Legend of the Galactic Heroes: Path of Fire
by Dangime
Summary: Duke Reinhard von Lohengramm, the de facto ruler of the Galactic Empire, falls at the battle of Vermillion, defeated by Yang Wenli of the Free Planets Alliance. The galaxy is plunged into the chaotic aftermath his death causes.
1. Chapter 1

"A ceasefire!" shouted a station operator. "The government is ordering us to cease all attacks!"

An uneasy silence filled the bridge of the _Hyperion_ as Marshal Yang Wenli stared tensely at the ship's monitors. They showed the Imperial flagship _Brünhild_ locked on to by the weapons of multiple Alliance ships in the vanguard, it's escorts having been already stripped away from it's side by the previous volley of missiles and neutron beams. Statistically, the ship was doomed. It was impossible for any ship to survive the amount of concentrated firepower trained on it as it now was. It would take only one word from Yang for the ship to be annihilated like so many others that already had fallen in this battle. This however wasn't any other ship, aboard it was the target of the entire Alliance operation, Duke Reinhard von Lohengramm, the leader of the invading Imperial forces himself.

"Marshal!" shouted Vice Admiral von Schönkopf, leader of the Rosen Ritter Brigade and long time supporter of the Yang Fleet. Von Schönkopf had attempted several times in the past to provoke Yang to take actions outside the lines of official duty in Yang's position as a Free Planets Alliance officer. Now it appeared to Yang he was about to do so again, but Yang cut him off by holding up a hand.

"This is something I have to do own my own, Defense Commander." Yang said stiffly while keeping his arm raised and his eyes focused on the ship's screen. At first Von Schönkopf looked at Yang with a pained expression, thinking Yang was about to give up on total victory to bow to the corrupt Alliance government that's self interested actions had only hindered Yang's efforts to preserve the democratic nation against the forces of the Empire up to this point. Von Schönkopf must have gradually seen something different in Yang this time however, as his mouth broke into a self gratifying smirk as he watched Yang's forehead break into a sweat, as he stood with his arm still raised.

"All ships, open fire. Destroy the _Brünhild_." Yang finally ordered with an uneasy drop of his hand.

The order was clearly half-hearted but it was given all the same. Yang slumped down into the command chair and pulled his beret over his eyes, adverting his sight from what was about to unfold. Multiple beams of light pierced the elegant white hull of the _Brünhild_ tearing gaping holes into it. A few seconds later it was rocked by a secondary explosion as one of it's fusion cores erupted, concealing the ship in a pure white ball of flame.

"Target destroyed!" shouted a sensor operator. "We did it!"

Cheers promulgated through the soldiers and lesser officers manning the stations but they were soon silenced by an agitated Von Schönkopf, "It's too early for cheers! Confirm no escape pods or shuttles made it out! All will be lost if Lohengramm manages to escape the battle zone!"

Normally this action might be viewed as Von Schönkopf over stepping his bounds, but in this case the operators turned back to their stations without question. Indeed this entire operation had been launched and millions of soldiers had died solely to kill this one man.

"No survivors, sir." said one of the operators meekly. "There's hardly even any debris."

"Perhaps another volley just to make sure?" suggested Vice Chief of Staff Patrichev as the voices of the rest of the command staff now stepped into the void Yang's silence had created.

Frederica put a hand on Yang's shoulder who's eyes were still hidden under a combination of his beret and roughly frayed hair. Yang merely nodded in response to the touch. She turned and relayed the nod confirming the suggestion. Quickly after, another volley of deadly light rained down upon the meager wreckage remaining of the once proud _Brünhild_ that until moments ago had effectively been the mobile throne of the galaxy's most powerful man.

Yang finally managed to return his eyes to the screen which now only showed what little remains of the ship had not effectively been atomized by the intensive volleys of fire. "I guess I really managed to do it this time." Yang muttered quietly.

Flashes of light still occasionally jolted in and out of existence as the remaining Alliance and Imperial forces continued their life and death struggle. Whatever laid ahead now, Yang felt he had a duty to not let anyone else die needlessly. The real battle was now over. He pulled himself out of the command chair and rattled off a series of dispassionate and methodical orders, "End all communications jamming and broadcast _'Lohengramm is dead.'_ continuously on all channels for an hour. Order any ships that can't make full speed to be abandoned. Quickly rescue any crews we can. We're leaving this sector for supply base D-28. I'll leave the maneuvers to Admiral Fischer."

Yang made for the exit of the command room but standing near it was Chief of Staff Murai.

"Sorry, but I'll be going for a rest first." Yang uttered joylessly to Murai.

"Your Excellency," Murai started uncomfortably, "while I can't say I personally disagree with the course of action you've taken, you have disobeyed a direct order from the Alliance High Command. Don't you think it's necessary to discuss the implications of what has just happened?"

Von Schönkopf broke into the conservation as if to protect a beleaguered Yang, "No one in this fleet will question his actions. We're safe, at least for now."

"Lieutenant Greenhill, prepare a meeting of the staff officers in four hours. That ought to be enough time for everyone to take a rest." said Yang while leaving the room saying nothing else after the monumental victory he had just accomplished. Julian quickly followed Yang off the bridge while the rest of the officers busied themselves relaying Yang's orders.

The battle of Vermillion was over. Duke Reinhard von Lohengramm, the de facto ruler of the Galactic Empire, was dead.

"Marshal!" Julian shouted down the corridor as he chased after Yang. "Why did you disobey the stand down order? Didn't you always tell me that a soldier of democracy has to follow the commands of the civilian government?"

Yang slowed his pace until Julian caught up, then started into his explanation. "Yes, I guess I did say that, but I had to make an exception in this case. Do you remember when I told you we shouldn't just think of ourselves when taking action? That we also needed to consider what would befall those living in the Empire as well?"

Julian nodded and Yang went on, "Well there is another group that we need to take into consideration as well."

"Who Marshal?" Julian asked.

"The generations yet to be born." Yang answered bluntly, but went on when the puzzled face of Julian demanded more.

"When Rudolph von Goldenbaum subverted the Galactic Federation and created the Galactic Empire, the flame of democracy was extinguished for centuries before our predecessors managed to escape and form the Free Planets Alliance. It's true that we can't directly compare the actions of Duke von Lohengramm to that of Rudolph, but even if his good character had remained intact his entire life, what of his successors? Ultimately, if we failed to stop him, he would have ruled over a galaxy united under a single despotic nation. It could have doomed generations to the same sort of fate they suffered under during the Goldenbaum dynasty. Even if those living today curse my name forever for the pain and suffering they'll have to endure because of my actions it's something I had to do."

Yang paused for a moment to look out into the vastness of space while he collected his thoughts. Apparently Admiral Fischer's skilled maneuvering had already brought the ship past the danger zone of enemy fire so the blast shields could be lowered.

"Because of what I've done, countless citizens of the Empire will suffer as they descend into chaos with the loss of their leader and no clear line of succession. The Alliance might not escape unscathed either, as the remaining Imperial fleets could launch reprisal attacks upon the civilians. In our current state our fleet would be unable to stop them all."

Yang gave his head a troubled shake as he paused for a moment before pushing on, "But all the death and destruction that might be unleashed due to the death of Lohengramm is still a mere fragment of what could be possible if a second Rudolph von Goldenbaum is allowed absolute rule in the galaxy. I weighed these dismal options and this is the decision I made, even if I had to bend the rules a little this time."

Yang shrugged recalling his uncharacteristic action, "If the Alliance demands my head for disobeying orders, I won't put up a fight. That's if the remaining Imperials don't pick us off first."

"Marshal..." Julian seemed despondent at Yang's list of potential outcomes.

Yang tried to head off Julian's worries, "I haven't given up Julian, it's just I need to be realistic about what's likely to happen. Most of all I have to apologize to Frederica for endangering our future. I might not be able to collect my pension if I'm drummed out of the service."

"I'll never let them do anything to you two." Julian said while clinching a fist.

"Calm down Julian and go get some rest." Yang insisted. "All we can do now is keep up our strength so we can face whatever comes next."

Julian nodded as Yang retreated into his quarters. The future that Julian had envisioned for himself just days before had just taken another drastic turn.

* * *

Imperial Admiral Neidhart Müller had just completed transferring his flag for the fourth time since rushing to the aid of his lord in the Vermillion system when the transmission finally reached the ship he boarded.

"The _Brünhild_ has been destroyed!" shouted an officer at a bridge station.

"Quickly, confirm if Duke Lohengramm made it out." demanded a superior, but the sensor operators could only turn to each other with grim looks on their faces.

"No signs of escape pods or shuttles." one of them replied.

At the entrance of the admiral, all the officers present stood and offered a salute, "I need a status update, what is happening?" Müller demanded.

"I'm afraid the _Brünhild_ has been destroyed, sir." responded the battleship captain somberly.

"Damn it!" Müller cursed while putting his fist into a nearby console. "Are you certain? Has Duke Lohengramm fallen?"

The officers all looked back to their stations momentarily before one at a communications station turned back to address his superiors, "The rebels sir, they are transmitting ' _Lohengramm is dead.'_ over and over again. It's on every frequency."

With the additional news the officers present turned towards each other, all uncertain how to proceed, until one finally asked Admiral Müller, "What should we do, admiral?"

Müller shook his head. "Is Yang Wenli mocking the entire universe?"

Müller had already made countless sacrifices among his men in a desperate effort to save Duke Lohengramm, but despite that they had failed to prevent his death at the hands of the Alliance's strategic genius, Yang Wenli. While Imperial officers had to this point had a mix of admiration and fear when it came to their adversary, now nothing filled Müller's mind except thoughts of revenge. "Don't let him escape! If the Alliance has taken our leader away from us, the best we can do is make sure we take away theirs as well!"

As soon as Müller had uttered the command however, the ship was rocked by an explosion that knocked the officers off their feet and interrupted the power momentarily until the emergency lighting kicked on. "Damage report!" demanded the captain.

"My console isn't responding!" complained an officer.

A series of blaring alarms insisted not all as well on the ship even as the officers started to collect themselves. Müller's aide approached him. "Sir, it seems this ship has been compromised as well. If we're going to continue this battle it seems we must transfer again."

"Prepare the shuttle and select a suitable ship." Müller complained as he stormed back out the way he had entered the bridge. In such a manner, Müller transferred his flag for the 5th and final time during the battle of Vermillion. By the time he arrived on aboard another functional battleship, the Alliance forces had already made their escape.

* * *

Space Fleet Commander-in-Chief Alexandor Bucock had only been tossed in the dark holding cell deep beneath the Alliance High Council building for mere moments before he heard a disturbance from outside. It took some effort to move his old body after the rough treatment he suffered at the hands of the armed Terra cultists that pulled him out of the High Council chambers, but the urgency with which the group of men outside the cell were speaking pushed him to lean in as far as possible to hear the conservation.

"They're saying Lohengramm is dead. That Yang Wenli's fleet was victorious."

"Weren't they ordered to stand down?"

"Maybe the order didn't make it in time."

"Maybe he ignored the order, either way will Trunicht go through with the surrender if the enemy's leader is dead?"

"There's thirty thousand Imperial warships in orbit. Of course he'll have to surrender!"

"Who knows? Perhaps they'll leave and start fighting amongst themselves now that their chain of command has broken down, but that's not our immediate problem."

"If thirty thousand imperial ships in orbit isn't the immediate problem then what is?"

"The surrender order. When news gets out that Trunicht gave the order to surrender just as Yang Wenli defeated the Imperial's leader he'll lose all authority in the minds of the public. He barely had the technical grounds to make the order in the first place. Everyone will turn on him, and us too if we're not careful."

"Are we going back into hiding?"

"We'll grab Trunicht first. He's damaged goods, but maybe the Grand Bishop still has some use for him."

* * *

The news of Duke von Lohengramm's defeat in battle and death had also reached the Imperial fleets commanded by High Admirals Wolfgang Mittermeier and Oskar von Reuentahl. Along with Hildegard von Mariendorf, who had persuaded the two high admirals that the Duke's plan to act as a lure to catch Yang Wenli's fleet would fail and to instead directly attack the Alliance capital of Heinessen, each of them had their own unique reactions to the news. At first all three of them remained hopeful that the flagship _Brünhild_ had merely been destroyed and another message would soon arrive confirming that some of the Duke's subordinates had forced him to escape in an act of desperate insubordination, but eventually the three had to accept that their leader who had overthrown the corrupt Goldenbaum dynasty had fallen in battle to the Alliance's Yang Wenli.

"So, that was the limit of our leader's capabilities. It's a shame." Reuentahl said coolly, not showing any signs of disturbance if he was effected at all.

Mittermeier on the other hand blamed himself for the failure, pacing the bridge of his flagship while uttering he should have insisted on being on the front lines to confront Yang instead of Reinhard, thinking of all the alternative possibilities that could have taken place if he had acted differently.

Despite all the front line action the two admirals together had seen in the war against the Alliance thus far, nether of them had directly confronted a fleet led by Yang Wenli in a pitched battle. Reuentahl realized that his 'victory' over Yang at Iserlohn Fortress was merely a tactical ploy, a part of Yang's grand strategy that finally took fruition at the battle of Vermillion.

The usually upbeat Hilda became sullen at the failure of her plan to save Duke Lohengramm from his own hubris. Her mind was a brilliant one and she knew all of the horrible implications Lohengramm's death could mean for the Empire. There would be a struggle for power and perhaps a full scale civil war that would likely set former allies in this very fleet against each other. In addition, unlike the previous Imperial civil war that saw it liberated from the corrupt control of the old nobles of the Goldenbaum dynasty, it was highly unlikely that whatever order came afterward would be better than the one it was replacing. To the contrary, it was very likely to be much worse. Then she realized that the two most powerful men in what remained of the Imperial Fleet were right in front of her. The fate of billions hung on the decisions these two men would make starting from now. While Hilda had been given an honorary military rank, her influence was now vastly diminished as it had been largely due to her access to Duke Lohengramm in her role as his private secretary. Now she felt helpless in front of the two most powerful men in the galaxy as they argued on how to proceed.

"The Alliance has betrayed us." insisted Reuentahl. "They agreed to the ceasefire, but executed Duke Lohengramm all the same since they had the opportunity to do so."

Mittermeier shook his head, "Even if that's true there's no way for us to prove it. The timing was too close to call with certainty once you consider the lag time needed to rebroadcast the order."

"Who says we need proof?" Reuentahl suggested. "It will be just like when we accused Marquis Lichtenlade of the assassination attempt on Duke Lohengramm. It was feasible and we had the power to act, so we did so."

"That was to seize power from the high nobles, we had no choice." Mittermeier grumbled. "Besides, when did you start taking the liking of that dog Oberstein's plans? Now that he's dead shouldn't we let his way of thinking die with him as well?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, he was right in that case and if he was alive to suggest such a plan now, he'd be right again. You need to be practical about this Mittermeier. This situation is very much like what happened after Geiersburg. If we fail to take action now, we'll be cursed by future generations as incompetent men that let the universe be consumed by complete chaos."

Mittermeier continued to resist however, "I don't want to go down in history a murderous bandit that slaughtered millions of innocent civilians because his leader was killed in battle either."

"Neither can we let a resurgent Alliance with Yang Wenli at the helm come after us before we can secure power in the Empire." countered Reuentahl.

"Then what do you suggest? That we commit to a nuclear strike on the Alliance capital? Wasn't it that same sort of drastic action that finally sealed the fate of the high nobles?" asked the exasperated Mittermeier.

"Nothing so drastic." said Reuentahl who still managed to keep his composure. "We'll need supplies for the return journey to the Empire and it makes the most sense to take them from the enemy while we're here. We'll setback their space infrastructure and reduce their ability to wage any future war on us, while sparing their population from direct attack."

"Wouldn't it just be better to threaten the Alliance to reaffirm their agreement to the peace treaty? Then their hands would be tied to an agreement."

Reuentahl shook his head, "Who knows if the Alliance government that is here today will be there tomorrow? If we reduce their capability to fight now, we'll be able to buy the time we need to ensure order back in the Empire no matter who the Alliance puts in charge."

"What exactly does ensuring order in the Empire entail?" Mittermeier questioned cynically.

"Imagine the worst possible scenario, then imagine yourself doing something to prevent it." Reuentahl suggested calmly. "I'm your friend Mittermeier, but if you can't keep up with the changing times you'll be left behind."

"That's a bad joke, Reuentahl." said Mittermeier before coming to accept that something had to be done. "How do you suggest we act?"

Ultimately, Reuentahl agreed to do much of the dirty work of rendering the space infrastructure of the Ba'alat system inoperable. Mittermeier would head back to Urvashi and rally the remaining Imperial fleets. Once Reuentahl was finished in the Ba'alat system he would rejoin the fleet which would then split into two groups. One led by Mittermeier would return to the Phezzan corridor and ensure the pathway to the Empire would remain open, then return to reestablish authority in the Empire. Reuentahl would lead the other group to conduct raids on space infrastructure throughout Alliance space before finally returning to the Empire through the Iserlohn corridor. Hilda quietly remained on Mittermeier's flagship _Beowulf_ , still uncertain what possible path she would take in the coming struggle.


	2. Chapter 2

After what seemed like the shortest of naps in the tank beds, Yang and his senior staff were assembled in the conference room of the flagship _Hyperion_ to discuss the chaotic situation they now found themselves in after the death of the Imperial leader, Duke Reinhard von Lohengramm. While the Yang fleet had accomplished it's stated objective of killing Lohengramm and in a sense achieved a great victory against the odds, the mood in the conference room and in the fleet as a whole was not at all similar to that which immediately followed Yang's previous victories.

There were two main reasons for this situation. For one, despite the death of Duke von Lohengramm the situation the fleet found itself in had not drastically improved for the better. They still remained out numbered by several times by powerful fleets commanded by skilled Imperial commanders who would enact a swift revenge for the death of their leader if given the opportunity to do so. The other factor to consider was that of all of Yang Wenli's victories to date, this one had been the most costly in terms of ships and lives. Yang's fleet, even after the final desperate reinforcement effort provided by the Alliance, had only numbered sixteen-thousand four-hundred twenty ships when entering into battle in the Vermilion system. It now consisted of a scant six-thousand ships, many of those were merely walking wounded that managed to escape the battle zone. The fleet that remained was loaded with escaped crews from crippled and destroyed ships, and the wounded personnel poured out of the medical bays into the ships' corridors. Many others had to be left behind in the battle zone before more Imperial reinforcements could arrive and cut off the escape routes that remained. While victory had been achieved, the cost was great and the fate of the Free Planets Alliance as a nation was still in doubt. In such circumstances it was nearly impossible expect a joyous celebration.

Yang uncomfortably opened the meeting, "Reinhard von Lohengramm, de facto ruler of the Galactic Empire is dead, but our situation is still perilous. It is for that reason I've called this meeting to discuss our next course of action."

"Should we not inquire with the High Council what our next course of action should be?" Chief-of-Staff Murai said dispassionately, while seeming to already know that the course of action he suggested was not as simple as it sounded.

Von Schönkopf responded by tossing a pile of papers into the center of the conference table, "All of these messages claim to come from the legitimate governmental authorities or military command centers. Several of them contradict each other. We can only assume there is turmoil in the government and there is currently no clear central authority to follow."

Rear Admiral Alex Caselnes, Yang's former senior officer and frequent voice of reason who had become the Yang Fleet's informal logistics commander after the abandonment of Iserlohn Fortress interjected to state what had to be obvious to most present, "In our current condition all we can do is run. Most of our remaining ships have suffered some kind of damage and those that are still capable of fighting are low on energy, ammunition, and other supplies. Even if we had an order to fight from a clear authority, we currently lack the means to do so in any significant way."

Yang nodded in confirmation, "I agree, at this point we lack the ability to fight effectively against an Imperial fleet, nor is it my intention to attempt to do so."

"Are we merely playing the situation by ear at this point?" Murai questioned.

"Until we resupply and get clear orders from Heinessen isn't that all we can do?" Vice Admiral Attenborough answered the question with a question of his own, at which point there were a series of nods of agreement.

"What if the Imperial forces begin to indiscriminately slaughter civilians?" Murai asked pointedly playing devil's advocate as he often did. "At last report wasn't the capital surrounded by thirty-thousand Imperial warships?"

"I don't think the Imperials will do that." Yang answered nervously seeming to recognize the possibility while dismissing it all the same. "With Lohengramm out of the picture, command of the Imperial Fleet should fall to High Admirals Mittermeier and Reuentahl. They are both respected men in the Imperial camp and the sort that wouldn't dishonor themselves by directly attacking civilians. So long as they can maintain control of the remaining Imperial fleets the Alliance ought to be able to avoid the worst case scenario."

From the rear of the conference table Captain Bagdash raised a hand. Once deployed against Yang as a covert agent during the military coup against the Alliance government, he had switched sides and devoted himself to the Yang fleet mainly behind the scenes after his plot had been seen through and foiled. "What if the orders we receive from the High Command aren't the ones we'd like to receive? Haven't you already directly violated one order to stand down?"

Von Schönkopf stood to defend Yang from the accusation, "The legitimacy of that order was highly suspect. Many of these reports indicate the High Council's Chambers were occupied by para-military forces not clearly belonging to any legitimate military unit."

"All the same," Bagdash continued, "once things calm down on Heinessen whoever is in control might order us to surrender to the Imperials to save their own skin."

"When it comes to that, the die is already cast I'm afraid." Yang admitted sheepishly. "We have to hope that those who we have an understanding with remain in power in Heinessen. If the legitimate government orders us to surrender, we'll have to comply."

"If we were just going to surrender anyway, what was the point of fighting Lohengramm?" grumbled Attenborough who clearly disliked the idea of surrendering after the sacrifices that had been made.

"Our only hope was the Imperial fleets would return to the Empire after their unifying leader's death." Yang reminded everyone. "We know the enemy is low on supplies as well, but if they disappoint our expectations and stay to force a surrender out of the Alliance government at this point there's nothing we can do but comply."

Bagdash shook his head at the idea, "But determining who the legitimate government is under the current circumstances is impossible. I know you will resist the idea, but Your Excellency needs to establish a political position going forward in order to secure the survival of the fleet and the Alliance."

"And what position would that be?" Yang asked, unconvinced.

"Declare a vote of no confidence in the current Alliance government." Bagdash said bluntly.

"I can't recall any part of the Alliance constitution that allows a Fleet Marshal to make such a declaration." Yang remarked flippantly.

"Between the unannounced disappearance and reappearance of Chairman Trunicht, para-military forces occupying the High Council building, and a stack of conflicting reports piling up, you'll have sufficient cover to make such a demand. After all, you would not be seeking to overthrow the Alliance government, merely making a call for new elections given the chaotic circumstances."

"And what is the benefit of demanding such an election at this time? You're not suggesting I run for office I hope, because I have no intention to." Yang insisted.

"By no means, Your Excellency." Bagdash said while waving the thought away defensively. "It's merely a measure to buy time and allow us to operate under the existing orders Space Commander-in-Chief Bucock provided you with until the Imperial fleet leaves our space."

Yang was reluctant to involve himself in any political matters, but what he needed most above all now was time. Time to resupply, repair, and rearm his fleet, time to put distance between the fleet and any pursuing Imperial forces, before taking action to avoid an unconditional surrender. The proposal would likely buy the time required. Yang though couldn't help but wonder if this is how tyrannical systems began. He had already ignored one order from the government, no matter how confused or chaotic the situation might have been at the time or how well intentioned the act was. Now he might have to ignore more orders simply to ensure the first would not be in vain. In the end Yang agreed to the proposal.

* * *

Further Imperial demands for a ceasefire never came however. To the contrary, High Admiral Reuentahl rescinded the offer entirely and set about his campaign of destruction in the Ba'alat system.

"The deceitful Alliance government has broken their agreement and ruthlessly executed our exalted leader in cold blood." Reuentahl declared by broadcast. "While I can understand your inability to resist plucking such a valuable prize, you will most certainly pay a price for it."

Reuentahl broke his fleet up into it's component commands, each with a list of key military and industrial targets to destroy. Spaceports and shipyards were annihilated, mining operations and other space infrastructure were left in ruins as well. Civilian centers were sparred, but stores of materials with a potential military use were seized or destroyed, along with any ship capable of spaceflight or communications center capable of faster-than-light transmissions. Reuentahl did not seek to kill the people of the Free Planets Alliance, but he was effectively temporarily returning them to a civilization incapable of navigating space.

When one of his lesser commanders breached his orders to avoid highly populated civilian targets, killing a large number of civilians in a space habitat, Reuentahl responded quickly by having the man summarily executed much in the same manner as the officer he had previously found embezzling goods on Iserlohn Fortress had been. Reuentahl's destruction was methodical rather than maniacal.

The entire process of dismantling the space infrastructure of the Ba'alat system took over three days, then just as suddenly as the Imperial fleet appeared in the skies over Heinessen, they left without any further conservation on what had transpired. The people of the Alliance capital were left entirely alone.

* * *

Deep beneath Phezzan, Adrian Rubinsky former Landesherr of the Dominion of Phezzan remained in hiding from the Imperial occupation that had forced him from his seat of power. Up until this point it could be said that the normally active and manipulative Rubinsky had been forced into an unnaturally reactive and defensive posture after the surprise betrayal of his underling, Nicholas Boltik, who colluded with Duke Reinhard von Lohengramm to open the formerly neutral space of the Phezzan Corridor to the Imperial fleet. Today it seemed that Rubinsky's patience in hiding had paid off as the surprise news of the death of Duke Lohengramm arrived in Phezzan.

"So, the blonde brat is dead." Rubinsky stated smugly after a sip of brandy. "A more practical man would have succeeded where he failed."

"What a waste," commented Dominique Saint-Pierre, a popular entertainer on Phezzan and Rubinsky's long time companion, "and what a mess he's left behind."

"You know the saying though, that one man's trash is another man's treasure.' Rubinsky responded. "The death of Lohengramm will become the fertile soil from which a new Phezzan emerges."

"Aren't you just as likely to be caught up in the chaos that's about to unfold?" questioned Dominique. "The conflict won't be limited to space anymore. We currently have no contact with the Church of Terra and Phezzan's position monopolizing trade between the Alliance and the Empire has been completely undermined by the Imperial invasion, even if it ultimately failed."

"You're right, the old Phezzan is dead." Rubinsky had to admit. "We won't be able to rely on those old methods anymore. One thing remains which we can use however."

"Oh, what's that?" Dominique asked, feigning interest sarcastically.

"The stubbornness of the Phezzani people." Rubinsky uttered mockingly. "Unlike the people of the Empire who have been worn down by generations of tyrannical rule who simply waited for a savior appear in the form of Duke Lohengramm, the people of Phezzan see themselves as free, independent people. Given the right set of circumstances, they'll fight back to a degree that the Empire won't be able to resist. All that is required now is someone for them to rally around, and a little grease for the wheels of discontent."

"And you're that person?" Dominique asked. "The old ruler for a new Phezzan?"

"Who better to focus the people's anger against the Imperials?" Rubinsky stated confidently while pouring himself another drink. "I have a few tricks left up my sleeve. Play the right tune and those fools in the Empire can still be made to dance."

"Let's hope you can be a more practical man than Lohengramm managed to be. I am tired of all this hiding." Dominique said with a heavy sigh.

This time however Rubinsky had successfully read the situation. The Phezzani people had fallen silent and left the streets vacant after the news of Lohengramm's death arrived. The Imperial garrison too, couldn't conceal it's anxiety. A future it once commanded and pushed forward by their own will had overnight become uncertain.

* * *

When the news of Duke von Lohengramm's death finally reached the Imperial capital of Odin it had passed through too many various outlets to remain secret for long. Admiral Ernest Mecklinger, who had been placed as the Rear Forces Commander, took it upon himself to inform the Duke's sister, Countess Annerose von Grünewald, at her mountain villa of her brother's death.

Upon seeing the official state car pull up to her isolated retreat, and seeing the grim face of the admiral, Annerose assumed the worst.

"He's dead isn't he?" she asked meekly, receiving a solemn nod from the admiral. "I knew this might happen. Perhaps he can be at peace now."

The admiral worked up the courage needed to make the shameless request he was about to make, "Countess Grünewald, you must-"

"I must what?" Annerose interrupted calmly, but assertively. "Leave this place? Rule the Empire? I am not my brother. I don't possess his talents, or his ambitions."

"My Lady, please think of the people." Admiral Mecklinger pleaded. "There is no one else whom the galaxy can rally around. Even if you merely serve as a symbol we have a chance to prevent the galaxy from falling into complete chaos."

"Beyond my lack of capability, a woman as sinful as myself should not rule over the lives of others." Annerose said while turning away.

"My Lady, whatever past sins you still burden yourself with, you now have the opportunity to make amends for. Please, this is something only you can do. Besides this, I fear for your safety. Now that your brother is dead vile forces will seek your death as well to further erode your brother's legacy. If nothing else, please allow those of us who remain loyal to your brother's ideals to protect you."

Annerose closed her eyes, then finally turned around and nodded to the request with a pained look on her face. She had long ago entirely devoted her life to her brother. She couldn't bring herself to condemn him even if his actions cost her the life of the man she loved and ultimately his own life as well. Reinhard took the course he always would, blazing above others like a shooting star until the very end. By carrying her brother's burden, even for awhile, she could potentially save the lives of billions of people.

"Very well, I entrust myself to your care." Annerose answered.

* * *

A few hours after being left in a dark cell below the Alliance High Council chambers, Walter Islands, who had been operating as the Alliance's Acting Head of State since the disappearance of Job Trunicht, was released by a security detail. Marshal Bucock and the others taken captive by the Terra Cult's paramilitary forces were released as well, but by that time the Imperial bombardment had already begun and many of the lower ranking officials who remained had panicked and abandoned their posts. The High Council finally reconvened into what had become a vastly more chaotic situation.

"Should we reconsider surrendering?" suggested one official from the Trunicht camp. "The Imperials are carrying through with their threats to bomb us."

"But we've received confirmation that the enemy leader has been killed. Doesn't that mean we've won?" asked another.

"That won't stop the ones who remain from annihilating everything." countered the first.

"What about Yang Wenli? Won't his fleet be able to protect us?" asked another anxiously.

"Yang's already abandoned us! Didn't you hear he announced a state of no confidence in the Alliance government?" complained the first.

Muttering chatter filled the hall as no one among the politicians was able to make a convincing argument one way other. Finally, Marshal Bucock stood up and slowly made his way to the center of the chamber.

"From a military standpoint the Imperials have already had more than enough time to destroy this entire planet if they wanted too. That obviously isn't their objective." declared the Marshal.

"Then what is their objective?" asked Islands who appeared to not yet have overcome the shock of the current situation.

"They're making sure we can't follow them back to the Empire anytime soon. Look at these reports. It's clear our military and industrial base is being targeted. The number of causalities is far less than one would expect in the event of an all out attack."

"Then what can we do in this situation?" Islands asked the old man desperately.

Bucock just shook his head. "Militarily? Nothing. From a leadership perspective all that is possible is to keep the people from panicking and order the evacuation of any likely targets so we don't cause ourselves more harm than the Imperials have."

"You mean we just have to suffer their attacks?" Islands asked in disbelief.

"Have faith in Yang Wenli. If the Empire wanted us dead, we'd be dead already." Bucock replied.

Islands didn't like this answer even if it was the truth. Yang's declaration of no confidence in the government had significantly undermined his position even if the declaration was made while he was rotting in a prison cell beneath the council chambers during an armed struggle for power. Still, there was little else he could do besides act on Bucock's suggestions.

Days later the destruction in the Ba'alat system would end, and High Admiral Reuentahl reunited with the rest of the Imperial fleet in the Urvashi system. Morale amongst the Imperial fleet was understandably poor. Not only was Duke Lohengramm dead, two more of their fleets suffered great losses at the hands of Yang Wenli. When the admirals finally all assembled, Reuentahl and Mittermeier confirmed their strategy with the others. Reuentahl would take the aggressive admirals Wittenfeld and Farenheit with him to cripple the Alliance's war capabilities. These fleets were less damaged than the others who remained and the personalities of the men involved leaned more towards desiring revenge than fear of further expeditions into Alliance space. Mittermeier would take the remainder of the fleets, including the damaged ships and wounded back thorough the Phezzan corridor which still represented the shortest path back to the Empire. Freed up from the need for such a massive expeditionary force, the remaining fleets would be able to operate longer with the dwindling supplies that remained.


	3. Chapter 3

After a journey of several days Yang's fleet pulled into one of the many remote resupply bases scattered through Alliance space. Being unwilling to spend too much time in any single place for fear of being pursued, they took on only the most critical of supplies. The troops on the supply base were just as confused as those in Yang's fleet when it came to the status of the Alliance government, but being a remote resupply base, the on goings in the capital were something they could not spend much time worrying about. The supplies they held were intended for their last remaining war fleet, and they did their assigned duties in that regard.

While the rest of the fleet enjoyed some downtime at the resupply base's meager entertainment facilities, Yang went through the latest pile of intercepted communications they had received about on goings throughout the Alliance.

"Not good." Yang muttered while Frederica looked on. "The Imperials have gone from invading army to pillaging horde."

"They seem to be avoiding civilian targets though." Frederica noted.

"Only just." Yang complained. "I anticipated this, but..."

"But there's nothing you can do about it?" teased Julian who entered Yang's study with a freshly brewed pot of tea.

Yang shrugged while occupying himself with a cup of tea Julian provided, "Even as pitiful as we are we might have to make an appearance if the enemy overextends too much."

"Won't the Imperials leave of their own accord soon?" Frederica asked.

"It's likely. What happens now depends on how well the Empire can maintain order within their own space." responded Yang.

"There hasn't been any news coming out of the Empire at all." Julian said pointedly.

"Everyone is still in shock." Yang responded. "Once that wears off the reality will start to set in. As to what happens next, your guess is as good as mine."

* * *

High Admiral Reuentahl left Admirals Wittenfeld and Fahrenheit and their subordinates with this warning, "Under no circumstances are you to engage Yang Wenli on equal terms. No matter how strong your desire for vengeance may be, you will simply be playing into his hands should you do so."

"Furthermore," Reneutahl continued in a manner that rode the line between sternness and being condescending, "our fallen leader was unable to defeat Yang Wenli on equal terms. To even attempt to do so would suggest you see yourself as his superior, and that is a very dangerous statement to make in these times."

"Sir!" the entire room of assembled officers responded to the order forcefully.

Each admiral was assigned a nearby inhabited Alliance system with instructions to destroy as much of their war production capacity as possible before regrouping to return to the Empire. In order to inflict maximum damage to the infrastructure of the Free Planet's Alliance before their remaining supplies ran out, the Imperial Fleet would not have the luxury of operating in large concentrated units and would only have their own fleet to rely on should Yang Wenli appear to confront them. Space was vast however, even within the confines of a solar system. Destroying targets scattered throughout an entire solar system would take time and meant dividing the fleets up into smaller units to maximize the efficiency of their deployment.

Reuentahl knew that even in Alliance's diminished state they could pose a threat in such a situation, however if the men remained alert the risk to them would be small.

* * *

Operating as they were now, deep inside Alliance space, Yang had the advantage of better intelligence.

"So, half the Imperials retreat, while the remainder head deeper in." The usual light-hearted and casual nature of Yang's speech was still deadened by weight of the recent battle.

"Do we know who is leading the fleets they are deploying?" Yang asked Frederica, relying on her established reputation for memory rather than digging for the details himself.

"High Admiral Reuentahl is in overall command, with Admirals Wittenfeld and Fahrenheit each leading separate fleets." she responded quickly.

"Hmm, if both Reuentahl and Mittermeier had come out together there wouldn't have been anything I could do, but perhaps with the other two..." Yang said to himself out loud more than directing himself to anyone in particular.

"We have a chance for success this time as well?" asked Julian.

"Success? Well, maybe we can stop the bleeding a bit." Yang responded bluntly.

"But we're still going to be outnumbered six to one." Julian reminded him

"We'll just borrow a strategy from someone we met recently." Yang responded.

Yang's force, numbering less than half the strength of a typical fleet, set out for the planet Palas concealing itself in a nearby asteroid field waiting for the arrival of the Imperial fleet led by Admiral Wittenfeld. The next day at 0500 the two forces would make contact.

* * *

"Enemy ships detected!" announced an Imperial operator alongside the blare of alarms. "Based on the heat signatures, four, no, six-thousand ships! It's the Yang fleet!"

The Imperial commodore tasked with the destruction of mining operations in the asteroid belt immediately stood in shock and waved his hand wildly while issuing his orders. "Damn they were waiting for us in hiding! All ships retreat! Break ranks and scatter!"

The commodore's forces numbered barely a thousand and they were already taking concentrated fire from larger Alliance force.

"The enemy is breaking and fleeing." announced an operator on Yang's flagship _Hyperion_.

The crew started congratulating themselves, but Yang was unimpressed by their initial success. "Considering the situation, fleeing is the correct move." he muttered to himself while gazing at the ship's screens.

"Shall we pursue them, Marshal?" asked Murai calmly.

"Yes, maximum speed, but hold the formation. No need to be greedy. If some of them get away that's fine." Yang replied.

Meanwhile Admiral Wittenfeld received the news that a portion of his fleet had been ambushed by the Yang fleet.

"So, Yang Wenli was waiting for us in hiding here? It's a fine opportunity to finish the job. His head would look great stuffed on my mantle!" he bellowed the words along with a hardy laugh. "Order the fleet to converge upon Yang."

"Sir, were not our orders to avoid contact with Yang's fleet?" questioned Wittenfeld's aide.

"Reuentahl said not to engage him on equal terms. My fleet is twice the size of his. Are you saying I can't beat him with twice as many ships?" Wittenfeld asked rhetorically.

"No, sir but our fleet is scattered throughout the system engaging targets. It will take time for us to reassemble."

"Then do it! What is the point of having a rapid response fleet like the Black Lancers if they can't move quickly when the situation demands it?"

The Black Lancers' various units throughout the system gave up on their previous assignments and all began to converge on the spot that would have their greater numbers surrounding Yang's fleet on it's projected course.

Nervously, a communications officer handed Frederica a series of print outs documenting the movement of the Imperial fleet. She quickly shuttled them over to Yang. "Eleven-thousand ships are moving in on us, Marshal." she said calmly despite the apparent reversal of fortune the fleet appeared to be in. It would still be several hours before the rest of the Imperial fleet could engage them.

"So, they took the bait." Yang commented with a hint of disappointment.

"Wittenfeld is fierce when fighting head on, but he doesn't have much experience operating on his own. In the end he's just a fine weapon that was expertly wielded by Lohengramm." von Schönkopf said smugly.

"No need to get overly confident at this stage. We won't be meeting Mister Wittenfeld directly today." Yang announced even as monitors showed pieces of the Imperial fleet moving on his fleet in every direction. Yang wondered if this is how Duke von Lohengramm had felt like during the battle of Astarte. It certainly was certainly easier to handle than the dread he felt after he was unable to convince his superior of his own plan for that battle. As a result the Alliance had lost two thirds of it's fighting forces present that day.

Instead the roles were completely reversed. Even now, Admiral Merkatz who was instrumental in carrying out the attack operations for Duke Lohengramm at Astarte, was waiting for the order from Yang to carry out the same sort of lightning strike that had destroyed the two Alliance fleets at that battle. Merkatz had fled the Empire after Lohengramm's rise to power and now served as a 'Guest Admiral' under Yang Wenli's Command, as well as holding the title of Secretary of Defense for the Legitimate Imperial Government, although it was a title he took reluctantly given the pitiful state of the Imperial government in exile.

Yang gave the nod to Merkatz who was waiting at attention. He then turned and gave the order. "Move the fleet into formation B. Change our course to intercept to the Imperial fleet on our starboard flank at maximum speed."

The Alliance fleet shifted into a dense spindle formation with it's deadly point facing directly at a group of twenty-five hundred Imperial ships that would meet them head on.

"Contact with the enemy!" declared an imperial officer.

"It's sooner than we expected." complained the rear admiral leading the detachment targeted.

"The enemy changed course, they're now heading directly for us at full speed!"

"Take up a defensive formation! We'll have to hold them here until the rest of the fleet arrives!"

"We'd be fighting on our own against more than twice as many ships for hours." noted the executive officer.

"Our orders are to engage." the rear admiral reminded his subordinate sternly.

"We can't stop them with this few ships!" the executive officer said frantically.

"Incoming missiles!" the shout came just before the ship was rocked by an explosion that enveloped the bridge with fire.

Yang's fleet tore through the Imperial detachment without ever slowing down. The enemy flagship was destroyed and more than half the enemy were lost in a brutal fight at close range that was as quick as it had been deadly. Those that remained scattered helplessly without direction.

"Excellent job, Admiral Merkatz." said Yang congratulating the guest admiral who responded only with a polite shallow bow.

"Well then, it's time to make our escape. Give word to Admiral Fischer, we're leaving the system." Yang ordered.

"Marshal, we're already leaving?" Julian asked. "What about the rest of the Imperial fleet?"

Yang waved a hand dismissively, "Can't do anything about them. Destroying them in our current state is too lofty a goal for our meager forces. Even protecting this system was impossible from the start."

Julian looking perplexed pressed on, "Then what was the point of this battle?"

Yang turned to his ward to explain. "The Imperial fleet is running on borrowed time. They have no base of operations or clear supply lines they can count on with their homeland currently. In order to effectively use the time they have remaining, they deployed their forces into small units to destroy as much of the Alliance's industrial capacity as possible, but now they won't be able to do that. Mister Wittenfeld might have acted foolishly, but he is not a fool. He'll reunite his fleet before continuing with his work and we won't be able to stop them since they still out number us."

"So all we were able to do is buy some time?" Julian asked.

Yang nodded. "This is the extent of what we can do, keep the Imperials from splitting up their fleets into a carpet siege of the Alliance. As long as we threaten them they'll have to travel in larger groups and will be able to reach fewer targets. Those they can't reach as a result are the only ones we are actually able to save."

Yang was clearly unhappy with the cruel mathematics involved, but nobly sacrificing his fleet in a pitched battle against the Imperials would ultimately cost the Alliance more than if he simply ran away and remained a constant nagging threat to them.

* * *

Ever since the death of Duke von Lohengramm, The Phezzani people had remained in a state of silent tension, uncertain of the future. That silence was broken when the offices of the Interim Imperial Governor, Nicholas Boltik, were bombed. The controversial figure who had ushered the Empire into what had been neutral space in the Phezzan corridor was killed in the attack along with a number of aides and guards. While none of the terrorists were captured alive, the identity of the attackers was made clear by an announcement that claimed responsibility for the attack almost immediately afterward. Adrian Rubinsky, the Black Fox of Phezzan, had made his return to the stage.

"Boltik's death is just the first act." Rubinsky declared confidently while crossing his legs in an easy chair, still concealed in his underground hideout.

Dominique shrugged at the suggestion. "I'd hope so. I thought you had lost whatever creativity you possessed when you killed your rival with a simple bombing."

Rubinsky laughed at the idea. "Boltik was never my rival. He simply sold himself out to the Empire for personal gain. That what he gained so easily he also lost so easily only proves he never deserved it to begin with."

"Still," challenged Dominique, "Boltik's death doesn't change anything. He was just filling space as an Imperial puppet. The Imperial occupation forces still remain, and they'll simply replace him with a more brutal individual."

"I have another plan to get the Imperials off of Phezzan, but it was necessary to announce my return first. Now the Phezzani assets that remain scattered throughout the galaxy know who they should be taking orders from."

"What sort of plan can you possibly hatch that wouldn't leave the Imperials enough forces to keep a fleet or two stationed here to keep us under their boot? I heard their expeditionary forces are already returning from Alliance space."

Rubinsky launched himself into his explanation with more vigor than he had shown since his period in hiding began. "The common people of the Empire are in a precarious mental state. They've been liberated from the clutches of the corrupt nobility, but their savior is now dead. They risk losing all the gains they've made under the short lived Lohengramm period of rule."

"So the common people are afraid. How exactly do you plan to use that?"

Rubinsky let loose a crooked grin. "Throughout history when a people have been suppressed for as long as the people of the Empire have, they've been susceptible suggestions of violence against the ruling class. I'll have the commoners of the Empire rise up and destroy what remains of their government."

"That may have worked against the old nobility. But the nobles who remain in the Imperial government are popular with the commoners. Will they find such hatred for them so suddenly?"

Rubinsky shrugged, "The important part is not the truth of the matter. In their current mental state, their perception can be molded to fit the reality we desire. Anger will overtake them once their minds have been poisoned with the notions of extreme socialism."

Dominique laughed, "No government throughout history founded on the ideals of socialism has lasted for long."

"Who said I intended for them to endure?" responded a smirking Rubinsky. "It's enough that I can manipulate them into revolt. The Imperial fleets will be recalled to fight against their own people. In that moment of weakness Phezzan will regain it's independence, establish itself militarily, and perhaps even gain some territory. After all, there's no point in limiting our efforts to solely financial ones anymore."

"Just be careful that you aren't burned in a fire you set yourself." Dominique chided Rubinsky as she left him in his parlor to savor his victory alone.

* * *

Admiral Wittenfeld walked solemnly towards High Admiral Reuentahl and knelt before him silently in shame. Although he had given Yang Wenli yet another victory over the Imperial forces, Reuentahl had not lost his usual stoic demeanor.

"I won't punish you for this failure." said Reuentahl. "It was my fault for making not making the order clear to avoid Yang Wenli. Defeating him is not something we could have realistically expected in this scenario. I gave you too much of the leash and you misbehaved, which is only natural."

Wittenfeld gritted his teeth at the comparison but managed to hold his silence.

"You were always Lohengramm's attack dog and you were usually good at it. In this case I'll simply give you the same warning I gave Mittermeier."

Upon hearing this Wittenfeld raised his head and listened closely.

"The times are changing. If you cannot change with them you'll be left behind. You're dismissed."

The brief meeting between the two admirals was the last official task undertaken before the Imperial base on Uruvasi was abandoned. The last three Imperial fleets, having inflicted significant damage to the Alliance's space infrastructure, headed back to the Empire to face an uncertain future.


	4. Chapter 4

Although Operation Ragnarok had effectively crippled the Alliance in a military sense, it had failed to subdue it's sovereignty entirely before the Imperial fleet was forced to retreat after an extensive campaign and the loss of it's leader, Duke von Lohengramm. The operation had begun with ten Imperial fleets with a total number of ships just under one-hundred and fifty-thousand but those fleets had suffered repeatedly at the hands of the Alliance's Yang Wenli.

The Lennenkampf fleet suffered losses engaging the Iserlohn garrison fleet early in the conflict and while responding in support of the Steinmetz fleet who suffered heavy causalities at what was informally now known of as the 'Battle of the Black Hole' where Yang managed to lure a significant number of the enemy to their deaths within the singularity.

The Wahlen fleet had also suffered during Yang's guerrilla campaign, having fallen into a trap where cargo pods he sought to seize concealed explosives that detonated among his ships.

The Headquarters fleet was all but annihilated at the battle of Vermillion. The Müller fleet likewise suffered heavy causalities in their failed effort to save Duke Loghengramm during the same battle.

While the Mittermeier and Fahrenheit fleets both remained largely intact, but they had both participated in the battle of Rantemario. That battle could be rightly considered the greatest Imperial victory of the conflict, but Mittermeier's fleet had taken the brunt of the Alliance's desperate attacks during the battle, and the number of Imperial causalities in the battle was considerable if disproportionate to those they inflicted on the Alliance.

The Black Lancers, commanded by Admiral Wittenfeld had both losses from the battle of Rantemario and Yang's most recent counter-attack to the Imperial effort to destroy Alliance infrastructure to contend with.

The Reuentahl fleet had suffered only minor causalities during it's recapture of Iserlohn and operational maneuvers throughout the second half of the operation, perhaps intentionally due to his unwillingness to pursue Yang's fleet after it fled from Iserlohn.

Of all of the Imperial fleets remaining only Admiral Lutz's which was stationed as the new garrison fleet at Iserlohn Fortress, and the Mecklinger Fleet, which remained as rear support within the Empire remained completely intact.

Of the total Imperial Navy's forces, approximately a third had been lost in the operation. This might give the impression that the strategic situation had turned against the Empire, but in truth it in no way had. The total Imperial Navy still consisted of over a hundred-thousand ships, while Imperial estimates of Yang Wenli's remaining fleet strength was no more than seventy-five hundred ships.

What had been broken was the Empire's sense of purpose. With the death of Duke Lohengramm the entire vision for what the New Galactic Empire stood for was now in doubt. A number of great leaders had followed Lohengramm against the high nobles of the old Goldenbalm dynasty due to it's corrupt and oppressive deeds. When Duke Lohengramm declared a renewed war against the Free Planets Alliance to suppress the Goldenbalm dynasty supporters that fled in exile there, those same great leaders had followed him on the 10,000 light-years march.

Now that Lohengramm was dead, the question of if crossing the galaxy to suppress a young child who merely represented a hopeless piece of the past was worth the tremendous effort and loss of life that had occurred was paramount on the people's minds. Did the political will remain to unite the galaxy remain, and if so under who's leadership?

First, the Galactic Empire needed time to grieve the loss of their leader and the loss of their dreams for the future. A massive state funeral was held for Duke Reinhard von Lohengramm. Although there was no body to be viewed, hundreds of thousands of people, mostly commoners, flooded through the hall of the Prime Minster's office on Odin to pay their respects to their fallen savior who had effectively ended the rule of the Goldenbalm dynasty. Throughout the Empire billions of people observed a period of mourning and all but the most essential services came to a complete halt. A smaller military funeral was also held for Chief of Staff Oberstein, along with a memorial service for all those who had been lost in the operation.

While there was some debate on ultimately how to establish a long term memorial to Duke Lohengramm, ultimately it was decided to have him rest along side the other memorials to the dead soldiers. The result was an extensive, yet mostly empty burial ground consisting of memorial markers and few actual bodies. It could be said that more than just souls were put to rest in the graveyard, but the dreams of an entire generation as well. The sight of it became a stark reminder of the cost of war.

Hildegard von Mariendorf, the Countess Grünewald, and a number of admirals and high officials in the government gathered privately at the funeral. For most it was the first time they were able to meet since the launching of Operation Ragnarok.

Hilda seemed the most affected of all present. Although she was clearly fighting back her tears, when she saw Annerose she couldn't contain them anymore.

"I'm sorry." she sobbed meekly to Annerose. "I couldn't stop him."

Annerose wrapped Hilda in an embrace. Although Annerose was clearly somber as well her expression was that of someone who was disconnecting herself from her sorrow rather than living in it.

"No one could have stopped him. He chose his own path." Annerose responded in an effort to console Hilda.

"It should have been me instead." Mittermeier complained bitterly. "I should have insisted on confronting Yang Wenli myself."

"It was I who failed him." countered Müller. "I arrived back at the battle and still couldn't save him."

Mittermeier shook his head. "You did everything you could. No one will blame you."

"None of you could have stopped him. I knew my brother well. In the end it was his own pride that killed him." Annerose said starkly, seemingly resigned to the fate that befell her brother.

Admiral Lennenkamp stepped forward trying to balance military discipline with his immense frustration. "Countess, it is only a matter of time before we avenge your brother's death, be assured."

To this Annerose shook her head slowly. "The people of the Alliance were fighting for their homes and their lives. Since you're a warrior I won't tell you not to fight, but please don't regard Reinhard's enemies as murderers. He wouldn't have wanted that."

All the admirals looked somewhat embarrassed and bowed slightly at the reminder. Mittermeier was the first to recover. "Wise words. Can we take your presence here as a sign you are willing to serve as our leader? I have never been interested in politics, but even I can grasp what a perilous position the Empire is currently in. The people desperately need someone they can look to during this time."

Annerose adverted her gaze at the thought. "I could never be a leader to great men such as yourselves, but if my name and body are useful to preventing suffering among the people, I will offer it as a willing sacrifice since I no longer have any use for them."

Mittermeier and the rest of the admirals were taken aback by Annerose's dark sentiment. "Please my lady, don't say such things."

Annerose could only nod in response while Admiral Mecklinger took the floor, "Countess Grünewald has assured me she will appear at the meeting of the leadership once High Admiral Reuentahl's detachment returns."

Mittermeier nodded satisfied with the notion. "Until then I'm afraid your work will be cut out for you Mecklinger. Since we failed to subdue the Alliance all our enemies are likely to rise up at once, like sharks who smell blood in the water."

"My subordinates are ready to respond to any uprising throughout the Empire. Should any situation arise where the assistance of you or the other admirals are required I am not so prideful or foolish a man to refuse it." Mecklinger responded acknowledging the difficulty of the task before him.

* * *

"Do I have to?"

This was Yang Wenli's childishly blunt response to Marshal Bucock relaying the order of the High Council for his fleet to return to Heinessen.

"I'm afraid so." The old man replied sympathetically. "Since the retreat of the Imperial fleet it seems as though Acting Chairman Islands is returning to his old ways. Plus, he wasn't very happy about the declaration of no confidence in the government you issued."

Yang shrugged and raised his hands in a gesture of helplessness. "I heard you had your own objections when Trunicht reappeared. I would have very much liked to have been there to see that." Yang said with a smile. He was referring to Marshal Bucock's attempt to remove Trunicht from the High Council chambers with physical force despite being four decades his senior. Even the stoic Marshal Bucock was slightly embarrassed that the story had gotten out.

"Be that as it may, we need you back here. The capital is in tatters. We don't have enough space capable ships to transport basic commodities. Besides, the people need a chance to see their hero who killed Duke Lohengramm and saved democracy." Bucock added jokingly.

"Save the hero talk, I'm not feeling very heroic given how grave the situation is."

"It could have been much worse." Bucock offered as a consolation. "Now what do you say? I can I tell these annoying politicians that Yang Wenli is returning to save them once again?"

"I'm assuming I'll be getting hazard pay for this." Yang replied out of equal parts whimsy and genuine tiredness. "There's still work to be done to secure ourselves militarily that needs to be accomplished before the Empire manages to reorganize itself."

"Right, but there's another reason why you should return. A envoy from Phezzan has arrived. Of course who they really want to talk to is you."

This was a development that genuinely piqued Yang's interest. "From Phezzan? Representing who?"

"They say they're with Adrian Rubinsky. He's started a campaign of resistance and has already managed to kill the Imperial appointed governor in an bombing."

Yang looked troubled at the mention of what could be considered a terrorist bombing, but to resist an entity as powerful as the Empire, the old adage that one man's terrorist was another man's freedom fighter certainly applied. If the Alliance was going to rebuild it's national defense, it would need allies wherever it could find them. Strategically, that meant securing both of the corridors through which the Imperial fleet could attack the Alliance and Phezzan now represented half of that equation and would continue to do so in any future wars. Their cooperation would be essential to the future of the Alliance going forward.

"Fine I'll return. But if things go well with the Phezzanis I'll need you to pull some strings to get the fleet freed up again soon."

"Can you tell me what you have planned?" Bucock asked knowing the difficulty of Yang's request.

Yang shook his head. "It would be better if I didn't tell you. The fewer people who know the details the better."

"Fine." Marshall Bucock replied reluctantly. "I'll do my best to stay between you and the politicians since it's something I can accomplish."

Yang smiled, "Thanks, I'll see you soon."

* * *

"So this is where you've been hiding yourself all this time, Rubinsky." sneered a cloaked man half mockingly as he looked around the luxurious confines of Rubinsky's underground hideout.

"A necessary act, given the circumstances, wouldn't you say, Bishop Sage?" replied Rubinsky while ushering his visitor inside and offering him a seat.

"Yes, I suppose. Necessary for someone who failed to predict the betrayal of his subordinate." the mocking tone of the Terra Church bishop hadn't changed despite Rubinsky's hospitality.

"Boltik never would have betrayed me on his own. He was too small of a man to even think of it. It was the blonde brat who drove him to betrayal. Now they're both dead because they took on tasks too great for them to accomplish."

Bishop Sage laughed out loud at the idea. "But haven't you been taking on a great task as well? Perhaps too great of one? Word of your machinations is all about, yet you remain in hiding here. Have you forgotten who has enabled you to come this far, Rubinsky?"

"I haven't forgotten, but don't forget that what was taken from me was in effect taken from you as well. Should I remain idle and let all the decades of work you've put into Phezzan go to waste?" Rubinsky smartly countered the Bishop's challenges. "Don't tell me you were putting your hopes into that fool, Boltik?"

Bishop Sage shrugged at the thought. "It wasn't your removal from the scene that has forced a change of plans, but the death of Lohengramm. Just what are you plotting now, Rubinsky?"

Now it was Rubinsky's turn to laugh. "I'm merely doing what I have to in order to survive. Since you're here I can only assume you still require my cooperation."

"We made you Rubinsky and we can ruin you as well." said the bishop.

"Perhaps, but is now the time for you to test that theory while your power base remains in an Imperial stranglehold?" Rubinsky replied calmly.

The bishop had to acknowledge that the status quo for the Church of Terra was not a good one. The longer Phezzan remained under Imperial occupation the more their power here waned. "Just what are you proposing?"

"Assist me in my efforts to further dismantle the Empire. They've been dealt a serious blow by the death of Lohengramm, but if his subordinates manage to maintain order there is no path to supremacy for Phezzan or the Church of Terra."

The Bishop grumbled audibly at the request. "These circumstances have hindered us almost as much as they have hindered you."

"Once these fires are lit they will spread on their own accord." Rubinsky assured him. "While you've offered the people the opiate of religion, I've offered them a different one, perhaps one even more potent given the times we live in."

"You?" the bishop said as he came to the realization. "You're the one behind these socialist revolutionaries aren't you?"

Rubinsky nodded. "I'll steer those poor rabble into destroying what remains of the Empire and re-secure the independence of Phezzan while the Empire is in chaos. Likewise, you can only achieve your goals once the military power of the Empire is shattered."

"Hmph, I'll carry your proposal to the Grand Bishop." the bishop stated flatly while already getting up to leave. "It won't matter if you aren't able to drive the Imperials from Phezzan."

"The process is already under way." Rubinsky replied confidently.

"We'll see, Rubinsky. We'll be watching." spat the Bishop with a laugh while heading out the door.

 _Soon I won't have to even entertain your miserable little religion, Rubinsky thought to himself. Just a little longer and it will be I who reigns supreme._


	5. Chapter 5

"What a mess." Yang muttered to himself as he set foot onto what had been the city park for the capital of Heinessen, which was now serving as a makeshift spaceport. The surrounding city had taken significant damage and it wasn't immediately clear by the nature of it if it had been inflicted by the Imperials or caused later by rioters and looters.

"Mrs. Caselnes told me her husband is doing everything in his power to help the people." Frederica attempted to console Yang at the sight of the devastation.

"When it comes to these sort of matters the Vice Admiral is more reliable than you anyway, Marshal." teased von Schönkopf who accompanied Yang to the surface. Yang had refused to come under a full security detail as he had suggested, but after the prior incident where the government had subjected Yang to a series of lengthy informal inquiries that closely resembled a witch hunt, Frederica had insisted that additional security measures be taken for this meeting.

The three were taken to a waiting helicopter that took them to the Alliance High Council building. There on the landing pad was Marshal Bucock who swapped the usual military salute for a firm hand shake and a slap on the back.

"Good job out there. You did it." While what was just said could be considered a severe understatement, both of the men understood the weight of Yang's achievement and Yang, not seeking praise, merely nodded gratefully at one of the few senior officers he managed to look up to.

"What exactly should I expect here?" Yang asked Bucock with clear concern.

"The politicians are just as afraid as everyone else." admitted Bucock. "They'll want you to reassure them you have a plan if the Imperials return, as well as of your loyalty to the elected government."

"Aren't new elections supposed to be underway?" von Schönkopf commented slyly drawing a giggle from Frederica before she managed to suppress it.

"Yes, but as you can imagine it's going to take awhile to organize such a thing in these conditions." answered Bucock. "Of course the existing government is taking advantage of that fact."

The group was ushered past various lines of security, the personnel all saluting as they passed. Finally, they were led into the High Council chamber where discussions were already taking place and were brought to seats. As the arguing politicians took notice of the new arrivals they stopped their debating and turned their attention to Yang.

"Marshal Yang, welcome back." Acting Chairman Islands was the first to address Yang. "You have the nation's utmost thanks for your defeat of the Imperial navy."

"I was just doing my job." Yang responded curtly before turning on the council. "Can I ask why I've been summoned here? There's urgent work to be done out there."

"Now, now, no need to be so defensive." Secretary of Human Resources Huang Rui replied calmly. "We just wanted to ask you a few questions."

To this Yang merely nodded and looked around the room to the various council members waiting for their questions. Eventually Chairman Islands broke the awkward silence by clearing his throat.

"In regards to your engagement of the Imperial fleet at Vermillion, did you receive the order to stand down before, or after the death of the Imperial leader?"

"Before." Yang answered with a single word, which set off a storm of whispers throughout the chamber.

"So, you intentionally ignored an order from this council?" Islands continued to challenge Yang.

"Given the source of the order, I determined it to be...unreliable." Yang answered, alluding to Trunicht. "Were you not yourself imprisoned by Terra cultists who had compromised this council?"

"While that is true," Islands answered nervously, "it's also true you could not have known that at the time."

"Given the magnitude of the stakes involved, I decided it was better to operate under the original plan then confirm the true intentions of the council when time permitted." Yang responded calmly. "Isn't it true you also disagreed with the order to stand down? That you saw yourself, and not Job Trunicht as the legitimate head of state at the time?"

"Yes, that's true...but..." Islands stumbled on his words before being interrupted.

"The real question we'd like to ask is, if you still consider this council to be the legitimate governing authority of the Free Planets Alliance?" Secretary of Finance Joao Rebelo asked sternly. "Do you intend to follow our orders, or only if they are convenient for you to do so?"

"I think my presence here today shows my willingness to follow this council's orders, even if they are inconvenient." Yang responded mockingly.

"Marshal!" Chairman Islands shouted as the chamber erupted into open murmurs.

"Marshal Yang, please be considerate of our positions." asked Huang calmly. "The people need to know that the government is active and working to address their concerns."

"Their concerns, or your concerns?" Yang asked pointedly, again temporarily dropping the chamber into discord.

"Marshal Yang." Chairman Islands said loudly enough to regain control of the room. "Why did you issue a declaration of no confidence in the government? I'm sure you're aware that is not something any member of the armed forces is formally empowered to do."

Yang folded his arms and tilted his head while answering. "Given the repeated drastic changes of stance issued by this council in a short period of time, as well as repeated changes of those claiming to be the legitimate representatives of it, I thought it prudent to make such a declaration as a request for official confirmation of what the government's true intentions actually were."

The council chamber's response to Yang's answer was more subdued since no one here was shameless enough to suggest there had not been chaos within the council chambers during the appearance of the Imperial fleet over Heinessen. Yang took the opportunity to press on.

"Hasn't this council already made a formal vote of no confidence in the prior administration officially removing Job Trunicht from power?"

"Yes, Marshal, but that's not the point." snapped Rebelo.

"What exactly is the point then?" Yang asked in frustration.

"Legitimacy, Marshal Yang. Legitimacy." responded Chairman Islands. "Even if this is merely an interim council it's necessary for it's legitimacy to be respected. If not we'll only have more chaos in the streets."

"So you called me here merely to make me bend the knee? If so, let me assure you I've only acted during this campaign in order to preserve democracy and individual liberty. In so far as this council represents those things, I recognize it's legitimacy."

"Are you suggesting we've acted against democracy!?" shouted a member of Trunicht's former camp.

"I've made no such suggestion." countered Yang. "Anyone who might think so is probably burdened with a guilty conscience though."

"Enough." Huang had to say loud enough to silence the chamber again. "Marshal Yang, will this council have your cooperation in securing the borders of the Alliance going forward?"

"Of course." Yang replied quickly. "That is unless this council would prefer I retire from the armed forces."

"Please don't joke with us, Marshal Yang." Huang replied desperately. "The nation needs you now more than ever."

"Can we take it from your response that you have a plan to repel the Imperials should they return again?" Chairman Islands asked in an equally desperate measure.

"The broad strokes for such a plan are already coming together." Yang stated calmly. "Although I will need to speak with another interested party before I can be certain what I have in mind is possible."

"Just who else do you need to speak to, Marshal Yang?" Rebelo asked attempting to conceal his concern.

"I was told a representative from Phezzan arrived."

At the mention of this there were murmurs in the chamber as representatives and aides turned to each other to confirm the information.

"Yes, we were approached by a man claiming to represent Adrian Rubinsky's government." confirmed Huang.

"Why would our defense hinge on this representative?" Rabelo asked.

"By now it should be obvious to everyone that in any future conflict with the Empire the neutrality of the Phezzan corridor will not be respected. As such our defense strategy needs to incorporate methods that can prevent attacks coming from both the Phezzan corridor and the Iserlohn corridor. To that end, cooperation with Phezzan will be of the utmost importance."

Calm murmurs of agreement stirred through the High Council chambers after the explanation, although several of the politicians looked annoyed at the tone of it.

"Very well Marshal Yang, for the time being you are free to operate as you see fit to ensure national defense. Should we have further orders for you, you will be contacted." Islands made the statement stiffly and formally, perhaps out of self-consciousness of his own apparent weakness.

The four officers stood and saluted, leaving the High Council chambers without saying a word. Once out into the hallways however, Schönkopf could not hold his peace any longer. "What a way to treat the man who saved their miserable hides."

"While I don't disagree with you, Defense Commander, this isn't the time or the place for it." Yang said while gesturing to the walls as if they had ears before turning to Frederica. "Do you think you could get a hold of this Phezzani representative and arrange a meeting with him?"

"Of course, Marshal." Frederica responded cheerfully.

"By the way," Marshal Bucock said with a smile watching the interaction between the two, "I hear you two are engaged to be married."

Frederica blushed and Yang instinctively brought a hand to the back of his head nervously. "Ah, yes once the war is over."

Schönkopf piled on to the embarrassed couple, "Out of all of Marshal Yang's victories this one is certainly the most impressive."

The comment drew a hearty laugh from Marshal Bucock. "Why don't you all join my wife and I for lunch? It's the least I can do for the saviors of the Alliance."

"We'd be honored." Yang responded humbly to his senior.

After enjoying a mid day meal with Marshal Bucock and his wife, Yang and Bucock met with the High Commissioner from Phezzan, Xavier Butler. Not wanting to arouse undue concern with the Alliance politicians, the meeting took place in the office of Marshal Bucock.

"Ah, Yang Wenli, the savior of democracy." said the tall, formally dressed and clean cut man as he extended his arm out for a handshake. "I am glad to finally have the chance to meet you."

Yang returned the handshake uncomfortably, "Ah, these couldn't have been easy times for you either, Mister Butler."

"Now that you mention it, the Imperials didn't distinguish between Alliance or Phezzani owned assets when they went about their destruction. The pile of claims is already larger than my desk. Not that there's much we can be expected to do about it." His response seemed natural and totally genuine.

"Please both of you, take a seat." interjected Marshal Bucock. "I understand you wished to talk about a potential military Alliance with Phezzan?"

"Yes, of course." replied Butler as he took a seat stiffly. "Given the circumstances we have a mutual enemy in the Galactic Empire, this makes us natural allies, wouldn't you agree?"

"From a strategic perspective one could look at it that way. On the other hand, the Empire currently possesses a massive advantage in terms of military power. Wouldn't it be more profitable for Phezzan to cooperate with the Empire rather than struggle against them? The truth is the Alliance was barely able to hold on to our own sovereignty as a nation. What assistance we could offer you at this stage is rather limited." Yang offered the dismal assessment of his nation's prospects without reservation.

"It's true that profit is important to us, but too many of our rights have been trampled upon by the Imperials." countered Butler. "Phezzanis are a stubborn people who highly value their independence. In our eyes, it is worth the expense to fight for it."

"I see, and you represent the government led by Landesherr Rubinsky?" asked Yang.

"Of course, what other legitimate Phezzani government is there?" said Butler who looked slightly offended. "Those fools the Imperials have placed into office are nothing more than criminal collaborators."

"I see, so you sponsored the bombing of the Landesherr's office?" Yang asked pointedly.

"A necessary act in war." said Butler picking up on Yang's disapproval of the act. "I won't accuse you of not knowing about the horrors of war, but as you can imagine our struggles down on the planet are different than the sort you'd experience in space."

"I heard you had a proposal for us." Bucock interjected attempting to avoid having the conversation become entirely derailed.

"Yes, of course. We will need the assistance of the Alliance fleet in order to secure the space around Phezzan. Once that is accomplished, the people of Phezzan will easily be able to liberate themselves from the Imperial occupation. At which point we propose blocking the Phezzan corridor with a combination of ships and mines in order to prevent any further Imperial incursions into Phezzani or Alliance space through the corridor."

"At present, doesn't the Empire have a fleet stationed within the Phezzan corridor?" questioned Yang. "I have to admit at this point what remains of the Alliance fleet is incapable of taking on even a single Imperial fleet head on. Although Duke Lohengramm is dead, his admirals are capable individuals who won't lose such a fight, particularly when they start with an advantage in numbers."

"Phezzan would never expect the Alliance to take such an action against overwhelming odds." replied Butler with a defensive wave of the hands. "We only ask that you make your fleet available to us for a short period of time, and if an opportunity presents itself where the Imperial fleet withdraws enough ships that the odds shift in your favor that you take such an opportunity to strike."

Yang looked surprised by the narrowness of the request. "I assume you're not hoping that such circumstances will occur merely by chance."

"Of course not, Marshal Yang." Butler replied with a sly smile.

"Could I inquire just how Phezzan plans to engineer such a favorable situation?" pressed Yang.

"I am afraid that is information I am not authorized to release, but rest assured we are confident in our abilities. If we were not, we could not afford make such a limited request for assistance."

"Still, doesn't this arrangement seem a little one sided?" asked Bucock. "If we offer you our assistance, what can we expect in return?"

Butler put on what must have been a well practiced sales persona throughout his career. "I thought it would go without saying, but of course Phezzan would be able to forgive significant portions of the debt the Alliance owes to Phezzan in exchange for the Alliance's assistance."

"How gracious." Yang uttered in disappointment.

"Wouldn't such a debt merely disappear should your nation be annexed by the Empire?" Bucock questioned snidely.

"And there would be funds set aside for the rebuilding of industry and commerce throughout the Alliance." Butler finally added reluctantly.

"The arrangement doesn't sound unfair if you can manage to create the scenario you envision." Yang responded.

"Does that mean you agree to our proposal?" Butler asked enthusiastically.

"Mister Butler, you know there are procedures to follow. We'll have to get approval from the High Council for such an operation, but I believe it's a plan we can send to them with support from both of us?" Bucock stated while looking at Yang who responded with a nod.

"That is excellent news." Butler replied while standing and offering his hand again, which both men shook in turn. "Please convey the urgency of this matter to the High Council. Timing will be everything."

"Of course Mister Butler. Thank you for meeting with us." Bucock said with a polite smile.

Once Butler had left the room, the Bucock and Yang both sat back down to ponder the implications of the new information they just received.

"Do you really think they can manage to redirect the Imperial fleet to such a degree?" Bucock asked.

"Probably." Yang responded naturally without thinking. "For a long time I've been wondering if Phezzan was scheming behind the scenes, I've just never been able to substantiate it."

"So, we should forward this request to the High Council?"

"We might as well. Out of the two corridors, the Phezzan corridor may actually be the more difficult of the two to secure." Yang admitted.

Bucock couldn't contain his laugh at this. "You're that confident about Iserlohn then?"

Yang nodded to which Bucock shook his head in astonishment. "This nation owes you a debt. It might not even be worthy of what you've given it."

"There's plenty of people out there who'd blame me for all the destruction out there." Yang countered. "Maybe they are right. Maybe it would have been better to just accept domination under the Empire."

"You're thinking too much in the abstract. If you look at the here and now, you've given the people something very important, hope."

"The nation cannot live on hope alone." Yang said in a partially mocking tone.

"And still, the nation cannot live without it." Bucock offered with a slap on the back. "Come on now, it's the role of us elders to live in such grumpy moods when musing about the future. It doesn't suit you at all. There's work to be done, isn't there?"

"Yes, sir." Yang replied obediently, following his senior out.

* * *

The return of High Admiral Reuentahl's remaining detachment of the Imperial fleet to Odin represented the culmination of Operation Ragnarok, but the effects of it's outcome had yet to truly be felt by the galaxy. In the Imperial Prime Minister's office all Imperial military personnel of the rank of Admiral or higher gathered, along with select cabinet officials and nobles who had shifted their loyalty to the Lohengramm regime, in order to reform the government of the Galactic Empire in the wake of it's de facto ruler's death.

The death of Reinhard von Lohengramm had not just created a void at the top of the Imperial military, but imperiled it's entire economic structure. After the end of the Lippstadt Rebellion the defeat of the majority of the high nobility had led to a radical shift in the economy of the Galactic Empire. The high nobility, while they had owed significant levees of military forces and taxes to the Emperor, also maintained significant local autonomy over the star systems they controlled. It was much of this wealth that Duke Lohengramm had seized at the end of the conflict and it was for this reason alone that he was able to launch the large scale military operations like the mobilization of Geiersburg Fortress and Operation Ragnarok while simultaneously reducing the taxes and improving the living conditions of the common citizens that supported his rise to power.

Now much of the windfall from the defeat of the high nobles was exhausted and funding any further large scale military operations would require increases in taxation on populations who had become accustomed to taxation falling rather than rising. Even the maintenance of the Imperial Fleet, which still numbered over a hundred-thousand ships, was in doubt without new funding to support them.

Beyond the problem of funding there was the question of what form the government would now take as there was no clear plan of succession, and no clear alternative to fill the void left behind. The throne of the Galactic Empire still technically belonged to Katharin Katchen, a distant relative of a previous Emperor that Duke Lohengramm had used as a placeholder for the throne after the abduction of the previous Emperor, Erwin Josef II. However, the Empress was still less than a year old, and was hand picked from a low standing noble family that had previously only held the title of Viscount. Her father had been elevated to a Duke, but had no interest in politics or the military, nor any real power base or authority to use in order to protect the throne for his daughter if he had the inclination to do so. It was quickly agreed to by all present that the current Empress had no real role in the future of the Galactic Empire, and had simply served as a stand-in before what everyone assumed would be the crowning of Emperor Lohengramm.

The gathered admirals and officials split into two camps in regards to what should happen to the Imperial throne. One group, led by High Admiral Mittermeier and Admiral Mecklinger, proposed placing Reinhard's sister, Annarose on the throne as a figurehead with limited powers focused primarily on resolving deputes between authorities within the government that had control over their own delegated powers such as the courts and military officers. They argued this would have the greatest effect of stabilizing in the government, by retaining as much of the prior prestige and support that was previously behind Duke Lohengramm. Control of the military would be split between the respected warriors, High Admiral Mittermeier and High Admiral Reuentahl, in order to avoid a single individual from monopolizing power.

The opposing camp was led by High Admiral Reuentahl with support from a number of the other admirals. Reuentahl suggested the outright abolition of the Imperial system.

"At it's heart, Duke Lohengramm's government was a military dictatorship." argued Reuentahl. "There is no need to retain a system that's time has past. We are the real power and authority within the Empire."

Reuentahl favored dividing territory up into sectors patrolled and governed by direct military authority much like it had already been directly controlled by Duke Lohengramm in many cases. If there was a need for a central authority to unite the government the admirals could select a leader among themselves.

Of course this did not sit well with the remaining nobles and civil authorities within the government even though Reuentahl had a majority of the admiralty in support of his plan. Lohengramm had delegated significant portions of his power to various civil authorities out of necessity to run such a large government as the Galactic Empire. Beyond this there were the nobles who had joined hand in hand with Lohengramm, though relatively few in number many of them still retained significant portions of their former territories and power. Chief among these were the Mariendorfs who had recruited a number of lesser nobles during the Imperial Civil War.

The discussion continued for hours, with both sides making the case for their proposed structures. At times the discussions became heated between some of the lesser members of the two factions that had spontaneously formed. Ultimately though a compromise was settled upon. Annarose Lohengramm would become the new Empress of the Galactic Empire with technically limited powers as a central figure head. Her appointment came with two major concessions to the opposing faction.

One was that she would never marry in order to avoid the complications that might arise should another powerful figure attempt to woo her in order to consolidate greater power.

"I have no intention to ever marry." she declared solemnly. "I am only here to attempt to avoid conflict and save the lives of others. To that end, please use me as you see fit."

The other condition imposed was that she would not select her own successor, nor would there be further efforts to sustain a Lohengramm dynasty by seeking out other distant relatives. Annarose would be the first and last ruler in the Logengramm dynasty and any future leader would be selected by a number of highly ranked officials granted the title of Elector. The party opposed to Annarose's crowning was placated in part by being granted slightly more elector titles to it's membership than to the supporters of Annarose.

All in attendance then swore allegiance to the new Empress, Annarose Lohengramm.

"Let no person break the oath they make here today." High Admiral Mittermeier demanded as the the declaration was made.

"Long live Empress Lohengramm!" they shouted in unison. "Long live the Empire!"

However, the crowning of a new leader alone would not be enough to stabilize the Empire. In order to maintain the military's power, new taxes and impositions on labor and property would need to be made. It remained to be seen if the fledgling Imperial government would continue to have the support of the people.

The Galactic Empire had managed to reform a government peacefully after the death of Duke Lohengramm, but now policy had to be determined. Duke Lohengramm had set out to unite the galaxy by finally defeating the Free Planets Alliance, and while he had come close, the galaxy still remained divided.

And what of the abducted child Emperor? While stripped of his throne by decree, the child and a handful of high nobles still hid themselves in the Free Planets Alliance, hoping to one day rekindle the Goldenbalm dynasty. Did the Empire still have the stomach for aggressive conquest? Even if the government was willing, would the people support another costly expedition in money and lives?

For now, caution prevailed among those gathered. No immediate follow up to Operation Ragnarok would be planned, however no formal peace would be made with the Free Planet's Alliance or the old nobility they harbored. For now they would turn inward, and seek to maintain what was left of Lohengramm's legacy.


	6. Chapter 6

Of all the Imperial territories where injustice and depravity reigned before Duke Lohengramm came to power, there was no better example than those territories formerly ruled by Duke Braunschweig. While many of the negative aspects of the old empire were systemic, some if not most, could be made better or worse by the nature of the local rulers. Famously before his defeat by Duke Lohengramm in the Imperial Civil War, Duke Braunschweig ordered a nuclear strike on one of his own territories that had risen in revolt, the planet Westerland, dooming his faction in the war to a near complete loss of public support as a result when the attack was broadcast live across the Empire. As expected by someone willing to launch a nuclear attack on a planet full of defenseless civilians, this was not the only act of terror and repression he carried out within his territories.

Because of this fact, the former territories of Duke Braunschweig housed some of the most openly hostile populations to the nobility. Most of the commoners here had a story to tell, a friend who disappeared, a family member that was beaten or disfigured for a trifling offense, a daughter or sister who was taken against their will. Few of the nobles in Braunschweig's former territories remained due to their high proportion of involvement in the civil war against Duke Lohengramm, and most of those who did survive the conflict chose to flee for fear of reprisals from the liberated citizenry. It was within this territory on Planet Hermstadt, that the flames of revolution were stoked to their highest.

Jochen Arnold was a young aspiring socialist revolutionary living on Hermstadt in the era of the Goldenbalm Dynasty. His efforts at revolution saw him jailed and beaten, although the Empire was, for the most part, past the stage of executing outspoken intellectuals such as Arnold by the time he came of age.

"Better that he lives a pathetic life to serve as an example for the rest of them." commented a judge proceeding over Arnold's sentencing hearing for the crime of defamation of the Emperor. Pushed to the fringes of society, he lived as an idealist in an underworld of far more practical criminals.

"Ah, overthrow the nobility? If we did that, then who would I steal from?" boasted one of many thieves in a run down tavern Arnold was handing out revolutionary literature at.

"If you're serious about escaping the nobility why not just flee to the Free Planets Alliance?" asked a buxom barmaid who served the crowd Arnold was proselytizing to. "You're a bright fellow and you wouldn't be the first to flee this miserable place."

"The Free Planets have just replaced one set of tyrants with another." Arnold grumbled. "Until the workers unite and seize the means of production, they'll continue to be enslaved by the ruling class. Monarchist or capitalist makes no difference."

The half drunken crowd erupted into enthusiastic laughter at Arnold's puritanical stance.

"Even the Free Planets isn't good enough for this fella!"

Outraged at what he saw as ignorance in his fellows, Arnold stormed out of the tavern clutching the copies of the pamphlets in fury.

"I'll show those fools! One day, the workers will unite!"

Little did Arnold know that on this night in particular, rebellion rather than revolution was what was taking place. The Lippstadt Rebellion had begun. The news swept through the seedy tavern and the commotion drew Arnold back inside.

"Old Otto is going to take on the blonde brat?" asked a drunk.

"If we're going on looks, then certainly the blonde has the advantage." added the barmaid as she examined holograms of the men.

"Bah, who cares. It's just a pack of nobles trying to kill each other for power." spat Arnold in disgust.

"Oh come on, I hear this Lohengramm is a rather righteous fellow." retorted another bar goer. "A fair bit better than Braunschweig would ever be if he got his line on the throne."

"Hey, that's actually dangerous talk." responded a more timid bar goer.

"Bah, let his goons come down here and we'll show them what's for!" he shouted bravely while hefting a flagon to resounding cheers.

"There's no point in this." Arnold grumbled as he headed towards the small room he traded labor for above the bar.

After Duke Lohengramm won the Imperial Civil War and brought his staggering reforms to the Empire, Arnold remained stalwart in his pursuit of socialism, even as those few who entertained his talk of revolution peeled away and gradually gave their support to Lohengramm.

"With the taxes reduced, I can send my children to school without any concerns." commented one of his comrades. "Why not accept this fortune for what it is?"

"Duke Lohengramm is just another noble. One day he'll certainly show his true colors." insisted Arnold, eliciting only a shrug and a wave from his formerly fervent follower.

Eventually, all but one of Arnold's followers abandoned his teachings, a young woman by the name of Josefine Kipping. The daughter of a prostitute, none the less she had the pure beauty of an aristocrat and Arnold took particular interest trying to isolate her from the corrupting influences of the underworld.

"One day the revolution will come and the whole galaxy will open up for you." he declared from his bar stool.

"Oh Jochen, don't spoil me so. You know there's work to be done." she replied bashfully as she bused dirty dishes back into the kitchen of the bar. Despite her protests, Josefine soaked up all the attention Arnold was willing to offer her, which had idealistic gleam in what was otherwise a rough and gritty world. As time passed it was unclear if it was the revolution, or merely Arnold that was dear to her heart.

There was one added complication to what might have been an ordinary love story between the two in the form of Nathaniel Osteler, an assistant on a Phezzani merchant ship that frequented Hermstadt. While Nathaniel's cover story for visiting the Imperial ghetto was that of any other sailor's, that's to say finding cheap thrills while in port, Nathaniel was more of a reserved and analytical individual than that particular cover story alone would explain. Nathaniel's true motivations generally involved picking up cheap stolen jewelry and artifacts that could be off loaded on Phezzan for a sizable profit. As a regular Nathaniel came to appreciate the simple beauty and charm Josefine possessed, and for her part since Nathaniel possessed at least a veneer of respectability she was less dismissive of his gentlemanly flirtations towards her than she was of the rest of the bar's rabble.

Oddly enough, Nathaniel and Arnold struck up a camaraderie based on mutual respect and admiration of the beautiful young bar maiden in their midst. Often times at the end of the night, it would be those two who ordered the last round together before they staggered off to their rooms, one mumbling about the revolution, the other about the dreams of owning his own ship, then an entire trading company. It was a strange fellowship, but it was one that endured over a number of years.

Then Duke Lohengramm was killed, Operation Ragnarok failed, and life in the ghetto took a turn for the worse. Many of the young men from Hermstadt had left to join the fleet when Duke Lohengramm made his call for recruits, many of those never came back. Others returned with wounds that would never properly be treated, given the expense involved. The acceleration of the war economy and the rush that was provided from the fall of the high nobility came to an abrupt end, and the future became uncertain.

Then the first of the new government's reforms came on the scene. In the eyes of the commoners these were merely returns to the old demands of taxation and unpaid labor on the common classes, to be collected by the ruling class.

"I knew it!" shouted Arnold angrily as he pounded the table. "The nobles never change their ways!"

"I can't afford to send my children to school any longer because of the taxes." complained Arnold's old comrade who had abandoned him during the good times. "With the price of food going up I'll be lucky if I'm able to feed them."

"My son died in the war, and then government cut the pension we were promised for his children." complained an old man who sat nearby.

"You think you have it bad? Well I came home like this." said a former solider gesturing to a leg missing beneath the knee. "The prosthetic I was promised was canceled. Now I can't work at all. It's nothing but broken promises when it comes to the government."

"Didn't I tell you all it would come to this?" Arnold said with a combination of frustration and empathy. "It's time we make a stand against the nobles."

The crowd for once, shouted back positively instead of laughing Arnold down on the spot.

"But how can we do anything? The army's got all the guns and ships. We've got nothing." questioned a beleaguered member of the crowd.

"If we work together anything is possible! We can take this planet in the name of the workers of the galaxy!" Arnold shouted passionately.

The crowd cheered once more but came to a dead silence as Nathaniel pulled out a hand blaster and waved it menacingly. "Are you sure you poor fools won't turn tail and run as soon as you catch sight of someone pointing one of these at you?" he said, deliberately attempting to provoke them.

"This doesn't concern you Phezzani! You'll just fly off in your spaceship when things get tough anyway." spat one of the crowd.

"Yeah, what would you know about what we have to go through everyday!" shouted another.

"Oh, I'm not saying you don't have it rough. I'm just trying to see how strong your convictions are." Nathaniel commented flippantly while putting away his blaster. "Remember, Phezzan is under Imperial occupation as well."

With this the crowd let Nathaniel off the hook, and they grumbled the rest of the night away, ultimately taking no action. At the end of the night, rather than return to his own room Nathaniel followed Arnold back to his.

"Are you serious about fighting against the Imperials?" Nathaniel asked Arnold point blank as he shut the door to the small room cluttered with papers behind him.

"Of course I'm serious." Arnold shot back. "I've dedicated my entire life to attempting to overthrow the Imperial system."

"If you really are, then I have a business proposition for you." Nathaniel replied in a serious tone as he took a seat on a small stool.

"I'm sure you know by now I'm penniless. What you can see around you is all I have."

Nathaniel shook his head. "No, I wasn't looking for money from you. I have a source in Phezzan that's willing to provide arms and funding to anyone willing to fight the Empire."

"But, why? Isn't it clear our ideologies are opposed to each other?"

"We have common enemies." Nathaniel reminded him. "Of course, Phezzan has no intention of adopting a socialist system, but as long as the Empire occupies Phezzan, we're willing to equip anyone who'll fight them. Besides, my old trade here has been drying up gradually ever since the nobility fell. Now that the economy has taken a dive after the death of Lohengramm, I need to find a new line of business."

"I see." Arnold said, considering the information he just received. "What sort of assistance are we talking about here?"

"Small arms, explosives, some petty cash for living expenses, that's it until a group proves themselves."

Arnold thought deeply on the offer. Up to this point, he had never resorted to violence in order to further the revolution. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that it was for that reason alone he hadn't been executed by the Empire. If he went forward, it wouldn't be something he'd be able to undo. Finally, thinking of Josefine and the future he promised her, he agreed to carry out attacks against the Empire.

* * *

Deep within the cargo hold of a Phezzani freighter Nathaniel and Arnold awkwardly made their way through various containers and boxes, their path lit only by hand held flashlights.

"Help me move this container. It should be under here." said Nathaniel.

Turning their flashlights up to serve as lamps, the two men struggled to push a container full of Phezzani consumer goods to be sold within the Empire to the side.

"Are you sure about this? Why is the power out?" questioned Arnold nervously.

"The captain said to make our move while they were conducting maintenance on the power systems. That way it won't be as suspicious if there's any security footage missing. We don't have much time though, we need to hurry."

After prying open a metal decking panel and setting it aside, the Nathaniel shined the light on the space below. Within were a mishmash of small arms and explosives of Imperial, Phezzani, and Alliance design.

Arnold's eyes widened at the sight. "You're giving us all of these?

"It might not be very Phezzani of me to simply give them away, but I'm not footing the bill, I'm just here as a delivery man. You're just supposed to make good use of them against the Imperials and not mention where you got them, savvy?"

"Well then, if that's the case..." Without finishing his thought Arnold jumped into the secret compartment up to his waist and started removing the weapons. Although the style and mannerisms of the two men clashed they worked together quickly until the cache was moved into a hidden compartment in one of the containers of consumer goods.

"Next time I'm in the area I'll seek you out." said Nathaniel while extending an arm to offer the traditional handshake to seal a deal.

Arnold instead crossed his right arm across his chest, bumping it with his fist in salute. "To the revolution, comrade."

"Yeah, to the revolution..." responded the Nathaniel awkwardly, while simulating the pose halfheartedly.

Phezzan had long controlled a number of valuable trade routes within the Empire since the days of the Goldenbalm dynasty, and no matter who came to power it was impossible to replace the many businesses that operated under their influence without causing a fundamental breakdown in the supply chain within the Empire. Phezzani merchants had a long tradition of making money on the side smuggling refugees or contraband, and they cared little about the politics involved so long as the price was right.

In the days of the Goldenbalm dynasty though, the secret police and mechanisms for violently suppressing the commoners were well oiled machines. Ruthlessly cracking down on any dissenters was a routine occurrence. Many of these practices had been abolished by the more enlightened rule of Duke Lohengramm, who found the corruption of the high nobles to be particularly offensive to him. Besides just this, Logengramm had little need to suppress the commoners who saw him as a liberator, and the high nobility made for particularly poor guerrilla fighters given their tastes and lifestyles. Since he had no need for the repulsive tools of the corrupt nobles he so hated, he methodically dismantled them, imprisoning many of those who ran the organs of suppression under the prior regime. This left very few people within the Empire with the talents and inclination to stop the sort of plots Adrian Rubinsky was now unleashing on them.

* * *

It could have been that the talents of Jochen Arnold had gone unappreciated up to this point in his life because of the times he lived in, or it could have simply been that even a broken clock is correct twice a day. Arnold had no trouble at all recruiting men and women willing to take up arms against the Empire. Nathaniel for his part, kept a steady stream of arms flowing into the hands of the upstart revolutionaries whose small time assaults and thefts of goods had rapidly expanded into increasingly brazen attacks on the Imperial garrison's supply lines.

"Look at these reports!" Reuenthal complained as he tossed them across a desk towards Mittermeier. "The riots and attacks among the peasantry are increasing. What are these garrison troops doing?"

Mittermeier scanned the documents then shook his head, "Most of our troops enlisted and trained to fight our enemies in space. It's understandable that the number of them who can enthusiastically enforce a crackdown on what could just as easily be members of their own family are going to be few and far between. We've put down all of the old nobility who excelled that kind of work."

"If we can't collect taxes and protect basic commerce the Empire will fall apart." Reuenthal said bluntly.

"It seems as though the people are getting arms from outside sources." Mittermeier noted. "All the domestic producers have already been put under direct military control."

"Phezzan." Reuenthal spat. "It has to be them. We should restrict their movements throughout the Empire."

"If we do that we'll only make the supply situation worse." Mittermeier said with a shrug. "Much of the legitimate trade still passes through Phezzani companies, and they've been hiding contraband in their ships as long as Phezzan has existed. If it could easily be stopped, wouldn't have past rulers managed to crackdown on it?"

"It seems more and more likely we'll have to deploy the fleet within our own borders." Reuenthal suggested as he took up another of the reports.

"If we do that it could backfire. It's the commoners and lesser nobles who support us and form the core of our forces." Mittermeier reminded Reuentahl.

"It's our only option. If things remain as they are, the fleet will be drained of basic commodities within months. Hungry soldiers are a disaster waiting to happen."

Mittermeier considered the documents again before relenting. "Fine, but who will we send for this job? Large portions of the fleet are effectively mothballed. It will take time to prepare a sortie."

"Isn't it Mecklinger's job to handle the occupations?"

"He's stretched thin enough as it is." Mittermeier complained. "It's not just a simple rear policing action anymore, and we left him the task of securing the Phezzan corridor when we attacked the Alliance as well. He just doesn't have enough ships to go around."

"The greatest amount of unrest is here on Planet Hermstadt." Reuenthal noted. "Perhaps if we take action there the rest of the Empire may see it's futile to resist. If the biggest chicken has it's neck wrung, the rest will have to pay attention."

"The problem there is Geiersburg Fortress. Since it was lost we've lacked the ability to keep a large fleet anchored and supplied in that region of space, plus we have to extend our supply lines from the same region to supply the occupation forces on Phezzan."

"We'll just have to supply our fleets directly from the ground itself." Reuenthal argued.

"Mecklinger's forces still won't be enough to handle Hermstadt." Mittermeier reminded Reuenthal.

"Couldn't we just redirect portions of his fleet from Phezzan?"

"It's possible, but he'll still need more reinforcements if we're going to put enough boots on the ground for an effective occupation. Someone else will need to take up the task of securing the Phezzan corridor from the Alliance."

"We could send Wittenfeld." Reuenthal suggested in jest. "Those Black Lancers are eager for any kind of violence."

"Do you want the whole situation to blow up?" Mittermeier asked playfully. "No, I'll handle it myself. I'll leave my subordinates here on Odin. My direct command should be enough with Mecklinger's help. Lennenkamp's fleet should be enough to secure Phezzan."

"Are you sure you want to leave me here alone in the capital?" Reuenthal continued to tease Mittermeier. "Who knows what I'll be able to plot in your absence?"

"Don't even joke like that." Mittermeier grumbled. "If we two can't trust each other the Empire is already doomed."

"I suppose you're right." Reuenthal concluded. "I'll have my fleet ready to depart, just in case you need assistance."

"I appreciate the thought, but it probably won't be necessary." Mittermeier said with a shrug and he made for the door. "Instead you should keep on the lookout for any trouble makers here in the capital."

The door closed and the two friends that now held the Imperial Fleet together, and as an result the Empire itself, parted ways.


	7. Chapter 7

The Yang fleet spent tiresome weeks assisting in the repair of the Ba'alat system's infrastructure. While the work was unfamiliar duty for most of the soldiers, at the same time Yang couldn't help but feel a certain appeal, at least at first, to participating in construction rather than destruction. In the end, Yang determined it was dull work he was unsuited to. "If I had gone to architectural college I certainly would have flunked out." he could be heard complaining on the bridge after spending weeks hauling various supplies from raw ore to finished materials to reconstruction sites throughout the system. Because of this when Marshal Bucock finally contacted Yang with new orders it was welcome news.

"I have approval from the High Council to release you to assist the Phezzanis in their plan, but you're not going to like the changes they made." Bucock had to admit.

"Why am I not surprised?" Yang asked casually. "What conditions did they impose?"

"You'll be granted four-thousand ships for the operation. The rest will have to stay behind and assist with the reconstruction efforts." Bucock delivered the Council's conditions with clear disapproval.

"So, not only am I to slay giants, I'm to do so with one hand tied behind my back." Yang complained playfully, having regained some of his usual light-hearted persona after a period of relative calm. "I guess it wouldn't be the first time something like this was asked of us though."

"If this Council seems to have a death wish for you, why not just wait until they are replaced after the coming election?" von Schönkopf asked with clear contempt for the body.

Bucock shook his head at the idea however, "Mister Butler confirmed with me that waiting that long would not work with the opportunity that will be available for the attack."

"Did they still not mention how they plan to get the Imperial fleet out of orbit of Phezzan?" Yang asked with authentic concern.

Again Bucock shook his head, "He said he could not share the details, but you wouldn't be asked to engage until the odds favored you significantly."

"First construction work, now side jobs to raise funds for the government." Yang said mockingly.

"They did give you the option to turn it down if you'd like." Bucock added. "Maybe they're hoping you'll just stick around and play construction worker instead since they're being unreasonable."

"No, we'll be going." Yang responded quickly. "Is it bad that this doesn't sound as unreasonable as some of the other things I've been asked to do?"

"I suppose even the High Council has it's limits when it comes to unreasonableness." von Schönkopf jabbed.

"In that case you should set out right away. Apparently the timing is going to be tight." Bucock added, piling on with the disapproving mood himself.

"We'll depart right after we finish our last delivery." Yang answered with a forced smile before ending the transmission.

* * *

Jochen Arnold's band of socialist revolutionaries continued to grow to the point that government officials were reluctant to even step out of government buildings for fear of being attacked. When confronted with armed opposition, many of the local soldiers chose to run and surrender their cargo rather than stand their ground for a government that was increasingly being viewed as oppressive of the people. Now only a few bastions of government control remained on Hermstadt, where troops directly under the command of the Imperial fleet detachment managed to maintain control, although their numbers were far too few to recapture the areas the planetary garrison had surrendered.

Fighting against the seasoned troops that belonged to the fleet along with their armor and support craft however was too much to be expected of the peasant revolutionaries even with the armaments supplied by Phezzan thus far. The revolt on Hermstadt had fallen into stagnation with neither side able to advance their position against the other. When the reinforcements promised from Odin under the direct command of High Admiral Mittermeier and Admiral Mecklinger arrived, the strategic situation would certainly swing once more in favor of the Imperial forces. In the latest batch of equipment sent from Phezzan however, Nathaniel Osteler had been entrusted with a means to counter the advantages held by the fleet's crack troops. He led Arnold, who now commanded the largest cell of revolutionaries on Hermstadt, and Josefine, who had become indispensable for carrying information from cell to cell under the noses of the Imperial forces as well as caring for the wounded, to a remote location within no man's land between the opposing forces.

"This way." Nathaniel said as he pushed ahead into a dark mine shaft that had been decommissioned since the fall high nobility.

"Just what exactly do you have hidden down here and why do we need to see it?" Arnold asked, irritated he had been pulled out into the field. He had grown accustomed to giving orders by this stage of the revolution rather than having to carry out operations himself.

"It's going to win us this war." Nathaniel explained. "I need you two to both know about it in case anything happens to me."

"Wow, Jochen did you hear that?" Josefine said joyfully. "Whatever Nathaniel has down here is going to be able to end the fighting. Your dream will have finally come true."

"Well if that's the case, I suppose it's worth the trip." Arnold said, attempting to recover quickly in Josefine's eyes.

"We're almost there." Nathaniel added as he ducked his head under a low set of timbers into a wider selection of tunnels. Within the more dug out section, a piece of exotic machinery as large a truck dominated the area. Despite having no technical educations, it was clear the device was out of place even to Arnold and Josefine.

"What is it?" Arnold asked while examining it closely.

"They called it a magnetic containment field disruption device." Nathaniel explained. "I don't know the details, but if it works like I was told, everything that relies on fusion power reactors with magnetic field confinement within a hundred kilometers will be shutdown for a period of time."

"So you're saying if we use this, the soldiers won't be able to use their ships against us anymore?" Josefine asked hopefully.

"That's right." Nathaniel responded enthusiastically.

"Phezzan has a weapon like this?" Arnold asked confused. "Why wouldn't they just use it against the Imperial fleets directly then?"

"Always the cautious one, eh Arnold?" Nathaniel grumbled. "Well I guess that's part of why we managed to make it this far so I won't complain too much about it. Apparently, the device is too large and requires too much energy to deploy on a warhead, and even a few hundred kilometers is nothing in terms of space. It's too short range to be of any use."

"But...if the fleet is clumped together in a defensive formation while landed on a planet..." Arnold suggested.

"Now you're getting it." Nathaniel said while slapping Arnold on the back. "We fire this baby up, and all their ships and heavy weapons will be useless, then we can storm their lines with our superior numbers."

"Why don't we just use it now?" Arnold asked impatiently. "The only thing holding us back has been their ships."

"We only get one shot at this." Nathaniel explained. "Once the enemy figures out our strategy, they're going to adapt to it. Better to wait for the enemy's reinforcements to arrive then deliver a single crushing blow. If we're lucky, we might even able to capture some of the ships and deploy a navy."

"A fleet of our own." Arnold said in awe of the idea. "We could carry the revolution throughout the entire galaxy."

"Wow..." Josefine added while grabbing Arnold's arm tightly.

"Keep focused you two." Nathaniel chided them both. "We're the key to this entire operation. There's a narrow window for us to work within. When we make the call, every resistance cell throughout the Empire will carry out their attacks. If we fail here, the Empire will certainly be able to hold onto control. We don't have a chance against the combined fleets if they manage to mobilize them all against us. Arnold, I'll need you prepare all our subordinates. When the Imperial Fleet's reinforcements arrive, we attack. When your comrades see what happens to their ships, they won't give you any excuses."

"Right." Arnold replied anxiously. "I'll have all my lieutenants prepare for an all-out attack."

"Good. When the attack starts I want both of you here and no one else. Only we can know about this weapon. If any of us falls for any reason, the rest will have to pick up the slack. Let me show you how this works."

* * *

"It's rather brave of you to join us on this expedition, Mister Butler. Typically, you wouldn't find a politician within a light year of a battle zone if they could avoid it." Defense Commander von Schönkopf commented cynically from the bridge of the _Hyperion_.

Butler laughed at the slight to his profession, taking it in stride. "I understand what you mean, but if I were not to take action now, when would I be able to? There's not much job security for ambassadors and politicians from defeated nations."

"I'm not so sure about that." interjected Admiral Merkatz. "Even now there's a cadre of Imperial nobles still plotting the return of the Goldenbalm dynasty from the safety of Heinessen. You should be commended for taking direct action to liberate your homeland."

"Try not to tease our guest too much." Marshal Yang commented as he joined the men who reflexively offered salutes. "But I am interested to hear why you decided to join us. Even if everything goes to plan, every operation carries danger along with it. This one will be no exception."

"Ah, it's really quite simple." Butler replied. "Given the circumstances there's very few people we could trust with the information about this attack. We should receive a signal within hours and only I will be able to decode it. Timing will be everything, so it was necessary to come along with your fleet myself. It goes without saying, but if you enter the corridor too soon and are detected by the Imperials there's a possibility they will be able to return and rally a defense. Likewise, if you leave too late the Imperials may have seen through our ruse by then and likewise reinforced the corridor."

"Just what exactly is this distraction that will be large enough encourage the Imperials to redirect their fleet from the front lines? Since we're already under way it should be safe to tell us." von Schönkopf suggested.

"I suppose you are right, and if it will put your minds at ease I will share the information with you." Butler replied somewhat reluctantly. "Phezzan has been supplying a number of resistance cells throughout the Empire with arms. We plan to coordinate assaults within the Empire with our own on Phezzan. We have strong reason to believe the Empire will draw reinforcements away from Phezzan when this happens."

"Coordinate?" Merkatz questioned critically. "Wouldn't it be necessary for the resistance fighters within the Empire to attack first in order to draw away the Imperial fleet from Phezzan? What you're really saying is you've managed to find some sacrificial pawns within the Empire you could use to distract them while attempting to save yourselves."

"Please, you seem to be misunderstanding." pleaded Butler. "We have every hope and intention that the resistance fighters throughout the Empire will be successful as well. At the end of the day the Empire is still looming over us like a colossus. Unless the military power of the Empire can be shattered in this moment of weakness, there's little hope for any of us in the future."

"But only Phezzan will be spared the wrath of the Imperial fleet's counter-attack by the closure of the corridor." Yang commented matter-of-factly, seeming to neither endorse or condemn the course of action. "Well that's not exactly true. We in the Alliance will benefit from it as well."

"Gentlemen..." Butler responded somewhat exasperated, not knowing how to proceed.

"Don't worry Mister Butler, I won't abandon you at this point. The strategic situation is exactly as you described it." Yang said reassuringly if unenthusiastically. "I knew exactly this sort of thing could happen when I defeated Duke Lohengramm. It's not entirely your fault, although I didn't expect Phezzan to be the ones stoking the flames of discontent."

Butler wiped his brow of sweat nervously while eying the three men arrayed against him. Finally, he managed to regain his composure. "I'm glad you understand, Marshal Yang. Of course I'm not here to give you orders, but I will provide you the data when we believe it is the best time to proceed."

"Thank you, Mister Butler." Yang replied while directing Merkatz and Schönkopf to follow him.

"We've fallen quiet low haven't we?" Schönkopf uttered once out of ear shot of Butler.

"We're leaving the commoners of the Empire to do the dirty work for us." Merkatz complained. "I fought for years to maintain order there and now...I suppose I should have been prepared for this moment when I took up arms against Lohengramm."

"If there ever was a time where the Alliance could overcome the Empire with strength alone that time is long past." Yang reminded Schönkopf and Merkatz. "Dirty tricks like this will be the only way we can secure victory from this point on."

"Those who can't help themselves can't be expected to help others, is it?" Schönkopf suggested, drawing disappointed nods from both Yang and Merkatz.

* * *

The Imperial Fleet was in the midst of it's largest reorganization since the end of Operation Ragnarok. High Admiral Mittermeier led his direct command of five-thousand ships along with reinforcements belonging to Admiral Mecklinger's rear guard fleet numbering two-thousand towards planet Hermstadt, while seventy-five hundred ships that remained under Admiral Lennenkamp's command went to relieve the rear guard forces on Phezzan which would also be redirected to Hermstadt. In all, nearly fifteen-thousand Imperial ships were heading to crush the revolt that had broken out there. Against such odds, it seems like the revolt would simply be added to the list of short lived uprisings like that of the Castrop revolt which had occurred only a few years before within the Empire.

"Make contact with the local garrison fleet." High Admiral Mittermeier ordered from the bridge of his flagship _Beowulf_.

After a few moments an image of a clearly beleaguered rear admiral appeared on the ship's screen, who immediately offered a salute to High Admiral Mittermeier.

"My apologies for making you come all this way, Your Excellency." the rear admiral offered in a humble tone. "It's my fault I allowed the rebellion on the planet to get this far out of hand."

"None of us anticipated this level of resistance." Mittermeier offered in conciliation. "We need to bring an orderly end to this rebellion to serve as an example to the people of the Empire. I'll need your cooperation in this regard."

"Of course, Your Excellency." replied the rear admiral, clearly somewhat relieved he wasn't immediately being discarded for his failures to maintain order thus far.

"I'll attempt to make contact with the rebel leadership. Once they see this show of force, they will see reason." Mittermeier said with confidence.

"I'm not so certain, Your Excellency." the rear admiral responded cautiously. "The rebels have rejected any attempt to negotiate thus far, even in the instances where we clearly had the upper hand and they fight with unusual vigor for mere rebels."

"Hmph, we'll see." Mittermeier responded unconvinced. "Be ready to move out when I give the order."

"Yes sir!" the rear admiral responded quickly before being cut off by Mittermeier who turned to his bridge operators.

"Broadcast a request for dialog with the rebel leadership." Mittermeier ordered. "Make sure they know it is High Admiral Wolfgang Mittermeier that they are dealing with."

After a few tense moments of waiting an operator announced a response from the rebels. "Something coming through. Text only, sir."

"Fine, bring it to me." Mittermeier said, unimpressed by the primitive communication method, as he sat in his command chair.

Mittermeier took up the printed document and started reading. It didn't take long before he finished it, crumbled it in fury and tossed it away.

" _To the Lap Dog Admiral Mittermeier serving the Whore Empress Annerose,_

 _We the People's Revolutionary Socialist Council of Hermstadt reject the illegitimate rule of the so-called Galactic Empire and the vile, repressive actions of it's murderous armed forces. We have rightly liberated this world for the working people of Hermstadt and reject any talks which would only serve as a feeble attempt to reestablish the tyrannical rule of the monarchists._

 _If you feel the need to end your miserable existences, please land on our world and send your sons and husbands into our fields and streets in a misguided attempt to restore your lost authority. Perhaps it is true as some have said that only once enough of your blood has enriched our soil will you see the error of your ways and leave us in peace. If not, take this as a final warning that we will no longer tolerate your presence here._

 _Sincerely,_

 _P.R.S.C.H."_

"What arrogance." Mittermeier uttered in disgust. "Have these upstarts lost all sense? Once we descend upon them their slaughter will be unavoidable."

Mittermeier paced the length of the bridge several times, not expecting this turn of events. Uncertain how to proceed, his subordinates stood on, waiting silently.

After a few moments had passed a faint alarm indicated a request from communication from the surface. "Admiral Mittermeier, the forces on the ground are requesting instructions."

"Damn it." Mittermeier uttered while continuing to pace. He had hoped to settle the issue with a minimal amount of bloodshed, but without any breaks in the ranks of the rebels, he had little choice but to put the rebels down with direct force.

"All forces, prepare to make landfall on planet Hermstadt." Mittermeier commanded reluctantly. "Women and children are not to be targeted and excessive use of heavy weapons is to be avoided. Remember at the end of the day these are our fellow subjects. Any deviations from the rules of engagement will be harshly punished."

"Yes sir!" the soldiers present shouted in unison.

The battle for Hermstadt would now begin in earnest.


	8. Chapter 8

"They're coming down everywhere!" Arnold shouted as he rushed into the mineshaft containing the Phezzani device, which was now serving as makeshift command bunker for the three key figures at the center of the Hermstadt revolution.

"No need to get all bent out of shape." Nathaniel responded unconcerned. "We should be completely safe down here."

"That's not the point!" Arnold shot back. "All our comrades out there are about to get slaughtered! We need to activate the device now!"

"Hold on there, chief." Nathaniel said, standing between Arnold and the device. "We talked about this. The plan is to stay in hiding and make the Imperials come to us until they overextend their forces."

"I know, but-" Arnold tried to continue but he was cut off.

"If we don't time this right more people are going to die." Nathaniel tried to remind Arnold. "No matter what we do a lot of good people are going to die today. This is the nature of war. I thought you had gotten used to that by now."

"I know, I know!" Arnold said on the verge of tears. "But I have to help them!"

"Jochen..." Josefine tried to comfort Arnold, but he moved away from her, holding his head in both hands.

"You need to calm down." Nathaniel said plainly. "When the time is right I'll activate the device and not a moment sooner. Just stay cool until then."

"Damn it all! Damn the Empire!" Arnold shouted.

"Josefine, please get him under control." Nathaniel said with a heavy sigh.

"Jochen, let's go outside and relax." Josefine said softly. "We're far enough from the front. It will be fine."

"Okay." Arnold muttered, finally calming down. "Come and get us when it's time."

"Will do." Nathaniel said coolly, turning away from the two and starring at the device.

* * *

"Report." High Admiral Mittermeier demanded his bridge operators.

"All fleet elements report no contact with the enemy. Our ships are coming down unopposed." Responded a communications officer.

"No reports of any enemy movements, sir." followed a sensor operator.

"They're waiting for us to come to them." Mittermeier grumbled. "Well then, if they're going to make us rout them out of their hiding holes that's just what we'll have to do."

"Your orders, sir?" asked Mittermeier's executive officer.

"Full scale attack." Mittermeier ordered. "Coordinate assaults on the largest cities. Consider anyone who is armed to be an enemy combatant."

"Yes, sir!" the executive officer responded, who then waved groups of awaiting armored grenadiers to head towards their vehicles.

From the Imperial ships poured columns of armored attack vehicles and overhead Valkyrie fighters flew in formation awaiting their targets from the ground forces below. The columns entered the largest cities facing no resistance, quickly seizing broadcast centers and former government buildings that would normally be considered strategic points of control.

Once the Imperial forces had been drawn into the winding alleys and side streets of the cities they encountered resistance for the first time. From every crevice and window there was blaster fire. Molotov cocktails were hurled onto armored troop carriers with little effect, whose gunners retaliated with rapid bursts of fire into the windows from which the resistance fighters appeared and disappeared.

At first the Imperials were surprised, but the attacks against their heavily armored spearhead forces were relatively ineffective compared to the damage they were able to inflict in return. Spotters marked buildings where fire emerged with targeting lasers and moments later lances of light would come down from above slicing the entire structure in two, with pieces crumbling away onto the roads below.

* * *

"It's started." Arnold noted just by listening to the distant rumbles of explosions, far away from the entrance to the mineshaft. He was still laying in the arms of Josefine, who had managed to calm him from his previous hysterics.

"It's okay." Josefine responded in a motherly tone. "Nathaniel will activate the device when the time is right."

"I shouldn't have allowed such an important part of the plan to be up to him alone." Arnold grumbled.

"Please Arnold," Josefine rebuked him like a child, "without Nathaniel's help we wouldn't have ever made it this far. You know this."

"You're right." Arnold admitted. "I still feel bad having to rely on a foreigner so much."

"Nathaniel isn't a foreigner," Josefine corrected Arnold, "he's our friend."

"He can never really be one of us, Josefine." Arnold insisted. "He's a Phezzani merchant, a capitalist."

"Why can't you just see him as an individual?" Josefine asked indignantly.

"There's no such thing as an individual. He was programmed by the culture he lived in, a culture designed to dominate and control others." spat Arnold.

"Why do you have to say such horrible things about him?" Josefine asked, now on the verge of tears herself.

"I have to!" Arnold yelled. "I can't stand being around him around him anymore!"

"Why Arnold!?" Josefine sobbed backing away from him. "Why are you always like this?"

"I'm sorry, Josphine. This will be over soon." Arnold approached Josefine and grabbed her covering her mouth. She struggled briefly before Arnold managed to knock her out with a chemical doused rag, her body falling limp to the ground. As if on queue, three armed resistance fighters appeared out of the forest and approached Arnold.

"He's in there." Arnold said motioning towards the mineshaft. "He's armed."

The three men nodded knowingly, but paused as a strange vibration started to emerge from the mineshaft.

Not long after a series of rumbles could be heard from the distance, as if hundreds of buildings had collapsed on to the ground simultaneously.

"I guess it actually worked. A hero right to the end eh, Nathaniel?" Arnold said to himself menacingly. "Too bad you're going to be the tragic sort."

Arnold drew his blaster and motioned the other men inside. They crept into the mineshaft with weapons drawn, now hunting their former benefactor.

"It worked! It must have!" Nathaniel said to himself ecstatic. "Yeah! Arnold! Josefine! Where are you? Did you hear that?"

But all Nathaniel heard were the rumbles of battle far in the distance. He called out once more and receiving no response a second time he held his breath and went completely silent. Feeling something was wrong he drew his blaster and slowly crept out into the maze of the mineshaft.

Nathaniel caught site of someone he didn't recognize around a corner, weapon drawn slowly moving forward systematically. He was the only one here, and besides Josefine and Arnold no one else should know about this place. How did they get here? Nathaniel asked himself and a sharp pain gathered in the pit of his stomach. Nathaniel realized he had been betrayed. This man was here to kill him and he probably wasn't alone.

"Shit." Nathaniel muttered under his breath. "This doesn't look good." Steeling himself, Nathaniel took aim with his blaster, immediately dropping the first man he saw with a well placed shot. He screamed in pain as he went down, emptying a series of blaster shots into the wall ineffectually as he fell, sending sparks flying through the narrow confines of the mineshaft.

"Over there!" shouted a voice in the distance.

"You, that way!" said another voice that was clearly Arnold.

"Damn you, traitor!" Nathaniel shouted back. "I should have known you were too far gone!"

"Spare me your lectures, merchant!" Arnold shouted back. "Why don't you just come out and spare us the trouble? If you do I promise you a quick death."

"Somehow that deal doesn't sound like it carries many advantages for me." Nathaniel shouted back through the maze. "What did you do to Josefine?"

"She's no longer your concern, merchant. I'll be taking care of her on my own from now on." said Arnold suggestively.

"You make me sick." Nathaniel said in disgust.

"By all means, keep talking until we find you." Arnold said callously.

Nathaniel peered around a corner only to find another resistance fighter mere feet away from him. Seeing him the resistance fighter fired a series of bursts around the corner narrowly missing Nathaniel.

Fragments of searing hot rock shattered and flew up and down the narrow corridor, striking Nathaniel on his side in several places. Wincing in pain, Nathaniel threw himself around the corner at ground level while placing two shots directly into the core of the resistance fighter who went down immediately.

Gathering himself off the ground, Nathaniel noticed the sharp pain in his side and the trickle of blood, but so much adrenalin was pumping through him at this point that the pain was the last thing on his mind.

"I'm flattered. Just how many men did you bring just to kill me?" Nathaniel shouted in the maze mockingly.

"A dozen." Arnold shouted back. "Why not just give up now?"

"That can't be right." Nathaniel said nonchalantly as he started to move again.

"Oh, why is that?" Arnold asked, genuinely interested in the retort.

"If you had really recruited a dozen men from the cell, half of them would have told me of your betrayal beforehand." Nathaniel uttered with contempt. "My best guess is there was only two, maybe three willing to go through with it. Am I right?"

"You insufferable bastard!" Arnold shouted at the top of his lungs. "I'll kill you myself!"

"That's what I thought." Nathaniel said right after getting the drop on the last of the resistance fighters, cleanly putting a burst into him before he could react. "So that means it's just you and me now?"

"Think what you'd like." Arnold said coming around the corner where Nathaniel had been previously, noticing the trail of blood. "You're bleeding out already."

"You always were bright, Arnold." Nathaniel replied sounding more inconvenienced than angry now. "So tell me, when was it exactly that you lost your humanity? Did the Imperials beat it out of you in prison? Did you drink it away in that dive bar? Or did Josefine refuse you just one too many times and then you snapped?"

"Damn you!" Arnold shouted while firing shots down random shafts of the mine. "Come out and face me!"

"Must have hit a little too close to home there. Hah." mocked Nathaniel after the blaster fire subsided.

"On the other hand, as much as I'd love to watch you die, I'm willing to wait until you bleed to death if that's what you want." Arnold spat in annoyance.

"Oh no, at this point I'm coming for you, you sub-par intellectual." Nathaniel shouted while fighting against the growing pain in his side. "You never did enjoy field ops much did you?"

"But how could I not enjoy this?" Arnold responded along with a menacing laugh. "But really, you served me well. From the bottom of my heart I thank you, merchant."

But no reply came from Nathaniel. A deafening silence filled the mine complex, broken only by the inconsistent rumbles of the distant battle. The thought of being alone and hunted started to fill Arnold with dread.

"Nathaniel?" Arnold asked in a high pitched tone. "Come on old friend we're not done chatting yet are we?"

Arnold's eyes darted from side to side and he crept slowly down the dimly lit mine shafts. "Oh come on, don't get all serious on me now. Wasn't this always just some kind of game to you?"

A rock tapped the ground around a corner and Arnold immediately emptied a burst towards the sound.

"Oh, how clever." spat Arnold. "Are we going to do this all day?" he added. He threw himself around the corner he fired at, but saw nothing. "No more witty lines? You're not dying already are you?"

After a long pause, Nathaniel finally broke the silence. "What do you want me to tell Josefine after I kill you?"

"Leave her out of this!" Arnold shouted. "She's too good for you to even speak her name."

"Josefine." Nathaniel's voice echoed through the entire mine complex.

"Shut up!" Arnold yelled.

"Josefine."

"Silence!" Arnold shouted, pouring blaster fire down each corridor he heard the voice from in succession.

"Where do you think we should have the wedding? I wonder who to invite? And our wedding night, well that will be extra special, won't it?"

"Oh, I see your little game here." Arnold sneered as he dropped an energy pack out of the bottom of his weapon and reloaded it. "It's a little simplistic even for you, isn't it?"

"Hey it was worth...a shot." Nathaniel said as he collapsed to the ground gripping his side, his hand came away covered in blood.

Arnold found Nathaniel propped up on the wall, breathing heavily clutching his wound. Not seeing his weapon raised Arnold slowly walked towards him. At the last moment Nathaniel tried to raise his blaster but Arnold knocked it away before he could fire it.

"You were pretty good, Nathaniel. I have to admit it." Arnold said lowering himself in front of Nathaniel with a maniacal grin on his face. "But! Not! Good! Enough!" he shouted as he whipped him with the butt of his blaster pistol with each word.

"Again." Nathaniel managed to mutter while spitting up blood. "Hit me again you miserable sissy. Harder...this time."

"Stubborn to the very end I see. Well I guess I can accommodate you."

Arnold raised his hand up to strike again, but before he could land the blow a single blaster shot could be heard. Arnold collapsed next to Nathaniel, dead before he hit the ground.

Nathaniel heard hurried footsteps then looked up to see a distraught Josefine looking down at him.

"Hello, my...lady." Nathaniel managed to say with a grin through the pain.

"You know I hate it when you call me that." Josefine said fighting through the tears while embracing him, before she noticed his blood soaked clothes. "You're bleeding! Nathaniel! Nathaniel!"

* * *

"Power systems failing!" shouted an Imperial operator.

"The controls aren't responding!" complained another.

"What the hell is going on?" shouted High Admiral Mittermeier as he headed towards a bridge station.

"All the power systems went offline, even the back ups. Emergency backup batteries only!" responded an operator over the wail of alarms.

"We're going to lose gravity control!" said the other grimly.

"How long?" asked Mittermeier quickly, but before he could receive an answer, the sound of metal bending under strain could be heard even over the alarms.

The gravity systems of the fleet's ships started to fail. They were never designed to sustain the weight of the ship within a gravity well for extended periods of time on batteries alone outside of dry dock. Rather than fail dramatically, the system gradually removed the gravity support and the ship's crew fell forward in slow motion as the flagship's nose drifted down, plowing into the soil of planet Hermstadt.

"I need damage reports. Figure out what is disrupting our power systems." said Mittermeier as he addressed his subordinates in turn.

"There's some kind of magnetic disturbance that is affecting our power plants." said the station operator.

"We could attempt to compensate for it, but there's no way of telling how long it will take."

"What's the source? Is it natural or man-made?" asked Mittermeier.

"It's coming from the planet. There's no known naturally occurring disturbances of this type in any of our databases." the operator responded.

Mittermeier took this information in, considering everything that had happened thus far he came to a quick conclusion. "Send this communique to all ships. All crews to battle stations. Prepare to be boarded."

* * *

Freed from the threat of Imperial air support and heavy weapons, the revolutionaries began their all out assault on against the Imperial forces. From the countryside they came by the thousands, easily breaking the perimeters established around the fleets, surrounding the disabled ships then blasting their way inside them.

Powerful anti-armor rockets which had been held back by the revolutionaries to this point were deployed. The armored grenadiers, tanks, and other mobile forces which had deployed earlier to the cities now found themselves trapped behind disabled vehicles within the narrow streets of the city centers, unable to easily extract themselves to support the comrades in the fleet. Brutal fighting took place, compartment by compartment, as the revolutionaries clashed with the ship's crews. The Imperial troops fought bravely, but ultimately they were simply outnumbered, and without the superior firepower their heavy equipment had provided they had no means to repel the relentless waves of attackers. One by one, ships began to fall and the revolutionaries pressed on to the flagship in the center of the formation.

Mittermeier now donned a set of power armor, preparing to lead a counter offensive of troops to relieve the outer most ships in the formation. "We have to hold out until reinforcements can arrive. Broadcast an emergency signal requesting assistance from Admiral Lennenkamp and High Admiral Reuentahl. There's no shame in admitting we need help. Make sure they understand how desperate the situation is. Our comrades will undoubtedly come to our aide." said Mittermeier to his men before heading out to lead the hastily assembled counter offensive troops.

By concentrating the remaining armored grenadiers within the fleet, Mittermeier managed to sow disorder among the lines of the revolutionaries, however he was unable to be everywhere at once on the line of battle. Having stormed one sector, reclaiming several ships while cutting off and isolating pockets of revolutionary troops, another section of the line would begin to falter under increased pressure, forcing him to withdraw in order to shore up the defenses to avoid being overrun from behind. Events continued in such a manner until the conflict settled into a stalemate, with both forces digging in and being unable to make further advances.

* * *

"An emergency message is being received, sir." said an Imperial operator to Admiral Lennenkamp whose fleet had only recently taken over the duty of garrisoning the Phezzan corridor.

"Is there a disturbance down on the planet?" Lennenkamp asked.

"No, sir. It's not coming from Phezzan. The message is from High Admiral Mittermeier's liberation fleet on Hermstadt. They're reporting their power systems have been disabled by some unknown weapon on the planet and they've been surrounded by rebel forces." replied the operator.

"This is unexpected. How were mere rebels able to get the jump on Mittermeier? It doesn't make any sense." Lennenkamp said to himself while considering the news.

"Our force is the closest to their position, shall we send aide?" asked Lennenkamp's executive officer.

"Yes, I suppose we can't ignore a request for help from a superior officer, but neither can we allow the corridor to be left unprotected. Yang Wenli is still out there even if his forces have been greatly weakened." Lennenkamp replied not savoring the situation in the least. "Detach four-thousand ships and go to assist High Admiral Mittermeier. If it comes to it I will use the narrowness of the corridor to my advantage repel Yang Wenli with what remains."

"Do you really believe Yang will be able to respond quickly enough to take advantage of this situation?" asked the executive officer.

"I wouldn't be surprised if somehow he was behind the entire thing to begin with." replied Lennenkamp. "This is exactly what he was hoping for after defeating Duke Lohengramm in battle. Go now, time is of the essence."

The executive officer saluted and quickly left to lead the detachment to assist High Admiral Mittermeier, while Lennenkamp returned to his command chair, warily considering the scans of the corridor leading to the Free Planets Alliance. "Double the patrols of the corridor. If anything enters I want to know the moment it happens." Lennenkamp ordered.

* * *

"So, Mittermeier's managed to get himself into a quandary." said High Admiral Reuentahl as he scanned the report he just received. "We'll launch immediately with the fastest ships."

"Yes, sir!" the line of Reuentahl's awaiting staff officers saluted then immediately started to head towards their tasks, all except for Rear Admiral Bergengrün who approached Reuentahl privately.

"Your Excellency, there is some disturbing talk among the men I wish to speak with you about." he said.

"Oh, what is it?" Reuentahl asked.

"Forgive me, Your Excellency, because what I am about to tell you is so unthinkable." Bergengrün said with clear concern.

"Speak, our time is limited." demanded Reuentahl.

"Very well." Bergengrün continued hesitantly. "I overheard some of the junior officers speaking along these lines. Why not allow these rebels to remove High Admiral Mittermeier from the scene, then there would be no one left between High Admiral Reuentahl and the throne."

"I can't say the thought hadn't crossed my mind." Reuentahl admitted.

"Your Excellency!" Bergengrün responded in shock.

Reuentahl raised a hand to try to calm his subordinate. "But, I have no intention of abandoning my friend. After the death of Siegfried Kircheis and Duke Lohengramm, for me Mittermeier alone is left. Without him this universe would be a much darker place. I'm not sure I want to even consider the possibility."

"Forgive me for disturbing you with such nonsense. All the same you should be careful of what you say. There could easily be a misunderstanding." said Bergengrün.

"Come, let's go save Mittermeier." Reuentahl replied calmly.

* * *

In deep space outside of the Phezzan corridor, four-thousand ships of Yang Wenli's fleet waited for the correct opportunity to enter. To that end, the fleet's top officers gathered to discuss the news brought to them by Xavier Butler, the Phezzani High Commissioner.

"Four-thousand Imperial ships have departed the Phezzan system, and are heading towards the Imperial end of the corridor." said Yang.

"Four-thousand? Doesn't that leave nearly as many ships still defending Phezzan?" asked Vice Admiral Attenborough.

"That's correct." Yang replied calmly.

"Excuse me for saying so, but those odds don't favor us in a head on attack." said Chief-of-Staff Murai. "In addition, our reconnaissance suggests the enemy is patrolling the corridor heavily. Taking them by surprise would be unlikely."

"Why not summon that politician of there's in here and have him explain?" suggested Schönkopf.

"Didn't he promise us favorable odds?" added Vice Chief of Staff Patrichev.

"There wouldn't be any point in interrogating him about it." Yang said. "Conditions on the battlefield are always uncertain."

"You don't think he'll try to talk us into making such an attack?" asked Attenborough.

"Mister Butler has seemed entirely reasonable to this point. If we decline to attack, I doubt he'll hold it against us." said Yang.

Mummers of agreement swirled though the conference room.

"However," Yang interrupted, "since this will likely be the only chance we have to liberate Phezzan from

the Empire and secure the corridor, I believe we should take this opportunity to attack anyway."

"Your Excellency!" Murai said. "Surely, you understand how desperate the state of the fleet is. Should we suffer losses of any significance it would be disastrous for the Alliance."

"I am well aware of this fact, Chief-of-Staff Murai." replied Yang.

"Very well, may we hear your plan for this battle then?" Murai asked.

"First, let's confirm the intentions of our ally at this point. Lieutenant Greenhill, send in Mister Butler please." said Yang.

Frederica nodded and left the conference room returning with the clearly quite anxious Phezzani representative.

"Mister Butler, we've been discussing the strategic situation as it currently exists." Yang said.

"Yes, I'm afraid the Imperial fleet has not detached as much of their fleet as we might have liked." Butler admitted.

"That being the case, what are the intentions of Phezzan now?" asked Yang.

"Phezzan has been occupied by the Imperials for months now. It is the opinion of the Phezzani government that no better opportunity to strike will present itself than the one we have currently." Butler explained.

"I see. So Phezzan intends to risk everything in one major push?" Yang asked.

"Yes, I suppose there's no harm in telling you. We're committed to launching a major uprising on Phezzan with or without your support." Butler replied stoically.

"I see. You should know these officers assembled are against launching an attack under the current circumstances." Yang put it bluntly. "I also tend to agree with their opinion."

With this last contradictory revelation, the assembled officers looked at each other in confusion.

"I understand." Butler replied with resignation.

"Of course, I see no reason to inform the Imperial fleet of this." said Yang.

"I'm confused, Your Excellency. What exactly do you mean?" asked Butler.

"We will proceed to the Phezzan corridor appearing as though we plan to attack." Yang explained. "Hopefully this combined with the pressure of your assault will force the Imperials to withdraw."

"But I've heard recently the leader in charge of the Imperial Garrison has changed. This Admiral Lennenkamp has a reputation for being a stubborn soldier. Might he not choose death over the dishonor of retreat and end up calling your bluff?" asked Butler.

"At this point we've won any number of battles against the Imperial fleet that on paper we shouldn't have. When the Imperials see our approach at the same time as your attacks begin, they'll believe they've fallen into our stratagem. We'll have to rely on that psychological effect. Sadly, this is all the Alliance has in terms of strength to offer currently." Yang said somberly.

"Very well, I understand your position." Butler replied. "Let's hope things go as you envision."

"For this plan to work it will be necessary for the enemy to spot us in advance of our approach. How will we achieve this in a manner that doesn't seem suspicious?" asked Murai.

"Given the precarious state of repair our fleet, something easily detectable from a distance, maybe a reactor accident?" suggested Attenborough.

"That might fool them." Schönkopf said with a laugh.

"Let's go with that then." Yang said.

* * *

"It's time." Rubinsky said to his awaiting lieutenants. "The future of Phezzan hinges on the success of this battle. There won't be a second chance to escape the tyranny of the Galactic Empire. You all have your orders, good luck."

As the men departed, Dominique entered. "So, this is the eve of your great battle."

"Yes, everything is in place. It's only a matter of time before Phezzan reclaims it's independence." Said Rubinsky.

"That's all that matters to you?" Dominique said, challenging Rubinsky. "You're sending green civilian

recruits into battle against the Empire's veteran soldiers. Can't you imagine the loss of life that's about to take place merely to put you back in power?"

"The people desire their freedom." Rubinsky replied bluntly. "No one is forcing anyone to take up arms. Even if I wanted to force them, I lack the means to do so."

"If you weren't here to manipulate things there would be no reason for this slaughter." Dominique suggested. "The odds are they'd accept whatever government the Imperials decided upon and go on living their lives."

"There's no point to brooding over alternative scenarios. The Empire was doomed to suffer bloodshed the moment Duke Lohengramm perished." Rubinsky countered. "If there's someone you feel like blaming he's the most appropriate one."

"One day your plotting will catch up with you." Dominique said in disapproval.

"Perhaps." Rubinsky said, not dismissing the notion. "But today is not that day."

* * *

In all of the major cities on Phezzan, explosions rocked the Imperial garrison's installations and patrols. Those who survived the initial blasts found themselves immediately enduring a hail of small arms fire, cutting down many as they attempted to recover from the shock of the sudden ambush. After the initial successes of the Phezzanis, the training of the Imperial troops kicked in. Although drastically outnumbered by the attacking Phezzanis, their discipline and superior weaponry allowed them to repel the initial attackers from breaching the fortifications of their strongholds. Despite holding off the first wave of attackers, the next merely appeared to take their place. While the Imperial garrison numbered over a million, the population of Phezzan numbered in the billions. Even if only a few percent of the population actively rose up, they could outnumber the Imperials drastically.

"Attacks are being reported by our garrison troops all over the surface." said an Imperial operator aboard Admiral Lennenkamp's flagship.

"So, the Phezzanis chose this time to attack as well. It couldn't be a coincidence that it aligns with the other uprisings." Lennenkamp concluded as he reviewed the reports coming in.

"The garrisons are requesting reinforcements from the fleet." said a bridge officer. "Should we prepare to launch them?"

"Wait." replied Lennenkamp. "High Admiral Mittermeier was lured onto the surface on Hermstadt before being trapped there. It's likely if we attempt to land we'll suffer the same fate."

"Unless we do something to change the current situation won't we lose control of the planet?" asked the officer.

"Yes, it certainly appears that way." Lennenkamp said while considering the circumstances. "For now

have our airborne divisions shuttle down reinforcements to the rural areas. The reports from Mittermeier's fleet indicate the interference has a limited range. So long as we stay outside the likely target areas we should be able to operate."

"Yes, sir." the officer responded who then quickly relayed the command.

"More reports coming in, these are from our forward fleet patrols. A high energy reaction was detected outside of the corridor. The radiation profile suggests it came from an Alliance military ship." said a station operator.

"I knew it!" said Lennenkamp. "Yang is waiting in the wings for us to land on the planet so he can encircle us from above. How many ships does he have?"

"Indeterminable." replied the operator. "The detection occurred at extremely long range. We'll have to wait for the patrol to close in before we can get more detailed information."

"How long until they arrive?" he asked instead.

"To the point of contact, approximately three days." replied the operator.

"I can have the fleet prepared to intercept them at the entrance of the corridor, admiral." offered an officer.

"No, don't you see? That's exactly what he wants us to do." Lennenkamp explained. "If we go to seal off the corridor we'll be unable to support our garrison troops on Phezzan."

"But as you said if we directly support the troops on the ground, we risk being encircled by him all the same." said the officer.

"Damn him, he has us between a rock and a hard place." complained Lennenkamp.

"Your Excellency, we're prepared to die to protect the honor of the fleet!" shouted a junior officer. "Order us to fight as you see fit!"

"There's no honor in falling into one of Yang Wenli's traps. I've learned that lesson all too well." countered Lennenkamp. "The Alliance has no direct interest in Phezzan. They merely want to see the Empire weakened anyway they can."

"What are your orders, admiral?" asked the first officer.

"We're leaving. Prepare to evacuate the ground troops from Phezzan at once." Lennenkamp ordered. "Let Yang and Phezzan have their glory today. We won't fall into his trap. Once the Empire unifies it's forces, Phezzan can simply be recaptured again."

"Yes, sir!" replied the officers who hurried to the unexpected task.

* * *

"Why haven't you launched your forces yet?" Reuentahl demanded to know from Lennenkamp's executive officer as soon as the vanguard of his fleet entered the star zone around planet Hermstadt.

"We don't yet understand the enemy's ability to interfere with our power systems." he explained. "If we land on the planet recklessly we could get stuck there just as easily as High Admiral Mittermeier has."

Reuentahl let out a sound of frustration before continuing. "Then prepare to bombard the planet from orbit."

"Don't do it." Mittermeier appeared in the communication screen between to two men, still wearing his dirt and blood covered power armor. The sound of blaster fire could be heard in the distance behind him. "You won't be able to help us from orbit. The enemy is too intermingled with our own forces at this point."

"Good to see that you're still alive, friend." Reuentahl replied. "What's is going on down there?"

Mittermeier closed his eyes and shook his head before explaining. "More than half of our ships have been overrun by the enemy. Our last line is still holding out, but we're unable to leave the planet due to the interference."

"Then I'll simply level their cities from orbit." Reuentahl insisted. "Once they see that we're serious they'll have to release whatever hold they have on you."

"No Reuentahl, there are innocent people in those cities. I don't want to live with their blood on my hands. I don't want to be like the corrupt high nobles we fought to depose." Mittermeier said grimly as the sound of blaster fire intensified around him.

"I won't be able to face your wife, Mittermeier. I won't be able to tell her I had the chance to save you but I didn't take it. I have to do something." said Reuentahl.

"Reuentahl..." Mittermeier was at a loss of words for his friend.

"Sir, we've been able to determine the points of origin of the interference." announced a sensor operator aboard Reuentahl's flagship.

"Can we destroy them from orbit?" asked Reuentahl.

"No, sir. They appear to be located deep underground." replied the operator.

"What about a strike team?" Reuentahl asked turning to one of his officer's in charge of the fleet's ground troops.

"We should be able to land safely with our airborne troops, but it will be impossible to return unless we can eliminate the sources of interference." the officer replied.

"Make the preparations immediately. I'll be joining you." said Reuentahl. "Hold on just a while longer, Mittermeier."

Reuentahl donned a set of powered armor and joined the strike teams heading toward the sources of interference trapping Mittermeier's fleet on the planet. As they approached their power systems and main engines also failed and they were forced to make a partially controlled crash landing with what energy their backup batteries could provide.

The strike team quickly poured out of the transport Reuentahl had boarded, securing the area, but found no opposition present.

"Where is interference coming from?" Reuentahl demanded from a soldier carrying a set of scanning equipment.

"That direction, sir." replied the soldier pointing to a mine shaft entrance not far from the landing site. Reuentahl nodded and waved for the squad to proceed to enter the mine shaft.

"There's been fighting here recently." commented the squad leader. "You can still smell the ions in the air from the blaster fire."

"But who could it have been? There's been no report of Imperial troops being in this area." Reuentahl replied.

"This mine is going to be a maze, sir. I can't pinpoint the interference any further." complained the soldier with the sensor equipment.

"Spread out and find whatever is causing it, but stay on your guard." Reuentahl ordered.

The squad leader quickly broke the men into pairs and who started searching the corridors for the source of the interference. Before long came a report on the radio from one of the groups.

"Dead body over here, looks like a rebel. Clearly been shot."

"I found another one." added another soldier.

Altogether they found the dead bodies of four rebel fighters among the clear signs of a fire fight fought within the confines of the mine complex.

"Keep looking." said Reuentahl. "This only makes it more likely whatever we're looking for is down here."

After a few moments a response came. "I think we found it, sir. Some sort of strange device that looks like it doesn't belong down here. Sending you our location now."

"How did the rebels get their hands on something like this?" came more chatter from the soldiers over the radio. Reuentahl and the rest of the soldiers gathered around the device that was still humming with power.

"This is definitely it, sir." commented the soldier carrying the scanner.

Reuentahl examined the complex piece of machinery closely before spitting venom with his next words. "Phezzan. Any time some two-bit agitator ends up with a piece of technology like this, you can be sure they are behind it."

"What should we do with it, sir?" asked the squad leader.

"Prepare the explosive charges." Reuentahl ordered. "Once they're in place we'll return to the surface and detonate them, then rejoin the fleet."

The squad of soldiers moved quickly, attaching enough explosives to the device to breach the hull of a battleship before evacuating the mine complex. As soon as the men were clear, Reuentahl gave the order. "Do it."

The blast shook the ground beneath the their feet and a rush of dust poured out of the mine's entrance.

"The interference has been eliminated, sir." reported the sensor operator.

"Main power systems have been restored." radioed in the pilot of the landing craft that had brought the strike team to the surface.

"Good. We're leaving. Relay this information to High Admiral Mittermeier immediately." said Reuentahl.

Reuentahl and the squad of grenadiers lifted off the planet and rejoined the Imperial fleet in orbit. One by one, the assault teams sent down to the planet managed to isolate other similar devices locking down the detachments of the Imperial fleet on the surface of Hermstadt. Their power systems restored, the ships that remained in Imperial hands took off and quickly took their revenge against the rebel held lines and ships. As neutron blasts crashed down upon the rebel forces, those who survived quickly began to break and run, scattering to avoid the rain of death unleashed upon them from above. A few brave rebels tried to operate ships they had captured from the Imperials, but most of those vessels had suffered damage in the process of being captured, and the rebel forces were unfamiliar with the operation of the ships. Those few ships that did manage to open fire on the Imperials were quickly cut down by more numerous Imperial controlled ships. In the end however, fewer than half of Mittermeier and Mecklinger's ships managed to return to orbit. Most now laid in ruins upon the planet's surface.

"Get in contact with Mittermeier immediately." Reuentahl demanded as he boarded his flagship, still wearing his power armor.

"Sir, there's been no contact with High Admiral Mittermeier for sometime." reported a junior officer on the hanger deck.

"What?" Reuentahl snapped at the officer grabbing the man with an armored fist. "We were just in contact when we launched!"

"Your Excellency, please release him!" said an exasperated Bergengrün.

Reuentahl seemed to suddenly come to a realization of the harm he might do to the man then released him. "Bergengrün, what's happened to Mittermeier?"

"Please calm yourself, Your Excellency." pleaded Bergengrün. "The fleet is still in the process of regrouping. Communications is understandably chaotic at the moment. For the time being we're unable to confirm where High Admiral Mittermeier might be."

"Bring us to his last known position." Reuentahl said flatly.

"Your Excellency, I cannot recommend..."

"Bring us there." Reuentahl ordered once more.

"Very well, Your Excellency." Bergengrün finally relented. "Bring us down to the battlefield."


	9. Chapter 9

Adrian Rubinsky emerged from his hidden bunker and showed his face to the Phezzani sun for the first time in what felt like ages to the cheers of thousands of people who flooded into the streets as the Imperial occupation force fled and Phezzani security forces began to seize control of the planet. While not usually the sort of leader who relied on charisma, Rubinsky recognized the moment and waved to the people from the top of a seized Imperial troop transport as it headed down the main road in the war torn Phezzani capital towards the central government complex. While Rubinsky was returning to the capitol he couldn't return directly to his old seat of power, it having been destroyed in his first wave of bombings against his former subordinate, Nicholas Boltik.

"Three cheers for the Black Fox of Fezzan!" shouted a member of the crowd.

"Rubinsky has beaten the Empire!" shouted another as the crowd broke into celebration, tossing flowers, papers, or anything else at hand into the street as makeshift confetti.

Rubinsky soaked up the crowd's adoration which represented the culmination of months of patient planning. The moment was shattered as a woman shrieked and pointed to the sky. Distant points of light steadily moved in a clear formation. This many together could only be a war fleet.

"The Imperials are returning!" screamed a woman.

"They'll bomb us! Run to the shelters!" shouted another within the crowd.

The rushing crowd swarmed around the Imperial transport Rubinsky and his entourage stood upon, isolating them like a rock protruding from the center of a raging river. Rubinsky looked up and for the briefest of moments felt the fear of the crowd transferred to him as he saw the formation of ships gradually increasing their domination of the sky. One of Rubinsky's guards pressed his earpiece in desperately in order to hear the radio over the roar of the crowd then spoke into the ear of Rubinsky the news that the ships approaching were in fact not Imperials, but the Free Planets Alliance fleet led by Marshal Yang Wenli. The information was finally passed down to someone within the troop transport who operated it's attached loud speaker.

"Attention! The approaching ships are friendly forces! They are the Free Planets Alliance fleet led by Yang Wenli. I repeat, the approaching ships are friendly forces!"

The crowd stopped dead in their tracks at the revelation and after only the briefest moment of silence they broke into cheers once more.

"It's Miracle Yang!"

"Yang has chased the Imperials away!"

"Hurrah for the Alliance! Hurrah for Yang Wenli!"

Dominique awkwardly pushed herself up and out of the hatch from the interior of the troop carrier and finally joined Rubinsky on top. She walked over towards him with a slight smile on her face and embraced him while whispering in his ear. "All glory is fleeting, isn't it?"

Rubinsky gave her a questioning look as she pulled away, but couldn't find a legitimate argument to counter her with so he brushed it off with a shrug, as the crowd continued to cheer for the Alliance Fleet Marshal.

* * *

Aboard Yang's flagship _Hyperion_ there was also celebrating as they watched the Imperial ships warp out of the corridor back towards the Empire.

"Congratulations, Mister Butler. It seems Phezzan will be free once more." Yang said calmly.

"Thank you for your efforts, Marshal Yang." Butler replied humbly. "There's something I have for you."

Butler handed Yang a small data storage device. "What is it?" asked Yang.

"It's the navigation data for the entire Phezzan corridor." Butler replied. "With it you should be able to make an effective plan to blockade it against the Imperials."

Yang nodded recognizing the significance of the information. Without it, it would have been impossible for the Empire to safely warp a large number of ships through the Phezzan corridor. They had secured the same data when Duke Lohengramm convinced Nicholas Boltik to betray his former comrades in exchange for the promise of the governorship of Phezzan.

Warp drives could easily be destabilized by spacial anomalies and unaccounted for gravitational effects. As as result, most faster-than-light space travel occurred on well established routes that had been predetermined to be safe. While discovering another path in the relatively narrow amount of stable space within the Phezzan corridor might be possible, it would take months, perhaps even years, of careful effort by small numbers of specially equipped ships to do so, which would give even the beleaguered Alliance and Phezzan enough time to respond to them with overwhelming force before large numbers of regular military ships from the Empire could safely warp in. To warp without appropriate data could lead to an entire fleet disappearing into null space and being reduced to their elementary particles in another dimension. Now Yang had the ability to rewrite the galactic map.

"You understand what I'm about to do can't easily be undone?" Yang asked. "To create a blockade that is effective against the Imperial Fleet, it will also have to be equally effective against your trading vessels."

"We're prepared to do what we must." Butler replied. "Phezzan will have to adapt to the changing situation if we want to preserve our independence."

"As long as you understand." Yang said before handing the data off to Fredrica who quickly uploaded the data into the flagship's navigation computer.

The Yang fleet diligently went about the task of blockading the Phezzan corridor. In key locations freighters near the end of their service life were brought in and intentionally caused subspace disruptions with their warp drives then were detonated, adding hazardous debris to the mix. Lines of space mines and surveillance satellites completed the work. Yang choked the corridor to the point that even with proper maps of the minefields, safely navigating it with large numbers of ships would be impossible.

"Isn't it a shame for humanity that we have to destroy what used to be the only peaceful link between the Alliance and the Empire?" Julian asked Yang.

"That purpose for it truly came to an end when Duke Lohengramm used the corridor for his invasion." answered Yang. "Not that I don't appreciate the strategic reasons why he chose to do so."

"We'll be able to return home soon, won't we, Your Excellency?" Frederica asked.

"Home?" Yang asked while thinking about it. "Yes, I suppose we will be able to head there soon."

* * *

"Mittermeier!" High Admiral Reuentahl shouted over the wreckage strewn battlefield on the surface of planet Hermstadt.

"Admiral Mittermeier!" Bergengrün followed his commander not far behind, as they and a squad of armored soldiers traversed the trenches and craters of the former siege lines of the Imperial fleet.

"Help..." came a weak voice from within a trench.

"Over here!" shouted one of the soldiers and the group rushed over to see an Imperial soldier with a hastily treated leg wound lying in the trench covered in mud.

"We're looking for High Admiral Mittermeier." explained Bergengrün. "We'll get you out of here. Is there any thing you can tell us?"

"The High Admiral, he came to support our line as it was faltering." answered the soldier as he strained through the pain of his injury. "He ordered us to fall back as his grenadiers moved in. Then I took a blast to the leg as I retreated. Someone carried me back here and patched me up, but that's the last I saw or heard of him. In the state I'm in, there was no way I could make it back to the ship."

"Which way to your line?" Reuentahl asked abruptly.

The soldier pointed. "Maybe a hundred meters ahead. They couldn't have carried me far."

"Thank you, soldier." said Bergengrün. "You two, get this man back to the transport."

"Yes, sir." replied a pair of soldiers who lifted the man up who grimaced as he was helped off the field.

"Let's move." Reuentahl ordered and the rest of the squad started to move ahead in the direction the wounded soldier had indicated.

As soon as the Reuentahl stepped out of the trench, blaster fire shot out narrowly missing the high admiral. Bergengrün hastily pulled Reuentahl back into the trench as the rest of the squad returned fire, peppering the lone attacker with blasts until the firing stopped.

"Check for enemies hiding among the bodies!" ordered the squad sergeant. The soldiers went through the grisly process of putting blasts into corpses to make sure they were dead.

"Your Excellency, this area is not secure. You should leave the recovery of High Admiral Mittermeier to the rest of the troops." insisted Bergengrün.

"I can't do that. Not only is Mittermeier my friend, but the Empire will suffer another terrible blow should we not find him." Reuentahl said as he once again moved out of the trench.

"Forgive me, Your Excellency, but consider the even graver situation the Empire will be in should we lose you both." replied Bergengrün. "It may not be my place to say such things, but none of the men of the admiralty that remain are capable of fulfilling the roles you possess."

"Once we bring back Mittermeier we can start being more cautious." Reuentahl offered as consolation as he pushed on at the head of the squad.

As the troops moved ahead one of them remarked on the dead. "I recognize these unit markings. They are from the High Admiral Mittermeier's flagship."

"We're getting close. Spread out and find the High Admiral." Reuentahl ordered.

"I think I've found him!" shouted one of the soldiers.

The entire squad rushed over then Bergengrün knelt down and carefully removed the front of the helmet of the fallen grenadier who still gripped a bloody ax in his hand.

"It's him." Bergengrün said bluntly.

Multiple bloody wounds were apparent from weak points in the powered armor. Bergengrün leaned over him, felt for a pulse, and listened for breathing.

"Is he alive?" Reuentahl asked.

"He has a pulse, but it's a faint one. He needs medical attention immediately." replied Bergengrün.

A two of the soldiers broke medical equipment out of a kit, started a blood transfusion, and put hasty patch jobs on the wounds. "He needs more than this, call for an aerial medical evacuation."

"He must survive." Reuentahl demanded of the medics.

"We'll do everything we can." one of them replied.

"Your Excellency, we should return to the fleet. You've accomplished everything you can here." said Bergengrün.

"These rebels need to pay for their arrogance." Reuentahl spat viciously.

"Please, Your Excellency, let us for now focus on the recovery of as many of our allies as possible. Our time for vengeance will come soon enough." suggested Bergengrün.

A small medical shuttle landed and more medics rushed out along with a stasis capsule. They placed Mittermeier inside and rushed him back to the shuttle then took of as quickly as they had arrived.

"We'll return to the fleet as you suggest. Keep me informed as to when the recovery efforts have been completed." ordered Reuentahl.

"Very well, Your Excellency." replied Bergengrün as he motioned to the squad sergeant to rally the rest of the troops.

The transport shuttle landed nearby the squad and Reuentahl silently entered it, clenching a fist. _You have to survive, Mittermeier. If you don't, there won't be anyone to hold me back._

* * *

Aboard Yang's flagship, preparations were being made for the return voyage to Alliance territory. Xavier Butler, Phezzan's High Commissioner to the Free Planet's Alliance was about to depart after the successful liberation of Phezzan, but he had one final message to deliver to Yang before he left.

"The Landesherr would like to speak with you, Marshal Yang." said Butler.

Yang grimaced at the idea of speaking directly with Adrian Rubinsky, who had a reputation for being a cunning politician long before Yang had been recognized for his military achievements. Although he had never met him before, Yang's impression of the man was not good. Yang despised the Alliance's former head of state, Job Trunicht, due to the hypocrisy he displayed by praising war and patriotism, while hiding far from the front lines himself. Rubinsky gave Yang a similar feeling, although it seemed with this man there was no pretense of nobility. He was a businessman, and used what power and influence he had to manipulate others for his own purposes. The difference between Trunicht and Rubinsky, Yang felt, was Rubinsky would not deny what he was nor would he apologize for it. Yang couldn't help but feel he was, as an individual, more dangerous than Trunicht had ever been.

"I'm sure the Landesherr is very busy, and our fleet needs to return to Alliance space as quickly as possible to secure the Iserlohn corridor." Yang said sheepishly. "If we dally then everything we've achieved so far will be pointless."

"The Landsherr insisted." Butler responded bluntly. "I'm sure it will only take a few moments."

Yang wanted to decline the request, but ultimately he buckled, unwilling to offend an ally in the Free Planet Alliance's moment of weakness. Rubinsky's image appeared on one of the ship's screens. The stocky middle aged man wore a stern expression, had his head shaven bald, and was well dressed in business attire.

"Marshal Yang, I wanted to personally thank you for your assistance to the people of Phezzan." Rubinsky said, opening with practiced formality.

"As much as I would like to attribute our actions to benevolence, I have to admit they are primarily out of self preservation." Yang replied.

Rubinsky laughed at Yang's honesty. "Of course, we have the same enemies, in this case."

"Now that Phezzan has made it's break with the Empire, what are your plans?" Yang asked, not hiding his concern.

"It's hard to say. The fight for our independence was such a focus that I gave little thought to the future." answered Rubinsky. "How about yourself? Having dealt the Galactic Empire another blow, what is next for Yang Wenli?"

"I'm sure one such as yourself has already worked it out." said Yang.

"Iserlohn, then? Can you really retake the fortress?" Rubinsky asked.

"If we can't, there won't be much time remaining for Phezzan or the Alliance." Yang answered with a helpless shrug. "Once the Empire gathers it's strength it's numbers will be too great to overcome unless both navigable corridors can be secured."

"If there's anything we can do to assist you in the endeavor please don't hesitate to ask." Rubinsky offered.

"When the time comes I'm sure the Alliance will take you up on that offer." Yang replied.

"I see. Here's to your future success." said Rubinsky before ending the transmission.

"Well then, I will be returning to Phezzan now. I've been ordered to report to the Landsherr." said Butler.

The two exchanged pleasantries and then Butler left towards the hanger deck. Finally finding Yang alone, Julian took the opportunity to comment. "I didn't get a great feeling listening to those two."

"Neither did I." admitted Yang. "But for the time being we're stuck with each other. Let's just hope I haven't saved an individual more dangerous than Duke Lohengramm was."

"Could he really be more dangerous than Lohengramm? Phezzan's capabilities will have been drastically diminished with the after effects of the Imperial invasion to deal with." said Julian.

"That man isn't afraid of sacrificing others in order to achieve his goals. Compared to Lohengramm, he could be much more complicated to deal with." Yang said with a sigh before changing the subject. "Up until now we've walked the narrowest possible path between victory and defeat and we still aren't finished yet."

"Then we're returning to Iserlohn next?" Julian asked.

Yang nodded. "Although our chances for success depend on us tricking the Imperial fleet stationed there to leave the fortress. Unless we can achieve this..." Yang shrugged in helplessness then gestured out an explosion with his hands.

"Didn't the latest news from the Empire report wide spread revolts? Can the Imperials spare an entire fleet merely to keep an eye on us?" asked Julian

"Sadly, yes." Yang admitted. "We'll have to roll the dice at least one more time. If we keep fighting though, eventually we'll lose."

"Admiral..." Julian uttered not knowing how to finish.

"It's the honest truth." Yang said with a shrug. "Either way, what is to come is likely to be our last battle for awhile, one way or another."


	10. Chapter 10

"What's his status?" Reuentahl demanded of the naval doctor treating Mittermeier.

"He's been gravely wounded and lost a tremendous amount of blood. His vital signs are weak and we are barely keeping him alive in the stasis pod." the doctor responded grimly.

"Will he recover?" Reuentahl followed up immediately.

"We've done everything we can. What happens now is entirely up to the strength of the high admiral." admitted the doctor.

"Then he'll be fine." Reuentahl said with complete confidence. "Inform me if there's any change in his condition."

"Of course, sir." replied the doctor.

"Excuse me, sir." interrupted a junior officer. "Admiral Lennenkampf's fleet has arrived in the system. He's requesting an audience with you."

"Lennenkampf? What is he doing here? He's supposed to be protecting the Phezzan corridor." said Reuentahl as he headed towards the nearest communications console.

Lennenkampf's image appeared on the screen and he immediately offered a salute. "High Admiral Reuentahl, I was not expecting to see you in this system."

"Likewise." Reuentahl replied. "I had my fleet prepared in advance to assist the liberation force and we were able to intervene first. Tell me, what has happened to Phezzan in your absence?"

Lennenkampf appeared somewhat nervous as he explained. "Soon after I detached a force assist High Admiral Mittermeier, the Alliance fleet appeared in the Phezzan corridor."

"Yang Wenli." Reuentahl said knowingly.

"Yes, his fleet's appearance was coordinated with a massive ground assault by the citizenry on Phezzan." said Lennenkampf. "In such a situation we would have had to choose to fight at a disadvantage on at least one of the two fronts. Rather than sacrifice any additional Imperial forces to Yang's trickery I chose to withdraw and regroup with the rest of our forces so a counter attack can be launched in full force."

"Hmm. I suppose withdrawing was the right choice given the circumstances, but a counter attack is probably already out of the question at this point." Reuentahl replied grimly.

"Why? Together our forces greatly out number the Alliance forces!" Lennenkampf responded forcefully. "Together we'll crush the Alliance fleet and the Phezzani rebels in a single stroke."

"It's the corridor." Reuentahl said bluntly. "By now Yang Wenli probably has it full of space mines and artificial subspace distortions. It's doubtful we'll be able to move a sizable fleet in anytime soon."

"But, such acts are banned under a long standing agreement between the Empire and the Alliance. Without safe interstellar navigation governance of space is impossible." complained Lennenkampf.

"But we have no such agreement with Phezzan, do we?" Reuentahl replied with a sly smile.

Lennenkampf came to the realization and filled with anger. "That damned trickster. He's gotten the better of me again."

"Don't blame yourself too much. Yang Wenli is no longer acting as a soldier. It's not possible for him to in the Alliance's condition." explained Reuentahl. "He's more like a wounded animal now. Honor isn't something he can concern himself with anymore if he ever did. A wounded creature forced into a corner is always the most dangerous."

"This was a failure on my part. I don't expect forgiveness for it." Lennenkampf uttered in defeat.

"If anyone is to blame it's Duke Lohengramm. He broke the status quo to maintain the neutrality of Phezzan. It's to be expected our enemies will abandon the pretense of any similar agreements that would advantage the Empire now." Reuentahl complained. "Let us set aside the issue of any punishment until the crisis has past."

"If you insist, High Admiral Reuentahl." replied Lennenkampf. "What has happened here? Where are Mittermeier and Mecklinger?"

"We were too late to save most of them." answered a downbeat Reuentahl. "Mittermeier is gravely wounded and is being treated. Mecklinger is MIA and assumed dead. Losses among their men is extensive."

"What of my detachment?" asked Lennenkampf.

"I found them dawdling in orbit indecisively, unwilling to approach the planet for fear of failing into the same trap as Mittermeier. I was able to disable the trap, but by then..." Reuentahl trailed off.

"I see. Such a failure is unforgivable." replied Lennenkampf while shaking his head in disgust.

"Perhaps, but as I said the time for judgment will come after the crisis has past. We still have to quell this rebellion and restore order." said Reuentahl.

"My fleet stands ready to carry out your orders, High Admiral." Lennenkampf said sternly.

"Good, now let us discuss our counter attack..." replied Reuetahl.

The junior officer who brought the message to Reuentahl grinned menacingly from around a corner. _I'll need to convey this information to the Grand Bishop at once._

* * *

"We've entered communications range of Heinessen, Marshal." Frederica said to Yang as she entered his office.

"Oh, anything interesting happening?" Yang asked nonchalantly.

"The results for the elections are in." she answered calmly.

"Oh? What's the result?" Yang asked, still as if the answer wasn't particularly important.

"The Peace Party has won a majority. João Rebelo now serves as Chairman." Frederica annouced.

"Hmm, I suppose there's a chance now." Yang replied.

"Won't having them in control complicate things for those of us in the fleet?" Frederica asked teasingly.

"You know my goal from the start as been to end the war." said Yang. "If I give the government a another chance to achieve it, hopefully it won't be wasted a second time."

"They might refuse to let us sortie to reclaim Iserlohn." suggested Frederica.

"I doubt it. Stopping as things are now is tantamount to surrender to the Empire. It might take a year or two to for it to come to pass though." Yang explained. "If they are that short sighted we're already doomed."

"What would you do if it turns out that way?" Frederica asked again.

"I'd retire." Yang said bluntly. "I'd gather up what I could and go into hiding. You'd come with me, wouldn't you?"

"Hmm, a life in seclusion isn't a popular one for a newlywed woman." Frederica complained.

"In that case, I guess I'll just have to convince them." Yang replied anxiously.

"Don't worry, I have complete faith in you." Frederica said with a smile. "Ah, it looks like Marshal Bucock is contacting us."

"Ah good, put him on." replied Yang, who had come to rely on Bucock to keep tabs on the situation in the capital for him. The old marshal's face appeared on screen and Yang offered a salute, quickly gaining one in response from Bucock in return along with a satisfied grin.

"I hear things went well for you at Phezzan." the old man said nonchalantly.

"Well, not fighting is my preferred way of handling things." commented Yang who drew a laugh from Bucock.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to come down and hand hold these politicians again." Bucock said reluctantly. "Apparently your corridor blocking techniques has even some of the people usually squarely on your side questioning your tactics."

"It's necessary for the Alliance's survival at this point." complained Yang. "Although I knew that sort of reaction would be a possible one. We need to focus on making all the necessary preparations for the recapture of Iserlohn before the unrest within the Empire ends or the Alliance won't have much of a future ahead of it."

"Do you think you'll be able to convince them to let you sortie?" asked Bucock.

"Well, let's just say I'm in no way lacking in motivation to convince them." Yang replied while taking a glace over at the smiling Frederica.

"I see." Bucock said with a laugh. "Well, I'll meet you when you come down. You can give me the details then."

Yang and Bucock exchanged salutes again before the transmission ended. Afterward, Yang let out a heavy sigh. "They really don't pay me enough for this."

* * *

"Is what you say true?" asked the booming, artificially enhanced voice of a dark cloaked figured.

"Yes, Grand Bishop." replied a man dressed in an Imperial junior officer's uniform who adverted his gaze from the holographic image as he prostrated himself before it. "High Admiral Mittermeier, one of the two pillars of the Imperial Fleet, and Elector of the New Galactic Empire lies critically wounded aboard this very ship."

"So, another of the heretical leaders has come to their inevitable fall. It's the price they pay for turning their back on the Earth, the birthplace of all human civilization." declared the Grand Bishop.

"I believe there is an opportunity to use this to further turn our enemies against each other, Great One." said the groveling officer, who only briefly lifted his head to speak.

"Explain." demanded the Grand Bishop.

"It is well known that High Admiral Reuentahl and Mittermeier are long time friends. Allow me to dispense of the wounded admiral in order to drive the remaining one further into the depths of grief." suggested the officer.

"Interesting. This indeed would serve the Church of Terra well. However, there is a condition." replied the Grand Bishop.

"You need only name it, Great One." replied the officer submissively.

"No suspicion can fall on the Church of Terra. The time is not yet right for our comrades to rise up and take their rightful place as the rulers of all humanity. Should you be discovered, you must put yourself to death." demanded the Grand Bishop.

"I am always prepared to die in service of our great cause." replied the officer without reservation.

"Very well. Go now and swiftly strike against our enemies with my blessing." said the echoing voice, before the connection terminated and the image before the officer disappeared.

"What fools." said the ordinary sounding voice of a middle aged man, stepping back from the controls of a humanoid automaton. After considering the information for a moment Archbishop De Villie resumed control of the device in the darkened room.

"Bishop Sage, I have a new task for you." demanded the booming artificial voice of the cloaked automaton.

"Yes, Grand Bishop. What is your command?" the response to the transmission was almost instant.

"Have your agents spread rumors that socialist rebels within the Imperial Fleet plan to assassinate High Admiral Mittermeier. At the same time you will have them spread another rumor it is actually High Admiral Reuentahl who is plotting Mittermeier's death in order to secure power for himself."

"An extraordinary plan, Great One." replied the Bishop meekly. "With such confusion sown between our enemies it is only a matter of time before they tear themselves apart. Should I assume such action means we are supporting Rubinsky's plot to increase unrest within the Empire?"

"For the time being." replied the unnatural voice of the Grand Bishop. "Rubinsky cannot be trusted, but his actions have weakened the Empire. If he becomes an obstacle to us he will be removed."

"As you wish, Great One." replied Bishop Sage. "I go to carry out your divine will."

* * *

Yang found himself facing the High Council of the Free Planet's Alliance once more. Yang couldn't help but notice some familiar faces were missing after the election, while others had shifted seats from the majority party to the opposition. The Peace Party, led by João Rebelo now held a majority of the seats on the council. Yang saw this in and of itself a positive development. Yang knew that the Alliance only had a future if it could manage to establish a peace treaty with the Galactic Empire. It's resources and capability to wage war had been far too depleted up to this point in the war. Besides just this, Yang knew if he kept fighting, eventually he would lose. Even if the Empire fell into an extended period of civil unrest, it was unlikely that the Alliance would be able to bridge the gap between the two powers. It may have taken the extraordinary Reinhard von Lohengramm in order to overcome the one hundred and fifty year deadlock between the two rivals, but now even a merely competent officer would be able to finish the job as soon as things were put back in order within the Empire.

The Alliance had one chance to survive as a sovereign nation and there by maintain the only free and democratic power within the galaxy and that was to recapture Iserlohn Fortress. With both warp navigable corridors secured, the Alliance could negotiate from a position of strength or fight in a manner that minimized their great deficit in numbers. Ironically, Yang who had always desired peace, now had to convince a party elected to end the fighting to let him sortie once more in order to secure the conditions necessary to for the Alliance to survive.

Rebelo, who had previously served as Secretary of the Treasury, was visibly stressed in a period of time that would otherwise be the moment of his greatest triumph. The precise destruction of the Alliance's industrial infrastructure had pushed the Alliance to the brink of it's ability to survive. Basic staples were being rationed to the citizenry, and while Rebelo had been able to blame the country's woes on his political enemies before the election, now that he was head of state the people were quickly turning their ire on his inability to completely end the commodity crisis in a timely manner.

"Marshal Yang, congratulations on your victory at Phezzan." Rebelo said magnanimously.

"Our contribution was minor compared to the lives lost by the people of Phezzan." replied Yang. "If there was something within my power I could have done to ease their burden I would have, sadly I was unable to do more."

"That may be the case Marshal Yang, however maintaining the space forces is a considerable burden for the people in the current emergency we face." Rebelo vented. "The people are subsisting on meager rations in order to support the rebuilding of our space infrastructure."

"I'm well aware of the costs involved and the suffering of the people." said Yang. "However unless the Alliance manages to secure it's borders whatever sacrifices the people make will be meaningless."

"Is the Empire not in the throws of chaos due to the loss of their leader?" asked Rebelo. "This was the goal you aimed to achieve is it not? Can't we rest secure in this knowledge for now?"

"Sadly it's not enough to ensure the Alliance will survive, not in our current position." said Yang.

"So you're insisting on launching the fleet again?" Rebelo asked pointedly.

"It's the only way the Alliance will survive." Yang answered along with a pained shrug. "The chaos in the Empire won't last forever, and when they do gather themselves their numbers will still be far greater than what we can field. Beyond this, they will see the Alliance as the cause for all the suffering they had gone through. It would only be a matter of time before vengeful Imperial fleets again appear in the sky over Heinessen. If both corridors are under our control, we have a chance at a lasting peace." answered Yang.

"Although it maybe wrong for me to doubt you, can you really do it?" Rebelo asked.

"We can." Yang answered quickly. "If it were any other operation against the Empire, I'd have no confidence. We have only one chance, and that's to retake Iserlohn. If the operation fails, I'll resign and accept whatever punishment you see fit."

"Punishing you would have little meaning if the Alliance would face it's end not too long after." commented Huang Rui who flanked Rebelo.

Yang only shrugged in response.

"Marshal Yang! About your operation at Phezzan," Walter Islands imposed himself on to the floor, having managed to maintain his seat just barely by portraying himself as a victim of Trunicht's deceptions and valiant defender of the state during the Imperial invasion, even though he now sat in the minority party, "is it true you deployed space mines with timers exceeding a thousand hours in the Phezzan corridor?"

"Yes." Yang answered with a single word.

"You realize that deploying these weapons in such a manner is against a treaty we've made with the Empire." bellowed Islands. "Warp-Kessler Syndrome a threat to civilization itself, should we allow warp navigable space to be cluttered with mines and debris, debates between nations or governments would no longer be relevant. We'd descend into a dark age where interstellar travel would no longer be possible."

"Our agreement with the Empire only extends to territories we control." Yang replied. "The weapons were deployed with the blessing of the Phezzani government, and to be brutally honest it's the only reason we were able to secure the Phezzan corridor in the first place. Actually, if the council would consider revoking the agreement, I could guarantee you the safety of the Alliance, with or without Iserlohn."

"And when the Empire responds in kind, and each system ends up isolated from the other for decades or more?" Islands asked pointedly.

"A fate less unpleasant than toiling under totalitarian occupation." Yang replied calmly.

"That's not something for you to decide!" Islands snapped.

"Nor have I. I merely stated my opinion. If I had that much freedom to act our security would already be assured." Yang complained.

"Councilman Islands, you do not have the floor currently. Please save your questions for later." demanded Rebelo who retook control of the conversation. "I share your concerns about Warp-Kessler Syndrome, but Marshal Yang has not acted improperly, in this case."

"Do I have the council's blessing to launch our remaining forces against Iserlohn?" Yang asked.

"We will vote on the matter." replied Rebelo. "When we have come to a decision we will inform you. You may taken your leave until then, Marshal Yang."

"As you wish." Yang replied as he stood to leave.

* * *

Adrian Rubinsky and Xavier Butler worked through the night at office tables facing each other in a largely abandoned room that was once a major trading broker's headquarters. Having been located across the street from the destroyed capitol building, it was now serving as the makeshift center of governance on Phezzan. Despite both being powerful men well into their middle age years, they worked themselves like young, low level clerks who had just managed to land their first job at a big firm, eating meals at their desks and downing cup after cup of coffee to put off sleep. While the two men had any number of willing assistants, the information they were dealing with could only truly be grasped by a few well connected individuals, and the ravages of war had killed many of those and scattered the rest. It was only now that these two could start to pick up the pieces of a financial empire that had once conspired to control the entire galaxy.

"We're completely cut off from our assets within the Empire." complained Rubinsky. "They have put them under strict surveillance. Of course, even if they weren't being watched, it would be impossible for us to rely on them since transit to Phezzan is impossible for the time being."

"The value of all financial assets has plunged, not just ours." replied Butler. "Between the rebellions in the Empire and the destruction within the Alliance and Phezzan no one trusts the ability of any government or business to fulfill their future obligations. The only thing that matters in the current situation is tangible goods available for immediate delivery and hard currency to pay for them."

"I see that assistance of the Alliance didn't come cheaply either." Rubinsky blurted while struggling over a tablet of financial records.

"They were unusually aware of the situation they were in and the leverage they had over us." replied Butler. "If you the think the price the Alliance asked is too high, we could always ask the Imperial Fleet to come back."

"Now's not the time for those kind of jokes." Rubinsky said in a defeated tone. "What about the treasury?"

"Most of it is safe. Of course it looks like there's been some petty theft of some of the bullion into personal stashes, but it doesn't look like Boltik anticipated us recapturing Phezzan." answered Butler.

"Good, we can use that to our advantage. We can issue new currency based on the gold reserves." said Rubinsky, seeming to have regained his confidence.

"But most of that bullion is encumbered with prior obligations. For each bar there's a hundred or more entities who think they own the rights to it." Butler reminded Rubinsky.

"We'll declare force majeure. The Imperial invasion was beyond our control, so our ability to fulfill those contracts are null and void." Rubinsky said bluntly. "Besides, the contracts were tied to dozens of client firms, not the state directly."

"We're within our right to do so given the circumstances, but won't we lose support from the people if we make the currency they hold now completely worthless?" asked a concerned Butler.

"Any animosity can simply be redirected at Boltik and the Empire. We're just trying to fix the damage they caused, and we'll be there to loan them the new currency they need to rebuild." answered Rubinsky. "Besides, even our currency was designed to eventually become worthless, it was just supposed to happen after the Imperial and Alliance currencies became worthless first and we could buy up their assets during the crash. Only a fool would have kept everything within the system. All paper currencies eventually return to their intrinsic value of zero."

"Voltaire?" replied Butler with a surprised look. "Maybe that's why the Alliance managed to negotiate so well. I hear Yang Wenli is quite the history buff."

"I knew that about him as well. It seems as though he can see events before they happen." complained Rubinsky. "But even he has to run out of luck eventually."

"Can we really hope for that now? Our security is completely dependent upon him recapturing Iserlohn Fortress." asked Butler.

"Only for now." answered Rubinsky. "We have everything we need to rebuild. It might not be the future I planned for, but there are still opportunities for Phezzan. The Alliance needs our funds and expertise to rebuild their economy, and eventually we'll be able to push our claims over whatever remains in the Empire when the fires finally die down."

"So we don't care who gets burned as long as it's not us?" asked Butler cynically.

"That's what is necessary in order to come out on top." answered Rubinsky without a ounce of shame.

"What about the Terra Cult?" Butler asked in a hushed tone. "Wasn't it their financing that got Phezzan off the ground to start with?"

"With the passage to the Empire cut off their influence is meaningless. Phezzan had long grown beyond the Terra Cult's ability to maintain control over it. It was only a matter of time before we broke free of it entirely. This only accelerated the cutting of ties."

"I see. All the same we should be cautious of their followers."

"Their organization won't be a problem anymore, at least not on Phezzan. Perhaps you can use this to convince the Alliance of their danger as well." said Rubinsky as he handed a folder over to Butler.

Butler quickly scanned the document within and his eyes widened. "Trunicht? They had him under their influence as well?"

"Not entirely." answered Rubinsky. "Of course the Alliance doesn't need to know that. Feel free to embellish as you see fit. Having the Alliance direct their rage towards those cultists and their ousted head of state could be useful while we restructure the economy."

"With this it shouldn't be difficult at all." answered Butler with a laugh.

"Good, you should head back to the Alliance at once."

"Are you sure you have everything under control here?" Butler asked with concern.

"Despite the way it looks, this might be the safest place in the galaxy right now." Rubinsky answered.

"If you say so. The Terra Cult within the Alliance will be ruined in short order." Butler said as he stood to leave.


	11. Chapter 11

The Goldenbaum Dynasty could not maintain the staggering disparity between commoners and the nobility that it managed to for centuries except for one factor, a complete dominance of space. Most of the commoners of the Empire lived an agricultural existence that barely provided subsistence after taxation, nor were the taxes most of these commoners paid particularly important to the Empire as a whole. From a stand point of efficiency of human resources, the divide between commoners and nobility in the Empire was the single greatest example of economic under utilization in human history, with commoners forced into manual crafts and primitive techniques that illustrated the disparity in power between the classes. It did however, ultimately allow for the dynasty to remain in power for over five hundred years.

When civilizations existed entirely within planetary environments, relatively primitive methods could destroy the ivory towers of the more advanced ruling classes, even if such rebellions came at a great cost. However, once tyranny had established itself within space, reaching the oppressors became too large a gap to bridge. Simply at this stage of humanity's development, most spaceships were made in space. Planets had become gardens for the nobility to place their palaces on, and vast prisons on which the rest of humanity was kept. Rebellion was meaningless, even if a planet could be over run, it would merely be subject to recapture from space at the leisure of the nobility. This great disparity is one of the reasons why Ale Heinessen's escape from the Empire was so noteworthy. Ultimately, the first refugees who fled the Empire in order to found the Free Planets Alliance did so in ships that had to be constructed out of dry ice, rather than through conventional means.

The process of dismantling this disparity began under Duke Lohengramm, however a process that has been in place for over five hundred years could not be taken apart in the short period of time Lohengramm held absolute power. Needless cruelties were ended, and the burdens of taxation primarily focused on keeping the commoners in a state of perpetual toil were relieved, but for the most part the space infrastructure that ensured the dominance of the nobility merely passed from the hands of the nobles into the hands of the military whose bulk of membership was drawn from these planets.

This was the situation that High Admiral Reuentahl found himself in as his fleet filled the star zone around planet Hermstadt. Even if Phezzan aided rebels throughout the Empire, they could not through subterfuge bring in the necessary resources to fight the Imperial Fleet. The real risk to the Empire was not losing the planets it consisted of, but losing the loyalty of it's trained soldiers and technicians that largely lived and worked in space. The rebellions themselves were not designed to overthrow the Empire, but to cause doubt in the minds of the men of the Imperial fleet as to the Empire's legitimacy. This was a fact High Admiral Reuentahl was well aware of as he began the siege of the planet.

"Cities are not to be targeted." Reuentahl ordered. "Now that their trump card has been expended we merely need to remind them who is in control. Target kinetic strikes in the hinterlands near the major cities. Make sure it's close enough for them to have a good view of what awaits them if they continue to resist."

"Yes sir, imputing targets for kinetic strikes." replied a subordinate as he worked a console. Although the hyper accelerated kinetic rounds did not carry the deadly radiation of nuclear weapons, the explosive impact the weapons produced were easily on par with them.

"Fire." Reuentahl ordered emotionlessly.

A number of rounds impacted the planet below, obliterating wide swathes of the countryside. Thousands died in an instant from each attack, but it was only a fraction of the slaughter that would occur if the densely populated cities were targeted directly.

"Send a surrender order. Remind them that no resistance will be tolerated and any attacks will be met with harsh reprisals." again Reuentahl's speech remained as cold as ice.

"Yes, sir." replied the subordinate who quickly sent the communications.

Tense moments passed as the Imperials waited for a response from the rebels on the planet. As time continued to press on without a response a crack finally started to appear in the cold exterior of High Admiral Reuentahl.

"Do these fools not realize what awaits them if they continue this futile resistance?" Reuentahl complained bitterly. "Even if they are merely being manipulated by Phezzan, their acts are traitorous and they deserve traitor's deaths."

"Please wait awhile longer, Your Excellency." pleaded Bergengrün. "Many of the members of the fleet will have families on the planet. If we launch an all out attack we'll risk mutiny."

"And would they too not be traitors to the Empire?" Reuentahl shot back.

"Yes, Your Excellency, but I'm sure you're aware how precarious the situation is within the fleet currently. If a mutiny were to break out now, we may not be able to reestablish order. If this fleet were to be compromised the result for the Empire could be disastrous." Bergengrün warned.

Reuentahl gritted his teeth, realizing the truth of his aide's statement but finding displeasure in it all the same, and sunk back in his command chair to await a response from the rebels as images of mushroom clouds choking the skies of Hermstadt filled the bridge's suite of monitors. Six minutes and nine seconds later, a signal came through from a beleaguered looking man from the rebels who accepted the Empire's terms of surrender. Reuentahl, unable to contain his agitation bluntly asked the representative why it had taken him so long to respond in the face of such an overwhelming disparity of force.

"Take a look for yourself." the rebel representative responded, stepping aside from the camera to reveal a devastated room with walls that were marred by blaster fire and floors littered with the dead. "Despite your warnings and show of resolve, the leadership council refused to surrender. In the end we had to take matters into our own hands to save the lives of our families."

"I see." Reuentahl responded grimly, not having expected this level of resistance from mere pawns being manipulated by Phezzan. At each step along the way of the escalation of force, the Empire had underestimated the discontent of the people, and this was the ultimate result. For the first time, Reuentahl began to respect the rebellion as an existential threat to the Empire.

* * *

As transports full of Imperial occupation troops began their descent to the surface Hermstad, elsewhere aboard Reuentahl's flagship _Tristan_ a perhaps more pivotal moment was taking place. A single Imperial lieutenant walked through the sickbay which was crowded with wounded transferred aboard the ship from the brutal fighting that had taken place on the planet.

"Excuse me, could you point me towards where High Admiral Mittermeier is being treated? I have an urgent delivery for him." the ordinary looking lieutenant asked calmly of a clerk manning the front desk.

"Mittermeier..." the enlisted clerk responded reflexively while checking both a stack of paper records and a series of monitors. "I'm afraid his condition is listed as critical. Access is currently limited to treatment personnel only."

"What a mess." the lieutenant complained casually. "I suppose the message didn't arrive here ahead of me. These samples I'm carrying comes directly from fleet headquarters which carried out the High Admirals medical evacuation. It could directly effect the treatment of the High Admiral. Could you just point the way to the room? I need to speak with who is treating him immediately."

"That's against protocol, sir." replied the clerk sternly.

"Listen here corporal, take a look around at all the wounded!" the lieutenant replied as he became agitated. "Do you think protocol is what matters in a situation like this? If I have to go back to headquarters telling them that I was turned away by a clerk at the front desk and something happens to the High Admiral, I'll make sure who they know to come looking for, you can bet on that." He said the final words as he made to turn to leave.

"Wait." the flustered clerk responded. "The High Admiral is being treated in Room A44. The attending doctor is currently occupied, but I might be able to get the nurse assigned to the stasis wing to take the samples. I'll page them for you. It's right down the hall then to your left."

"Thank you, corporal. You're a good man." the lieutenant added as he turned down the hall quickly, a false smile hiding his true intent.

The lieutenant found the door to High Admiral Mittermeier's hospital room entirely unguarded, perhaps due to the chaotic nature of the effort to save as many of the wounded as possible. After all, there were few who would accept the idea that the security of the flagship could be internally compromised. Letting himself in, the lieutenant was confronted by a medical tech who immediately turned his attention away from the medical monitors.

"Can I help you? This area is off limits." the tech replied reflexively.

The lieutenant ignored him and locked the door behind him. As he started to move various furnishings and equipment in front of the door the tech moved to intervene.

"Hey, what are you doing!" shouted the tech.

"Silence, heretic." sneered the lieutenant who punched the man as he approached him. He fell to the ground then struggled to get up and head towards a communications panel. "Security! I need security!"

"It's pointless." muttered the lieutenant as he drew his blaster. "You just got unlucky to have been given this assignment. Let your grudge fall upon the fates and not I."

"No!" he screamed as scurried between the small room's corners, looking hopelessly for shelter. A single bolt of energy speared him squarely through his center of mass and he collapsed on the floor. The lieutenant then turned his attention to the stasis chamber containing High Admiral Mittermeier.

"Another of the Empire's proud heroes about to fall." the lieutenant said to himself menacingly as he considered him. "You don't seem that imposing lying here like this now, do you?"

"What's going on in there! Let us in!" demanded someone from outside along with pounding on the door.

"I would have liked to have done more, but it seems my time is up." the lieutenant muttered to himself. Although his time was at it's end he would strike a great blow for Mother Terra before he fell. Surely all true followers of Terra were smiling upon him now he thought to himself. He loosed three blasts into High Admiral Mittermeier, in response a blare of sirens emerged from the medical equipment attached to him.

The lieutenant only laughed manically even as the noise from the sirens and the beating on the door intensified. Eventually a series of blasts came from outside into the locking mechanism of the door. Finally the door gave way under the combined effort of three guards, which the lieutenant greeted with blaster fire. Two fell immediately but the third managed to open fire with a burst before collapsing to the ground himself, dealing the lieutenant a fatal wound.

Glory to Terra.

He wanted to shout it in his last moments, but he remembered the Grand Bishop's orders. Today's victory could not yet be claimed, but when it finally could he would be known as a martyred saint that brought Terra one great step closer to it's rightful place in the universe.

* * *

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Your Excellency, but I'm afraid there has been an incident in the medical ward. High Admiral Mittermeier has been murdered." Bergengrün spoke through the monitor in the darkened bed chambers of High Admiral Reuentahl.

"What!?" Reuentahl blurted without thinking. "How can this happen on my own ship? Who is responsible for this!?"

"We're investigating, Your Excellency." Bergengrün assured Reuentahl. "There was a single attacker who acted alone. A lieutenant assigned to this vessel. Altogether six were killed, along with the attacker."

"I'll come down immediately. There has to be a deeper plot at work. The socialists, the Phezzanis," Reuentahl replied frantically, "whoever did this to Mittermeier while he was in that state will suffer a fate worse than death."

"I'm not certain that's the best idea, Your Excellency." Bergengrün said reluctantly.

"Why not!" Reuentahl shot back. "We need to discover who ordered this before they can strike again!"

"Forgive me for being so bold, Your Excellency, but the truth of the matter is you are not above suspicion in this matter. To involve yourself personally in the investigation will only invite more questions. Please allow an outside investigator to handle this for your own benefit and the good of the Empire." Bergengrün pleaded.

"Outrageous. My best friend is murdered in cold blood on my own ship and there's nothing I can do?" spat Reuentahl. "If not me than who? It would take too long to wait for an investigator to arrive from Odin."

"Might I suggest Admiral Lennenkampf? Although he comes from your camp politically, he has a reputation as a fair but stern military disciplinarian. Should you give him free reign to investigate the matter I believe it would go far to set these rumors of your involvement to rest." Bergengrün offered hopefully.

"Hmm, Lennenkampf?" I suppose he's a good a choice as we have. See to it, but make sure he understands I'm to be informed as soon as any discoveries are made about who is responsible." demanded Reuentahl.

"Of course, Your Excellency." replied Bergengrün.

"Where's Mittermeier's body being kept? He at least deserves the honor and privileges his rank affords." Reuentahl complained.

"For now I've had the scene sealed." Bergengrün replied. "Forgive me, I placed any evidence that might remain there that supports Your Excellency above the High Admiral's dignity for the moment."

"The need for such distasteful acts is insulting." Reuentahl complained once more.

"Please bear with it for the time being. I will have Admiral Lennenkampf brought aboard right away. As soon as the initial investigation is complete all proper honors will be bestowed upon High Admiral Mittermeier." Bergengrün offered in consolation.

"Very well, inform me as soon as it is complete."

"Yes, sir."

The room went dark again as the transmission ended.

"Mittermeier, too. Now I am truly alone." Reuentahl said grimly before putting his fist into a nearby dresser. "I won't make it easy for them, Mittermeier. I'm going to fight back with everything I have. You have my word."

* * *

Yang returned to Heinessen victorious once more and this time without losing a single soldier in battle. Much like his bloodless capture of Iserlohn Fortress, the victory at Phezzan did wonders to raise the morale of an Alliance populace still suffering from the devastating effects of the Imperial attacks on the Alliance's space infrastructure. However, no matter how joyous the people became, Yang could not bring himself to celebrate. "The battle is only half over. They should at least delay the interviews until it is actually complete." Yang said in response to multiple requests for comments by the press.

Of course the general public might not understand what Yang meant by the comment, but those who did understand knew the Alliance was in reality no safer than it had been before the operation. The Iserlohn Fortress, and with it the corridor, remained in Imperial hands and so long as it did the Imperials could decide when they would invade the Alliance at their leisure. Marshal Bucock had already begun to lay the groundwork with the High Council, reminding them that another deployment to recapture Iserlohn would be necessary in order to secure the future of the Free Planets Alliance. Yang only had to make the formal request and deal with the inevitable complaints in regards to the costs of the operation.

"Do you realize, Marshal Yang, that the operation you propose will ultimately cost billions of dinars?" complained a newly elected council member of the Peace Party. "Is this a cost we can really justify during this trying time?"

Yang replied with a shrug. "When weighed against the value of half the explored universe, and the lives and freedom of those who inhabit it, the size of the cost can be put into proper perspective."

With this any political posturing the High Council felt it needed to make against the operation was dismissed. Yang was given permission to launch with the full force of the remaining Alliance military backing him in order to retake Iserlohn Fortress. That said, the force that departed was still a meager one, slightly smaller the than the original half a fleet of survivors and recruits that was used to form the 13th Fleet when it was given the order to capture Iserlohn the first time. Still, with the advantage of 'present' he had left behind on Iserlohn, victory was possible.

"This operation can't be executed until the stationed fleet departs the fortress. Lutz is a brilliant admiral. Even if a superior from the Empire orders him to launch from Iserlohn Fortress he may ask them to reconsider and he may not budge. So we'll let him see our scheme from the beginning and we'll make him want to lure us to the fortress to entrap us. In order for him to trap us, he'll have to maintain a certain distance from the fortress which will make is easier for our plan to succeed. This might seem like a bit too much trickery, but there's no chance for victory if we fight an enemy with a large fleet and an impregnable fortress head on." Yang explained to the assembled staff officers.


	12. Chapter 12

"A message from Fleet Headquarters for you, admiral." a junior officer said note in hand within the command room Iserlohn Fortress.

"Read it." ordered Admiral Lutz.

"Yes, sir." the aide replied. "Rebel uprisings through out the Empire are increasing in number and it has become necessary to deploy the Iserlohn Fleet in the neighboring star zones in order to restore order. Deploy your fleet immediately and provide support to the local garrisons."

"The situation must be worsening if even the Iserlohn fleet must be deployed." commented Lutz. "With most of the fleet in mothballs, the loss of Phezzan, and the fighting on Hermstadt our forces are running thin. Was it an Imperial encoded message?"

"Yes, sir." the aide replied.

"What is it?" asked the executive officer who noticed Lutz's troubled appearance.

"It's nothing. I'm probably just thinking too much." Lutz replied.

"These rebels must know that they are no match for the Imperial Fleet, despite any recent setbacks." added Lutz's executive officer.

"We will prepare the fleet to sortie immediately." Lutz ordered.

"Yes, sir." the officers replied as they set out upon the task.

The next day another message from Imperial Fleet Headquarters arrived at Iserlohn Fortress.

"Admiral Lutz, as you know the Alliance fleet was recently spotted operating in coordination with rebels in the Phezzan corridor. With the sealing of that corridor, it makes it all the more likely that the Iserlohn Fortress will come under attack. Do not move your fleet from the fortress and heighten your defenses. In addition, it is suspected that there may be rebel sympathizers among populace and the fleet who may seek to take the fortress from within. Conduct an immediate investigation before these agitators can undermine the defenses of the fortress."

"It contradicts the original order." complained Lutz. "One of them has to be a fake."

"But which one is the correct order?" pondered the executive officer.

"In any case we'll suspend the sortie for now. In the meantime we'll conduct an internal investigation immediately." ordered Lutz.

"Yes, sir!" all the assembled officers replied.

Since there are over one million soldiers in Iserlohn Fortress the number of those who commit dishonest actions could not be zero. A double-digit number of corruption cases were discovered and dozens of soldiers were arrested by the military police.

"As we thought, the second order was the correct one." commented the executive officer as the military police provided their findings.

"His Excellency, High Admiral Reuentahl is quite perceptive." commented a junior officer.

"In other words, it would be His Excellency's intention for us to defend the fortress." Lutz determined. "We nearly fell for Yang Wenli's trick. We shouldn't make a move. Cancel the order for the fleet to sortie."

"Admiral, there was another message from the Fleet Headquarters." announced an aide.

"Huh?" blurted Lutz in surprise.

"It says..." the aide hesitated.

"Read it." demanded Lutz.

"Yes, sir. Admiral Lutz, why haven't you launched yet? Leave only a portion of your defensive forces at the fortress and head for the previously designated star zones with your fleet."

"What a petty trick." Lutz said with contempt. "I won't fall for such a move. We will keep to the true order and defend the fortress."

A few days later, another order arrived from Imperial Fleet Headquarters.

"The Iserlohn Fleet isn't moving." announced an Alliance station operator aboard the _Hyperion_.

Captain Bagdash whistled in appreciation and offered a thumbs up to the rest of the Alliance officers. The last order had been the first authentic one to sortie in response to rebel activity to be sent from Imperial Fleet Headquarters to Iserlohn Fortress.

"It worked! The enemy within the fortress has weighed the two conflicting orders and they seem to believe the order to sortie is the false one." stated Bagdash. "It doesn't seem like they'll be moving even for an order from their Headquarters."

"What a swindle." commented Schönkopf.

"Yeah, someone who cooks stuff up like this isn't a magician, he should be called a swindler." added Olivier Poplin commander of the flagship's Spartinian fighters.

Julian could only look on the commentary incredulously.

"Even so, it's a swindle that we're betting our lives on. Can't you be a bit more excited about it?" complained Bagdash. Receiving no response from the officers, Bashdash turned his attention back to the communications station.

"Captain Bagdash sure is excited isn't he?" commented Louis Machungo an officer that had been assigned to Julian as a body guard since his time as an Alliance attache to Phezzan.

"Intelligence warfare is his specialty." explained Julian. "It looks like he's finally regained his original niche."

"In other words, he's the partner of the swindler." added Poplan.

* * *

"Admiral Lutz's fleet isn't moving?" asked a disappointed High Admiral Reuenthal. "Is he ignoring my order? Has discipline with the Empire degraded to this degree already?"

"Perhaps this is somehow due to Yang Wenli's trickery." suggested Bergengrün. "Could it be there is a reason why he hasn't launched?"

"Trickery? Perhaps, but wouldn't it benefit Yang more to have the fleet leave Iserlohn, even if it means the Imperial frontier remains overwhelmed by rebels?" Reuentahl said while considering the situation.

"I'm sorry, Your Excellency. With my meager intellect I cannot fathom the reason." admitted Bergengrün. "But since it does not benefit Yang for the Iserlohn fleet to remain, why not leave it as it is? There will be time enough to re-establish order on the frontier later, but if Iserlohn falls we cannot easily retake it. If it benefits our forces in the end, we need not punish Lutz's temporary confusion."

"If Yang is out there, it's all the more reason to launch the fleet. His force has to be weakened. With Lutz's fleet at full strength even Yang doesn't stand a chance against it." mused Reuentahl. "Modify the order. Give Lutz full discretion to deploy his fleet against the Alliance side of the corridor." Since Reuentahl had doubts about what Yang might be attempting to accomplish, the order he gave was extremely flexible. Despite this, the second order sent Lutz at Iserlohn was also ignored as a fake.

* * *

"The Iserlohn stationed fleet is still not moving." came the report of an Alliance observation craft hidden near the fortress.

"Let's give it a final blow." said Bagdash with a devious smirk.

"Usually when there are two conflicting orders we'd think one is authentic and the other is a fake, right?" suggested Poplan. "They don't realize they were receiving two fake orders from the beginning."

"They must be really confused now." added Julian.

"If there's someone who can see through Bagdash's disorderly array of orders he must be..." Schönkopf paused for dramatic effect, "...insane."

The crude comment drew some muted laughter.

* * *

The Imperial operator's eyes widened as the message came across. He hurriedly took down the message and headed with it to Admiral Lutz. "If you intend to disobey my order and not launch I will have you branded a traitor to the Empire and dealt with after I crush the remaining rebelling planets."

"I wonder if perhaps we should actually launch..." commented one of Lutz's aides.

"But if we don't know which one is the authentic order..." added the executive officer.

"I see." Lutz blurted as he had the epiphany. "Yang Wenli is trying to lure us out of the fortress and rob the emptied castle while we're away. Come to think of it, he used the same scheme when he captured Iserlohn the first time."

"Then...?" Lutz's aide asked in anticipation.

"No matter how clever the scheme is, the fact that he is using it twice seems to indicate the spring of Yang Wenli's intellect is drying up." declared Lutz forcefully. "Give an order to all personnel. We will launch with all forces."

"Admiral, if we launch won't we be falling for Yang's trap?" asked the executive officer with concern. "Even if it is the Headquarters's order to launch, I humbly suggest that we should defend the fortress and not make a move. Even if we temporarily displease our superiors as long as we have this self sufficient fortress we can always launch and crush the rebels at will."

"Your suggestion is sensible." admitted Lutz. "I, too, think the order to launch is a false command sent by Yang Wenli.

"Knowing it you'll...?" asked the executive officer.

"Yes. I'll launch with all forces to make Yang think I've fallen for his trap, but we're the ones who will entrap him." explained Lutz. "If our fleet departs, the Yang Fleet which is hiding someplace in the corridor, will take advantage of the opportunity and approach the fortress. At the right time I will turn around our fleet and push the Yang Fleet within the effective range of the Thor's Hammer. We'll pincer attack from there. In this way we'll be able to destroy him. Yang is too smart for his own good. His days are numbered."

The Lutz fleet launched from Iserlohn Fortress.

* * *

Not long after the fact was discovered by the Alliance's fortress re-capture forces.

"We did it!" "They fell for it!" "It'll be a piece of cake!" "Our victory is all but guaranteed!" cheered the soldiers manning the stations. An impromptu celebration was held by the Alliance officers, with a bottle of liquor making the rounds which eventually reached Admiral Merkatz, who Yang placed in command of the operation. He took a swig then raised the bottle triumphantly to cheers before passing it along and grabbing the internal microphone. "We've entrapped Lutz, but Lutz probably thinks he entrapped us too. Lutz is a renowned tactician and his fleet significantly outnumbers ours. Unless we control the fortress by the time he returns and encircles us our window of opportunity will be closed for good. We will initiate the operation at once."

"Vice Admiral Schönkopf, I ask that you take field command." said Merkatz.

"I acknowledge your orders for peace." Schönkopf replied with a whimsical bow.

The battle to recapture Iserlohn Fortress had begun.

* * *

"Enemy forces spotted at six-o-clock. They're closing in on Iserlohn Fortress." announced an Imperial sensor operator.

"They've fallen for the trap. All ships come swiftly about! We'll return to Iserlohn Fortress immediately." ordered Lutz.

"FOR HEALTH AND BEAUTY TAKE A CUP OF TEA AFTER A MEAL." Bagdash typed the code into a darkened command console. Undaunted, the Alliance fleet continued it's approach towards the fortress.

"The enemy is now within range of the fortress's main cannon." announced an Imperial officer as Lutz looked on in anticipation. However, the Alliance fleet continued well within range without taking fire.

"Why!? Why aren't they firing the Thor's Hammer!?" demanded Lutz.

"The Thor's Hammer is not responding!" announced an operator aboard the fortress.

"The floating gun platforms are not responding!" announced another.

"This can't be happening!" complained an exasperated Imperial officer.

"We've lost command of the exterior magnetic structure!"

"The automatic defense system is not taking commands!"

The shouts came one after another.

"It's not working, admiral." explained one of the computer operators. "Because of the code sent through the comm channels all the computer systems have been neutralized."

"This must be a present left behind by Yang Wenli." said the executive officer as he came to the realization. "Override the computer and shift to manual control! Fire the Thor's Hammer at all costs!"

"It's impossible!" a weapons officer reported.

"There must be some other password to unseal the lockout." explained the computer operator.

"The enemy is charging inside the fortress!" shouted a sensor operator.

"Close the gates! Don't let them inside!" ordered the executive officer.

"We can't do it!" shouted back an operator.

"Prepare for close combat! All hands to battle stations!" the executive officer ordered once more.

Thousands of Alliance warships poured through the liquid metal armor into the fortress interior. Sensor masts and cooling fins snapped off ships and sparks flew as they forced landings wherever they could.

"The time limit before the Lutz fleet returns is about five hours. Unless we seize the fortress defense system within that time our chance for victory will all but vanish. Moreover, the defense units of the fortress alone probably outnumber us greatly." Julian explained to Poplan and Machungo who had informally joined the Rosen Ritter brigade for the assault on the fortress as the Alliance's manpower had diminished greatly.

"Just like always. We have to do it." commented Poplan.

"We're going in!" declared Vice Admiral Schönkopf who was leading from the front as usual.

Clouds of smoke billowed through the landing ports as the first Alliance armored troops disembarked from their ships and set foot on the fortress. Almost immediately a heavy crossbow bolt narrowly missed Poplan and bounced off the landing ship's hull. Poplan whistled in appreciation as he examined the deep ranks of the opposing Imperial armored grenadiers already waiting for them. The first formation swiftly broke towards them in a charge.

"Here's the welcoming party." Poplan remarked snidely. "Let's go, Julian!"

"Right!" Julian replied along with a nervous nod.

Metal clashed on metal as axes were swung, each side fearing the potential use of Seffel particles which could detonate an entire block of the fortress if set off by an explosive or energy weapon. Hot blood poured onto the metal decking and screams of agony erupted from the frantic mass of humanity as blows struck home.

After besting the first formation of Imperial grenadiers, Julian's party found themselves staggering under another volley of crossbow bolts. Seeing Julian phased by multiple rocking bolt impacts, an Imperial grenadier rushed towards him to finish the job. Julian barely raised his ax with enough strength to block the blow, only to have Poplan fell the attacker from behind.

"Commander!" Julian said thankfully as he realized who his savior was.

"This isn't fun at all." complained the rarely serious Poplan.

"What isn't?" Julian asked as they both engaged and dropped an enemy each as they pushed forward.

"Well, I've been forced to get used to fighting with my feet on the ground." lamented the ace pilot. "What's more disgusting than that?"

"They're formidable." admitted an Imperial trooper as they watched the butchery unfold. The Imperials responded with a steady stream of crossbow bolts.

Ensign Machungo charged forward, having abandoned his ax for a decorative marble column ripped from the walls lining the corridor, hurling it into a formation of Imperials that were crushed or effectively scattered by the force of the impact.

"Alright, let's go." Poplan said, seeing the chance to advance, the group pushed forward. Waiting for them behind a corner though was an opportunistic Imperial grenadier.

"Die!" the Imperial screamed as he swung his ax towards the unsuspecting Poplan, but before the blow could strike home, Captain Kasper Linz the Rosen Ritter's second-in-command, speared the Imperial in the back, who then collapsed in a heap on the floor.

"You're still not good enough." commented Vice Admiral Schönkopf smugly who watched the scene unfold, drawing a dismissive scoff from Poplan.

The mortally wounded Imperial looked up at emblem on the shoulder of the man who had felled him. "Rosen...Ritters." he managed to say in horror. The unit's brutal effectiveness in battle had by this point been well established, and the few Imperials still holding the line repeated the name in fear as their posture shifted from fight to flight.

"Let's go!" Schönkopf erupted with a monstrous shout as he charged forward, drawing the rest of the Alliance troops with him. Schönkopf single-handedly cut down two armored Imperial troopers before the rest broke and ran.

"It's just ahead!" Julian announced as the Alliance troops rushed forward in the surrealistic surroundings of classical era sculptures and architecture, lit dimly by flashing red emergency lights and accompanied by the clatter of metal armor and boots.

"The enemy has seized the fourth reserve control room!" announced an Imperial operator within the command room of the fortress.

"Why such a place?" asked the stunned executive officer left in charge of the fortress's defense.

"I don't know." admitted one of the junior officers.

"It's our fleet, our fleet's returned!" announced a hope filled sensor operator, drawing cheers from the entire command room.

"They've come." said the executive officer in relief.

"Unlock the Thor's Hammer." said Poplan as he made way for Julian at a control station.

Julian typed in the command hurriedly. "ONE CUP OF RUSSIAN TEA, NOT WITH JAM, NOT WITH MARMALADE, BUT WITH HONEY."

Poplan snickered sadistically as Julian spelled out the nonsensical command line.

"Admiral, the computer has reactivated!" announced the Imperial computer operator within the command room.

The entire fortress began to hum with power as the Thor's Hammer began to charge.

"No, retreat!" commanded Admiral Lutz in horror from his flagship as he watched the streams of power gather on the surface of the fortress. "All ships reverse course! Get out of the Thor's Hammer's firing range immediately!"

"Fire!" ordered Vice Admiral Schönkopf. The Thor's Hammer roared to life, releasing it's incredible power upon the fleeing Imperial fleet. The blast entirely engulfed thousands of Imperial ships destroying them instantly, and just narrowly missed Admiral Lutz's flagship.

"Fools! Don't bunch up! Scatter!" ordered Lutz as he clung to his command chair.

Within the fortress's command room, the beleaguered Imperial officers could only look on in horror as the fortress's own super weapon disintegrated millions of their allies in a single moment.

As the initial shock of the incredible blast began to wear off, all sides began to take measure of the damage inflicted. "Battleship Luitebolt, no further communications!" "Battleship Trittenheim, no further communications!"

"All ships, retreat outside of firing range. Continue to report damage." ordered Admiral Lutz grimly, who had regained his composure.

The firing of the Thor's Hammer had also shattered the morale of the Imperial troops. The fortress defense units were still supposedly superior in terms of numbers, but they retreated or surrendered one by one. Early the next day, the Imperial Fleet finally proposed the evacuation of the fortress.

"I demand safe passage for my subordinates." said the executive officer sternly. "If you don't accept these terms I will not hesitate to resist to the end and destroy the fortress."

"As Marshal Yang's deputy, what will you do?" Schönkopf asked Julian.

"Naturally, we should accept." Julian replied instantly.

"Wait. Don't respond immediately." insisted Bagdash who had joined them in the seized reserve control room. "In negotiations, one shouldn't appear too eager."

Julian promised the Imperials a response in fifteen minutes, but ultimately only waited seven. "I don't think there's any need for further casualties. I'm sure there are many wounded who will survive if they get treatment soon." Julian explained his reasoning to his seniors who only silently assessed him.

Upon entering the Fortress's command room the group found the Imperial executive officer in charge dead, having committed suicide. Julian and the others stopped and offered a salute.

Admiral Lutz's fleet retreated towards the Imperial homeland, as Admiral Merkatz observed the caravan of evacuating Imperials. "This truly is a new hope." he mused.

"Indeed." added Yang, who had spent the entire unorthodox battle on the sidelines.

Iserlohn Fortress was once again in Alliance hands.


	13. Chapter 13

Reuentahl paced in his office aboard his flagship restlessly. It had been over a week since his wounded friend, Wolfgang Mittermeier had been murdered by someone disguised within the Imperial forces. Reuentahl could barely contain his rage at the loss of his friend, and each passing day that those responsible eluded his wrath wore on his psyche. Only Bergengrün's advice had kept Reuentahl from directly taking action already, since Reuentahl himself was not above suspicion for the murder of his friend he could not be the one to lead the investigation. Reuentahl had reluctantly placed Admiral Lennenkampf in charge, and he was now awaiting for him to deliver the first preliminary results.

Lennenkampf entered the office and offered a stiff salute to Reuentahl who returned it quickly before quickly getting down to business, "Well, what have you learned so far?"

"Yes sir, sadly there doesn't seem to be much to report." Lennenkampf replied clearly somewhat disappointed. "The service record of the attacker was clean. We're trying to track down the known associates, but the attacker seemed to lived at rather solitary existence."

"So there's nothing to go on?" Reuentahl complained bitterly.

"There is one other thing that stood out as strange." Lennenkampf offered in consolation. "When we screened the body we detected Thyoxin within the blood."

"One of those junkies?" Reuentahl sneered. "Clearly such an individual is being manipulated by someone. There's no chance they could have come up with such a plot on their own."

"Perhaps. It doesn't seem like the sort of erratic violent behavior these drug users usually display." replied Lennenkampf.

"You have to identify the mastermind." demanded Reuentahl. "Inform me as soon as you have anything."

"Yes, sir." Lennenkampf replied quickly, as he turned to head to the door, but before he could exit, the door opened and Bergengrün entered.

"What is it, Bergengrün?" asked Reuentahl. "I told you wanted to speak to Admiral Lennenhampf alone."

"Excuse me for intruding, Your Excellency, but Admiral Kesler has arrived to see you." Bergengrün announced as Kesler pushed into the room behind Bergengrün.

"You've come a long way unannounced." commented Reuentahl.

"I set out right away as soon as I heard of the murder of High Admiral Mittermeier." Kesler replied calmly. "I'll be taking over the investigation immediately."

"Admiral Lennenkampf has been handling the investigation. You didn't need to trouble yourself by leaving behind your duties in the capital." said Reuentahl.

"As wise as it was for you to appoint Admiral Lennenkampf, as the head of military police the authority is ultimately mine to conduct the investigation. Discovering the truth behind the murder is of the utmost importance to the Empire." Kesler stated bluntly. "I'll need Admiral Lennenkampf to turn over all materials related to the investigation immediately."

Lennenkampf turned to Reuentahl looking for confirmation. Reuentahl paused closing his eyes in consideration for a moment before replying. "Very well. Cooperate with Admiral Kesler fully in this matter, Lennenkampf. Mittermeier was my dear friend, I welcome any assistance the military police will be able to provide."

"As you wish, Your Excellency." Lennenkampf replied.

Just as the meeting seemed to be breaking up, junior officer hurried through the door carrying a message.

"It's getting quite crowded in here." complained Reuentahl.

"Excuse me, sirs." the junior officer replied. "There's an urgent message from the capital."

"Read it." demanded Reuentahl.

"Yes, sir." replied the junior officer who looked around the room nervously at the number of high ranking admirals present. "Iserlohn Fortress has fallen to Yang Wenli. The Lutz fleet has taken heavy causalities and is heading towards the capital."

"Iserlohn has fallen? How is that possible?" blurted Lennenkampf. "Lutz's fleet was at full strength and given all the support possible."

"Yang Wenli probably left behind traps on Iserlohn we failed to detect. Lutz couldn't have been defeated through ordinary means." commented Reuentahl.

Another message was quickly delivered by an enlisted man to the junior officer. "Riots are breaking out throughout the Empire. Even the capital is experiencing unrest among the people. It's the socialists..." the junior officer said in disbelief.

"Ridiculous. Rebels on Odin? We'll crush them." said Lennenkampf with bravado.

"Who is left on Odin?" Reuentahl asked rhetorically. "Mecklinger was in charge of the fleet's rear defenses and he's dead, while the commander of the capital's defense forces is standing right in front of us."

"Are you saying they have a chance?" replied Lennenkampf. "Müller, Steinmetz, Wittenfeld, Fahrenheit, Wahlen, even the vice admirals, any of them would be sufficient for the task."

"What's left of their fleets are in mothballs, their men put on furlough." shot back Reuentahl as he stood and started to pace. "Except for a few local defense forces, the capital is wide open. It would take days for them to redeploy, if they can pull it off in the chaos. We have the only mobile fleet power functioning in the Empire at this moment, and the rebels smell the blood in the water."

"What will you do, Your Excellency?" asked Bergengrün.

"Lennenkampf, your fleet will remain to secure Hermstadt. I'll return with my fleet to Odin." stated Reuentahl.

"Yes. sir." replied Lennenkampf.

"I can't let you do that, High Admiral." shot back Kesler. "You're a subject of an investigation for murder. I can't let you return freely with your fleet to Odin."

"Do you have any proof by which to charge me for the murder of my own friend, or are you going to attempt to arrest me merely based on rumors and innuendo?" Reuentahl replied mockingly. "You'd have me remain here while the Empire burns around us?"

"All the same you must comply-" started Kesler before Reuentahl cut him off.

"I will not! I will not be known as the man who sat on his hands while the greater half of human civilization fell into ruin. If you planned to detain me, you should have come with the force necessary to do so. Guards!" A squad of armed soldiers stormed into the office. "Have Admiral Kessler confined to quarters. If he or any of his subordinates resist, toss them in the brig."

"I'm unarmed as you can see." Kesler said while raising his hands. "Forcing you to comply was never considered. We merely hoped you would respect the rule of law."

"The law is meaningless without order." replied Reuentahl. "Order I plan to enforce."

"If you were involved with the murder of High Admiral Mittermeier, it will come out eventually. You won't be able to cover it up." Kesler said calmly as the guards placed him in restraints.

"Mere hours before High Admiral Mittermeier was killed, High Admiral Reuentahl risked his life to rescue him from the battlefield." responded an indignant Bergengrün. "Does that sound like the actions of a cold blooded murderer to you?"

"Perhaps not. Still, no one benefits more from the death of High Admiral Mittermeier than High Admiral Reuentahl. It only makes sense for him to be the focus of the investigation." replied Kesler as guards started to lead him away.

"Wait." Reuentahl ordered. The guards paused and Kesler turned to face him. "When I re-establish order on Odin I will send for you. You will use all the resources at your disposal to find those responsible."

"Once you've firmly placed yourself on the seat of power?" asked Kesler, who seemed unconvinced.

"If you end up convinced I killed my own friend after I free you, simply have me killed." Reuentahl replied bluntly. "It wouldn't be the first ruler who was put to death for his crimes. Now go."

The guards took Kesler away, and Reuentahl followed quickly after to the bridge. His fleet set out immediately for Odin.

* * *

"It's wonderful to be back home, isn't it?" asked a pleased Frederica as she unpacked her belongings once more into quarters within Iserlohn Fortress. After a chaotic week of evacuating Imperial troops and civilians, the fortress was now firmly in the hands of the Alliance, and the environment around Yang and Frederica approached a sort of normalcy they had not experienced since the Imperials launched Operation Ragnarok against the Alliance.

"Iserlohn has started to grow on me." Yang commented as he assisted her. "Maybe it's because of how far away it is from the capital."

"We'll be staying for awhile won't we?" Frederica asked anxiously. "It makes the most sense for the fleet to be here in the corridor in case the Imperials return, since they can't do so through Phezzan any longer."

"That's right. The fleet is exactly where it needs to be." Yang confirmed. "But it's not enough. If the Imperials strike again with their full forces, it's unlikely we'll be able to stop them, even with the fortress."

"Aren't the Imperials having their own troubles?" Frederica asked now clearly worried. "What would make them want to return so soon?"

"We're probably safe for the short term." Yang offered in consolation. "But beyond that I expect the Imperials to return. As to why, for power, or glory, or to finish off an enemy before they can fully recover, or..." Yang paused for a moment before uncomfortably continuing, "...to seek revenge."

"I'm sure you'll find a way to stop them if they do come." Frederica responded firmly.

"I already have," Yang complained, "but I don't know if I can get the politicians to go along with it."

"Wait..." Frederica almost pouted which was unlike her. Perhaps the pressure of waiting for the wedding was having an effect on her. "You're thinking of going back to the capital already aren't you?"

"You'll come with me won't you?" Yang asked in desperation. "Back to that den of vipers?"

"There's no other way?" Frederica pressed.

"I doubt they'll even listen to my plan unless I go in person." said Yang. "Unless I convince them, the Empire will probably win eventually."

"Then you'll just have to convince them." Frederica said, relenting.

"Easier said than done." Yang said as he leaned over and kissed Frederica on the forehead. "I certainly don't lack motivation to see the war end."

Frederica giggled and pulled Yang closer into an embrace. The two of them found this one peaceful moment together before the battle would begin again on Heinessen.

* * *

Bishop Sage called upon Adrian Rubinsky once more, who was now no longer in hiding but well established in a luxury high rise tower within Phezzan's financial district.

"You've done well for yourself, Rubinsky." the bishop noted in a somewhat disapproving tone as he looked around Rubinsky's new seat of power.

"One cannot govern without establishing in the people a certain sense of grandeur." replied Rubinsky.

"Even in these chaotic times?" Sage asked mockingly.

"Especially in chaotic times." Rubinsky replied immediately. "You've also done well yourself. I can only imagine the recent murder of a certain Imperial High Admiral has your fingerprints all over it."

"You're not the only one who knows how to stir the pot, Rubinsky." Sage reminded him. "Better that such a notion never leaves this room though. The fools suspect each other and are on the verge of complete chaos as a result."

"Why not finish the job then?" Rubinsky asked genuinely. "High Admiral Reuenthal is the last uniting thread of the Empire. Pluck it and it will start to fall apart entirely."

"So none of your socialist puppets are up to the task then?" Sage sneered back.

"They're just expendable pawns. They've almost out lived their usefulness." Rubinsky admitted. "I doubt any of them are sophisticated enough to get close to him now that he certainly has his guard up."

"Or is it that now that you've closed the corridor to the Empire you can't keep control of your assets?" Sage asked skeptically.

"Blocking the corridor was necessary to liberate Phezzan." Rubinsky said while folding his arms in front of him. "You can't question the results."

"Don't think that blocking the corridor to Earth will stop us from keeping tabs on you." Sage said accusingly. "Earth will become the center of the entire universe, not just part of it. We are everywhere."

"The thought never crossed my mind." Rubinsky replied with a smile. "Why not consider my proposal? Now is the time to deal the final blow. If you can do it, I'll integrate your followers with the socialist movement. Those susceptible to one radical ideology will often embrace another. I'll have the Church of Terra portrayed as peacemakers and restorers of order. Kind, charitable, holy, and unquestionable. Once on the inside, you can reform society as you see fit."

"Hmm...the idea does have a certain appeal to it." Sage considered.

"But if High Admiral Reuentahl lives, more likely than not he'll manage to put down the rebellions and restore order. The door will be closed on your opportunity to seize power for some time." teased Rubinsky.

"But if we're discovered, we risk losing everything." pondered Sage.

"How long are you willing to wait if you don't take action now?" asked Rubinsky. "Reuentahl will probably be more prudent than Lohengramm was. He'll stabilize the Empire before considering an attack on the Alliance. Should loyalties be renewed an opening may never come."

"Easy for you to say, as you sit in luxurious safety, risking nothing." complained Sage.

"I've risked much to get back to where I am." declared Rubinsky. "The offer stands should you manage to pull it off. I'll wed the socialists to your cause. Otherwise, I'll let them grow wild until the Empire cuts them down."

"We will consider your proposal." Sage said reluctantly as he headed for the door.

A crooked grin crossed Rubinsky's face as the door closed behind Bishop Sage.


	14. Chapter 14

High Admiral Reuentahl's fleet raced back to Odin to restore order in the Imperial capital. Riots and protests had broken out onto the streets, and the Imperial defense forces were forced to hold up inside of government installations for fear of the massive crowds of angry protesters. The gates of Neue Sanssouci itself were besieged and at times the crowds had threatened to break into the grounds and attack Empress Lohengramm directly.

Reuentahl put together a response plan with cool headed composure, even as the situation looked increasingly dire on the ground, he calmly ordered his subordinates. "Bergengrün, lead a detachment to the southern continent and reinforce the garrisons there. The rest of you have your assigned objectives."

"What do you plan to do yourself, Your Excellency?" asked a concerned Bergengrün.

"I'll lead a unit directly to Neue Sanssouci and relieve the garrison there." Reuentahl replied.

"If I may be so bold, Your Excellency, your enemies may be laying in wait for you there." Bergengrün suggested. "There may be others like Admiral Kesler who have decided you are guilty for High Admiral Mittermeier's murder. Should you not don a set of armor and travel with a larger unit?"

"None of them have tried to kill me yet." Reuentahl noted. "If I go into the palace too heavily armed it would send the wrong message. I've merely returned to claim my rightful place, not to seize power."

"It is as you say, Your Excellency." Bergengrün conceded. "I wish you luck." he added as he clamped down his own helmet and headed to an awaiting shuttle.

"The rest of you are with me, gear up." Reuentahl ordered his relatively small squad of light infantry accompanying him. As Reuentahl's detachment came directly over Neue Sanssouci, the majority of the troops dropped and fanned out towards the gates, intentionally flying low and slow in order to send a signal to the protesters to the cheers of the besieged soldiers on the ground. Reuentahl's shuttle landed in the Eastern Gardens directly on the path to the audience chambers and throne room, in a move that would have been seen as unforgivably insulting to the Imperial household in the prior regime. Instead of meeting any resistance, Reuentahl and his small squad was able to walk directly into the grand foyer leading to the audience chamber, waiting for Reuentahl was only a single man.

"Müller." Reuentahl said calmly. The young admiral who had developed a reputation for his loyalty and fearlessness stood directly in the path to the throne room, wielding only one of the weighted training axes used by the Imperial grenadiers.

"High Admiral Reuentahl." Müller answered. "There is an order for you to be detained until the investigation into High Admiral Mittermeier's murder is completed."

"I'm well aware of this." Reuentahl replied unfazed. "At this very moment the Chief of Military Police is confined to quarters aboard my flagship."

"Then I take it you won't come into custody voluntarily?" asked Müller.

"I have no intention of allowing myself to be held on such flimsy charges." answered Reuentahl. "As you can see, I have not come here to do battle or this place would already be overrun."

"Tch..." Müller clicked his tongue in frustration.

"If you see yourself as being righteous, why not strike me down?" challenged Reuentahl as he raised his hands to show he was unarmed. "Now is your chance to kill me."

Müller only gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on the bladeless ax.

"You can't do it, can you?" Reuentahl asked rhetorically. "You know that killing me would only make the chaos worse, and embolden the rebels all around us."

"Then why not just come along quietly!" Müller yelled.

"Because I didn't do it!" Reuentahl yelled back. "Did you think I would kill the only real friend I had in this universe!? Look in my eyes and tell me you still believe it!"

Müller collapsed to his knees under Reuentahl's intense stare. He only avoided falling over by keeping an iron grip on his weapon that was now supporting his weight.

"I can't promise you I will always be a righteous leader." Reuentahl said as he approached Müller. "I am bitter and alone. I cannot relieve myself of the resentment I carry for the universe. Every day I work tirelessly just to keep the galaxy from falling into complete chaos...and what do I receive for my efforts?" Reuentahl asked as he laid both his hands on Müller's shoulders. "Threats? Accusations? Betrayals? After enduring such things, I have little to offer my fellow man. But if you follow me, as your leader, I promise there is one thing left I can offer you."

"And what is that?" Müller asked with tears in his eyes.

"One more chance to kill Yang Wenli." announced Reuentahl.

"Damn him!" Müller cried. "We were so close to having it all!"

"Swear yourself to me, and I promise you...you will lead a fleet into battle against him again." Reuentahl offered. "Without me, there won't be another chance...the Empire will crumble."

"Promise me!" Müller shouted. "Promise me I'll be the one at the front!"

"You have my word." Reuentahl said calmly. "That is something I never break."

Müller loosened the grip on the training ax and it clanged to the floor heavily. "They're waiting for you ahead." Müller managed to say calmly.

"Who?" asked Reuentahl.

"Three women, if you can face them." Müller said with a laugh. "If you can overcome them you'll have the entire galaxy within your grasp."

"Sadly I've never been very good with women." Reuentahl replied as he patted Müller on the back then offered him an arm to pull him back to his feet.

"Since I've betrayed them I'll be taking up the rear." Müller said uncharacteristically meekly.

"You won't help me against them?" Reuentahl asked jokingly.

"This might be a more fierce fight than you can imagine." Müller said seriously as he fell behind Reuentahl as they walked towards the Imperial throne room.

Reuentahl pushed through the door to the audience chamber and standing before him was Hildegard von Mariendorf.

"Fraulein Mariendorf." Reuentahl stated calmly once again.

"High Admiral Reuentahl." Hilda answered with intensity. "I've come to persuade you to give yourself up to justice."

"That I cannot do." Reuentahl replied. "I alone can keep the Empire from falling into chaos. With your intellect I'm certain you realize this."

"Have you not considered this?" asked Hilda. "Simply let the Empire fall."

"You can't mean it." spat Reuentahl.

"This system, this way of governing, it's time has long since past. It's very existence is an aberration." Hilda insisted. "If it were not true the people would not be at the gates."

"You'd sacrifice everything your family possesses? Even if the mob came for your lives?" Reuentahl pressed back.

"It's karma. No one can escape the weight of their sins." Hilda uttered.

"How defeatist." complained Reuentahl. "Then let he who is without sin cast the first stone."

"You can't possibly compare them to what we've done." insisted Hilda.

"Why not? A lack of power is not a sign of moral superiority." countered Reuentahl. "If I stand aside now, the same crimes the Empire has committed will simply be repeated on a larger scale, and those carrying out those crimes will feel justified in doing so, which will make the carnage all the more heinous."

"But who are we to judge them?" cried Hilda.

"We are those with the power to judge. It's that simple." answered Reuentahl.

"So you'll condemn them to death?" asked Hilda.

"I'll try to force them to see the error of their ways." answered Reuentahl. "If they still stand in the way of order, then I will cut them down."

"Just to maintain this perverted system?" Hilda accused.

"The alternative is worse." Reuentahl declared. "The people are being manipulated. Now at the first sign of hardship they attempt to destroy authority with nothing feasible to replace it."

"You don't know that!" Hilda countered. "Maybe, with time, a new system can be created, a better system."

"At what cost in lives? In deprivation? In horrors done and horrors witnessed?" Reuentahl asked then let out a heavy sigh. "When we landed on Hermstadt, we found strange devices that disabled the fleet's power systems. It's too advanced to have been produced locally, it had to come from outside."

"Phezzan." Hilda said knowingly.

"This is not a natural insurrection. The people are just being used by our enemies." Reuentahl added.

Now Hilda let out a heavy sigh, then took a small blaster out of her jacket pocket. Reuentahl was taken by surprise, but instead of pointing it at Reuentahl, she instead handed it to him.

"I was hoping you'd reveal something in yourself I could hate enough to pull the trigger." admitted Hilda. "I couldn't find it."

"What did you find?" Reuentahl asked with genuine curiosity.

"Arrogance...pride, but not malevolence." answered Hilda. "This might lead you towards destruction anyway, but you're not a monster."

"What a vote of confidence." Reuentahl responded.

"It's not over yet." said Hilda as she gestured towards Annerose sitting upon the throne at the end of the great hall, dressed in an elegant gown and decked in the full Imperial regalia. Hilda fell in line with Müller behind Reuentahl.

"I see you were easily bought off with that blood lust of yours." Hilda commented to Müller sharply.

Müller shrunk a little from the accusation, but shook it off with a shrug. "You seem to have found your own reasons as well." he countered, to which Hilda should only shrug in return.

As Reuentahl approached the steps leading to the throne, Annerose gestured with a hand and a petite blonde haired woman emerged from behind the throne.

"Frau Mittermeier." said Reuentahl as he froze in his tracks and knelt as she approached, adverting his gaze.

"Don't turn your eyes away from me. Look at me." Evangelin's speech wasn't refined and practiced like Hilda's, it was weak and emotional and more like the voice of a child, but it's commands still shook Reuentahl to his core. He complied immediately and met her gaze.

"Did you kill Wolf?" Evangelin asked desperately with tears her eyes. "Did you kill my husband?"

"No." Reuentahl answered clearly. "He was my only friend. I'd never have killed him, even for the entire Empire, but I did fail to protect him. For that I know you probably can't forgive me."

Reuentahl still kneeling, offered the blaster he had just taken from Hilda to Evangelin. "Now is your chance to punish me for my failure."

Evangelin took the weapon and gripped it tightly in her hand, clearly struggling with all the emotions coursing through her, before ultimately relenting. "No, keep that regret inside of you, like it will be inside of me, forever. If it's anything like the pain I feel, it will hurt you more than this ever could."

"Frau Mittermeier..." is all Reuentahl managed in response.

"There's something else." Evangelin said with renewed determination. "I'm pregnant."

"That's-" Reuentahl was stunned. He knew they had been trying for years, yet somehow in Mittermeier's last few months he was successful.

"Neighbors killing neighbors, chaos in the streets, it won't be good for Wolf's child." she said while pulling Reuentahl to his feet. "You have to make this a place good enough for his child to grow up happy."

"I promise, Frau Mittermeier, until your child is strong enough to determine their own destiny I will do everything I can." Reuentahl declared. "Never hesitate to ask, no matter what the request."

Evangelin nodded and wiped her tears then walked down to Hilda who embraced her.

Reuentahl fixed his eyes on Annerose, who simply stared back emotionlessly as he approached her.

"You've said before that you have no need for your name, for your title, or for your body. That you would sacrifice them all for the people." said Reuentahl. "To save them I have need of all three. You don't need to explain to me who you heart or soul belongs to, because I knew those men well." he went on. "But the rest of you, now belongs to me." As he said the last line he forced a kiss on Annerose and wrested the Imperial scepter from her hand. Annerose made no effort to resist, nor reacted in anyway.

"I won't mistreat you." Reuentahl added as he turned away from her.

Müller and Evangelin were surprised by the scene at first, while Hilda responded by tilting her head skeptically until Müller stiffened his arm into a salute.

"Sieg mine Kaiser!" shouted Müller.

"Sieg mine Kaiser!" added Evangelin,

"Sieg mine Kaiser." Hilda finally consented.

"Your Excellency!" a shout of one of the few guards Reuentahl brought with him running into the great hall brought the impromptu crowning of a new Imperial Emperor to an abrupt end. "There's a strange group of people that have broken through the outer gate."

"The protesters?" Müller asked.

"No, these seem to be distinct from the rest." replied the guard. "They are all wearing strange robes and chanting as they rushed the gate."

"Where's the unit commander?" demanded Reuentahl. "He has authority to open fire on anyone attempting to breech the gate."

"That's just it, sir. They did open fire." said the stunned guard. "Even after the first wave was cut down, they just kept coming until they broke through."

"They're insane." complained Reuentahl. "You and the rest of the squad go and assist the troops. Under no circumstances can any of them be allowed to reach the palace."

"Yes, sir." the guard replied and the small squad of soldiers headed out to meet the threat directly, their footsteps echoing into the distance.

"You ladies should get to some place safer." suggested Müller.

"This is the very center of the Galactic Empire." commented Annerose for the first time. "If it is not a safe place, then where is?"

"They fell for it. Now's our chance. Go!" said an unseen voice from outside the great hall. Half a dozen armed men dressed in Imperial uniforms burst through the door of the great hall and leveled their weapons at those inside.

"Make sure Reuenthal dies, the Empress too." said one of them grimly. "The rest, do whatever you want." The final line drew malicious grins from the faces of the rest.

"Get to cover!" yelled Müller as he pulled a blaster from the small of his back and released a series of quick shots as he dashed towards a pillar, none of which connected, but managed to agitate the assailants who laughed manically and screamed wildly in turn.

The attackers fired their weapons in an uncoordinated manner in retaliation. Reuentahl and the others should have been defenseless, but the hail of fire being loosed upon them lacked precision. "Die! Die! Die!" one of the attackers screamed as they recklessly charged across the great hall towards Reuentahl firing his blaster rifle all the way. Reuentahl rolled swiftly out of the way of the inaccurate fire but unarmed there was little he could do to respond in the moment. Evangelin and Hilda ran for the cover of the massive pillars supporting the great hall. Annerose remained seated on the Imperial throne unflinchingly even as a stray blast burned through the high back of the throne, peppering her with smoke and dust.

Müller managed to cut down the lead man with a well placed shot as he rushed down the red carpet leading to the throne. He fell face first with a thud, but his apparent death did little to discourage the others.

"No you fools! Focus on the one with the weapon! The rest of them can't escape from here!" ordered the ring leader of the attackers. The other four remaining attackers looked strangely disappointed, but soon their glazed eyes turned and refocused on Müller and they began to fire once again, with malicious grins reappearing on their faces.

Müller stuck his weapon from beyond cover to fire back at the crazed attackers. Two more of the four fell, before a shot managed to catch Müller in the forearm and forcing him recoil behind the battered pillar and drop his weapon. "Damn it!" Müller cursed as he cradled his wounded arm against his body as he struggled to reach for his blaster with his other hand while trying to remain behind the cover of the pillar.

"He's disarmed, rush him now!" ordered the ring leader, and the two remaining men screamed unnaturally and charged, firing their weapons recklessly as they did, expending their energy packs. Both drew knives and dropped their rifles as they failed them.

Just as Müller was about to be flanked by the pair of knife wielding men, Reuentahl emerged from behind the next pillar and grappled both hands of one of the attackers. Müller grabbed the weapon hand of the other, but with more difficulty as he only had a single hand available to him. The two struggled against their attackers despite them both not being particularly healthy looking specimens compared against the disciplined physiques of Müller and Reuentahl. They both pushed forward with unnatural strength attempting to plunge their blades into the men opposing them, screaming wildly as they met resistance.

At just the right moment Reuenthal released his grip on the non-weapon hand of his attacker and used both hands and the momentum of the attacker to twist the knife out of the other hand. Undeterred, the crazed attacker plunged his teeth into Reuentahl's shoulder near the neck, drawing a pain filled grunt of surprise from Reuentahl as the teeth punched through his uniform and pierced his skin below, drawing blood. Reuenthal quickly regained his composure, and the knife now dealt with, used both his hands to push the crazed man away then quickly dropped him with a kick delivered to the knee. The attacker alternated between screams and whimpers as he tried to struggle to his feet, but couldn't regain his footing due to his injuries.

Meanwhile, Müller had his attacker on top of him, his back pushed against a pillar. He used his one good hand remaining to struggle to keep the knife of his attacker from reaching him, all the while the man on screamed and gnashed his teeth alternatively at him.

Watching the scene unfold in front of him, the ring leader looked on in disappointment. "What a miserable bunch you were. Looks like I'll have to finish this myself." He drew a blaster pistol and started to advance on them.

Reuenthal prepared to rush the more composed ringleader, but across the distance he would have to cover to reach him, such a move appeared suicidal. Just as Reuentahl started his charge the ringleader leveled his blaster, a series of blaster shots blazed past the ringleader narrowly missing him. Evangelin stood in the open with both hands tightly gripping the blaster she had taken from Reuentahl as heat wafted from it's barrel, it's energy pack dispersed.

"You little-" The ringleader turned to level his weapon towards Evangelin, but it was too late. Reuentahl had rushed towards Müller's blaster and lanced the ringleader through the center of mass with a single precise shot.

"Damn...we...failed." muttered the ringleader as he grasped at the wound through his chest and fell to his knees before slumping over entirely.

Reuentahl then rushed towards Müller who was still struggling with the final maniacal attacker, who seemed entirely unaware of the death of the rest of his comrades. "Get your hands off him, you filthy animal! Guards! Guards!" yelled Reuentahl as he pried the knife out of the hand of the final attacker. Eventually, Reuentahl managed to subdue the final attacker with a few well placed gut punches.

"Who were those mad men?" asked Müller between his gasps for breath after the violent struggle.

"I'm not sure." admitted Reuentahl. "Whoever they were, they weren't ordinary assassins. Are you badly hurt?"

"Just a flesh wound." Müller said, adding the injury to the long list he had already sustained in battle so far.

"The medics should be here shortly." Reuentahl said as he stood and directed his gaze across the gate hall towards Evangelin, who was still gripping the blaster tightly in both hands and breathing heavily.

"It's alright, its over." Reuentahl said as he placed his hands over hers, lowering the blaster. "You saved me. Thank you."

"What's going on here?" asked a stunned guard as he entered the great hall.

"Send for medics, immediately." ordered Reuentahl. "Have any of these men who survived arrested. Call for Kesler to have them interrogated."

The guard complied and soon the great hall was swarming with medics and guards who hauled away the attackers and started treating the wounded who had survived.

"Who do you think they were?" asked Hilda. "The socialists?"

"No, as fanatical as they are in their ideology, they still possess a fear of death. These men had none." answered Reuentahl. "I suspect Kesler will be able to get to the bottom of it."

"You're going to trust the man who was just sent to arrest you?" Hilda asked with genuine curiosity.

"He'll get the job done better than anyone else." Reuentahl said coolly as he walked away from the scene.


	15. Chapter 15

Marshal Yang entered the office of Vice Admiral Caselnes, who had once again taken over the logistical duties for Iserlohn Fortress since it's recapture by the Free Planets Alliance. Caselnes's desk was stacked high with documents and multiple computer consoles. He was delegating a task to a junior officer when Yang entered, who he hurriedly dismissed, as the Fortress's commander approached.

"Busy?" Yang asked in jest, knowing just how much he relied on Caselnes for his administrative expertise.

"You don't realize how much work your victories produce, do you?" Caselnes replied, keeping up the act while gesturing to the piles of paperwork in front of him.

"I'm afraid I have one more bit of work I need to rely on you for before I leave for the capital." Yang said meekly, knowing he would not actually be making a small request.

"Oh, what is it?" Caselnes asked. Although he was overworked, it was in these sorts of moments that his star shined the brightest.

"I need you to make this requisition request to the Alliance government." Yang answered while handing over a lengthy document.

Caslnes reviewed the document swiftly. "40 million cubic meters of warship grade structural steel, 400 battleship class maneuvering thrusters, 60 secondary fusion power cores, 1,200 kilometers of high voltage electrical cables...are you trying to build rebuild the fleet yourself?"

Yang though had already made peace with the absurdity of the size of his request. "Can you get the government to accept it?"

"Well, obviously they're going to ask what it's for." replied Caselnes. "Considering how short for supplies the Alliance is right now unless I can give them a good answer, they'll probably turn it down."

"National defense, obviously." Yang said jokingly.

"Be serious." Caselnes retorted.

"I am being serious." Yang said.

"Unless you can give me a better answer, there's no point in submitting it." Caselnes said, standing firm.

"The materials and construction need to be completed with a certain degree of secrecy." Yang admitted. "If what I'm planning becomes common knowledge, the Imperials will be able to work around it and it could become useless. Just report it as repairs and maintenance for the fortress."

"And when the government objects?" Caselnes asked.

"Just wait to submit the request until a day after I meet with the High Council." Yang answered.

"Can you at least tell me what you're going to talk to the council about?" complained Caselnes.

"That? Sure...I plan to ask them to permanently block the Iserlohn corridor." Yang replied.

"What? How does that relate to your request?" asked a surprised Caselnes.

"It doesn't." Yang admitted. "I fully expect the council to turn down my request to close the corridor."

"It seems like a practical request to me." said Caselnes. "We signed that navigation treaty decades ago with the Empire, back when the balance of power was more equal. As things stand now with the Alliance weakened, closing it entirely might be the best solution."

"You see it in practical terms, but politicians still see themselves as the center of the universe." Yang complained. "Even if the new government doesn't desire war, the political pressure to accept refugees fleeing the Empire is at the heart of their political philosophy. In essence I am asking them to abandon half the galaxy."

"The Alliance might have been reliant on refugees fleeing the Empire to build it's human resources in the past, but is that still the case now?" Caselnes asked rhetorically with a shrug.

"No, you're right." answered Yang. "As things stand the Alliance given the proper time to recover could surpass the Empire in productive capability, even allowing for the inefficiencies and corruption of some politicians."

"So, we close the corridor and buy the Alliance that time?" pressed Caselnes.

"That's the plan." answered Yang. "In a decade or two a new generation will be born and fill the ranks. People will forget about the horrors of war and probably find some excuse to fight again. It's happened over and over throughout history. But if we allow the corridor to remain open..."

"It's only a matter of time before the Empire comes to gobble us up before the Alliance can fully recover." Caselnes said grimly.

Yang only nodded in reply, drawing the next obvious question from Caselnes. "Then what are the supplies for?"

"The back up plan for when the government refuses to allow me to block the corridor." Yang replied bluntly.

"This? This monstrosity is the back up plan?" Caselnes said in disbelief while handling the documents roughly.

"That's right." Yang said while heading towards the door. "Submit it a day after I arrive."

"You're crazy you know that?" blurted Caselnes.

"You aren't the first to tell me that." Yang said as he left the office with a wave, leaving Caselnes to pour over the unreasonable demands his superior officer had just made.

"How'd he take it?" asked Frederica who was waiting in the corridor for Yang as he exited the office.

"About as well as could be expected." answered Yang. "We should head to the dock or we'll be late."

"I think they'll wait for you, Fleet Marshal." Frederica replied playfully as the two set off.

By military cruiser the travel time from Iserlohn Fortress to Heinessen was three weeks. Much like Yang's previous trip following the same route, it gave him time to put into writing his thoughts on the state of the government, current affairs, and the strategic situation with the Empire before finally confronting the High Council.

 _"Since the closing of the Phezzan corridor and the recapture of Iserlohn Fortress, the main narrative pushed by the newly elected government and the mass media has been one of safety and security, that the Alliance's borders are once again intact and the military forces that remain are ideally positioned to counter any future aggression from the Empire. This however is a short term outlook. What is protecting the Alliance from Imperial invasion is not the strength of it's military forces or it's tactical positioning, but the Empire's own internal discord. As soon as order is restored within the Empire, the Alliance's grave strategic disadvantage in the conflict is renewed, without much hope of it realistically being overcome once again. For all the Empire's losses, in ships, in men, and in leadership, the losses suffered by the Alliance, particularly in productive capability, have been relatively greater. While adopting this defensive mindset before the failed invasion of the Empire would have been sufficient for maintaining the Alliance's long term prospects against the Empire, for it to do so now would be folly."_

 _"The Alliance might enjoy a few calm years before the Empire regains it's footing for offensive military operations, but ultimately a new Imperial invasion will come, because it can. The difference in numbers between the Imperial Fleet and the Alliance Fleet cannot be narrowed in such a period of time, and it is unlikely that the Empire, for all it's troubles, will lack the motivation, talent, or means to carry out the invasion a second time. Perhaps more worrying is all the lessons the Empire will have learned from it's failed invasion of Alliance territory. After the defeat of Duke Lohengramm, it is unlikely the Empire will form a government that is so dependent on a single individual for maintaining it's unity, or even if it did, that it would risk that leader in front line combat once again. The opportunity to thwart the invasion by the defeat of a single unifying leader will probably not be present. Furthermore, the differences in fighting strength between the Empire and the Alliance is so great that no brilliant strategic minds will be necessary to complete the invasion. While many of it's great admirals have fallen, the Empire has no lack of competent military men following in Duke Lohengramm's legacy. All that is necessary is for the Empire to renew a battle of attrition against the Alliance within the Iserlohn corridor and overwhelm it's remaining military capability for it to secure a total victory over the Alliance. Ultimately, even Iserlohn Fortress is not enough to overcome these odds, and is becoming more and more obsolete in the conflict as tactics and doctrine for space combat continue to evolve."_

 _"To determine beneficial policies going forward for the Free Planets Alliance, it will be necessary to completely reevaluate the changing strategic situation between the Alliance and the Empire. When the war between the Alliance and the Empire started over 150 years ago, the Alliance in terms of human resources was dwarfed by the Empire. Although it's numbers had grown rapidly internally, the Alliance required the mass migration of refugees from the Empire in order to continue it's rapid growth, and only arrogance, corruption, and mismanagement by the Goldenbaum dynasty allowed the Alliance to reap such benefits. Had Reinhard von Lohengramm ruled the Galactic Empire in the age of Lin Pao and Yūsuf Topparol, the Alliance would have been defeated in it's infancy."_

 _"To put it simply, the Alliance has since matured as a state. While immigration of talented and capable individuals from the Empire would continue to benefit the Alliance, it no longer benefits it as much as it did when the Alliance was a frontier state desperate to rapidly develop it's natural resources. Furthermore, despite the death of Lohengramm, the young reformer put into place many changes within the Empire that are not likely to be undone by his death. The defeat of the Goldenbaum dynasty and it's high nobility was complete, leaving behind a capable military organization based on skill and competency, comprised mainly of the lower classes and lesser nobles, conditions which will undoubtedly eventually seep into other major organs of the Galactic Empire. While the Empire will probably not adopt the ideals of democracy and individual liberty which the Alliance protects and stands for, neither is it likely the Empire will again dip to the same level of absolute and genocidal tyranny as the Goldenbaum dynasty had. In addition, the Alliance has discredited the notion of democratic government through it's failed invasion of the Empire and complicating matters even more, by associating ourselves with the Imperial government-in-exile, we painted the Alliance as allies of this brutal prior regime. Again to put it simply, the average Imperial citizen will have fewer reasons to want to escape the Empire because of better socio-economic conditions back home."_

 _"As a result, continued contact with the Galactic Empire within the short term carries far more risks than benefits to the Free Planets Alliance. It is for these reasons that I am requesting the immediate forced closure of the Iserlohn corridor to warp capable spacecraft. Some decades of isolation will give the Free Planets Alliance the breathing room it needs to recover as a functional military power. For all it's internal flaws, the Free Planets Alliance still represents the potential to be humanity's most productive society, due to it's respect for the rule of law, the guarantees of individual freedom it protects, and the openness of the society to debate new ideas and new methods of meeting challenges. For the Alliance to risk it's survival at this critical moment is folly when in just a few decades time, the Alliance along with the independent minded people of Phezzan, could dwarf the economic and productive capabilities of the Galactic Empire through superior economic and social policy. If at some point in the future, the new generations within the Alliance still see a terrible evil within the Galactic Empire they must confront, they will likely have materiel means at their disposal to do so on far better terms than at any previous point in the history of the Free Planets Alliance."_

"You've been at it quite a while, why not take a break?" asked Frederica as she came into the quarters they shared aboard the cruiser during the journey.

"Some tea would be nice, with brandy." Yang added at the end shamelessly.

"If it will get you to take a break." Frederica said, conceding to the request out of concern for her husband to be. "You're still working on the proposal to the High Council?"

"Yes, if the High Council accepts then the war would be over, at least for a great many years." Yang replied wearily.

"You don't sound very optimistic about it." said Frederica.

"I'm asking a lot of these politicians." replied Yang. "I'm not rewriting the Alliance constitution, but I am asking the Alliance to exist for a different purpose other than defeating the Galactic Empire."

"It sounds harsh, but when you put it that way, it's clear that since it's founding Alliance has existed solely to oppose the Empire." commented Frederica.

"Given time, the Alliance could find other reasons to exist." Yang replied wearily.

"I have faith in you." said Frederica as she wrapped Yang from behind in an embrace. "You'll find a way."

"Frederica..." Yang didn't know how to respond to Frederica's undying faith in him, except to continue to fight any way he could.

When Yang's cruiser arrived at Heinessen, he and Frederica were quickly shuttled to the surface and met with an honor guard. At the very least, Yang's achievements in restoring the borders of the Alliance to this point had removed the need for him to travel under personal security in his own homeland. They were escorted to more than respectable commendations in the Hotel Shangri-la to await the meeting with the High Council.

"Sure beats the past room I was given." Yang commented as he looked around the luxury suite, recalling the time he spent effectively under house arrest and subject to an informal inquiry that had no legal basis.

"Things look much better around the city since last time we were here too." commented Frederica as she looked out on the skyline. The streets were clean of rubble, and many construction cranes could be seen doing repairs on structures damaged during the Imperial bombardment and the chaos that followed.

"This is just the capital." Yang reminded Frederica. "The Alliance is a big place, and all we've seen is what's between here and the spaceport."

"Still, the way things are now, I can almost forget the war." Frederica said longingly.

"It will just be a little longer Frederica, I promise." replied Yang, sensing a deeper meaning to Frederica's comment.

A knock came at the door and Frederica ran across the room to open it, a habit of security for her superior and lover that had yet to be broken despite it's time being necessary hopefully being past.

"Ah, Marshal Yang?" asked the squared away junior officer who entered the suite. "I am Lieutenant Harry Johnson, I've been placed in command of your escort unit. If there's anything we can do for you, please let us know. If you'd like to go anywhere as well, just let us know, we'd be happy to accompany you."

"Is your accompaniment necessary?" Yang asked cynically.

"Uh, no, of course not." replied the young lieutenant awkwardly. "It's still available to you all the same."

"Thank you for your hospitality." said Frederica intervening. "We'll ask if there's anything we need before the meeting."

"Thank you. I'll just leave you two to settle in." replied the officer who was clearly somewhat disappointed in not being able to be of more help.

"Wait." Yang said before the officer could leave, noticing the service ribbon on the officer's uniform. "You were at Vermillion?"

"Oh, yes sir." replied the officer. "My ship was immobilized on the second day. Luckily the Imperials didn't seem interested in taking prisoners and in our state were weren't a threat to anyone so they just by passed us. There weren't any functional ships to post me to so I ended up stationed here."

"I'm sorry if I treated you rudely." said Yang. "I guess you could say the past military escorts I've had have given them a bad name in my mind."

"I understand, sir. Don't let us be a bother, we're here to serve you." replied the officer enthusiastically. "I can say with certainty everyone assigned to assist you deeply appreciates your service to the nation."

"You worked as hard as I did." Yang replied. "Let me know when the High Council is ready for us. We'll likely be resting until then."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." replied the officer with a smile on his face before he exited the room.

"That was nice of you." said Frederica with surprise in her voice.

"Times are changing." replied Yang. "I shouldn't hold on to the past so much."

The next day Yang was brought before the High Council. Despite the change in government, the council was still tightly shuttered to media and members of the public, as matters of national security were to be discussed. Yang delivered his written statement to the council as they quietly took in Yang's assessment of the strategic situation with the Empire. At the conclusion of it, the members seemed eager to question Yang further on the topic, and Chairman Rebelo was the first.

"Marshal Yang, first let me thank you for your service to the nation." Rebelo offered diplomatically. "Without your efforts it would be unlikely that any of us would be here today to discuss politics as free individuals."

"Thank you for the sentiment, Chairman." Yang answered politely.

"That being said, what you've brought us is a radical proposal." said Rebelo as his tone turned. "By closing the Iserlohn corridor to warp traffic, we would effectively be abandoning more than half of humanity to the despotic rule that our forefathers escaped from. To do so we would need to break a treaty that we signed in good faith with the Empire. If we do this, we may signal that we cannot be expected to keep our word, and therefore cannot be negotiated with in the future."

"To your first point, Chairman, I would have to point out an error." Yang answered. "While we would be abandoning more than half the galaxy, it is not necessarily to the same despotic rule that our forefathers escaped. The reforms of Duke Lohengramm, though he was short lived, will likely be maintained. It may not be the ideal form of democratic government, but should the new Imperial order last, it must retain the support of those commoners and lower nobles that first put the government in place. As to your second point, no agreement lasts forever. For instance, it was a long held tradition that the Phezzan corridor's neutrality was respected by both the Alliance and the Empire, however when the time was convenient for the Empire to end this policy, they did so unilaterally."

"While your respect for your former adversary is admirable, and there is some truth to what you say, despite this you chose to fight against the dictatorship his government represented, is this not correct?" Rebelo countered.

"That's right." Yang admitted.

"Why is that?" Rebelo pressed.

"Because, despite all the improvements in the lives of the common people of the Empire, all the power of the Imperial government is still concentrated in the hands of a single person, or at most, just a few powerful individuals." Yang explained. "Even if those individuals are capable and have good intentions, those who succeed them may not be. Their form of government still lacks the checks on power that the Free Planets Alliance constitution provides. Were the entire galaxy to be united under such a government, there would be little to prevent a second person like Rudolph von Goldenbaum from eventually coming to power."

"So, such a risk is acceptable for the common man of the Empire to endure, but too much of a risk for yourself?" asked Secretary of Human Resources Huang Rui. "What of all the people of the Empire? A year does not pass where a great number of Imperial citizens don't seek a better life in the Free Planets Alliance. Don't they deserve the same chances and opportunities we in the Alliance possess?"

"We shouldn't confuse our desire to protect human rights as a replacement for the actual means to do so." Yang answered. "If we continue to struggle with the Empire to obtain such a goal, we will not only fail to provide these rights to the people of the Empire, but lose the ability to secure them for ourselves as well."

"So, your assessment of our ability to withstand an Imperial attack within the Iserlohn corridor is that dismal? Even with the fortress now recaptured?" asked Huang.

"We would be able to inflict significant damage to any Imperial attack through the Iserlohn corridor." Yang replied. "However, the Imperials have the means to suffer through the sort of losses we could be expected to inflict upon them, while we lack the ability to suffer the losses they would likely be able to inflict upon us."

"So, you believe the only option is to close the corridor?" Huang asked.

"I object!" shouted Jochen von Remscheid, self appointed Prime Minister of the Imperial Government in Exile, who was sitting in on the discussions. "Even considering closing the corridor is a breach of the trust we placed in the Alliance government when we sought refuge here!"

"Prime Minister, please contain yourself." Rebelo chided the noble.

"While providing refuge for those fleeing the Empire was certainly in conjunction with our values as a people, agreeing to return the Goldenbaum Dynasty to power within the Empire and provoking the wrath of Duke Lohengramm can only realistically be viewed as a foolish mistake. One that, if we had not made at the time, would have left us in a much better strategic position to counter any aggression from the Empire today."

"Outrageous!" shouted Remscheid. "You're blaming us for your problems? Wasn't it your own foolish invasion of the Empire that saw the majority of your forces wasted?"

"Order!" demanded Rebelo. He repeated the shout until the two stopped their verbal sparring.

"I think we've heard quite enough." Huang said calmly. "We'll have to debate the resolution in private before coming to a decision. Seeing how it is a serious matter, the discussions could take sometime."

"I understand. I'll await your decision before returning to Iserlohn Fortress." Yang replied politely while standing to leave, at the same time the other non-council members were ushered out of the chamber.

Yang was escorted back to his hotel room to await the vote of the High Council. He was greeted warmly by Frederica who had lunch prepared in the room for Yang when he returned. After a satisfying meal in both pleasant company and environment, Yang slipped into an afternoon nap for sometime, only to ultimately be awakened suddenly by Frederica.

"Yang! Yang, wake up!" Frederica repeated urgently as she shook Yang awake.

"Wha-? What is it?" asked Yang as he slowly came out of his peaceful slumber.

"You have to see this." said Frederica as she pointed to the television.

Yang rubbed his eyes and turned towards the screen and saw a face he had hoped to never see again. "Trunicht! What rock did he crawl out from under!?"

"Listen dear, he seems to have the information regarding the plan to close the corridor." said Frederica.

"What?" Yang blurted in surprise as he devoted his attention to the discussion Trunicht was having with a reporter.

 _"I'm Eric McGoplin, this is the McGoplin Report. With us today is Former Chairman of the Free Planets Alliance High Council, Job Trunicht."_

 _"Thanks for coming on, Chairman Trunicht." the said reporter cordially. "Despite everything that has happened while you were in office and even afterward you were always a good friend of the show and I want to let you know that's never changed."_

 _"Thank you for that. These have been challenging times, but I want to let everyone know now that I could not have foreseen the tragic outcome that befell the Alliance after taking the Imperial Emperor and his court in as refugees."_

 _"I doubt any of us could have at the time, sir." the reporter replied with a smile._

"I did!" Yang shouted at the TV. "So could most people, they were just too afraid of your goons to say anything about it!"

"Yang, please," Frederica said, trying to calm Yang down. "Just listen."

Yang grumbled then refocused on the program.

 _"Setting aside the past for now," the reporter said casually, "why don't you tell us why you decided to come out of seclusion and contact me today to make a public statement?"_

 _"Of course. After serving in the government for so many years such as I have, one can't help but collect a number of trusted contacts who are in certain cases willing to convey confidential information to me."_

 _"So, you're saying you've been entrusted with classified information?" asked the reporter in surprised tone. "Isn't it against the Alliance legal code to reveal such information?"_

 _"It is." replied Trunicht stoically. "However, the information is of such a vital importance to the future of the Free Planets Alliance I believe everyone has the right to hear this information before their elected representatives make their decision on the issue, even if it ultimately costs me my freedom."_

"Where were your principles when you held office you slime ball!" Yang yelled at the screen again, unable to contain his rage at Trunicht's hypocrisy.

"Honey!" Frederica said, trying again to hush Yang's outburst.

 _"Well, you've certainly got my attention. Why don't you tell our viewers out there what you came to say today?"_

 _"I will." continued Trunicht. "Today the High Council heard a proposal from Marshal Yang Wenli that would have the Free Planets Alliance unilaterally withdraw from the UC670 Warp Navigation Agreement with the Empire."_

 _"Could you break that down for the average viewer?" asked the reporter compliantly._

 _"Of course." Trunicht replied with a smile. "The UC670 Warp Navigation Agreement governs the safety of the warp transit corridors that everyone relies on for safe movement of people and goods between star systems and was signed by both the Alliance and the Empire. Seeing as it was one of the very few things the Alliance and Empire could mutually agree upon formally suggests that it was of the utmost importance, even to such fierce rivals. One could argue without such an agreement warp travel could become impossible and human civilization would descend into a primitive technological state."_

 _"That sounds terrible, but isn't Marshal Yang universally recognized as a military genius?" the reporter asked, feigning skepticism. "Without his efforts to this date, the Alliance certainly would have been subjected to the tyranny of an Imperial occupation. If Marshal Yang suggested a course of action, isn't it reasonable to consider it?"_

 _"I am in no way trying to tarnish the achievements of Marshal Yang." insisted Trunicht. "I am merely trying to make the case that in this one instance, in an issue which transcends purely military matters, Marshal Yang is asking us to make a decision that cannot be undone and bears too great a risk to be taken."_

 _"Is the threat really as grave as you say it is?" the reporter asked, leading the conversation which sounded more like an infomercial than an interview._

 _"It is." Trunicht replied bluntly. "If we erode the principles on which the UC670 agreement is based upon, we risk plunging each star zone into irreconcilable isolation, splitting the galaxy into petty kingdoms in which a few will attempt to rule over the people tyrannically without the threat of outside intervention."_

 _"But since you left the scene, the Alliance space fleet has suffered great losses. Might withdrawing from this treaty actually help the Alliance secure itself from the Empire?"_

 _"No, I'm afraid not." Trunicht replied mournfully. "I'm certain Marshal Yang is thinking of preserving the Alliance when suggesting the agreement be abandoned, but at the end of the day he would simply be sowing the seeds of greater destruction at the hands of different enemies of human civilization."_

 _"But what about the Empire?" asked the reporter. "Doesn't their threat remain the most prevalent one?"_

 _"I'm taking this stand because I have faith in Yang Wenli." Trunicht stated shamelessly. "It was I who ordered him to capture Iserlohn Fortress after realizing his potential after the battle of Astarte. I believe that even if the Imperials were to attack again, with the Iserlohn Fortress secured by Alliance forces under his command, and the people of the Free Planets Alliance doing everything they can to support the fleet materially, we can be victorious in any future conflicts. Besides this, future Imperial attacks themselves are purely speculative in nature. Currently, the Empire is subject to popular upheaval across it's entire territory. Even the gates of Imperial palace itself were recently threatened by violent protesters. In a just a short period of time we could find the situation in the Empire has drastically changed, but Marshal Yang would have us make this decision to close the warp corridor now, a decision that can't easily be undone once undertaken."_

 _"You say you have faith in Marshal Yang, but wasn't it you who returned to the High Council to surrender to the Imperial forces, just as Marshal Yang was about to achieve his greatest victory against the Empire in the Vermillion system?" the reporter asked._

 _"No one could have known what about about to unfold." insisted Trunicht. "I did what I did at the time in order to preserve the lives of the people of Heinessen. With thirty-thousand Imperial warships in orbit, and an example of the mass destruction they were willing to inflict upon us already provided, surrender seemed like the only reasonable course of action at the time. I would challenge the sanity of anyone willing to argue otherwise. It's true Marshal Yang was about to achieve victory at Vermillion, but there was no way for us to know for sure at the time. Between my faith in Yang, and the lives of the people of Heinessen, I admit I had to choose the people over Yang."_

 _"You certainly make a compelling case." the reporter said with a smile. "I want to thank you again for coming on today. I wish you and your family the best. These must have been trying times for you. You've made a brave and principled stand by coming forward today."_

 _"I'm just doing my duty as a citizen of the Free Planets Alliance." Trunicht replied straight faced. "I'd like to think anyone else would do the same in my situation."_

Yang shut off the television in frustration. "Why he'd bother coming back? And who revealed secret military plans to him?" Yang asked in frustration.

"He probably still has some sympathizers within the government." Frederica explained.

"And that reporter! What was with all those softball questions?" grumbled Yang. "Why didn't he ask about the Terra cultists he used to take over the High Council chambers through violent force?"

"Hasn't that reporter always viewed the Church of Terra favorably?" Frederica asked already knowing the answer. "He's had their speakers on his program before many times."

"Is that true?" Yang asked as he paced back and forth anxiously. "The Terra cult must be against the closure of the corridor for some reason."

"If the Iserlohn corridor is closed, there won't be any route left from the Alliance to Earth." explained Frederica who had already put the pieces together.

"Would they really go through so much trouble over such a petty matter?" Yang asked in frustration.

"To them it probably isn't a petty matter. It's their holy world after all." Frederica explained. "While Trunicht might have some influence left with the people, it certainly has to be diminished after what he's done. I'm sure he'll be picked up by the security forces pretty soon. The Terra Cult must have been desperate to use him like this."

"I guess there's something good coming of this." Yang said vindictively.

"Why don't you calm down honey?" Frederica said. "Didn't you say you didn't expect the High Council to agree to close the corridor in the first place?"

"Yes, but..." Yang stammered. "...I was still hoping that...they might, so we could..."

"So we could what?" Frederica asked knowingly.

"So we could be married." Yang finally managed to say.

"Marry me." said Frederica forcefully.

"What?" stammered Yang.

"Marry me." Frederica said again.

"Now?" blurted Yang.

"No, when we get back to Iserlohn where all our friends are." explained Frederica. "You said it would take the Imperials time to prepare their attack. We have time. Time to be together. Time to be happy."

Yang sighed heavily. "You're right, dear. I'm sorry I made you wait this long."

The two embraced each other and kissed, while trying to discard all their mounting worries. The next day the High Council narrowly voted down the proposal to close the Iserlohn corridor.


	16. Chapter 16

After securing the seat of Imperial power for himself, Reuentahl sought to confirm the support of the remaining high ranking admirals of the Imperial fleet who still might harbor doubts about his involvement in the death of High Admiral Mittermeier. As a sign of trust, Reunetahl reactivated their fleets and deployed them throughout the Empire to display that he was not hording the military strength of the Empire in his own hands or those few vocally loyal to him. Rallying the full force of the Imperial fleet, Reuentahl deployed them against the remaining Free Merchants of Phezzan left within the Empire as well as the socialist revolutionaries they had manipulated. Phezzani ships and businesses were seized until which time they could be auctioned off to fill the Imperial treasury and pay for the maintenance of the fleet. Although a great number of them attempted to escape, many were caught by Imperial patrols. Others fled into the frontier, or through the Iserlohn corridor towards the Free Planets Alliance, as the corridor to their home world was now impassible to warp traffic.

After the Empire had come to the brink of chaos at the hands of socialist revolutionaries, the self crowned Emperor Reuentahl imposed a harsh militant order on the people. Speaking directly to the populace, Reuentahl admonished them. "You have allowed yourselves to be manipulated by the enemies of the Empire, who encouraged your envy of your countrymen, exploiting you in a moment of weakness as we mourned the loss of a great leader. Such actions cannot go unpunished, but it will be those who instigated the plot who will feel the cold blade of justice most fiercely. The merchants of Phezzan have long played their malicious games in the shadows, impeding the legitimate government of the Empire, by monopolizing profits and bribing the weak-minded to act against the Empire's interests. This will be tolerated no longer."

It was not Phezzan alone that Reuentahl sought to punish for their actions against the Empire however. After the final attack on the Imperial palace, it was clear another entity was also involved. Admiral Kesler began to thoroughly investigate the causes of the uprising, ultimately delivered his report personally to the Emperor. "Your assumption that the rebels were provoked with assistance with Phezzan appears to be correct. We have recovered a few of the devices they used to paralyze our fleets and the components are consistent with other technology made on Phezzan. As for the attack on the palace, there seems to be another distinct actor at work."

"The Church of Terra?" Reuentahl asked.

"That's correct. It seems they have been responsible for a number of crimes against the Empire while operating directly under our noses." Kesler stated with some obvious regret. "Not only were they involved in the attack on the palace, but it seems as though several of the members had been instructed to spread rumors that you were responsible for the death of High Admiral Mittermeier. At this point it seems most of the members of the Odin branch are dead or currently in custody after the palace attack. There's also evidence that connects the palace attackers to the murderer of High Admiral Mittermeier himself."

"Those scum!" Reuentahl growled. "What was it?"

"Both the murderer of High Admiral Mittermeier and the attackers at the Imperial palace had high levels of Thyoxin in their blood." explained Kesler. "We were able to interrogate some of the attackers, but it seems the amount of the drug taken among those who survived has permanently damaged their mental faculties. While it is not hard evidence of a connection, it is circumstantial evidence that they were responsible for both crimes. They also both follow a similar pattern of suicidal attacks without regard for their own safety against high profile Imperial targets."

"Whatever the case may be, it's clear the Church of Terra is guilty of treason against the Empire. If any of the other admirals still harbored doubts about my actions, this should put their minds to rest." stated Reuentahl.

"It is as you say, Emperor Reuentahl." confirmed Kesler.

"Send for Admiral Wahlen." Reuentahl issued the order to a nearby attendant who nodded in confirmation and left the room. Moments later Admiral Walhen appeared before Reuentahl and Kesler.

"You sent for me, Your Highness?" Wahlen said, still unused to using Reuentahl's new titles.

"I have a mission for you." said Reuentahl plainly.

"That's good. I was worried I was going to miss out on being deployed, being stuck in command of the alert fleet here on Odin while everyone else was away." replied Wahlen with a cautious grin.

"As luck would have it your fleet will be responsible for bringing to justice the worst criminals of the entire bunch." answered Reuentahl. "I order you to deploy your fleet to Earth to punish the Church of Terra for their crimes against the Empire."

"I've heard rumors of their involvement in the attacks. So it's true then?" asked Wahlen.

"Yes, not only the attack on the palace, but there's reason to believe they were involved in the murder of High Admiral Mittermeier as well. Kesler confirmed it with me just now." answered Reuentahl.

"Unforgivable." replied Wahlen with contempt.

"Hold nothing back. This is an Imperial order. In the eyes of the Empire the followers of the Church of Terra are irredeemable criminals. Those who refuse to surrender will be slaughtered." ordered Reuentahl.

"It will be done." Wahlen replied with a salute as he departed to prepare his fleet.

Yang and Frederica were packing in preparation for their return to Iserlohn Fortress when an unexpected visitor arrived at their suite in the Hotel Shangri-la.

"Excuse me, sir, but Secretary Huang is here to see you." reported Lieutenant Johnson who was commanding Yang's escort.

"Hmm, I wonder what he could want." Yang thought out loud.

"Should I turn him away?" asked Johnson in all seriousness.

Yang toyed with the idea of turning away the politician without cause, but a stern look from Frederica made him reconsider. "I suppose I have a little time to hear him out."

"Very well, sir. I'll show him in." responded the eager lieutenant.

The somewhat balding middle aged politician entered the suite humbly. "I'm sorry for imposing upon you like this, Marshal Yang."

"It's not too much trouble. Please, have a seat. What was it you wanted to speak with me about?" Yang responded politely to the man who had often times been the unheard voice of reason within the Alliance government.

"Thank you." replied Huang, "I just wanted to say how sorry I am about the vote not going your way. For the record I was on you side."

"I wasn't expecting it to go my way." admitted Yang. "Then again, even Job Trunicht occasionally voted against bad policies."

"There's no ulterior motive in my support for your position, Marshal Yang." replied Huang somewhat flustered at the mention of Trunicht. "Your proposal cut brand new lines through the council, ones that broke any old alignments or parties. I even found myself voting against Chairman Rebelo. You could even say this is how democracy is really supposed to work."

"Forgive me if realizing the implications of this is beyond me. Politics is really not my forte." replied Yang who seemed mildly annoyed.

"The point is the government's position on the matter isn't entirely set in stone." explained Huang. "It's a new idea the others have barely considered before. With time and effort the opinions of the other council members might be changed. Barring that, there's always new elections every few years."

"It's the next few years that are going to be the most dangerous." Yang reminded him. "The Empire may be in disorder for the moment, but that will only last so long."

"That's why I wanted to show you this." Huang pulled out a document that he had folded into his breast pocket and handed it to Yang.

"The requisition I put in. You've already approved it?" Yang responded in complete surprise as he looked at the document.

"After your proposal to seal the Iserlohn corridor was voted down someone had this proposal moved up in the legislative calendar. It passed with nearly full support from the High Council." said Huang.

"How? I thought I would get this through eventually, but I figured I'd have to guilt trip the council into approving it for awhile after they rejected my first proposal." pondered Yang.

"Apparently, one more interview of Trunicht's aired before the security forces found him and brought him in." answered Huang. "One of his supporters left in the council must have leaked the details of the requisition to him and he came out in support of it." answered Huang.

"That snake...what could possibly be his motive at this point?" Yang wondered.

"Why not take this good fortune for what it is? Without the support of his former hardliners approving more resources for the military could have been difficult." replied Huang.

"I suppose you're right. Still, I don't like getting gifts from someone like him." complained Yang.

"Just make sure you make good use of it to defend the corridor." insisted Huang. "While you do, I'll try and convince the others of the necessity of sealing it."

"Even with the requested supplies, there's still a strong chance we'll fail to defend the corridor against a dedicated Imperial attack." Yang replied with the dismal forecast.

"You do your best and I'll do mine. It's all we can do." Huang replied with a shrug. "Good luck, Marshal Yang." Huang added as he extended his hand.

Yang took Huang's hand and shook it half-heartedly. "I'll do what I can."

"Thank you." Huang replied with a shallow bow before leaving the suite.

As Admiral August Samuel Wahlen's fleet approached the edge of the Sol System, the admiral gathered his staff officers aboard his flagship _Salamander_ , in order to discuss the operation to destroy the base of the Terra Cult responsible for the attack on the Imperial palace.

The Earth was a shadow of it's former glory, having suffered catastrophic attacks throughout the centuries and having it's population cut down to under a billion twice in its history through major wars. The majority of the population remaining fled the planet there after, leaving so few people remaining on Earth that it was not even considered an inhabited world by the Empire and thus not worthy of direct administration. Now only the fanatical followers of the Terra Cult lived on the planet, mostly within a fortified underground base in the Himalaya mountains which formerly served as a shelter for VIPs of the long fallen political order that was once centered on Earth.

"So, they are at the foot of the Himalayas." Wahlen pondered aloud as he took in the intel report being provided to him by the advance forces.

"It's difficult terrain." complained a divisional flag officer. "Because of the sheer number of ravines there are very few places to land. The air is too thin for parachutes and standard personal jets, and we cannot land directly with our capital ships."

"We should simply level them with tactical missiles!" announced another of the divisional leaders.

"There's too little art in that approach don't you think?" asked Wahlen. "While I don't think Emperor Reuentahl would disapprove of destroying enemies in such a manner, if we kill non-combatants I doubt he'd be pleased."

"Shall we simply use light infantry?" asked another divisional leader, a question that seemed raised specifically to bring the lives of the common soldiers into the discussion. The officers of the fleet were still those drawn from the commoners and low nobility by Lohengramm's influence. While the high nobility of old would have thought nothing of sacrificing large numbers of troops on direct assaults, it was not something the current crop of officers took lightly. "That may be the quickest way as well." he added, admitting the limited options looked bleak.

"How many entrances does their base have?" asked Wahlen. "Until we confirm that all we'll end up doing is allowing them to escape through the other entrances. Destroying their headquarters, killing the followers, then allowing the leaders to escape would dishonor the Empire."

"Then-" one of the division leaders responded with a clinched fist raised.

"Don't be in such a hurry. The Earth isn't going anywhere, nor are it's people going to escape, so before we reach Earth think of a proper strategy to deal with this." Wahlen said in a disarming voice before pivoting the topic. "I'm ordering some rare 140 year old white wine to be released to the troops."

The last bit drew some excited responses from the lesser officers.

"Then we're done here today." Wahlen said as he stood up, drawing salutes from all the present officers.

Wahlen retired for the day which was uneventful as the staff officers worked on the plan to assault the Terra Cult's base. The forward recon teams worked on identifying the possible exits from the base as the fleet settled in orbit around Earth.

"The vanguard has relayed back intel on the exits from the Earth Cult headquarters." a junior officer reported to Admiral Wahlen.

"What took them so long?" Wahlen complained as the fleet had sat in orbit for hours.

"The initial landing forces are experiencing heavy resistance and the base layout is maze like. The forces report they have been ambushed repeatedly." answered the officer.

"I guess it's time we moved in force then. All ships move out! Attack!" ordered Wahlen. The fleet maneuvered out of orbit and surrounded the base of the Earth Cult.

"Use missiles to block all the entrances except the main one!" Walhen ordered as the fleet came into range. Volleys of missiles descended onto the mountainous landscape, precisely striking just above the entrances, triggering massive rock slides which buried the entrances in tons of rubble.

"All exits except the main gate have been sealed." reported one of the divisional leaders.

"Captain." Wahlen said, drawing the attention of the flagship's commanding officer. "One of the ravines in the area is wide enough for a landing. We can go and make a landing on that ridge. We can do it in this ship."

"Yes, sir!" the captain replied with confidence.

"Panzer Grenadiers, prepare to launch!" Wahlen ordered. "Upon landing commence assault with your hovercraft!" As Wahlen made the order, the heavily armored troops ran to prepare the light two man hover craft in the hanger deck of the flagship.

"Sir, that valley is too narrow for our descent here." said one of Wahlen's aides nervously.

"Just watch. Trust in the captain's skills." Wahlen replied unflinchingly.

The captain carefully guided the massive flagship just feet over the ground in the narrow ravine. "Prepare to disembark!" The captain shouted as the flagship made it's final approach to the ridge and started a countdown. "Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Touchdown!"

The flagship latched itself to the ground with a massive pair of hooks attached to the bottom of the ship which dug into the surrounding rock, testing the ship's inertial dampeners to near their limit, shocking some of the crew who failed to find a place to secure themselves as they nearly lost their footing. The ship came to a rest with it's massive bow protruding over the ridge, kicking up a cloud of dust and debris in it's wake.

"Go now! Seize the initiative!" Wahlen ordered with a dramatic wave of his hand.

From the ship's hanger deck poured dozens of the small hovercraft, each carrying a team of two of the heavily armored panzer grenadiers which managed to navigate the steep slope down to the last remaining entrance to the Terra Cult's headquarters.

The initial landing force of light infantry pressed ahead to secure the entrance before the Terra Cultists could think to seal it as well, however the resistance only grew stronger from the fanatics as the Imperials entered the base. Jumping from the shadows, sometimes armed with nothing more than knives, the Terra Cultists threw themselves upon the Imperial troops, drawing blood in their surprise attacks only to be immediately cut down themselves as the Imperial troops continued the assault.

Further down the main corridor the resistance of the cultists grew more organized as a number of them coordinated their blaster rifle fire to block the path. The Imperial troops responded by deploying a mobile barrier of heavy shields and firing on the cultists from it's relative safety. The cultists seemed to have little awareness of military tactics and were ruthlessly cut down in the open and the Imperials again advanced. One of the fanatics, though heavily wounded by the advancing troops, managed to pull the pin from a grenade as the Imperial troops passed, catching them in the blast along with himself in a final act of desperation.

Eventually, the cultists blockaded the path forward with their own makeshift barriers and the Imperial advance ground to a halt as they exchanged fire through narrow passages of the underground base. As the fighting intensified the training of the Imperial troops allowed them to continue to gain the upper hand, but this only triggered more desperation from the cultists. A number of large steel doors closed within the compound, trapping the largest front of the fighting within a sealed room, which was then pumped full of toxic gas. Large numbers of Imperials choked to death, but again the cultists sacrificed their own willingly who died in considerable numbers alongside them. The resolve of the cultists seemed to have no end, some of whom even died with smiles on their faces.

"What is it?" asked the field commander of a trooper who approached the Imperial forward command post.

"The attack is not going well. They appear to have no fear of death." reported the soldier.

"In addition, the further we press, the more complicated the layout becomes and we are taking more losses from ambushes." added a second solider.

"There's no choice. Stop the advance." the officer in charge said reluctantly. "Our air-to-ground assault should have already sealed off the other exits. Reinforce the last exit and leave the rest to the armored grenadiers."

"Retreat!" shouted an soldier. "Retreat for now!" the shout came again, trying to lessen the dishonor of the retreat as the Imperials fled back towards the exit. They made way for the panzer grenadiers who filled the entire passageway marching two by two with the massive bulk of their powered armor. Again the cultists attempted to come out and stop the Imperial advance with their weapons, but they were useless against heavily armored grenadiers who cut the cultists down casually with their axes even as the cultists continued futilely firing against their armor, lacking all awareness of their imminent demise.

"Are these men morons?" complained a grenadier who cut down a man who broke a dagger against his helmet in a failed attack.

The cultists were reduced to latching themselves in twos and threes to each advancing troop, in an attempt to stay their weapon hands in hope of slowing the advance even for a moment.

"Let's enjoy our end together!" shouted a cultists as he activated a series of explosives embedded in the roof of the passageway. The fanatics who seemed to have been futilely struggling had halted the advance of the grenadiers in the blast zone, which brought down a massive cave in on top of the Imperials and the cultists alike, crushing everyone.

Elsewhere in the compound, hand to hand combat continued, with cultists sacrificing themselves one after another, their blood covering the walls and floor of the corridors.

"I can't take this anymore!" shouted a beleaguered grenadier who removed his helmet's face plate. "Why do these guys keep coming!? Aren't they afraid to die?"

As he finished the sentence a fanatic grabbed him from behind and shoved a dagger through his eye. The grenadier went down screaming as the fanatic grinned.

"Damn you!" shouted a nearby grenadier who easily sent the fanatic to his death with an ax blow to the back of the head.

"What the hell's going on?" the same grenadier asked as the ground started to rumble. Just a second later a rushing torrent of water swept down the corridor, flooding it entirely and sweeping away all the combatants.

"Death to the heretics! Death to the heretics!" chanted a large number cultists who had gathered in a central hall, led by the Grand Bishop who stood at the head of them with his arms raised.

They continued their chants even as the walls continued to shake from rushing waters in adjacent corridors. "We will have eternal life by returning to Mother Earth! Death to the heretics! Death to the heretics!" they still continued to chant even as rocks from the ceiling started to give away in places under the pressure of the released water, crushing the cultists in groups at a time.

"What's happening?" asked the Imperial commander on the ground.

"Sir, they're blowing up their own base!" reported a soldier.

"What?" blurted the commander in disbelief.

The mountain side shook in several places as the it began to collapse upon itself.

"Tell all units to pull out!" Wahlen ordered from the bridge of his flagship as he looked on in shock at the scene.

As the Terra Cult's headquarters neared it's final moments, a handful of cloaked figures entered the chambers of Archbishop De Villie and bowed. De Villie stood with a smug grin on his face and walked towards the men who made way for him as he exited. This small group would be the only survivors of the Earth Cult to escape their former headquarters.


	17. Chapter 17

When Yang and Frederica returned to Iserlohn Fortress, news of new developments from Heinessen had already reached the fortress ahead of their ship.

"Welcome back, Yang." said Caselnes who was waiting for Yang on the hanger deck.

"Things were quiet for you here I trust?" Yang asked.

"Yes, much easier than the last time you left me in charge." Caselnes said with relief. "But, there's news from Heinessen."

"What is it?" Yang asked.

"They're bringing up Trunicht on charges." answered Caselnes.

"After the stunt he pulled before the High Council voted that's not unexpected. I guess his nine lives really have run out." Yang said bluntly, caring little for the crooked politician's fate.

"No, it's not for broadcasting state secrets. It's treason." replied Caselnes. "Apparently, some new documents were dug up revealing Trunicht was compromised by the Terra Church during much of his term in office as Chairman. The top leaders of the Terra Church in Heinessen have been arrested too, and the organization has been branded a terrorist organization by the government."

Yang pondered the new information. "Something doesn't seem right. I never put it past Trunicht to use the Earth Church for his own purposes, but to be compromised to do their dirty work doesn't seem to fit his profile, don't you think?"

"Now that you mentioned it, Trunicht never only ever seemed interested in himself." Caselnes said in agreement.

"Who provided the new information?" Yang asked.

"They said it came from sources within Phezzan." answered Caselnes.

"Hmm, Phezzan you say..." Yang answered seeming somewhat troubled by the revelation.

"Does that change anything?" asked Caselnes.

"Nothing that I can prove." admitted Yang. "All the same, we should keep an eye on our new allies. Their motivations might not be the ones they seem to be."

"Ironically, Trunicht's last act was supporting that egregious supply request of yours." mentioned Caselnes.

"Now that you mention supply requests, there's one more I'd like you to handle for me." Yang added.

"What could it be now? Wasn't that last one enough for you?" asked an exasperated Caselnes.

Yang smiled slyly and offered his arm to Frederica who took it bashfully. "For our wedding."

Caselnes looked dumbfounded for a moment before breaking into a cheerful laugh. "It's about time! Congratulations."

"Thank you." the pair said humbly.

"I think I should be able to drum something up for you. Although my wife may have been the better one to make this request to." said Caselnes.

"So, you're saying I should have gone directly to the boss with this request?" Yang asked jokingly.

"I think you're confusing something, Yang." Caselnes countered. "I'd simply be delegating the responsibility.

"Right." Yang said sarcastically, drawing a giggle from Frederica.

"How big of an event were you thinking of?" asked Caselnes. "Once this gets out the entire fortress is going to want to come."

"Uh, I was thinking, smaller than the entire fortress..." Yang said somewhat uncomfortably.

"If that's the case Yang's next stop should be to see Schönkopf because you're going to need a lot of security to keep it a small event." Caselnes replied with a smile. "Meanwhile, Frederica can consult with my wife over the details. How does that sound?"

"Perfect." Frederica answered with excitement while offering a slight bow. "Thank you so much."

As predicted, the news of Yang and Frederica's impending wedding spread quickly throughout Iserlohn Fortress. The first set of plans for a moderately sized venue had to be scrapped after there was a threatened work shutdown by the soldiers among the majority who would be unable to participate. There were also a large number of VIPs scattered throughout the Alliance who wanted to make the weeks long journey to Iserlohn in order to be in attendance. Eventually, it was decided to hold the ceremony in one of the fortress's battleship hanger decks to accommodate the largest number of people possible, and lots were drawn for the unfortunate skeleton crew who would be forced on to patrol or to man the fortress's vital systems during the wedding. It was rumored that the price of swapping a shift that conflicted with the wedding eventually approached two weeks pay for an enlisted soldier.

"I don't want to go down in history as the man who caused the collapse of his nation because the enemy attacked during his wedding party." Yang complained to Caselnes on hearing of the difficulties.

"Don't worry, we're making sure those who have to work are looked after as well." replied Caselnes. "You just focus on your wedding. Frederica might not forgive you if you blow it somehow."

As the big day finally came, hundreds of thousands of well wishers piled into the hanger deck where the battleship _Ulysses_ was docked, having been selected by Caselnes and the other officers as a 'lucky' ship that had managed to survive through a number of close calls in battle, as well as having ferried hundreds of young mothers and their infants away from Iserlohn safely when Yang was forced to abandon the fortress when the Imperial fleet invaded the Alliance through the Phezzan corridor. Millions of others who couldn't participate directly watched live on monitors, and the event was even being picked up and broadcast on a number of mass media outlets throughout the Alliance. While Yang didn't favor the media in anyway with ideal spots to cover the event, neither did he stand in the way of their right as private citizens to do so. In an age where technology was ubiquitous as it was, attempting to bar rebroadcast of the event would have been an effort in futility.

Yang awaited at the end of a long aisle that separated the massive crowd on the deck, dressed uncharacteristically tidily in his white dress military uniform. Each side of the aisle was populated with close friends of the Yang fleet, and officers who had been there since the beginning of the fleet's existence, or VIPs who had paid the markup to swap places with one of those members of the fleet who had such seniority. Most wore their dress white uniforms as well, creating a sea of white against the grey metal decking of the Imperial built fortress. Julian stood nearby Yang as best man and ring bearer, while Chief-of-Staff Murai took up the role of officiating the wedding in lieu of Yang as commander, who normally under naval tradition would have the right to officiate a wedding.

One of the airlocks of the Ulysses opened revealing Charlotte Caselnes dressed in a frilly white dress adorned with pink ribbons carrying a basket of flower petals. The blonde haired girl walked down the boarding ramp of the ship in a steady manner despite her young age, scattering petals as she moved ahead. After Charlotte had made some progress, Frederica appeared in her flowing bridal dress to the cheers and applause of the crowd, connected to the arm of Vice Admiral Schönkopf who also wore his naval dress white uniform. As the bridal chorus was played, all eyes fell onto Frederica who's beauty had been magnified by the meticulous preparations Mrs. Caselnes had arranged to have her put though.

Finally arriving at the altar, Schönkopf released Frederica and the couple took a moment to awkwardly gaze into each others eyes before the music stopped and Murai began the proceedings with all his characteristic sternness.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..."

"For better or worse..."

"For richer or poorer..."

"In sickness and in health..."

"'Till death do you part?"

The words had a deep meaning for the couple who had already been through so much together in the course of the war. Although their future was far from certain Yang couldn't deny Frederica any longer. He had done more to attempt to end the war than anyone. If the best he could manage was a small respite in the hostilities between the Alliance and the Empire, no one could claim it was for his lack of effort. Their vow together would have to endure the uncertainty the continued war could bring at any time. The union was sealed with a kiss to the roaring cheers of the gathered masses.

Yang and Frederica had to raise their arms shield themselves from the barrage of confetti doused upon by the crowd them as they headed back down the aisle together. The Rosen Ritter Brigade assembled in full combat gear on either side of the aisle and raised their axes into an arch under which the newly married couple passed as the roar of the crowd continued. They raced back up the boarding ramp into the Ulysses and just before boarding Frederica turned back and tossed her bouquet into the crowd waiting at the base of the ramp. The couple then darted inside where Vice Admiral Attenborough awaited them.

"What now?" asked Yang as he caught his breath.

"A few laps around the fortress." Attenborough announced as the airlock sealed behind them.

"Isn't this what they call misappropriation of military equipment?" Yang asked sarcastically.

"Have a little fun, it's your wedding day." Attenborough lectured as he gestured to a waiting officer to have the ship's engines fired up.

As Julian watched the _Ulysses_ clear the dock he couldn't keep his emotions from showing on his face. Although he knew the pairing was ideal, he had idolized Frederica since the day he had met her as well.

Schönkopf noticed the conflicted young man and wrapped an arm around him. "No time for that, Julian. The party is just getting started."

"What do you suggest we do first?" Julian asked with a forced smile.

Schönkopf gestured to the pack of young female officers in their dress whites who had gathered around the base of the boarding ramp for their chance at catching Frederica's bouquet. In the center of them was a fiery young redhead who was looking equal parts annoyed and bashful for having the good fortune to have caught it.

* * *

During this time it was not only the members of the Alliance finding reasons to celebrate. Self-crowned Emperor Reuentahl, having switched to the uniform of an Imperial Fleet Marshal adorned with a cape regal enough to signify his new status, met with Admiral Wahlen after his successful return from Earth, having pushed the Earth Cult into self destruction. The Empire would be conducting three days of celebrations to mark the end of the internal fighting.

"Greetings, Emperor Reuentahl." Wahlen said while offering a salute.

"Good work." replied Reuentahl as he returned the salute. "I heard that you've sent the cultists to quick deaths."

"We trapped them on the ledge, but they jumped on their own." Wahlen replied unenthusiastically. "There was no rhyme or reason to their behavior."

"All the same, you did what needed to be done against the enemies of the Empire." insisted Reuentahl. "Now maybe Mittermeier can finally move into Valhalla with no regrets. We can move ahead with his state funeral as well."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Wahlen replied quickly.

"However, I don't intend to let Mittermeier outshine you, Wahlen. You'll be well rewarded for your service." Reuentahl added.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Wahlen replied again.

"Come, the other admirals will be waiting for us." Reuentahl ordered as turned.

The state funeral for Fleet Marshal Mittermeier, whom Reuentahl promoted posthumously to Supreme Commander of the Imperial Space Fleet, was to be a grand affair, but given recent events in the Empire the general mood was of the populous was sour. They had grown tired of funerals and mourning, and while the death of a Fleet Marshal as well loved as Mittermeier commanded the respect of the people, there was simply less energy available to people of the Empire to mourn with. While there were still large crowds of mourners present, they were outnumbered by Emperor Reuentahl's parade divisions, huge rosters of troops Reuentahl knew he would be unable to keep in the active fleet for financial reasons. Rather than disband units outright, Reunetahl moved to keep the otherwise unaffordable troops in reserve at least part time by assigning them occasional duties and paid training sessions. Their first duty would be the massive honor guard provided to Fleet Admiral Mittermeier's funeral.

The next day Mittermeier's funeral was followed by a triumphal parade in honor of the victorious admirals who had reestablished order throughout the Empire. Reuentahl announced the promotion of a number of admirals to high admiral at the start of the event. Wahlen, Fahrenheit, Kesler, Steinmetz, and Müller were promoted to High Admiral on the basis of their achievements, with Mecklinger also being promoted to High Admiral posthumously. Bittenfeld, Lutz, and Lennenkampf were passed over for promotion due to each having recent failures on their record, although all were able to regroup and lead fleets effectively during the process of reestablishing order against the socialist rebels and the suppression of the remnants of Phezzani influence within the Empire, and Reuenthal let go of perusing any further punishment upon them based on their respectable service during the campaign. The resulting shake up in fleet would end up being significant, both due to losses within the fleet and reduction in the amount of taxes collected due to the disturbances within the Empire, the overall size of the Imperial fleet would have to temporarily be reduced. The parade carried with it a certain degree of the same forced feeling that Mittermeier's funeral had, however unlike a funeral, the parade signified a potential turning point for the Empire. The rebellions were over, a new Emperor had been crowned, and peace at least for a time had returned. While the people's feelings were far from the passionate wave that had seen off Operation Ragnarok, it was good enough for them that the 'bad times' had been put behind them, and reasons for optimism for the future were once again on the table.

The third day of celebrations was the formal wedding of Emperor Reuentahl to Annerosa von Lohengramm. Although Reuentahl had made his intentions clear that he would be taking the hand of Annerose beforehand, placing the wedding behind two days celebrations honoring the other admirals of the Empire was a skillful political move. If any of the admirals had lingering doubts about the sudden union between Reuentahl and the former Empress, which just months earlier he had forced into writing would never be allowed to take place, they would have to look ungrateful for the honors and forgiveness Reuentahl had already publicly bestowed upon them. In the end, all the Imperial admirals attended and none spoke against the wedding as it took place. If the words _'For better or worse'_ best defined the feeling that embodied the union of Yang Wenli and Frederica Greenhill, then the words _'Speak now or forever hold your peace'_ best defined the union of Oskar von Reuentahl and Annerose von Lohengramm. From the outside the wedding was carried out with all the splendor and merriment that was requisite for an Imperial wedding, yet the marriage was clearly a political one, designed to provide the most stability in a time when the Empire needed it the most. During the festivities each of the admirals received a message in private that tomorrow morning at the Admiralty the real work of administering the Empire would begin.

The next day, the admirals of the Imperial Fleet assembled.

At the head of the table was the Emperor Oskar von Reuentahl, serving as Imperial Fleet Marshal and Supreme Commander of the Imperial Space Fleet. Standing nearby was Hans Eduard Bergengrün serving as Chief Adviser whom Reuentahl also recently promoted to Full Admiral after the end of the internal fighting.

Next, came the High Admirals; Neidhart Müller, August Samuel Wahlen, Adalbert von Fahrenheit, Ulrich Kesler, and Karl Robert Steinmetz.

Finally, near the end of the table sat the remaining Admirals; Fritz Joseph Bittenfeld, Cornelius Lutz, and Helmut Lennenkampf.

Reunetahl brought the meeting to order. "First, let me lay out the plan for us I envision, after which I will hear your opinions."

"First, I appoint Steinmetz as the new Commander of Rear Forces." announced Reuentahl. "You served with Siegfried Kircheis in the frontier during the Lippstadt War and the people there should respect you. Although it was a role previously assigned to only a full admiral, given the importance of the task and the unrest we just experienced, assigning a High Admiral of your skill and twenty thousand ships to the task is appropriate."

Steinmetz looked around the room at the other admirals before finally turning to Reuentahl. "It's a great responsibility you've given me. If you see fit to grant such a position to me, I will do my utmost to meet your expectations."

"Good." Reuentahl said coolly. "Next, Kesler."

"Yes, sir!" Kesler replied.

"I appoint you Chief of Military Affairs, effective with a promotion to Fleet Marshal." announced Reuentahl. "Continue to root corruption out of the Empire wherever it may be hiding."

This announcement drew some pleased gapes of surprise from the other admirals, since Kesler had been sent to detain Reuentahl only weeks before, but Kesler had the respect of all the admirals in his current roles as Capital Defense Commander and Chief of the Military Police. That he had appointed a former political opponent to such a powerful position let all the admirals know Reuentahl was not set on monopolizing power in the hands of a few old loyalists.

"You honor me." Kesler replied calmly as he stood. "I accept."

"Müller." Reuentahl ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Müller replied forcefully.

"I appoint you Vice Commander of the Imperial Space Fleet, effective with a promotion to Fleet Marshal. You will command our Iserlohn facing force." Reuentahl announced. "You will command sixty thousand ships, eighty thousand if they can be procured, for the purposes of subjugating the Free Planets Alliance."

This met with the wholehearted agreement of the admirals present, who couldn't contain their approval.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Müller replied. "I humbly accept the honor you've bestowed upon me."

"Bittenfeld, Lutz, Lennenkampf, I assume your lust for revenge against Yang Wenli still burns within you?" Reunetahl asked rhetorically. "Serve Müller in bringing about our ultimate victory against the Alliance."

The three admirals stood and answered forcefully, relieved they would not miss out despite their past failures. "Yes, sir!"

"Wahlen, Fahrenheit, I haven't forgotten you." Reuentahl added. "There's a project I need you to oversee of the utmost importance. While we must complete the conquest we set out on, we also must not repeat the mistakes of the past. You will be instrumental in this. I will discuss the details with you both later."

Both men stood then bowed slightly. "Yes, sir!"

"That leaves the position of Chief of Staff open doesn't it?" asked Müller.

"I see no need to fill that position. As it stands you all have assignments, why would I place another above you to mettle in them?" Reuentahl replied. "If it becomes necessary to intervene I will do so myself, but I expect you'll do everything you can to avoid that. If after the Alliance is brought to heel such a position seems necessary I will consider it at that time."

"I see." Müller replied.

"Be warned though." Reuentahl stood, addressing Müller and the admirals he assigned him directly. "The Empire will not wager it's stability on such an all-in gambit like Operation Ragnarok again. There are no reinforcements, no second wave, nor will I fly out to rescue you myself. Should you fail, I intend to give up on the Alliance, seal the corridor and live to my old age ruling merely half the known universe."

The last bit drew some nervous laughter from the admirals, but after what they had all gone through after the death of Duke Lohengramm, it made sense. So long as Reuentahl lived and sealed the corridor, the Empire would not suffer as it had after the death of Lohengramm, even if the Imperial fleet were to be defeated at the hands of Yang Wenli again.

"Well then, if you're all satisfied with your assignments, you're dismissed. I have an empire to run." Reuentahl said playfully, drawing laughs from the admirals as he left.


	18. Chapter 18

"What insolence is this, Rubinsky?" Bishop Sage demanded as he was manhandled by a pair of business suited security personnel who tossed him to the floor in front of Rubinsky unceremoniously as he struggled futility against them.

"Haven't you heard of this horrible terrorist group called the Church of Terra? I hear both the Alliance and Empire authorities are hunting for their followers." Rubinsky said mockingly. "What did you think, that you could just waltz into my office and expect safe harbor?"

"The loss of those mindless fools was merely a setback. Our cause is eternal and the Earth still endures despite the sacrilegious acts it suffers." insisted Sage.

"Your cause might be eternal, but your resources aren't." replied Rubinsky. "Did you think I'd take orders from an organization reduced to a handful of men hiding in the shadows from both the Empire and the Alliance?"

"You underestimate us, Rubisky." Sage spat back.

"Maybe, maybe not, but the fact that you are here today looking for sanctuary from me shows your lack of power. Do you even have a plan for the future?" Rubinsky asked.

"The Earth will rise again, I'm certain." muttered Sage who's uncertain voice betrayed his own words.

"Spare me the packaged bravado dispensed to your brainwashed followers." Rubinsky insisted. "Do you have any sort of real plan?"

"Escaping with my life was all I could manage..." admitted the disgraced preacher.

"Then you're just a liability. You're worth more to me if I hand you over to the Alliance." Rubinsky mused while remaining emotionally detached.

"No! Please!" pleaded Sage who struggled against the grip of the two security men.

"No? If you prefer I think I could still manage to get you smuggled into the Empire." toyed Rubinsky. "Although they'd be significantly less hospitable than the Alliance."

With this Sage intensified his struggling but it was of no use.

"Get him out of here." Rubinsky ordered the guards. "Inform the Alliance we've captured one of their subversive leaders."

The two men drug away the screaming cultist while Rubinsky turned his view to the sunny skyline of the vibrant Phezzani central business district.

* * *

"What's wrong, Julian?" asked Vice Admiral Schönkopf as he supervised Julian taking target practice on the pistol range along with a few other newer inductees to the fleet. "Usually your aim isn't this inconsistent." The human sized target would still certainly be dead, but the groupings were not up to Julian's usual standards.

"It's-" Julian hesitated to give voice to his troubles, because they were purely personal, and somewhat embarrassing, which Schönkopf seemed to take notice of.

"It's Yang, isn't it? He doesn't need you to take care of him anymore and you don't know what to do with yourself." Schönkopf said.

"If there was something more I could do for the Marshal I'd like to." Julian vented. "But there's nothing to do but training until the Imperials try to attack Iserlohn again."

"I'd disagree, you should find a nice girl and enjoy your downtime together, but if it's more work you're looking for I can arrange it for you. That is, if you can keep a secret." Schönkopf teased.

"I'm not interested in anything illegal." Julian responded lightly.

"Hey, who do you think you're talking to?" replied Schönkopf. "Besides, half the fortress would come after me if I involved you in anything dishonest."

"Then what is it that you're offering?" asked Julian.

"I can't discuss it here." Schönkopf replied. "After your next training flight come down to my quarters and see me. It's easier to show you than it is to explain it."

Julian considered the offer, but lacking anything else he deemed as a worthy of his time he agreed to the meeting.

The next day, Julian methodically worked down the post-flight checklist for his spartinian. "Commander Poplan! I've finished the checklist. I'm going to head out now."

"What's the hurry, Julian?" Poplan asked snidely. "You can't stay and help me with the rest of these greenhorns?"

"Vice Admiral Schönkopf asked me to report to him as soon as I got back." Julian explained.

"Oh, is that it?" Poplan replied somewhat disappointed. "You shouldn't let that old man influence you so much, Julian. It won't be good for you."

"I've had people tell me the same thing about you, Commander." Julian responded lightheartedly.

"Hmph! Fine you can go." Poplan relented turning back towards the flight line. "Karin, you're up! Get the formation together!"

"Yes, Commander!" The fiery red headed teenager responded then shouted orders to the rest of the pilots to line up for the debriefing. As she waited for them to assemble she watched Julian disappear from the hanger with an annoyed expression on her face.

"You made it, Julian." Schönkopf said standing outside his quarters as he saw Julian appear around the corner. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" Julian asked unable to conceal his concern.

"Just keep quiet and stick by my side." Schönkopf replied as he briskly started heading off to another section of the fortress.

Eventually the two approached a lift that was under guard by two fully armored Rosen Ritter troopers. "Halt!" one of them shouted as they spotted Schönkopf and Julian approach. "This section is off limits! Show me your identification."

"Here you go." Schönkopf answered pulling out his ID card.

The guard took the ID card, examined it and then returned it while the other guard remained with his weapon at the ready. "Thank you, Vice Admiral. Procedures, you understand."

"Yes of course, no problem." Schönkopf replied.

"Next." the guard demanded as he turned his attention to Julian.

Julian tried to bury any outward signs of nervousness and handed the guard his ID card. The guard took it and examined it closely, checking against a list he had on a tablet.

"He's not on the list." The guard complained to Schönkopf.

"He's with me, put him on the list." Schönkopf replied.

"Very well, sir." the guard replied as he noted the changes on his tablet. "You're clear to enter."

Schönkopf nodded and waved for Julian to board the lift with him.

"Security is pretty tight here." Julian commented as the lift carried the pair to one of the outer sections of the fortress.

"For good reason." Schönkopf answered. "If word of this work got out to the Empire somehow, it would probably defeat the purpose of it."

The lift sped upwards then opened on a vast open area that had been converted into a makeshift assembly line, with workers pushing anti-gravity sleds of construction steel while others hurriedly assembled them onto towering constructs that reached to the outer most layer of the fortress that separated it from it's sea of liquid metal armor. Others lowered components with cranes into what appeared to Julian to be some of the fortresses' floating gun platforms.

"What exactly are they doing here?" Julian asked as he took in the sight.

"It's better if I don't tell you everything." Schönkopf replied. "We're drastically short handed here. That's why I brought you."

"I don't really have any background in engineering." Julian said as he watched the workers make steady progress on their tasks.

"Secrecy is being prioritized over skill in these circumstances." Schönkopf explained. "If there's something they need you to do and you can't do it, they'll teach you. Being a trustworthy person is the prerequisite."

"If there's something I can do of course I'll help." Julian replied.

"You have to keep your involvement a secret. Outside this work site, this project doesn't exist." explained Schönkopf.

"Does the Marshal know about this?" Julian asked.

"Of course he knows, but he can't acknowledge it formally." said Schönkopf.

"Why didn't he ask me to participate personally?" Julian asked somewhat annoyed.

"You know him. He probably didn't want to handcuff you to an informal off the books project." explained Schönkopf. "No one will be able to acknowledge your efforts here, maybe for years. The Marshal wouldn't want to see you held back considering you could probably ask for any assignment you wanted within the military."

"If this is where I can be of the most use..." Julian replied.

"It is." Schönkopf said bluntly. "Sadly your temperament isn't something that's shared by most of your generation."

"Then I accept the position." said Julian.

"Good, go report to the Section Foreman. He should be over there. Good luck." Schönkopf said as he turned to leave with a wave.

Julian wandered across the construction site in the direction Schönkopf had indicated.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for the Section Foreman." Julian asked the back of a dark skinned man in a tank top carrying a piece of structural steel that looked like two men ought to be carrying it instead.

"Oh. That's me." The man set down the steel beam easily in a smooth motion and turned to face Julian.

"Ensign Machungo!?" Julian said in surprise as he saw the man's face. "You work here?"

"One cannot escape one's fate."

Several hours of manual labor later, Machungo approached Julian who had finally managed to be worn down by the work. "Sub-lieutenant, you should get some rest. You have a training patrol in four hours."

"Thanks." Julian replied wearily as he wiped some sweat from his brow.

"Come back after your patrol if you feel up for it." Machungo added.

"Right, I will." Julian replied as he headed off to his quarters and immediately fell into his bunk.

Four hours later he was suited up for a routine patrol in the vicinity of the fortress in his spartinian.

"Rum! Whiskey! Applejack! Sound off!" Poplan demanded over the radio to the squad leaders.

"Rum one ready."

"Rum two ready." the pilots rattled off their call signs one by one.

"Whiskey four! Report!" Poplan demanded as Julian had zoned out and missed his place in the role call.

"Sorry! Whiskey four ready!" Julian replied quickly having regained his focus.

"Keep your head in the game." Poplan demanded. "I know this is just a training flight, but you won't get a second chance when the real thing comes along. Make the most of your opportunities now."

"Yes, sir. Understood, sir." Julian replied somewhat embarrassed.

"What's wrong, golden boy?" Karin piped in over the radio. "Your flying is looking a little sloppy today too."

"Keep this channel clear of chatter." Poplan cut in before Julian could reply. "If you want to socialize do it on your own time."

"Yes, sir..." Karin replied, cowed into submission by Poplan.

The rest of the training flight went as normal, but after the debriefing Karin took it upon herself to confront Julian again in the hanger. "You look like you had a rough night."

"Yeah, well it happens sometimes." Julian muttered in reply.

"You couldn't have been out with a girl. If you had I would have heard about it by now. We're a pretty tight knit group here on the fortress." Karin teased.

"There's more women on the fortress than you might think." Julian replied while mainly ignoring Karin and focusing on some maintenance paperwork for his spartinian.

"Now you're just bluffing." Karin replied immediately. "Just what are you up to?"

"I can't talk about it." Julian shot back immediately as well.

"Oh, but you can talk about it to Schönkopf?" Karin sneered.

"You followed me?" Julian replied in disgust. "He's a vice admiral, what do you expect?"

"He's not a person of good character." Karin answered the accusation with her own. "You shouldn't be hanging around with him."

"Well if you really want to know what I've been up to, you'll have to hear it from him, not me." Julian replied dismissively.

"Why would I ever want to talk to that miserable old man?" Karin asked rhetorically.

"Well you're the one who asked." Julian replied casually.

"Maybe I will ask him." Karin teased. "What will you do then?"

"I don't know." Julian pushed down his annoyance and answered calmly. "Depends on what he says."

"Well, then you're in for it, because I'm going to call your bluff." Karin declared.

"Good luck with that." Julian replied again turning his attention back to his paperwork.

"Hmph!" Karin stormed away in a huff towards Vice Admiral Schönkopf's office.

Karin pushed into Schönkopf's office unannounced, and angrily confronted him. "Vice Admiral Schönkopf, I demand to know the reason I was cut from the operation to recapture Iserlohn Fortress."

"My selections were based purely on the merits of each individual candidate." Schönkopf replied keeping his composure.

"Merit? How can you possibly say that?" Karin continued skeptically.

"I had the pick of volunteers from all the ground combat units of the Alliance." Schönkopf responded along with a shrug then folded his arms defensively. "While your service is appreciated, the Alliance hasn't fallen so low as to intentionally send teenage girls into hand to hand combat situations."

Karin's immediate response was more a growl than anything intelligible. "Then what about that Julian Mintz kid? He participated in retaking the fortress and now he's sneaking around with you all over the fortress. He hasn't done anything meaningful except hang around with Marshal Yang."

"Sub-Lieutenant Mintz's contributions to the war have been significant." countered Schönkopf. "Rather than being jealous of him you should follow his example."

"Are you sure the reason I'm being excluded isn't just because I'm your daughter!?" Karin shouted.

"And there it is. The real reason you are here." Schönkopf replied calmly.

"So you knew." Karin said in frustration after judging Schönkopf's reaction. "Why didn't you say anything to me before?"

"What could I say? I only knew your mother for three days and didn't even know of your existence until recently. I didn't know you were here among the fleet until just before the operation to retake the fortress." answered Schönkopf.

"You could have said anything. Instead you excluded me and held me back." Karin accused angrily.

"If you had even half the composure Julian does I'd consider you for the current project." replied Schönkopf as he stood and looked away from Karin. "This only proves that you're not suited for this mission."

"It's not fair! I'm only this way because of you! Because you abandoned my mother!" Karin shouted back.

"You're right, I did leave your mother, but it was her choice to not tell me about you." Schönkopf said with a sigh. "If it's a chance to prove yourself you want, I'll give it to you. Since you wouldn't believe me if I told you how harsh and unforgiving this project is I'll have Lieutenant Mintz do it. I'll clear you. If you fail to live up to your words, the fact that I'm your father won't save you from punishment."

"I don't have to worry about that. I won't fail." Karin replied sternly.

"We'll see." replied Schönkopf. "You can see your own way out."

Karin left Schönkopf's offices much more orderly than she had arrived. Although her anger at Schönkopf had somewhat diminished, her determination to prove herself had only grown stronger.

* * *

"Did you receive my gift?" Rubinsky asked Xavier Butler, the Phezzani High Commissioner to the Alliance.

"Gift? You must mean the Terra Church Bishop that was transferred over. Yes, the Alliance authorities were quite pleased." reported Xavier.

"Excellent, while we're in this period of transition we need to keep the Alliance in our good graces." said Rubinsky.

"That can't be the only reason you called though. What is it you need done?" asked Butler.

"You're right, I want you to head to Iserlohn Fortress and meet with Yang Wenli to offer our cooperation against the Imperials." answered Rubinsky.

"I have no problem doing that, but won't that upset the politicians in Heinessen? Some of them are still fearful of Yang Wenli taking actions outside their orders." asked Butler.

"The High Council's debate over closing the corridor revealed that the government isn't pragmatic enough in their thinking. Ideology is still swaying their decision making process." answered Rubinsky.

"So we'll ignore the High Council's dictates if necessary?" asked Butler.

"Only if necessary. I doubt Yang will protest a Phezzani presence on Iserlohn, and if the High Council complains we can frame it as a desire to repay our allies who assisted in the liberation of Phezzan." said Rubinsky.

"We paid dearly enough for that assistance already." said Butler.

"But if we stop now that initial investment would end up being wasted." replied Rubinsky.

"So you think like Yang, that if the Imperials attack again they will succeed?" asked Butler.

"It's likely. Reuentahl has managed to secure power for himself and the unrest in the Empire is dying down. It's only a matter of time before the warmongers in the Empire try their hand again." answered Rubinsky.

"What kind of assistance can we realistically offer?" asked Butler.

"Just make your presence known to Yang and leave it to him to connect the dots. If he doesn't come to us willingly, we'll plan on how we'll act unilaterally."

"As you wish. Is there anything else? If not I'll set out right away." replied Butler.

"No, report to me how it goes." Rubinsky added before ending the FTL transmission.

"Still weaving your web, I see." Dominique Saint-Pierré teased as she entered Rubinsky's home office.

"Ah, there you are Dominique, I've been wanting to speak with you." Rubinsky said.

"About what?" questioned Dominique.

"As you can see, an age of peace is about to unfold before us. How about this, have a child with me." said Rubinsky.

"A child? Why would I want that? So you can kill them like your last son?" Dominique replied sarcastically.

"Rupert took after me in too many bad ways. If he had just been more patient I may not have had a problem handing my power over to him." Rubinsky mused, recalling his son's attempt to assassinate him. "Besides, wasn't it you who informed me of his betrayal?"

"That's not the point." Dominique replied, trying to deflect the accusation. "Even if peace is about to appear, isn't Phezzan weaker than ever? Trade lost, businesses ruined, thousands dead on the battlefield."

"In terms of power what matters is how big of a fish you are compared to the rest in the pond," Rubinsky answered as he looked down on the city from high above. "Our pond is about to get a lot smaller, and exclude some of the biggest and nastiest fish."

"So you plan to seal away the Empire and start anew?" asked Dominique.

"A practical plan, wouldn't you say? Nothing like that fool Lohengramm. If the Empire becomes a problem again in the future, we can position our children well to face them. Until then they'd remain among the most powerful rulers in this section of space." Rubinsky explained.

"What if the Alliance doesn't agree? They control the Iserlohn corridor after all." Dominique reminded him.

"If they won't cooperate, we can always act first, then ask for forgiveness rather than permission." insisted Rubinsky.

"That's just like you. Fine, if you really can end the war, I'll have your child. I won't be young forever though." teased Dominique.

"Have you forgotten who you're talking to? I do like a challenge." Rubinsky said as Dominque left him behind.


	19. Chapter 19

"Where do you think you're off to?" Poplan asked Julian as he hurriedly was completing his post flight checklist on his spartinian.

"I have another assignment I need to get to." Julian explained and he continued to focus on his task rather than Poplan.

"Do you think Schönkopf is the only one with a pet project to work on?" Poplan snarled. "Today, you're with me. Stay suited up."

"Uh, yes sir." Julian replied meekly, not certain exactly how to respond to the question. Soon Poplan had gathered up Julian along with Karin into a huddle as a small horde of maintenance personnel descended upon the three's spartinians.

"Commander, what's this about?" Karin asked in an annoyed tone. "What are those people doing to my spartinian?"

"We're going fishing." Poplan explained cryptically.

"Fishing?" Julian asked still confused.

"Well, technically we're just setting the lines out. Someone else will be around to reel them in later." Poplan continued with the cryptic analogy.

"So what you're saying is you need our help to find something, out in space." Karin said looking for confirmation.

"What I said is we're going fishing." Poplan insisted. "Our fishing equipment should be ready soon."

"Fine, we're going fishing." Karin relented with a huff.

"That's right!" Poplan responded cheerfully. "I'll find the fish and you throw the lines out. It should be easy for you two."

After about an hour of modifications, the maintenance crews were done installing a set of unexplained equipment on the exterior of the three spartinians in addition to extended range fuel tanks.

"Alright, let's go. Just follow my lead." Poplan announced as he threw his flight helmet on. Julian and Karin looked at each other sharing their skepticism, then shrugged and put on their own helmets and headed to their craft.

Soon the three were headed away from Iserlohn Fortress at high speed, heading towards one of the asteroid belts within the Tiamat starzone.

"So, uh Commander, what kind of fish are we hoping to catch?" Julian asked.

"When I find one that looks good I'll point it out to you." Poplan replied. "Then you or Karin can throw a line out."

A few hours of uneventful flight later Poplan finally spoke up. "Ah! There's a nice looking one. Julian, take a look."

Julian looked down at his HUD. Poplan had highlighted with his targeting system a particular asteroid. Although the trio had passed any number of asteroids up to this point, this was the first he had picked out.

"So you want me to 'toss a line' at that one?" Julian asked.

"Yup, that's right. It should be easy for you." Poplan answered.

Julian maneuvered his spartianian so his own targeting system lined up with Poplan's. His weapon system responded and targeted the asteroid with whatever had been installed on to the spartinian's hard points. Julian's best guess from the appearance was that they were some kind of missile. "Tossing a line now." Julian rattled off as he pulled the trigger.

A missile slowly accelerated towards the asteroid, nothing like one that might normally be used in combat. As it approached the asteroid the primary body of the missile fell away revealing a metal spike attached to the rest of the body that wedged itself into the asteroid.

"Good cast, Julian." Poplan confirmed. "One down, fifteen to go."

"That many?" Karin asked.

"You never know when we might have guests over, and some guests have big appetites." Poplan explained.

"Are we expecting guests?" Julian asked.

"It's only a matter of time, Julian." answered Poplan as he accelerated his spartinian towards the next catch.

* * *

Reuenthal shook Müller's hand firmly in front of boarding ramp of Müller's makeshift flagship, a standard fast battleship that had been hurriedly refitted with additional command and control equipment.

"Remember, don't get too entangled in the corridor." Reuentahl insisted. "If Yang Wenli comes out in force, run away."

"I understand." Müller replied as he took a step back and offered a salute. "I'll stick to the plan. I want this to work as much as anyone else, maybe more."

"Good." Reuenthal replied returning the salute. "Go send our message to the Free Planets Alliance."

"I will." Müller said with a nod. He then turned and boarded his ship.

"Take me back to the palace." Reuentahl said to a nearby attendant before slipping into the state car.

Reuenthal's convoy headed back to Neue Sanssouci, but soon found itself stopped at a checkpoint some distance away from the palace's perimeter.

"What's the hold up?" Reuentahl demanded of an aide sitting in the front of the car.

"I'm sorry, sir. There's been some kind of security breech at the palace." explained the aide. "They'd like us to wait here until it's resolved."

"Is it that serious?" Reuentahl asked.

"No, it doesn't seem to be." replied the aide after checking on the radio. "They're just being cautious and following procedure."

"It's fine then, move ahead. Tell them I'll take responsibility." Reuentahl said.

"Very well, Your Majesty." the aide replied then motioned to some of the security personnel who had gotten out of their vehicles that the convoy was going to continue forward.

When the convoy arrived back at the palace, Bergengrün was waiting for Reuenthal's arrival.

"I hear there was a breech of security here." Reunethal mentioned as he climbed out of the state car.

"Attempted breech." Bergengrün added. "We have the individual in custody."

"Who was it?" Reuenthal asked.

Bergengrün tapped at a tablet he was carrying then handed it to Reuenthal. "Elfriede von Kohlrausch. Apparently she is a relative of the former Prime Minister Lichtenlade under the Goldenbaum dynasty. She was exiled to the frontier, but returned for some reason. She was carrying a weapon. The guards stopped her attempting to cross through a gate behind another vehicle into the palace grounds."

"A woman? Interesting." Reuenthal responded. "What was her reasoning?"

"She's being questioned by some of Marshal Kesler's men now." answered Bergengrün.

"I'd like to meet her." Reuenthal said calmly as he walked towards the palace.

"That's not necessary, Your Majesty. We have everything under control." replied Bergengrün.

"I just want to satisfy my own curiosity. Arrange it." ordered Reuenthal.

"Very well, Your Majesty." Bergengrün replied in a somewhat downbeat tone.

A few minutes later Reuenthal was led to one of the many secret structures present within the palace complex. Although the dimly lit underground chamber felt like it had not seen use for some time, the echos of the old regime could still be felt in the place, with not only the bars of holding cells making up most of the space, but tables clearly once used for torture and chains hanging from walls to restrain prisoners. Sitting within a cell wearing a drab brown cloak was Elfriede von Kohlrausch.

"Oh." Elfriede said in surprise as she saw Reuenthal enter. "I didn't expect for you to come down here personally. Taking time out of your busy schedule of murdering and pillaging?"

"You are a bold one." replied Reuenthal. "Why did you come here? You could have lived a peaceful life if you stayed on the frontier. Now by all rights you should be put to death."

"When the socialist rebellions began the frontier wasn't spared." answered Elfriede. "They started killing anyone with a noble sounding name. We tried to go into hiding, but not all of us were so lucky."

"So, you survived the wrath of the socialists and then decided to come here and throw away your life? Why?" asked an exasperated Reuenthal.

"I realized all of this was your fault." insisted Elfriede. "Not just the murder of my grand-uncle and my exile, but the death of Duke Lohengramm and the chaos that followed could only have happened because you went off on your own to steal the glory of taking the enemy's capital instead of protecting the life of your lord. You above all others deserve to die for what has happened."

"That is an interesting re-interpretation of history." Reuenthal said dismissively. "All your efforts have been meaningless however. You are completely at my mercy now."

"No, it's not meaningless because I see now that your arrogance will ultimately be your downfall. You're just like the rest. You don't care about anyone besides yourself and your own desires. You'll continue murdering and stealing until someone finally succeeds in taking revenge. You'll never be able live a peaceful life." Elfriede accused indignantly.

"Maybe you're right. None of us live forever, but how long I live won't be for you to decide." Reuenthal said as he left the cell and approached the jailer.

"Have her confined in the West Garden." ordered Reunethal.

"There?" blurted the confused jailer. "But it's been shutdown since the civil war ended."

"It seems like this place was shutdown as well." suggested Reuenthal. "It's just one woman. Looking after her here or there shouldn't make any difference."

"Yes, Your Majesty, as you wish." replied the jailer. "We'll have her moved right away."

"Good." replied Reuenthal with a satisfied grin on his face.

* * *

The wail of klaxons blared throughout Iserlohn Fortress signaling the approach of the enemy as Yang and the other officers hurried to the command room.

"Enemy ships spotted at the Imperial entrance to the corridor!" shouted a station operator. "Estimated strength, fifteen-thousand ships!"

"An entire fleet." commented Schönkopf with a combination of admiration and annoyance.

"Shouldn't there be more of them if they're going to attack the fortress? It's a little arrogant of them to think they can take the fortress with just one fleet." complained Attenborough.

"They probably aren't here to attack the fortress." replied Yang calmly.

"If they aren't here to attack, then why are they here?" asked Attenborough.

"To announce their return." explained Yang as he motioned to get the alarms turned off. "If they can spare fleet power to keep an eye on us, it means the internal discord within the Empire is over."

"So, we're being used as part of a political show?" Attenborough complained bitterly after Yang connected the dots for him. "Let me sortie with the fleet then. If we can force them to retreat they won't be able to use the excursion as a show of force."

Yang turned to Admiral Fischer, Admiral Caslnes, and Admiral Merkatz. "How many ships could we deploy now if we launched the entire fleet?"

Caselnes consulted some numbers on a tablet then looked up grimly. "Ten thousand ships give or take. If we include the ships scheduled for shakedown cruises and those with crews still in training, perhaps twelve thousand."

"Twelve thousand? The odds don't favor us in a straight up fight." Yang concluded.

"What if they are hoping we won't come out? Won't they just assume we've come up with another brilliant strategy to defeat them and run away even if we launch a few thousand ships short of their number?" pressed Attenborough.

"Maybe, but are you willing to risk that they don't have another fleet or two waiting outside the corridor to ambush us? Remember what happened to Rear Admiral Nguyen and Alarcon after the destruction of Geiersburg Fortress." Yang said. "At this point the most likely situation is they have more than enough ships to deal with our fleet alone, but not enough to assault the fortress with our fleet supporting it. If we go with that assumption, then it's best to do nothing. The Imperials are merely here to harass us. Any energy we expend fighting them now is wasted before the real fight for the fortress begins."

"A communications signal is coming in. It's the Imperial Fleet!" announced a station operator.

"We might as well listen to what they have to say." Yang concluded. "Put it on."

Imperial Fleet Marshal Müller's face filled the fortress's main screen. He appeared stern and lacked the youthful optimism he seemed to project in the past. _"To the rebels who call themselves the Free Planets Alliance. We, the Imperial Fleet, have come to restore order over your chaotic civilization. Your shameless tactics and disregard for the calamitous results of your actions have proven to us that you are a danger to the entire galaxy and are incapable of responsibly governing yourselves. Despite the fact that it is well known you lack the means to repel us, you continue to engage in futile resistance that only adds to the number lives lost. For such reasons, we can no longer expect to be merciful towards such an irrational enemy that shows such inconsideration for human life. We will use whatever means are necessary subjugate you to Imperial authority and ensure peace and order within the galaxy."_

The signal cut out without warning and no opportunity to respond was given.

"Well, I suppose they're done being polite with us." Schönkopf commented.

"Polite or impolite, what's the difference? They're still just trying to kill us." added Poplan.

"Hmph! Bold words for a pack of criminals who invade their neighbors!" Attenborough grumbled.

"We're losing contact with our surveillance satellites near the Imperial corridor entrance!" shouted an operator.

"They're already achieving their objective." Merkatz concluded somberly.

"So we just have to sit here on our hands?" Attenborough complained. "Isn't there anything we can do?"

"We should send a request to Heinessen for more reinforcements." Caselnes suggested. "Maybe with Imperial fleets in the corridor the people back home will realize the threat they pose is still real."

"Not a bad idea. Let's do that." Yang said. "While we're at it cancel the alert. Keep an eye on them in case they head towards the fortress, but I doubt they will. If you're off duty go get some rest. This is the new normal."

* * *

"Phezzani contacts, you have entered an Alliance controlled battle space. Identify yourselves and state your intentions immediately." demanded an Alliance communications operator aboard Iserlohn Fortress.

"This is Xavier Butler, Chief Diplomat of the Dominion of Phezzan to the Free Planets Alliance. Our purpose is to support our friends and allies to combat the Imperial threat. We request permission to dock and to meet with Fleet Marshal Yang Wenli."

The operator pulled his headset off and turned to officer of the watch. "It's the Phezzanis, sir. They're asking to meet with the Fleet Marshal."

The officer of the watch dragged himself out of the command chair and looked up at the sensor readings and considered the rag tag fleet the Phezzanis had assembled. "Someone better wake up the big brass, because I'm not making the call to let in some shady merchants and have it turn out to be an Imperial strike team aboard instead."

The communications operator shrugged and put his headset back on. "Phezzani contacts, permission to dock denied. Hold your position and await further instructions."

Twelve hours later, Xavier Butler finally made it aboard Iserlohn Fortress to meet Yang Wenli.

"Mister Butler, I hope we didn't keep you waiting too long. My men were just being cautious." Yang offered in consolation. "Since the Imperials showed themselves in the corridor again everyone has been a little on edge."

"No, it's entirely understandable." Butler replied.

"So, why are you here Mister Butler?" Yang asked.

"To fight the Imperials obviously." Butler replied. "We might not have a long military tradition, but Phezzan adapts quickly."

"And exactly how many ships did you bring with you?" Yang asked.

"Twenty-four patrol ships, nine navigation corvettes, fifty-three transports, six construction ships and fourteen minesweepers." Butler answered somewhat sheepishly.

"I won't belittle Phezzan's efforts." Yang replied while grabbing a tablet with the fleet roster on it. "We'll take any help we can get at this point. I can have your warships assigned to some of our destroyer squadrons to get them some training in large scale combat. As for the rest, I'm sure Admiral Caselnes will be able to put them to work somewhere."

"Ah, for the time being we'd like to operate as an independent unit." Butler replied somewhat taken aback.

"Hmm." Yang pondered. "I can understand your desire to operate independently, but to be perfectly honest you can't even field a hundred ship patrol unit. I wouldn't want you wiped out by the first Imperial patrol that comes along."

"We believe we can be of more use to you working on our own. The 'flexibility' we'd be able to offer you is likely to be far more valuable than any hundred ship patrol unit." Xavier explained surreptitiously.

"Ah I see." Yang answered. "Of course. That said I can't let you wander around the corridor unaccompanied. You'll end up wasting twelve hours again every time one of our patrols spot you. Let me assign you an attache officer. It will make communications between us much easier."

"Very well Your Excellency, that seems like a reasonable compromise." Butler replied seeming relieved at the development. "Did you have someone in mind?"

"I do, he should be here shortly." answered Yang. "You may have even met previously."

"Oh?" Butler said in surprise.

"Send him in." Yang said into a comm panel.

Julian entered Yang's office, took notice of the Phezzani representative, then offered a stiff salute. "You called for me, Fleet Marshal?"

"Yes, Mister Butler, this is Sub-lieutenant Julian Mintz." Yang made the introductions.

"He's quite young." Butler commented skeptically.

"That may be, but he's already quite experienced. He served as a military attache on Phezzan prior to the occupation by the Imperials." Yang explained.

"Oh." Butler said in surprise as he made the connection. "You're that officer who saved the Alliance High Commissioner and seized the Imperial destroyer while escaping Phezzan. You're quite famous."

"I was just doing what was necessary at the time." Julian replied modestly.

"You must be more resourceful than your age would suggest." added Butler. "If you have the Fleet Marshal's trust then I have no objections."

"Good." Yang said standing up from his chair concluding the talks. "Allow us to resupply your fleet and have you crews enjoy the amenities here while you wait."

"We don't want to be a burden to anyone." Butler replied stoically.

"Don't worry about it. Short supply lines are one of the perks of having a self-sufficient battle station. There's no reason to go without here, even if it is the front line." Yang assured him.

"Very well. I'll inform my men. You have our thanks." Butler replied before leaving the office.

"Marshal, what is this about? You're reassigning me?" asked a confused Julian.

"I want you to keep an eye on the Phezzanis for me." admitted Yang. "Their motivations to be here aren't clear."

"Don't they just want payback against the Imperials for the occupation?" asked Julian.

"Maybe," admitted Yang, "but even they should realize that's not possible with the tiny force they sent."

"You really think they're here for some other reason?" pressed Julian.

"I think it's likely." Yang replied. "Don't take this as a demotion. This could be more important than anything you've been doing up to now."

"Yes, Fleet Marshal." Julian replied dutifully before saluting and heading out into the corridor himself.

Waiting for him there was Captain Bagdash. "Yo, Julian." he said in a false light-hearted tone. The last time Bagdash and Julian crossed paths near Yang's office, Julian had found reason enough to draw his blaster on the former infiltrator.

"What is it, Captain Bagdash?" Julian asked somewhat uncomfortably.

"I just thought I'd swing by and offer you a little assistance since you'll be working in my area of expertise now." Bagdash said somewhat patronizingly.

"Is it the sort of assistance I'll be able to use?" Julian asked skeptically.

"I'll leave it up to you whether or not to use it. At least take it with you." Bagdash conceded as he handed Julian a small data device.

"What is it?" asked Julian.

"It's similar to what we used to lock out the computer system when we retook the fortress." explained Bagdash. "If you can gain access to one of their computer systems, you should be able to pull a similar trick on them."

"They're supposed to be our allies though." complained Julian.

Bagdash put his hands up defensively. "Like I said, hopefully you don't need it. If you do you'll have it as an option."

"What could the Phezzanis possibly be plotting?" asked Julian who still seemed unconvinced. "If I don't have an idea of what to look for I will probably miss it."

"Well, as a worst case scenario, imagine this, the Phezzanis seal both sides of the corridor as the majority of the Imperial and Alliance fleets are doing battle within it." suggested Bagdash.

"Would they dare do such a thing?" asked a surprised Julian.

"What better result could Phezzan hope for?" countered Bagdash. "Our alliance with them is not a long standing one. It's not necessarily the case that we share the same goals and values. If they could cripple both sides, I wouldn't put it past them."

"It's difficult to imagine such a horrible act." Julian complained.

"In our field we have to be able to imagine the worst possible cases if we want to have a chance to avoid them." said Bagdash. "It was only because Yang and Schönkopf were willing to assume the worst about me that you managed to thwart my attempt to assassinate Yang during the civil war."

"Why not send someone to whom this comes naturally then?" asked Julian.

"The Phezzanis will probably underestimate you because of your age despite your achievements." answered Bagdash. "No matter how many tricks I played I couldn't come up with a disguise as good as the sheep skin you wear. They'd never let their guard down around me."

"I'm not a wolf in sheep's clothing though." Julian replied.

"Nonsense, I've seen your fangs myself." Bagdash pointed his finger like a gun at Julian and winked before turned down the corridor. "You'll do fine."

"If you say so..." muttered Julian as he looked down at the small device in his hand.


	20. Chapter 20

After completing a several week long patrol of the Imperial side of the Iserlohn corridor, the Müller fleet was scheduled to return to Odin while another fleet took over the duties of harassing the Alliance at the corridor's entrance. Müller however was summoned away and ordered to take only a tiny portion of his fleet to an out of the way star zone while the rest of his fleet returned to Odin under the care of his executive officer.

"What reason could there be for coming out here?" Müller asked himself as his flagship approached the uninhabited star zone that featured an unstable star that had broken any planets it once had into a massive string of asteroids.

"We're receiving a signal. Line of sight transmission only." announced a communications operator. "It's the Wahlen fleet."

"Put him on." ordered Müller. Not long after Wahlen's image filled the ship's main screen.

"Greetings Fleet Marshal Müller." High Admiral Wahlen said while offering a salute. "Welcome to our nameless star."

"What exactly are we doing out here, Wahlen?" asked Müller.

"His Majesty asked me to fill you in on the plan to overcome Iserlohn Fortress before you returned to Odin." answered Wahlen. "The need for secrecy being what it is, it's simpler to show you than it would have been to tell you."

"I see." Muller replied.

"In a few hours we're scheduled to test the first prototype weapon. If it's successful we'll be constructing several more." said Wahlen.

"A new weapon? What sort of weapon are we talking about?" asked Müller.

"I'm not certain if calling it new would be correct. The concept is as ancient as war itself." explained Wahlen. "Only the application has changed. Why not join me aboard my flagship for the test? Fahrenheit is here as well."

"Very well. I'll be coming aboard." confirmed Müller.

"Excellent, we await your arrival." replied Wahlen before ending the transmission.

Müller boarded Wahlen's flagship via shuttle, Wahlen and Fahrenheit were waiting for him on the hanger deck.

"Good, now that everyone is here the final test can proceed." said Fahrenheit. "Let's return to the bridge."

"I didn't see any thing on approach. Where is this weapon that can overcome Iserlohn Fortress you're talking about?" asked Müller.

"It's on the far side of the system." explained Wahlen. "We need to be safe distance away from it if it works as intended. We've selected an asteroid within the system with roughly the same mass as Iserlohn as the target."

"It's that powerful of a weapon? How does it operate?" asked Müller.

"It's really quite simple. Do you remember this rumor?" asked Fahrenheit. "It's said that Duke Lohengramm once joked that if he had led Geiersburg Fortress against Iserlohn Fortress personally, he'd simply have crashed them into each other, eliminating them both, leaving him free to invade through the corridor."

"I do. I thought it was just a joke, but Admiral Kempff seemed to have had that same idea at the very end." Müller said mournfully. "By then it was too late however. The Alliance targeted the fortress's engines with the Thor's Hammer and Geiersburg Fortress spun out of control."

"With this method, we simply won't leave anything to chance." declared Wahlen. "By accelerating a massive object through the corridor to a high fraction of light speed and crashing it into the fortress, we will eliminate the barrier to our advance with a relatively cheap weapon and no sacrifice of Imperial lives."

As the three men reached the bridge of the flagship a countdown with less than 3 minutes remaining had already started above the main monitor which was focused on a larger asteroid.

"Weapon entering second phase of acceleration now." rattled off a station operator. "Weapon is entering the inner solar system."

"Telemetry corrections completed." added another operator. "Weapon is on target."

As the countdown waned to it's final few seconds, the three watched the target asteroid intently.

One of the operators gave the countdown. "Five seconds to impact, four, three, two, one, impact."

The main screen went blinding white, then the signal from the recon drone was lost.

"What happened?" asked Müller.

"We've lost signal from the closet drone." answered an operator. "Switching to backups."

The drone placed a safer distance away displayed the massive explosion and resulting shock wave. When the blast cleared, nothing remained of the target asteroid.

"Target destroyed. We're not picking up anything within the target area." announced the operator.

"We're toying with the power of the gods." Müller said with shame.

"Such weapons are necessary if we're to eliminate the fortress without sacrificing millions of Imperial lives on the battlefield." replied Wahlen.

"As much as I would like to directly face Yang Wenli in battle, what would we accomplish by throwing our fleets at him head on? We'd only repeat all the mistakes of the past." added Fahrenheit.

"This is Emperor Reuenthal's plan to defeat the Alliance?" asked Müller.

"Yes." answered Wahlen. "Once Iserlohn Fortress is eliminated, the Alliance lacks the strength to fight the rest of the Imperial Forces."

"I see." muttered Müller. "I can't say I like the plan, but the alternatives are no better."

"This by itself won't be enough, though." explained Wahlen. "Undoubtedly the Alliance will use the Thor's Hammer to attempt to intercept any projectile we direct towards them."

"How do you plan to overcome that problem then?" asked Müller.

"With sheer numbers." answered Fahrenheit. "The current simulation estimates suggest that if we use the fleet to prevent them from being intercepted at long range, the fortress lacks the firepower to deflect more than one weapon of this type before they can impact. To be certain we'll construct four of them from asteroids within this system."

"I see." replied Müller who still seemed underwhelmed.

"I had my own reservations at first too." admitted Wahlen. "However, we must think of the people of the Empire. As close as we came to seeing it collapse, taking massive losses within the corridor would be courting disaster."

"No, you're right." Müller said relenting. "We will do what is necessary to restore order to the galaxy. Were we to do otherwise it would only add to the shame we've already amassed." as Müller uttered the final line he turned away from the monitor.

"You'll inform me when the weapons are ready?" Müller asked.

"Yes, sir." Walhen and Fahrenheit both replied.

"Good, then when they are complete we will rally as many ships as can be spared to restore order in the aftermath." said Müller.

Wahlen and Fahrenheit turned back towards the monitor as Müller exited. Months of hard work had culminated in success, however none of the Imperial admirals could bring themselves to be joyful at the results.

* * *

Aboard the humble flagship of the Phezzani Expeditionary Fleet, Xavier Butler activated the FTL communications console in his private office and responded to the call from Adrian Rubinsky back on Phezzan.

"So, how did your meeting with Yang go?" Rubinsky asked. "Was he willing to let you operate within the corridor?"

"Yes, he seemed somewhat hesitant but eventually agreed." explained Butler.

"So, he suspects something?" Rubinsky pressed.

"Perhaps, but he only assigned us some kid and his bodyguard as an attache." answered Butler. "If he was really concerned he could probably spare the resources to watch us more closely."

"Besides," Butler turned the topic of the conversation, "I don't even know what we're supposed to be hiding from them. I've convinced him we can be used to set up some minefields within the corridor at strategic points that would otherwise be against their treaty with the Empire, but we don't have enough ships to block it in a meaningful way."

"That's fine as a cover story, but it won't be necessary." explained Rubinsky. "I want you to start exploring for a super massive star with your navigation corvettes with the corridor. You should be able to find a stable warp lane to one even if it ends up being a dead end."

"We should be able to find one easily enough." replied Butler. "But why?"

"Since we lack the number of ships we'd need to seal the corridor through conventional means, we'll need to use the natural terrain instead. Take a look at this." Rubinsky said as another file flashed onto the screen.

"These are specs for an artificial black hole generator?" Butler looked troubled as he ran the math through his head. "The danger zone for transit around a black hole is still too small to seal the corridor with, and the ones created artificially aren't stable enough to sustain themselves for long outside of gravity confinement."

"You're correct about that." Rubinsky conceded. "However, if we introduce a sufficiently large black hole into a super massive star..."

"You'd create a supernova!" Butler said as he came to the realization.

Rubinsky nodded and grinned smugly. "The subspace distortions created by a supernova would expand rapidly, traveling well ahead of the explosion itself at faster than light speed. Sensors will be blinded, and warp travel would become perilously dangerous for years, perhaps longer. Even when the initial effects of the supernova subside, the gravitic landscape of surrounding space will have changed radically, and new routes would have to be rediscovered through the corridor."

"It's a drastic measure." Butler blurted. "This is all theoretical, we have no way of being certain what will happen once we do this."

"These are drastic times." replied Rubinsky. "We won't use this carelessly. If the Alliance seems as though they will be able to repel the Empire once more, we'll suspend the program. If however, the Imperials gain the upper hand, we must move to close the corridor before they can invade again."

"Very well. Let us hope this will not be necessary." Butler said.

"I agree, some form of peace and cooperation with the Empire would be preferable, but if that alternative is not available, we must be prepared to act." replied Rubinsky.

"I will begin making the necessary preparations then." Butler said stoically.

"Good, send me regular reports on your progress." Rubinski ordered as he ended the transmission.

Xavier Butler stared at the device specs as Rubinsky's image disappeared. A look of grim determination came over his face as he stood and left his office.

* * *

Yang was napping in the command chair of Iserlohn Fortress when a communication came through from the Alliance side of the fortress. Hesitantly, a junior officer approached the napping Yang, message in hand.

"Fleet Marshal, a communication has arrived from friendly forces entering the corridor. They're reinforcements."

"Huh?" Yang said while sitting up, breaking out of his peaceful slumber. "More of them? Have Vice Admiral Caselnes assign them docking births."

The junior officer looked somewhat annoyed but held his composure. "I believe in the meeting we had this morning Vice Admiral Caselnes informed us we're out of docking space within the fortress. We'll have to begin rotating the ships docking times."

"How is it that they managed to find so many of them now?" Yang complained. "Attenborough, you can handle them."

Attenborough looked at the fleet roster of the approaching ships. "It's another old patrol fleet. No capital ships speak of." he complained. "If the Imperials attack head on we don't be able to use them in the battle line."

"They're still useful, we'll just have to be creative with how we use them." replied Yang.

"I'm not sure the crews will appreciate being used creatively." countered Attenborough.

"Maybe I shouldn't have had Caselnes scare the politicians as much as he did." Yang said to no one in particular.

"One should never turn their nose up to additional combat strength." commented Admiral Merkatz. "That said we will need to draw up new plans to integrate these ships into our defense."

"Sir, the Phezzanis are requesting permission to dock their ships as well." a communications operator added.

"It's getting really crowded around here recently." complained Yang. "Did Lieutenant Mintz transmit the proper clearance code?"

"Yes, there seems to be no problem there." replied the operator. "He also requested permission to meet with you."

"Good. Let him know I'll be waiting in my office." Yang said finally throwing himself out of the command chair. "I'll leave the traffic management in your capable hands." he added with a wave as he left the command room.

Yang settled into his office and not long after Julian arrived offering a salute to his former guardian.

"You seem to be doing well. How was traveling the corridor with the Phezzanis?" Yang asked.

"I can't put a reason to every action they are taking." Julian admitted. "Laying a few minefields will amount to an annoyance at most for the Imperials. The transports and construction ships spend their time harvesting asteroids, and the corvettes are spread to every corner of the corridor and scanning every inch of it."

"Hmm, the asteroid gathering seems simple enough to explain. You helped us do something similar not too long ago if I remember correctly." Yang commented.

Julian nodded. "Yes, but while we were looking for asteroids with specific characteristics, it seems quantity more than anything else is more important to the Phezzanis."

"They're hording asteroids?" Yang asked.

"Yes, all they can get their hands on." answered Julian.

"What about accessing their computer systems?"

"It was easy enough to gain access to the systems on the flagship. Their are parts of the network on the other ships I won't be able to reach without physically boarding them though." explained Julian.

"Good. Continue keeping an eye on them for me." Yang said with a smile. "Is there anything you need while you're here?"

"No, but if I head back too quickly, the Phezzanis might get suspicious. I should make it look like I miss the comforts of home." answered Julian.

"Now you really are starting to sound like Bagdash." quipped Yang.

"Please don't say that, Marshal." Julian pleaded. "Since I'm here, how about some tea?"

"Oh, that sounds good." Yang answered enthusiastically.

"Coming right up." Julian said with a smile as he left to prepare it.

* * *

"You seem to have quite a bit of time on you hands." Annerose said to Reuentahl as she entered one of the palace's many banquet halls. Except for Reuentahl himself and a handful of guards and servants, the palace was largely empty.

Reuentahl looked up from his elaborate meal to address his Empress. "One of the curses of having capable lieutenants, and few enemies worth bothering with."

"So, you spend your days in the Western Garden?" Annerose asked pointedly.

"Considering the nature of our marriage I didn't think you'd mind." Reuentahl answered mockingly. "While your cooperation will eventually be necessary to produce an heir, I thought it better to not burden you with my personal needs, if for no other reason than as thanks to your brother for sweeping out most of the galaxy's trash, something from which I now greatly benefit."

"I appreciate this as well." Annerose admitted. "However, as one who spent many years within the Western Garden's walls, I can't help but sympathize for anyone subject to such an existence."

"I'd like to say such matters are none of your concern, but I'll entertain your thoughts." Reuentahl replied. "There is but a single woman housed within the Western Garden currently, and if not for my clemency her crimes should have seen her put to death."

"What horrible crimes has she committed?" Annerose asked.

"She is of the old high nobility, though she was spared by your brother's mercy." explained Reuentahl. "She broke her exile in coming here, then attempted to infiltrate the palace to kill me."

"Is this true?" Annerose asked in surprise.

"Yes, she readily admits as much." Reuentahl answered.

"And you keep company with such a woman?" Annerose asked in confusion.

Reuentahl loosed a crooked grin. "I can't imagine that you've never encountered a peculiarity like this before. I took her with my authority and by force."

"You should be careful about surrounding yourself with such desperate people." Annerose said disapprovingly. "Plots were not uncommon among the former Emperor's concubines."

"Your concern is noted." Reuentahl answered curtly.

"My concern for her is greater than my concern for you." Annerose added.

"Despite your decade of confinement, you never saw fit to engage in anything drastic." Reuentahl remarked.

"I had my brother to live for. Now I live to ensure the happiness of others. Not everyone has the same motivations." explained Annerose as she turned to leave.

"I will make sure to be careful. I hope you will remember to do the same, Empress." Reuentahl said coldly as he returned his attention to his meal.

* * *

"How are things progressing regarding the project?" Rubinsky asked Xavier Butler once more through the FTL comm channels.

"We've selected a suitable star near the corridor for our purposes." Butler explained. "Moving the necessary mass to fuel the initial stages of the black hole generation is going to take some time, however."

"You need to work quickly, the few agents I have left within the Empire say their fleet is beginning a build up for an invasion of the corridor." Rubinsky said urgently.

"We're moving as quickly as we can with the number of ships and crews we have available." Butler reminded Rubinsky.

"I'll authorize whatever bonuses are necessary. Keep the crews going around the clock." Rubinski ordered.

"You really believe the Imperials will attack directly through the corridor?" Butler asked.

"Yes, it seems they have every intention to. Although my connections are not what they once were. How they plan to attack is unknown. We shouldn't underestimate their abilities however." Rubinsky reminded him.

"What if the Alliance starts asking questions?" Butler asked nervously.

"Do whatever is necessary to prevent the Alliance from interfering." Rubinsky said coldly. "Although we are hoping for their success, we can't leave our fate entirely in their hands."

"Very well." Butler said reluctantly. "I'll report to you again when the project is complete.


	21. Chapter 21

"So they're ready?" Müller asked sternly as he observed the four massive objects drifting in space among the Imperial Fleet, dotted with maneuvering thrusters and founded upon powerful engines.

"Yes, compared to modifying a fortress completing one of these is rather simple." replied Wahlen. "Although the flight testing has taken a considerable amount of time. Each weapon is slightly different so they must be fine tuned for accuracy at high speed."

"You can even get a feeling that each one has it's own personality. We've taken to naming them." added Fahrenheit.

"Oh? What are their names?" Müller asked.

"We named them after our fallen fleet marshals." Fahrenheit answered as he pointed at each in turn. "The noble looking one is Lohengramm. The kind looking one is Kircheis. The sleek looking one is Mittermeier, and the stubborn looking one is Oberstein."

"I'm not sure I see the resemblance." admitted Müller. "But the names are fitting. These weapons represent the pain of the losses we've endured in this conflict."

"Well said." replied Wahlen. "Now all that remains is for you to lead our fleets into the corridor to achieve our final victory."

"Yes, but remember we're going against Yang Wenli. The idea that he will simply sit quietly and accept his own destruction is foolish." declared Müller. "We have to be ready for anything once we enter the corridor."

"On this matter, Emperor Reuentahl has been rather clear." interjected Fahrenheit. "Should our attack with the new weapons fail, we're to retreat back to the Empire to regroup and adopt a new strategy. A head on fight within the corridor would be too costly for us to endure."

"Yes, he's told me as much." Müller replied. "Although I must admit I grow tired of waiting to see this conflict resolved."

"Still, we can't let impatience get the better of us." said Wahlen. "If Duke Lohengramm had any flaws in his strategies it was his lack of patience."

"Let us hope such speculation ends up being unnecessary." Müller answered curtly.

"When will be launch our attack?" asked Fahrenheit. "Now that our duties constructing the weapons are complete, we'd like to support you in any way we can."

"The fleets are gathering as we speak." answered Müller. "Once the last patrol finishes it's leave on Odin it will leave to rally with the rest of the fleets here at the corridor entrance. Altogether we will have eighty-thousand ships participating. Steinmetz will secure the corridor exit with another ten thousand ships should the worst happen."

"We're holding little back." commented Wahlen. "It seems it is His Majesty's intentions for this to be the final battle with the Alliance."

"Let us hope that is the result." replied Müller.

* * *

"Thank you for this opportunity, Your Majesty." said Alfred Grillparzer as he bowed to Emperor Reuentahl then accepted documents promoting him to Full Admiral and establishing his fleet. "I know military resources are precious, particularly during these difficult times."

"Don't thank me yet." countered Reuentahl. "Although I've promoted you, it is because I believe you are the most capable individual to handle this distasteful mission that must be carried out."

"Then, I am not meant to assist in the destruction of Iserlohn Fortress?" asked a confused Grillparzer.

"No, your appointment is to the post of Vice Commander of Rear Forces. You are to take the five thousand ships I've assigned to you and join with Steinmetz's forces at the corridor exit." said Reuenthal.

"Not that I am ungrateful, Your Majesty, but I am unable to understand your intentions by giving me this assignment." admitted Grillparzer. "Would not these forces be better used on the attack against Iserlohn?"

"You are too inexperienced to be of any assistance among that group. If things go well you would be lost in the crowd, if they go poorly you would be caught up in the aftermath. " Reuentahl said mockingly. "But you are ambitious and I can see you would do anything in order to secure power for yourself. Should it become ultimately necessary for you to take action in this role, another promotion for you would be merited."

Grillparzer smiled upon hearing this. "Tell me what I must do, Your Majesty."

"I've ordered Steinmetz that in the worst case scenario if our forces are defeated he must move to seal the corridor." said Reuentahl.

"Understandable. In the unlikely scenario the Alliance is victorious, such an action could save the Empire." replied Grillparzer.

"Steinmetz is a part of the old guard. He grew through the ranks surrounded by the admirals heading into battle. In such a situation his sentimentality and loyalty to his comrades might actually prove to work against him. If he waits too long in the hopes of recovering survivors, or heads into the corridor against orders, you must act to stop him." explained Reunetahl.

"This is a difficult task." admitted Grillparzer. "However, it must be done in order to secure the Empire. I accept your orders. Should Steinmetz fail to act I will ensure your orders are carried out, no matter the cost."

"Good. Now go and prepare your ships." ordered Reuentahl.

"Yes, Your Majesty." replied Grillparzer and he bowed once more, then turned to leave the palace with a grin on his face. He composed himself as he passed Hildegard von Mariendorf and Evangelin Mittermeier, the later of the two was now approaching the later stages of her pregnancy.

"Ladies." Grillparzer said in passing with a slight bow and he left the audience chamber.

"Who was that?" asked Evangelin.

"Vice Admiral Grillparzer." answered Hilda. "I can't say I know too much about him. While I served as Duke Lohengramm's secretary there were any number of ambitious officers who sought audiences with him. I suspect it was something along those lines."

"Hmm." Evangelin pondered, court politics was mainly beyond her. "It might have to do with the upcoming battle with the Alliance?"

"There's a good chance." answered Hilda as they approached the throne.

"Your belly grows larger with each passing day." commented Reunetahl. His mood seemed to improve immediately upon seeing Evangelin. "Are you feeling well?"

"About as well as can be expected at this stage." answered Evangelin.

"I thought it best she take up residence within the palace during these final weeks before the birth." explained Hilda. "Should their be any complications I'd feel better if the Court Physician was at hand to address them immediately. The Empress and I will also be able to care for her here more easily."

"I have no objections." answered Reuentahl. "You are always welcome here, Frau Mittermeier."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." replied Evangelin. She offered half a curtsy while being supported by Hilda.

"Your Majesty, will the battle against the Alliance begin soon?" asked Evangelin.

"Yes, it won't be long now. By the time your child is born the galaxy may very well be united." answered Reuenthal. "If the child is born under such an auspicious star, it could be a sign of greatness to come."

"I just hope Wolf's child will be able to grow up happy." replied Evangelin.

"Leave behind any worries you might have." Reunetahl said. "You are completely safe here."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." said Evangelin. Both ladies again did their best to curtsy before they departed.

* * *

"Sir? Fleet Marshal?" a junior officer approached Marshal Yang as he napped with his beret over his eyes. Eventually, Frederica stepped in and took the report the officer was carrying then tapped Yang awake.

"Your morning report on the movements of the Imperial Fleet." she said as she handed over the report. "It seems as though the number of Imperial ships is gradually increasing."

"I suppose it would be too much to ask for them to gradually decrease instead." Yang said playfully as he looked over the report. "It probably won't be long now before the attack begins."

"You're sure?" Frederica said clearly somewhat troubled.

"I doubt it could mean anything else." answered Yang. "Logistically we're in no position to invade the Empire. The build up could only be a prelude to an attack."

"Excuse me, sir." Frederica said suddenly as she rushed away from the command room.

"Frederica?" Yang said in confusion as she left. "What could have gotten into her?"

"Has she been taking longer to get ready in the morning?" asked Caselnes who was delivering his own reports.

"Hmm..." Yang strained to remember, as his powers of observation were usually directed towards other things. "Now that you mention it, she was in the bathroom for quite awhile this morning."

"Then perhaps it's morning sickness." Caselnes suggested slyly.

"Morning sickness? Then that means..." a surprised expression came across Yang face as he made the connection. "...Frederica is pregnant?"

"Best to ask her first, but it would explain a lot of things." Caselnes answered.

Just then the junior officer from earlier returned in a rush. "Marshal, I know you ordered the alerts to be suspended, but you have to look at this!"

Yang looked at the report he was carrying. "Eighty-thousand ships?"

"Yes, and that's not all. There's four massive objects in the corridor as well. Not as large as a fortress, but larger than any ships we have on record." explained the junior officer.

"Signal the alert. Broadcast it before the Imperials can get into jamming range." Yang ordered. "Prepare to sortie the fleet. I'll be taking command."

"Your Excellency, if I may." Merkatz said as he approached Yang. Yang nodded and allowed Merkatz to continue. "I find it highly likely that the primary target of this attack is you, Your Excellency. Should you join with the fleet the Imperials may launch a suicidal assault against your flagship. You should remain within the fortress and allow Admirals Attenborough and Fischer take command of the fleet."

"I can't let excessive concern for my personal safety dictate my actions." Yang countered quickly.

Merkatz hung his head slightly, but Schönkopf came to his assistance. "The guest admiral is correct. The Imperials are probably hoping that if they manage to kill you, the Alliance's defense will crumble like the Imperial invasion did after the defeat of Lohengramm."

"But I need to be in a position to observe the battle properly." complained Yang.

"The plan is to draw the Imperials into a long drawn out defensive struggle, is it not? The battle should not carry far away from the fortress itself." Schönkopf pressed.

"Very well. Attenborough will take command of the fleet." Yang relented. "You may join him if you wish, Admiral Merkatz."

"With your approval, Your Excellency, I'd like to propose a different course of action for myself." said Merkatz. "When the time is right, allow me to launch in your flagship. By acting as a lure, perhaps I can draw the enemy into a trap."

"That could be useful." Yang thought aloud. "Are you sure about this?"

"You have been extremely gracious in your treatment of me through these trying times. Allow me to do this to repay you for it." pleaded Merkatz.

"Very well, make your preparations." Yang said while offering a salute to Merkatz who returned it gracefully.

"Yes, Your Excellency." he replied before departing.

"So, it looks like this is it. You'll excuse me while I go suit up, right?" asked Schönkopf.

"You're leaving me too?" Yang asked.

"I'll stick around the fortress, but I need to be where the action is if the Imperials try to land." explained Schönkopf.

"Isn't the Defense Commander's place in the command room?" Yang asked sarcastically.

"Are you kidding? This might be my last chance to do my thing!" Schönkopf said with a laugh as he left.

Yang sat back down into his command chair and let out a sigh. Frederica returned and saw this. "What's wrong, dear?"

"The Imperials are attacking. Everyone else just left to meet them and told me to stay here." Yang complained.

"Oh, my." Frederica said with a laugh.

"By the way, are you pregnant?" Yang asked.

"So you noticed?" Frederica replied bashfully.

"Actually it was Caselnes, but..." Yang trailed off before changing the subject. "...will you be alright, dear?"

"I'll be fine. You're not going to try to ask me to escape by myself now are you?" Frederica chided him.

"So, you won't go?" Yang asked meekly.

"You know if we lose nowhere will be safe." Frederica answered sternly.

"I suppose you're right." Yang said with another heavy sigh. "Are the new systems operational?"

"The crews have only been able to train on simulations, but otherwise, yes." answered Frederica.

"Let's hope everything works out for the best then." Yang replied.

The Tenth Battle of Iserlohn was about to begin.

* * *

"We're receiving a transmission from Iserlohn." announced a Phezzani communications operator. "Eighty-thousands Imperial warships have entered the corridor along with four unidentified massive objects. It's believed to be an all-out attack."

"Damn, if only we had more time." Butler muttered. "We'll have to start with what we have and hope it works out. Deploy the device immediately."

Julian and Machungo rushed to the bridge of the Phezzani flagship as the alert was sounded.

"What's going on?" Julian asked Butler as he arrived.

"The Imperials are attacking the fortress in force. The decisive battle is at hand." Butler replied.

"Then we have to go back and help them!" Julian declared.

"What do you think a couple dozen patrol ships could do against the Imperial fleet?" Butler asked rhetorically. "No, we have another plan in mind."

"What is it?" asked an exasperated Julian.

"If the Alliance fails to defend the corridor, we'll use this device to create an artificial black hole. It will consume the mass of asteroids we've assembled and become large enough to merge with the super giant star within this system. The result will produce a supernova that will interfere with warp capabilities throughout the corridor, effectively sealing it and preventing the Imperials from advancing into Alliance territory." Butler explained.

"But, the Alliance fleet will be trapped within the corridor as well!" replied Julian.

"A necessary sacrifice if your allies fail to defeat the Imperial forces." Butler replied grimly. "We'll wait until the outcome is clear before the final line is crossed."

"Won't we be trapped within the corridor as well?" Julian asked, trying to play on the Phezzani's desire for self preservation.

"We've stocked provisions for several months. It might take awhile, but a small fleet like ours, led by the navigation corvettes should eventually be able to make it out. Many of these men have families back on Phezzan. They'll endure the risk required if it means avoiding a second Imperial occupation." Butler insisted.

Julian gritted his teeth and clinched his fists, but several Phezzani security personnel were already watching the pair of Alliance officers closely. Machungo put a hand on Julian's shoulder and shook his head and Julian dropped his aggressive stance.

"Fine, we won't interfere." Julian said as he sat down and Machungo nodded in approval.

"Smart boy." Butler said while turning away from Julian. "Make all final preparations to deploy the device."


	22. Chapter 22

As the eighty-thousand Imperial ships piled into the corridor, just under thirty-thousand Alliance ships funneled out of Iserlohn Fortress to meet them. Of course, the fortress and it's massive weapon, the Thor's Hammer, had the potential to eliminate thousands of ships with a single blast and ample secondary weaponry to support this trump card. So, from the point of view of a bystander the odds for the Alliance did not seem impossible from the outset. Taking the initiative, the Imperials intended to use their advantage in numbers to the fullest extent possible however.

"Wittenfeld! Lutz! Lennenkampf! Spread your line to fill the entire corridor! We must control space up to the limit of the Thor Hammer's range to ensure the Alliance cannot interfere with the deployment of our weapons!" Müller ordered dramatically as the images of the three men acknowledged the order and saluted.

"A flawless formation." Yang commented with a combination of admiration and annoyance from his command seat as he watched the dense Imperial formation creep towards the fortress then camp right outside of the Thor Hammer's range.

"Our ships are in position." Attenborough announced alongside the image of Fischer on the fortress's main screen.

"Good, be ready to move on a moments notice." Yang replied.

"The Alliance fleet isn't making any moves against us!" announced an Imperial operator aboard Müller's flagship.

"So they're going to cede the territory to us? It doesn't make any difference." Müller said somewhat annoyed at the Alliance's defensive stance. "Begin the acceleration of the weapons! Have the fleets clear a path for them!"

"Yes, sir!" replied a junior officer who repeated the orders to awaiting operators.

"The four massive objects behind the Imperial fleet are beginning to accelerate at a high rate!" announced an Alliance sensor operator aboard the fortress along with a series of automated alarms. "Their trajectory would bring them into a collision with the fortress!"

"Of course they would." Yang said in annoyance. "Charge the Thor's Hammer. As soon as the first object comes into range fire on it immediately. Deploy the emergency thruster system and the countermeasures."

"Yes, sir. Thor's Hammer is charging." replied the chief weapons officer.

"Emergency thruster system deploying!" announced another.

"Assigning targets to countermeasures!" replied a third.

"The fortress is charging the Thor's Hammer!" shouted an Imperial operator as the massive waves of energy collected on the surface of the fortress.

"Let's see if you can stop this, Yang Wenli." Müller said bitterly as he watched the scene unfold. The four rigged asteroids hurtled towards the fortress gaining ever more speed as they closed the distance.

"Sir, I'm detecting some large objects on collision courses with the weapons." said an Imperial sensor operator.

"That won't stop us." Müller declared. "Engage the evasive program."

Thrusters all up and down the length of the Imperial weapons began to fire erratically in an effort to dodge the Alliance's own smaller asteroids that had been sent to intercept them. However, the sheer number of smaller asteroids deployed by the Alliance would make it difficult to avoid them all. The smaller asteroids didn't need to destroy the larger Imperial ones, merely deliver enough energy to knock them off course to a degree that was beyond correcting for. A number of brilliant flashes lit he corridor as the waves of asteroids made impact with each other. Two of the asteroids sailed into the void knocked dramatically off course, while the remaining two avoided direct hits and maintained a lock on the fortress.

"Two of the weapons have been intercepted. We can't correct their course. The other weapons will enter the range of the Thor's Hammer in 30 seconds." rattled off an Imperial operator. "20 seconds. 10 seconds. 5 seconds, four, three, two, one, entering range."

"Fire!" Yang yelled. A massive bolt of energy emerged from the fortress and flew out to meet one of the incoming asteroids. Despite the massive size of the object it was still completely enveloped by the Thor Hammer's blast and reduced to it's component particles in a brilliant flash of light.

"Now, there's our opening! All port thrusters fire! Get us out of line of the last object!" Yang shouted the command. "Continue charging the Thor's Hammer!"

"One of the weapons has been destroyed." an Imperial operator announced meekly. "The final one is advancing through the danger zone."

"You won't be able to stop the last one." Müller said to himself confidently.

"Sir, the weapon, it's drifting off target." complained one of the weapon operators to Müller.

"Then adjust the trajectory." Müller shouted back.

"I'm trying, sir, but it keeps drifting off." shouted back the operator.

"It's not the weapon drifting off course!" shouted a sensor operator as they came to the realization. "Iserlohn Fortress is moving!"

"What!?" Müller yelled in surprise.

At the surface of the fortress's liquid metal armor, dozens of the fortress's floating gun platforms appeared. Rather than floating independently, they had been connected structurally to the exterior of the fortress and left hidden just below surface of the liquid armor. Their weapon systems had been replaced with massive maneuvering thrusters normally used on Alliance battleships. Altogether the thrusters strained to move the massive fortress out of the path of the deadly kinetic weapon.

"Adjust the course! Don't let them evade!" Müller shouted.

"It's going to be close, sir!" shouted an Alliance sensor operator as she watched the final target on her screens.

"Is the Thor's Hammer charged yet?" Yang asked.

"It's at 40 percent, but if we fire it at that power we might not completely destroy the object." replied the weapons officer.

"It's our only chance, do it." Yang ordered.

"Yes, sir. Firing the Thor's Hammer." replied the weapons officer.

"Brace for impact!" shouted the sensor operator.

The waves of energy were not at their zenith as they had been before, but a still tremendous amount of energy poured forth from the Thor's Hammer into the final asteroid targeting the fortress. Rather than instantly being enveloped and disintegrated by the blast, the asteroid broke into pieces and scattered, many of which continued in an expanding cone of debris towards the fortress. The fragments began to batter the side of the fortress, rocking it with multiple impacts to the liquid metal armor, much of which scattered as the fragments made impact, eventually reaching the hull of the fortress itself and tearing a gaping hole in the exterior of the fortress into one of the warship hangers.

As the glare from the impacts faded, Iserlohn Fortress remained on the screens of Müller's flagship. "Damn we've failed." Müller said bitterly as he examined the fortress.

"Wait, zoom in on the damaged section!" Müller ordered one of the operators who quickly magnified the damaged section of outer hull.

"They won't be able to adjust the artificial gravity to seal that large of a gap." Müller realized. "This is our chance. Call the other fleets."

Soon the images of Wittenfeld, Lutz and Lennenkampf once again filled the flagship's main screen.

"The Thor's Hammer shouldn't be able to target us so long as we remain on the damaged side of the fortress." Müller explained. "My fleet will land boarding teams."

"What if they manage to bring the Thor's Hammer back online somehow?" asked Lutz.

"Then break away from the fortress if that happens. We'll simply have to disable the Thor's Hammer from the inside." Müller explained.

"Fine with me. I came for a fight anyway." Wittenfeld boasted. "If I destroy all the enemies outside the fortress first I'll just have to follow you inside."

Müller laughed at this then offered a salute to the three admirals who returned it before ending the communication. "Prepare my armor. We're entering the fortress."

"Damage report!" ordered Yang.

"Damage to the outer hull. We've lost pressure in Hanger Deck C." reported a station operator.

"We've lost a large amount of the liquid metal armor. About a fifth of our gun emplacements and thrusters have been lost." reported another.

"What about the Thor's Hammer?" Yang asked.

"It's undamaged, however until we normalize the level of the liquid metal armor we won't be able to raise it into firing position." answered the second operator.

"How long will it take to do that?" Yang asked.

The operators looked at their panels and shook their heads. "We might be able to concentrate the remaining liquid metal armor that remains around the Thor's hammer, but it will leave more of the station vulnerable to attack."

"How long?" Yang asked again.

"It could take hours for the artificial gravity to achieve the desired effect with the amount of armor we have left, Marshal." the operator replied meekly.

"Get started on it." Yang ordered. "Let me know right away when it's been completed."

"Yes, Marshal." the operator replied before setting out to his task.

"Enemy fleets are approaching the fortress!" shouted a sensor operator.

"Of course, they won't give us the time we need to recover." Yang complained.

"Your Excellency." Merkatz interrupted. "I believe now is the time. I might be able to distract them until the Thor's Hammer is readied."

Yang took a long look at the main screen, which showed all of the Imperial fleets bearing down on the fortress, before letting out a sigh. "Very well, you have my permission to launch."

Merkatz gave Yang and salute which he returned before Merkatz departed.

"Enemy fleets are approaching weapons range of the fortress!" announced one of the operators grimly.

"All stations, fire at will." Yang ordered.

"Move the fleet into a piercing formation." Müller ordered. "We'll push anyone in our way to the breach aside. The rest of the fleets can handle any of the leftovers."

"All ships open fire! Don't let them approach the fortress!" ordered Attenborough.

Bolts of light were loosed up and down the ranks of the Imperial and Alliance fleets alike. As the ranges closed between the forces the numbers of casualties only grew. Despite support from the fortress, because the Imperials had the advantage in numbers and were approaching the fortress from the side stripped of most of it's defenses, the Imperials had the advantage in terms of overall firepower.

Müller's fleet poured head long into the defensive formation the Alliance presented, with the remaining Imperial fleets supporting Müller's flanks and rear. Soon they were entirely intermingled with the Alliance fleet over the massive tear put into the outer armor of the fortress.

"Push them back!" Müller, who was already wearing his armor, shouted. "Landing forces, prepare to depart as soon as we're over the breach in their hull!"

"Your Excellency! More Alliance ships are coming out of the fortress from the far side!" reported an Imperial operator.

"Ignore them. They can't overcome the difference in numbers we have." Müller replied.

"But, the _Hyperion_ is among them." added the operator.

"Yang's flagship!?" Müller said with regret. "I didn't think he'd be so bold as to show his face outside the fortress."

"Don't stop your advance." said Wittenfeld. "If Yang joins his comrades we'll simply take care of him as well. You need to take over the Thor's Hammer."

"Stealing all the glory for yourself?" Müller whined.

"Don't complain to me." Wittenfeld countered. "You're the one who put yourself in the vanguard. We can't shift positions now without needlessly wasting ships and men."

"He's right, Your Excellency." said Lutz as his image appeared next to Wittenfeld's. "Victory will be assured once the fortress is completely neutralized. You need to seize this opportunity."

"Very well. I'll be departing for the fortress now." Müller said reluctantly. "Bring me Yang's head."

"Yes, sir!" both admirals replied in unison.

"Fall back to the edge of the liquid metal armor." ordered Admiral Merkatz from the bridge of the _Hyperion_. "We can't stop them from boarding with the number of ships we have. We'll have to rely on the fortress's defenses."

Attenborough's frustrated image appeared on the _Hyperion's_ main screen. "We're just going to let them board the fortress?"

"Have faith in Vice Admiral Schönkopf." replied Merkatz. "Besides, if I know these men, they won't be able to sit patiently if they believe Yang Wenli has taken the field against them."

Imperial boarding craft poured out from Müller's fleet and headed down into the tear in the fortress's armor below.

Already in position waiting for them was the Rosen Ritter Brigade. Vice Admiral Schönkopf gave the nod to Captain Kasper Linz who then signaled a number of other men waiting in the already decompressed hanger deck with rocket launchers to fire upon the Imperial transports as they entered the breach. Some of the transports exploded on impact with the missiles, while others lost engines then spun wildly out of control, crashing into the interior walls of the fortress.

"Fools." Schönkopf spat. "We're already effectively fighting in the void of space. Did you think we'd spare the heavy weapons?"

"Sir, our first wave of landing forces is taking heavy losses." a junior officer reported to Müller. "They were laying in wait for us."

Müller gritted his teeth. "Order the Valkyries to head in first and clear a path for us."

"Yes, sir." replied the junior officer.

Multiple wings of Valkyrie fighters now took the place of the transports within the breech, laying down continuous arcs of suppressing fire within the hanger. A wave of missiles still appeared from below in retaliation, downing a number of Valkyries which only had limited ability to evade within the confines of the hanger deck.

"Are the presents ready?" Schönkopf asked Linz who gave a thumbs up in reply. "Good, let's give them this ground for now, then."

"Sir, we're getting more reports from Iserlohn." said a Phezzani operator. "The Imperials have struck the fortress with some kind of near light speed kinetic weapon. They managed to breach the outer hull and land boarding forces."

"It doesn't seem like things are going well for them. We're going to have to deploy the device." Butler said reluctantly. "Afterward, move the ship a safe distance away."

"You can't do this! The Alliance forces are still holding out!" Julian shouted.

"Do you think I like the idea of abandoning them?" Butler replied angrily. "This is what your own leader asked your government to do, but they refused him. Can you really say if he was here right now he wouldn't tell you to pull the trigger?"

"You can't know for sure what is going on. They still have a fighting chance." countered Julian.

"We can't take that risk." Butler said dismissively before turning away. "Begin the activation procedure."

"Yes, sir. Beginning artificial gravity containment release process." replied the operator.

After a few troubled moments of trying different commands at the console, the operator turned back towards Butler with a confused look on his face. "Sir, the computer system isn't responding to any of our commands."

"What? How is that possible? Did you try restarting it?" Butler asked frantically.

"I tried everything, sir. It's just not responding at all." replied the operator.

"Can we manually deactivate the artificial gravity control?" Butler asked.

"Maybe if you have a death wish." the operator replied. "Without the computer system we won't be able to remotely access the device's control systems."

"You!" Butler pointed accusingly at Julian. "You did this! Unlock the system at once!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Julian replied.

"Don't play with me." Butler growled as he pulled a blaster pistol on Julian. "Release the lock out."

"I'm just some junior officer the Alliance assigned to you for convenience so we didn't accidentally fire on you." Julian pleaded innocence. "I don't have anything to do with this."

Butler turned away from Julian and started pacing the length of the bridge of the Phezzani flagship several times. "Anything?" he asked in frustration to the operators who were still frantically trying to manipulate their consoles without success.

"Nothing, sir. We're completely locked out." one of the operators replied.

"This is too convenient." Butler said to Julian accusingly. "Let me tell you this, if we don't activate the device with enough time to for us to leave the system we'll be trapped here at best. At worst, we'll be destroyed by the blast of the supernova, or killed by the Imperials if the device fails to activate."

"I believe in my friends." Julian said, standing firm. "They're still fighting. I won't give up on them."

"We have the upper hand, why are these Alliance fools resisting so much?" Wittenfeld complained to his bridge staff. "They should flee now while they have a chance."

"We're defending a fixed point over the breech in the fortress's hull, sir." explained Wittenfeld's executive officer. "We can't use our advantage in numbers to overwhelm the enemy, or they'll simply draw us into range of the fortress's weapons."

"You're telling me there's nothing we can do but sit here and wait for Müller?" Wittenfeld asked petulantly.

"Strategically that is the most reasonable course of action." replied the executive officer.

"Didn't Müller say to bring him Yang's head? Well, there is his flagship." Wittenfeld said, pointing at the image of the _Hyperion_.

"It could be a trap." Lutz's image appeared on Wittenfeld's main screen. "Yang's flagship is deep inside that Alliance formation, and the further we chase it, the more fire we'll take from the fortress. Beyond this, there's no way to prove Yang is even aboard that ship."

"You might be content to just sit here after what Yang has done to you, but I intend to get even." Wittenfeld goaded Lutz.

"I'll follow you in." Lennenkampf joined the conversation. "Our fleets together should be enough to overwhelm the enemy formation that remains. Lutz, you can say behind with Müller's fleet and support the landing teams."

"It's pointless arguing with you two." Lutz complained before shutting off the transmission.

Wittenfeld sneered dismissively at the screen. "All the more glory for me when I crush Yang Wenli! Look at his formation! They can't even fill the front ranks with capital ships. Move the fleet into a spindle formation! We're going to kill Yang Wenli!"

Wittenfeld and Lennenkampf's fleets started adjusting their fleet formations for an attack, meanwhile Merkatz was preparing to receive the blow.

"The Imperial attack will likely try to head directly for the _Hyperion_." Merkatz explained to Admirals Fischer and Attenborough. "As they head deeper into the formation you should have the opportunity to flank the enemy. Don't try to cut off their escape route. Just inflict what damage you can upon them."

"How do you plan to handle the attack?" asked a concerned Attenborough.

"Don't worry about me. When the enemy sees the formation I've arranged, they'll likely decide to break off the attack sooner rather than later." explained Merkatz.

"If you say so." Attenborough answered with a shrug.

"The adjustments to our formation are complete, sir." announced one of Wittenfeld's junior officers.

"Good! All ships advance! Our target is the _Hyperion_!" Wittenfeld declared.

The engines of Wittenfeld's fleet flared to life as the ships began to gradually gain speed, heading past the portion of the fortress which had it's liquid armor stripped away.

"We're making contact with the first Alliance formation!" announced an Imperial sensor operator.

"No mercy! All ships open fire!" Wittenfeld ordered.

A screen of Alliance ships returned fire as the Imperials approached. The concentrated firepower of Wittenfeld's Black Lancers was quickly able to punch a hole in the Alliance formation however and the remaining Alliance ships scattered.

"We've broken through the enemy line!" announced an Imperial station operator.

"Hold the formation and continue the advance. Don't bother with any of the stragglers." Wittenfeld said, dismissing the Alliance resistance.

"Another line of Alliance ships in coming into range." added another station operator.

"They won't stop us from reaching Yang. Attack!" responded Wittenfeld.

Again, the concentrated Imperial forces made quick work of the Alliance line placed in front of their advance while taking some harassing fire and losses in the process.

"We've broken through the second line!" announced the Imperial sensor operator.

"Where's the enemy's flagship?" Wittenfeld complained bitterly.

"It's managing to hold it's relative distance from us as we advance." replied the operator.

"Trying to run from us? That coward!" Wittenfeld complained again.

An alarm started to scream on Wittenfeld's flagship. "We're taking fire from the fortress!" yelled a damage control officer.

"Ignore it! We just have to endure it long enough until we can reach, Yang!" Wittenfeld shouted.

"Incoming strong energy reactions from our flanks! It's more of the Alliance Fleet!" announced a station operator with great concern.

"Don't flinch! If they try to move in on us from the flank they'll only open themselves up to attack to Lennenkamp who is following us! Our task as the vanguard is to press ahead!" Wittenfeld ordered.

The Alliance detachments led by Admiral Fischer and Admiral Attenborough began repeatedly lauching volleys of fire into the flanks of Wittenfeld's Black Lancers. Since the attacks were from long range the losses were light, but in combination with the added attacks from the floating gun turrets on the fortress itself, losses were beginning to mount in the Black Lancer Fleet.

"Another line of Alliance ships is appearing ahead of us." announced one of the Imperial station operators.

"They're nothing, continue the advance!" Wittenfeld ordered boldly.

Again the third Alliance line buckled under the firepower of the Black Lancers, who quickly tore through the formation. Wittenfeld was growing more frustrated with each passing attack. "Don't these Alliance fools tire of dying pathetically to buy time for their cowardly leader?"

Hearing this, Wittenfeld's executive officer seemed to come to a sudden epiphany. "This tactic, I've read about it before."

"Hmm? So you've seen this?" Wittenfeld asked curiously.

"It's the tactic the late Duke Lohengramm used at the Battle of Vermillion. He deployed his fleet into thin defensive layers one after another in the hopes of prolonging the battle." explained the executive officer.

"Considering that Lohengramm is dead it means the tactic didn't work." Wittenfeld grumbled dismissively.

"Actually, Yang was forced to abandon his offensive strategy due to this tactic. His Excellency was able to forestall the battle for several days by using this method. Had the Alliance not seen through it eventually the battle would have gone differently." added the executive officer.

"Days? We don't have that kind of time." Wittenfeld replied.

"Our best option would be to disengage and reorganize the fleet to adopt a new strategy before we take any additional losses." the executive officer said reluctantly.

"Damn, Yang never intended to fight us from the very start." Wittenfeld complained. "He's making a fool out of me."

"We would only be fools if we continued to press on now that we've realized their tactic." replied the officer.

Wittenfeld growled then paced the length of his bridge multiple times before finally relenting. "Disengage. Bring us back to the rest of the fleet. Make sure to warn Lennenkampf as well."

"Yes, Your Excellency." the executive officer responded with relief. Although Wittenfeld's fleet was still a force to be reckoned with, he had lost a significant portion of his force with little to show for the effort.


	23. Chapter 23

Marshal Müller set foot on the cold metal decking of the breached battleship hanger along with scores of Imperial Grenadiers ready to press their attack further into the interior of Iserlohn Fortress.

"Secure the area." Müller ordered. "We must maintain this foothold until reinforcements can be brought down." Unlike the the previous Alliance assault on the fortress which saw the Alliance fleet board the fortress wholesale, the number of Imperial ships that could enter through the breach in the hull at once was limited.

The clank of armored boots reverberated within the powered armor of the Imperial Grenadiers as they spread out to seize control of the hanger. Unexpectedly, resistance from Alliance defense forces had gone silent within the hanger deck.

"Do you see the enemy anywhere?" asked a sergeant to his squad.

"No signs of the enemy." replied a trooper.

Suddenly, a cat walk under one of the Imperial troopers gave way under a small explosion, revealing a device that flew a short distance into the air then exploded, sending sharp metallic spikes in every direction.

"Mine!" one grenadier yelled, while internal alarms blared within the suits of several victims.

"I've been hit!" another said frantically as he reached for the spike lodged within his armor.

"Remember your training!" shouted the sergeant. "Those spikes aren't strong enough to kill an armored man! Get out your patch kits!"

Several of the effected Imperial soldiers scrambled frantically to try and retrieve their patch kits as oxygen depletion warning sensors continued to wail ceaselessly. Meanwhile, their comrades who avoided direct harm tried to come to their aid.

"Stay calm, I've got you." one soldier said to another that had multiple breaches in his breast plate as he pulled out his patch kit.

"Help me! It hurts!" the wounded man screamed.

"Keep still! I can't pull the spikes out unless you hold still!" complained the first soldier.

"We have to assume the entire deck has been similarly booby-trapped." a senior sergeant reported to the captain leading the vanguard of the Imperial Grenadiers.

"Call up the mine detection teams." the captain replied reluctantly.

"They haven't landed yet, sir." the senior sergeant replied uncomfortably.

The captain shook his head in frustration then turned to a waiting runner. "Inform His Excellency the advance must be halted until the area can be cleared of mines."

Marshal Müller received the report from the runner then angrily clinched a fist. "They're just trying to stall us."

"A message from Admiral Lutz, sir." said a soldier who handed off a note. Lutz detailed the continuing battle outside the fortress, and added that the the liquid metal armor of the fortress was creeping closer to the breech in the hull with each passing minute. When enough of the armor had been assembled near the breech, the mobile elements of the Thor's Hammer would be turned on the Imperial Fleet and the Imperial boarding teams would be cut off.

"We're running out of time." Müller concluded while pulling up detailed specifications of the fortress. "We're going to have to change our strategy. Instead of capturing the fortress we'll have to destroy it instead."

Müller's aides looked concerned, but then steeled themselves, as destroying the fortress had been the original goal of the operation.

"We'll press to capture one of these power stations then plant a nuclear fusion device and cause a chain reaction throughout the fortress." Müller explained to his divisional officers. "We can reach power stations from these three approaches. We'll attack them all simultaneously."

The divisional officers nodded as Müller laid out the plan. "You two takes these routes, I'll handle this one myself. The rest of you maintain our foothold here to secure our escape route."

One of the divisional officers shook his head objecting. "Your Excellency, you should remain here or even return to the fleet. Allow us to carry out the mission."

"This is actually the least dangerous assignment of the set." Müller explained. "The Alliance forces will try to trap us within the fortress once they realize our plan. I've given myself the shortest route that is the least likely to be cut off. I have too much at stake to back down now. Your have your orders."

The divisional officers looked at each other eventually nodding in agreement and picking up their weapons. Müller then did the same.

"The enemy isn't advancing as we expected." commented Captain Linz to Schönkopf.

"They've probably realized the time limit." added Schönkopf. "We should expect a desperate attack from them shortly."

"You mean, they'll move to destroy the fortress instead of capturing it?" Linz asked.

"Yes, give the circumstances that's what I would do." Schönkopf replied.

"In that case, they'll likely try to reach one of the power generators and detonate the nuclear fuel." Linz concluded.

"We can't let them do that." Schönkopf replied. "Come with me. The rest of you, head towards the other generators nearby."

Again the hurried clanking of armored boots filled the fortress as the troops on both sides maneuvered to carry out their plans.

"They won't have any inhibitions about using Seffel particles now. Ready you axes." Schönkopf explained to his men as he positioned them near the closest power generator. With no warning a breaching charge exploded in one of the corridors leading to the power generator and soon after two canisters of Seffel particles were tossed into the corridor and began to rapidly fill the interior.

"Speak of the devil." Schönkopf muttered to himself as he watched the Imperial Grenadiers assemble.

"We can't rely on the Seffel particles to ensure a chain reaction and escape alive." Müller explained to the Imperial strike team. "We'll have to plant the explosives directly on the power generator for remote detonation. Advance."

Quickly the two sides realized they were not alone and began to size each other up. "So, you figured it out." Müller complained.

"Well, you did make it clear you were willing to lower yourselves to any means necessary to defeat us." Schönkopf replied.

"Oh, you're the famous leader of the Rosen Ritter Brigade, aren't you?" Müller asked in surprise. "I'm honored."

"As am I, Fleet Marshal Müller. This is only the second opportunity I've had to kill an Imperial Commander-in-Chief in hand to hand combat." a cocky Schönkopf explained, recalling his infiltration of Reuentahl's flagship during the previous battle in the corridor.

"I'm afraid the result will be as disappointing for you as it was last time. Charge!" Müller yelled.

The Imperial Grenadiers charged down the narrow corridor, which was wide enough at it's best to allow for two men to swing their two-handed poleaxes. Steel clashed upon steel as the two sides met violently in the corridor. Blood and bodies began to pile up in the narrow space as the fighting became increasingly desperate. The Imperial Grenadiers made several spirited pushes, but each time the advance bogged down and fresh Rosen Ritter troops appeared to take the place of their fallen comrades. Eventually, the corridor was choked completely with armored men, there being no room to swing their weapons any longer. The battle devolved into a shoving match between the two sides, with the second ranks of men attempting to make opportunistic jabs with the spear tips of their poleaxes any where they could manage to fit them.

"We won't be able to make any headway like this." complained a grenadier captain accompanying Müller.

"Pull back." Müller ordered reluctantly, considering the time limit for the operation. For a short time the Rosen Ritter troops celebrated their successful defense as the Imperial Grenadiers slowly backed through the breached entryway.

"You said you wanted a shot at me." Müller shouted through the breach. "How about it?"

"Interesting." Schönkopf replied immediately. "I'm listening."

"Single combat." Müller confirmed.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Schönkopf replied enthusiastically.

The ranks of both sides of armored troops parted allowing for their commanders to reach the front. Soon, Müller and Schönkopf were staring each other down within the bloody corridor leading to the power generator.

"Before we start, there's one thing you should know." Schönkopf said with a crooked grin. "I was there at Battle of Vermillion, aboard Yang's flagship when the _Brünhild_ fell into our sights. The order to stand down from the Alliance government reached Yang before he opened fire. He wanted to accept the ceasefire order. I'm the one who talked him out of it."

"You lie." Müller spat venomously. "It was Yang's plan from the start to kill Duke Lohengramm."

"You're right, it was, but Yang Wenli isn't the noble soldier you might believe him to be. If he thought he had a chance at a peaceful life under Imperial rule, he would have accepted it, but I managed to convince him otherwise. All your comrades that have died in vain since that day, I'm responsible for every single one of them." Schönkopf did his absolute best to attempt to goad Müller.

Müller seethed with rage as he recalled the death and destruction that had transpired as a result of the death of Duke Lohengramm. A deep primal scream erupted from his body and he lunged forth, launching an overhead attack with his poleaxe. Schönkopf pushed the powerful blow aside while stepping back only slightly. Müller followed up the attack with a series of quick thrusts, none of which came close to making contact with the agile Schönkopf. As his burst of attacks came to an end, Müller was breathing heavily, while Schönkopf showed little sign of distress. The tilted nature of Müller's attack was obvious, drawing laughs from the onlooking Rosen Ritter troops. Müller collected himself then launched a series of more measured attacks attempting to probe for an opening in Schönkopf's defense, but ultimately found none.

Schönkopf snorted dismissively at Müller's efforts before going on the offensive. He launched his own powerful overhead attack which Müller visibility strained to block. Schönkopf pressed his advantage leaning into the attack, before delivering a kick to Müller's exposed knee that sent him tumbling onto his back. Müller just barely managed to roll out of the way before the tip of Schönkopf's poleaxe came thundering down, clanging on the floor where he had just been a fraction of a second earlier in what would have certainly been a deathblow. Now off his feet and at a complete disadvantage, it took everything Müller had to avoid Schönkopf's follow up attacks. Eventually, Müller simply ran out of room to maneuver, and found Schönkopf's spear tip directly at his throat.

"Imperial Fleet Marshal Neidhart Müller, you are now my prisoner." Schönkopf said with a satisfied grin on his face after he kicked away Müller's weapon from his grasp.

"Wait!" shouted the Imperial grenadier captain that had accompanied Müller. "Our forces have seized one of the other power stations. While you are a formidable warrior, even you cannot be everywhere at once."

Schönkopf clicked his tongue in frustration and looked to Captain Linz for confirmation. Linz's eyes looked frantic for a moment as he attempt to confirm the information, then he gave Schönkopf a down trodden look of defeat as it became clear the grenadier captain was telling the truth.

"How much do you value the life of your dear Fleet Marshal?" Schönkopf asked bitterly. "One marshal for one fortress seems like a reasonable trade."

"Unacceptable!" Müller shouted. "I order you to return to the ships and detonate the device."

"That's quite enough from you." Schönkopf said angrily as he inched the tip of the poleaxe even closer to Müller's neck.

"We won't abandon you, Your Excellency!" the grenadier captain exclaimed.

Müller could only close his eyes in shame at the developments. All along the multiple battle fronts, within the fortress and the space outside, the fighting came to a tense and sudden halt as talks began to determine the fate of Iserlohn and Fleet Marshal Müller.

"So, Müller managed to get himself captured." Wittenfeld said in disgust.

"But, his strike teams have rigged one of the power stations with the fortress with explosives. The Alliance is at our mercy." Lutz added.

"If that's the case, Müller should simply sacrifice himself in exchange for the victory. We'll make his funeral grander than Lohengramm's or Mittermeier's ever was." Wittenfeld suggested crudely.

"Müller has already ordered as much, but his men refuse to leave him behind and carry out the order. Yang has offered them Müller in exchange for disarming the device and leaving the fortress." explained Lennenkamp.

"What if the fools accept?" Wittenfeld asked indignantly.

"We won't leave it up to them. We'll make it clear what the punishment is for disobeying orders." Lennenkamp declared.

"It seems until we have an answer that we're at a stalemate." Lutz concluded as the three admirals traded frustrated glances at each other.

* * *

"We're getting new reports from Iserlohn." announced a Phezzani station operator. "It seems as though the Imperials have managed to infiltrate the fortress and set explosives on one of it's power stations."

"Then the Alliance is finished. As soon as the Imperials evacuate their forces, they'll detonate the entire fortress. Either that or Marshal Yang will be forced to surrender." Xavier Butler concluded.

"There seems to be more going on, sir." added the operator. "Fleet Marshal Müller has been taken captive by Alliance forces and his men are hesitating to leave him behind. Marshal Yang has entered negotiations with the Imperial troops aboard the fortress to exchange Müller for the withdrawal of the Imperials. The remaining Imperial admirals don't seem to approve, or Müller himself for that matter. "

"What a mess." Butler uttered in frustration. "Still it's only a matter of time before the Imperials give up on their leader and detonate the fortress. No matter how well respected Fleet Marshal Müller is, he's not as important to the Empire as Duke Lohengramm was." Butler directed the reasoning towards Julian who still sat quietly listening, pondering the changing situation.

"I have a plan." Julian announced.

"So you're going to release the system lock out?" Butler said expectantly.

"No, I'm not, but since you were planning on playing the villain, I am going to give you the chance to." replied Julian.

"What are you talking about?" Butler asked in annoyance.

"Is this ship capable of broadcasting FTL transmissions?" Julian asked.

"Yes, there is a console in my office." Butler replied quickly.

"Then you'll go demand the Imperials accept Marshal Yang's proposal to disarm the explosives from the fortress and withdraw in exchange for Marshal Müller's life, and unless they do you'll use your device to seal the corridor." Julian suggested.

Butler considered the proposal. He had never intended to make public Phezzan's involvement in sealing the corridor, and he was sure this was Rubinsky's intention as well. However, compared to the alternative, which seemed like a certain Imperial victory was at hand, this might actually push more Imperials into supporting a withdrawal, and Julian's ploy might be the only move Butler would be allowed to make.

"Fine, I will make the demand." Butler conceded. "But if the Imperials refuse to withdraw, you will have to find the resolve to carry out the threat."

"I understand." Julian replied. "If the Imperials refuse to withdraw and threaten to destroy the fortress, I will release the hold on your systems."

Butler sighed heavily in relief then gathered himself. "I will make the preparations to send the transmission now."

A conflicted Julian nodded sternly, then closed his eyes.

A few minutes later, Xaiver Butler sent his broadcast throughout the Iserlohn corridor.

" _Attention Alliance and Imperial forces within the Iserlohn Corridor. My name is Xavier Butler, High Commissioner to the Free Planets Alliance from the Dominion of Phezzan. I am sending this message as an urgent warning to both sides in the current conflict. It has recently become clear to us that Imperial forces have managed to place in peril the Iserlohn Fortress, and only their reluctance to leave behind their captured Commander-in-Chief, Fleet Marshal Neidhart Müller, has prevented them from destroying the fortress at the current time. I am here to inform you that despite how the situation may currently appear to either side in the conflict, no matter what decision the Alliance or Imperial forces make in response to it, they are all ultimately meaningless."_

" _While the Free Planets Alliance and Galactic Empire have waged their war over ideology for the last hundred and fifty years, since the violation of our neutrality in the conflict the Dominion of Phezzan has sought only to protect it's own independence and see an end to the fighting. To this end, we have engineered a device, which at our pleasure will allow us to seal the Iserlohn corridor which represents the final means of large scale warp travel between the belligerent parties."_

Next to Butler's image appeared inserted images of the specifications for Phezzan's artificial black hole device.

" _What you are seeing is a device capable of creating an artificial black hole. Since the creation of gravity manipulation technology, which is now widely in use, the theory behind creating such a device has been relatively clear, however it seems it has been left to Phezzan to realize the true potential of this technology, which the Alliance and Empire have wasted in petty destructive conflicts."_

" _We have assembled one of these devices along with enough mass to create and sustain a black hole permanently. When this black hole is placed into proximity to a super massive star within the Iserlohn Corridor, the result will be a supernova. The massive explosion of the star will disrupt subspace far in advance of the physical effects of the blast preventing all warp travel within the corridor and ultimately the gravitic forces that must be accounted for to allow for warp travel will be radically altered within the corridor as well. Even when the subspace disturbances pass after months or years, it remains unlikely that large scale faster than light travel within the corridor would again be possible for decades to come."_

" _Our demands are as follows: Alliance and Imperial forces will cease fire immediately. Imperial forces aboard the Iserlohn Fortress will disarm any explosive devices or other threats and leave the fortress. Once aboard their ships, the Imperial forces will withdraw to Imperial space beyond the corridor, at which point Marshal Müller will be released back to the Imperials. If either side refuses to concede to our demands, or makes any effort to search for or approach Phezzani vessels, we will take this as a sign of refusal to cooperate and an act of aggression, in response to which we will activate our device which will bring about the conditions which will unleash the supernova. You have fifteen minutes to acknowledge our demands and begin taking steps to carry them out. You have been warned."_

"Well?" Butler asked Julian expectantly.

"Very well done, High Commissioner Butler." Julian responded.

* * *

"They're bluffing." Wittenfeld insisted to the other admirals. "They know we have them at our mercy, so they're trying to squirm out of the trap."

"The techs have confirmed the feasibility of their device though." replied Lutz. "Everything they stated is theoretically possible."

"Even if it's true, would they be willing to trap themselves in the corridor?" Lennenkamp asked skeptically. "We could have Steinmetz's fleet enter from the Imperial side of the corridor and try to locate the Phezzani ships before they can act. That would confirm if our escape route is in peril."

"They said they'd activate the device if we attempted to search for them." Lutz added.

"It's a simple matter of seizing the initiative." countered Lennenkampf. "We should call for Steinmetz's help if for no other reason to confirm or deny this report."

"Should we not consult Emperor Reuentahl about the situation?" Lutz suggested.

"It would take too long to establish a connection all the way to Odin." Wittenfeld said dismissively.

"It seems I am in the minority once again." Lutz complained.

"Let us handle the situation for now." Lennenkampf suggested. "We'll search the corridor for the Phezzanis and destroy them before they can carry out their threat. In all likelihood, this scheme will fall apart."

"There's still the matter of Marshal Müller and his men that are refusing to carry out orders. This will only embolden them further." Lutz reminded them.

"That situation will eventually resolve itself. They must know the longer they wait the closer the Thor's Hammer will be moved towards the breach in the hull cutting them off." Lennenkampf insisted. "Müller has already made it clear what he desires of them. Eventually they'll come to their senses. Let us take action before this situation degrades any further."

* * *

Aboard High Admiral Steinmetz's flagship _Vonkel_ a junior officer approached Steinmetz with one of the frequent updates he was receiving on the on going battle within the corridor.

"It seems things are becoming quite messy at Iserlohn. They've requested our assistance to look for these Phezzanis threatening to close off the corridor." Steinmetz said to his executive officer as he handed over the report.

"It would be easy enough for us to accomplish, but aren't our orders to remain here and guard Imperial territory?" the executive officer asked anxiously.

Steinmetz looked conflicted then turned to the junior officer who had brought him the report. "Are there any reports of Alliance fleet activity near the corridor entrance?"

"No, sir." The junior officer replied quickly. "Our best estimates suggest the entire Alliance fleet remains at Iserlohn Fortress."

"Then it should be easy enough to send a few patrols into the corridor without putting them at serious risk." Steinmetz replied looking for confirmation from his executive officer.

"I agree, Your Excellency." he replied.

"Good, make the preparations." Steinmetz added.

The officers dispersed to their duties for a few minutes, but as the first of the patrol fleets began to break away from Steinmetz's formation, a confused sensor operator shouted an unexpected report. "The Grillparzer fleet is moving at high speed!"

"Huh? What is he doing? Open a communications line with him." Steinmetz said in frustration.

"His fleet is moving to block the entrance to the corridor." the surprised sensor operator added.

Grillparzer casually sat cross legged in his command chair when his image appeared on Steinmetz's screens.

"Grillparzer, why is your fleet out of position? Get back into formation." Steinmetz ordered.

"Isn't it you, Your Excellency, who has something to explain?" Grillparzer asked with a smug expression on his face. "Our orders from Emperor Reuentahl were clear. Our fleets were to remain on this side of the Iserlohn corridor. Your movements are in clear violation of His Majesty's orders."

"Our allies have requested assistance with some light reconnaissance efforts." Steinmetz replied angrily. "It will in no way compromise our ability to defend the corridor exit. Again, I order you to return your fleet to the formation."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that. Like I said before, His Majesty's orders were clear. Any movement of our ships into the corridor would be a breach of them." Grillparzer replied coldly.

"Do you really believe you can curry favor with His Majesty over such a petty matter?" Steinmetz said dismissively. "I am in command here. Should His Majesty disapprove of my actions, I will await his judgment afterward. It is not your place to interfere."

"On the contrary, my duty to the Emperor and his commands is absolute. Should you desire to violate his orders, you will have to go through my fleet in order to do so." challenged Grillparzer.

"Do you not think Imperial ships exchanging fire in their own territory is a greater threat to our defense than the complete loss of a few patrol fleets might be?" asked an exasperated Steinmetz. "I order you to stand down."

"I can't do that. It is not my place to question His Majesty's orders, merely to carry them out." Grillparzer replied with faux modesty.

"You do realize you are out numbered two to one." Steinmetz growled.

"Facing such odds will not deter me from my duty." Grillparzer said calmly.

"Sir, our allies within the corridor are requesting a response to their request for assistance. They state their situation is extremely time sensitive." reported one of Steinmetz's aides.

Steinmetz clinched his fists and gritted his teeth, infuriated at Grillparzer's challenge to his authority. Yet he saw no way out of this impasse.

* * *

"Why hasn't Steinmetz responded to our request yet?" Lennenkampf asked his station operators. "Are the signals getting through?"

"Yes, sir." the operator replied. "There's nothing to indicate our signal is being jammed."

"We can't wait much longer." Lennenkampf muttered as the liquid metal armor carrying the Thor's Hammer crept ever closer to a firing angle against the Imperial fleet.

"Sir, I'm getting a report from the Steinmetz Fleet. They've denied our request for assistance." replied the somewhat shocked operator.

"They what?" Lennenkampf blurted.

"Apparently there was a disagreement between Admiral Grillparzer and High Admiral Steinmetz over Emperor Reuentahl's orders regarding the rear forces fleet's authority to enter the corridor." the operator continued.

"Sir, our transports are starting to leave the breach in the fortress. Müller's troops seem to be moving out of the fortress on their own volition." reported another operator.

"This can't be happening." Lennenkampf grumbled.

"We're getting a signal from Iserlohn Fortress on Alliance channels, sir. They say it's Fleet Marshal Müller." said the first operator, clearly stunned from the turn of events.

"Put him on." Lennenkampf said reluctantly as he straightened his uniform nervously.

Müller's dejected image appeared on the screens of the three Imperial admirals outside the fortress simultaneously. He had been stripped of his armor, and was surrounded by a squad of Rosen Ritter troops. Behind him, Yang Wenli stood clearly in the frame. "Give it up you three. We've lost."

"You can't be serious, Your Excellency!" Wittenfeld shouted.

"You've already secured the victory, Your Excellency! You only need the bravery to see it through!" Added Lennenkampf.

Admiral Lutz only shook his head, showing a combination of frustration and shame.

"If it was just me, I'd take your advice," Müller offered as a consolation, "but we can't allow the entire fleet to be trapped within the corridor. The loss would be too great for the Empire to bear. I will endure the shame of surrender so the rest of you can return. Yang has ensured me I will be released once the rest of the Imperial fleet withdraws. Go now before the Phezzanis act on their threat."

"Your Excellency, each of us came prepared to sacrifice ourselves if necessary to achieve victory." Lennenkampf said sternly.

"I have no doubt of that, but none of us came prepared to sacrifice all of us to achieve victory." Müller said somberly. "Withdraw from the corridor, I will take full responsibility for the failure."

The three Imperial admirals, seeing no alternative, acknowledged the order and saluted. Their fleets then turned back towards the Imperial side of the corridor, their dreams of victory shattered.


	24. Chapter 24

"Thank you for agreeing to let them return to the Empire." Müller said to Yang, fighting back his emotions.

"We had little choice ourselves, unless we desired mutual destruction. The victory was yours." Yang replied graciously.

"No, you were shackled to your government's orders. If you had your way, you would have blocked the corridor beforehand and this battle would have never taken place. Perhaps that would have been for the best." Müller said with regret.

"From the on set, I've wanted nothing more than to see an end to this war." Yang replied.

"Still-" Müller started bitterly. "I can't help but imagine how different things could have been if you hadn't always been in the way."

"I've wondered about that as well." Yang admitted. "There were many times where I thought about retiring, giving up, and becoming a historian. I never wanted to be a soldier from the start."

"Why didn't you quit?" Müller asked out of genuine curiosity.

"To be honest, I'm not sure." Yang muttered as he took off his beret and frayed his hair anxiously. "I suppose at the end of the day there were just too many people counting on me."

"Loyalty. I suppose there are worse answers." Müller said blankly. "It seems like you will get your peace. The galaxy is a different place now. I doubt the Empire will find the courage to return after this, even if it is possible."

"Perhaps it's for the best." Yang said turning Müller's own words against him.

"Yes, perhaps it is." Müller conceded. "I've let my emotions get the best of me for too long. I think it's time to let go of that anger."

"Even if we can let go of our reasons to fight, eventually in the future, people will forget the suffering of war and find new reasons. It's a cycle mankind has yet to escape from." Yang said dispassionately.

"There's little we can do about that though, is there?" Müller replied.

"Maybe not, but a few decades of peace, at the very least, that should be possible. Hopefully it's not asking too much." Yang answered uncomfortably. "Before you go, there's one thing I'd like to ask you."

"What is it?" Müller asked.

"Do you want to return to the Empire? There may be harsh treatment awaiting for you if you return." Yang said with concern. "We'd be willing to offer you a degree of comfort here, if you'd like to stay."

"Thank you for the offer, but no. I'm afraid if I don't return then the negative outcomes awaiting me will only fall upon my subordinates. I can't allow that." Müller said grimly.

"I understand." Yang replied somewhat downbeat at Müller's prospects.

"There's one more thing I'd like to warn you about before I go." Müller said strongly, regaining this composure.

"What's that?" Yang asked, noticing the change in tone.

"Phezzan. They've played us both for fools. Their actions may have been to your benefit this time, but that probably won't always be the case. Since you're stuck with them, I would keep an eye on them." Müller said bluntly.

Yang nodded slightly acknowledging the embarrassment and the risk. With this, Müller was led away by the Rosen Ritter to an awaiting shuttle. Müller headed back towards the Empire and an uncertain fate.

* * *

"It seems like your broadcast worked, sir." an operator aboard the Phezzani flagship said to Xavier Butler. "The Imperial fleets are beginning to withdraw from the corridor."

Rather than cheers, a collective sigh of relief passed through the vessel. Butler turned back to Julian with a stern look on his face that Julian met with a satisfied grin.

"That stunt you pulled could have gotten us all killed." Butler accused Julian.

"But it didn't, everything worked out in the end. Ultimately, this outcome will be better for Phezzan as well." suggested Julian.

"How so? Now the Alliance knows about our plan, if they choose to interfere this could happen all over again." Butler countered.

"I doubt they will. Because of how disastrously close we came to losing the fortress, it will look like you were merely acting in desperation and standing on your convictions. If you had carried the plan out secretly and trapped the Alliance forces within the corridor, it would have only been a matter of time before Phezzan's involvement was discovered and the Alliance's view of Phezzan could have easily turned hostile." Julian explained. "Now you'll be viewed as the saviors."

"Won't they just give credit to Yang Wenli? Everyone will believe he merely manipulated us to do his bidding." Butler asked skeptically.

"It might be an issue, but Yang probably can't afford to take credit for it. He's already been on thin ice for disobeying orders before, if he did it again there's no telling what the politicians might do to him. If anything, Yang will have to come out and actively deny it." Julian replied.

"What about you? Won't you out us that we were willing to trap your allies in the corridor along with the Imperials and you had to coerce us into making that statement?" Butler pressed.

Julian shrugged innocently. "I'd rather let you be the heroes. Ultimately, my loyalty is to Yang Wenli and releasing the details would only cause more trouble for him. There's a few people in the fortress who know about my mission here, but they can all be trusted to not leak the information. So long as we get home safely, you can rest assured." Machungo nodded along with Julian's explanation.

With this, Butler's defenses seemed to drop slightly, and the built up tension collected over the course of the battle flowed out of him. Finally, he extended his hand to Julian, as if to seal the deal, as a Phezzani would. Julian accepted the handshake with a smile.

* * *

At Iserlohn Fortress there was a great feeling of relief with the withdrawal of Imperial forces, but there was also an uneasiness that came with the widespread collective realization that Iserlohn Fortress was far more vulnerable to attack than previously thought. Although Yang Wenli had predicted the use of some form of near-light speed kinetic weapon, even the counter measures he put into place were not entirely effective against the assault. The damage to the fortress was extensive. Along with the loss of much of the liquid metal armor, many of the floating gun emplacements had been blasted away in the same impact that created the massive tear in the outer hull, causing an eighth of Iserlohn's docking space to be depressurized as well. Losses were also significant among the fleet, nearly ten thousand ships had been lost in the frantic defense after the collision with the kinetic weapon. In the end, the Alliance forces were only saved by the brazen actions of the Phezzanis threatening to close the Iserlohn corridor by engineering a supernova, and having the good fortune to capture Imperial Fleet Marshal Müller which stalled the progress of the internal attack. Had circumstances been even slightly different, the destruction of the fortress, and the complete loss of both the Alliance and Imperial fleets would have been likely.

The Free Planets Alliance government and the citizens at large were also shocked by the nature of the conflict within the corridor. Military technology had gradually improved over the span of the 150 year long war with the Galactic Empire, but never in that time had the tactics deployed changed so radically by all parties involved. While the signs were present for those able to see them, Yang's previous use of near light speed kinetic weapons to destroy the Artemis Necklace around Heinessen and the Imperial deployment of directional Seffel particles to destroy similar defenses in the Imperial's internal conflicts, most had not yet processed how the manner in which combat in space was changing, As predicted by Julian, several members of the High Council suspected Yang was the ultimate force behind the threat to close the corridor, but at the same time they were fearful at how close the fortress had come to being completely destroyed, and with it would have certainly followed the entire Free Planets Alliance. Unwilling to pull Yang away from the fortress while it was under repair, Yang was scheduled to answer their questions remotely, and official inquires were made with the Dominion of Phezzan to attempt to confirm their role in the traumatic event.

Meanwhile, Julian returned to Iserlohn Fortress to a modest celebration of his close friends.

"Welcome home, Julian." Yang said as he embraced Julian in a hug.

"Congratulations, Julian." added Frederica as she moved in line for a hug.

"Well done, young man." Schönkopf piled on.

"The wolf in sheep's clothing returns." Bagdash said playfully. "Perhaps a plot this devious deserves a promotion from wolf to devil."

"Thank you everyone, I couldn't have done it without everything you've taught me." Julian replied graciously.

"What exactly happened out there?" Bagdash pressed.

"The Phezzanis were prepared to activate their black hole device much earlier during the battle. Using the computer lock out you provided I managed to prevent them from deploying the system." Julian explained.

"I bet they weren't thrilled about that when it happened." Bagdash commented with a laugh.

"No, they weren't, they immediately suspected me as well. I managed to hold out until word arrived that Vice Admiral Schönkopf had captured Fleet Marshal Müller. When the fighting had stalled I knew we had a chance, so I convinced High Commissioner Butler to broadcast his threat." Julian continued. "I suppose we were able to sweeten the pot enough to make withdrawal look like the best option."

"Glad to know I was able to be of some assistance." Schönkopf said in relief. "When word came that the Imperials had taken one of the power generators, I was sure Müller would convince his men to sacrifice him and destroy the fortress."

"It's strange that were we saved in part due to the loyalty between men in the forces sent to subjugate us." Yang added the philosophical note. "If only we could extend this sentiment further."

"What is going to happen now?" Julian asked anxiously. "I heard the government has demanded your testimony again."

"Don't worry, Julian. In this case the truth should be enough for them. I hadn't anticipated the Phezzanis would act in such a way to try and block the corridor. I could hardly be expected to." Yang replied.

"Will the Alliance government try to interfere with them?" Julian asked.

"I doubt it. Without their intervention, the battle would have been lost. I think even they will be able to come to that realization." Yang answered.

"Enough with the worries. Isn't this supposed to be a celebration for our returning war hero?" Schönkopf complained. "Here, have a drink. A toast!"

Julian took the glass of champagne awkwardly as Schönkopf and the others raised their glasses. "To living to fight another day!" proposed Schönkopf.

"To peace." Yang added, drawing nods of approval.

"To peace." Julian concurred as he raised his glass towards the others.

* * *

In the great hall of Neue Sanssouci, the whole of the Imperial Admiralty knelt before Emperor Reuentahl in defeat. Foremost among them was Fleet Marshal Müller.

"I take full responsibility for the defeat at Iserlohn. Your orders were clear. When the kinetic weapons failed to destroy Iserlohn Fortress entirely, I should have withdrawn. Instead I allowed my anger to dictate my actions. I also failed to foresee the Phezzani's plot to seal the corridor, when securing one's supply lines and escape route is basic military strategy. I have no excuses for my failure." Müller documented the loss without sugar coating any of the details.

Reuentahl considered the pack of admirals with a disappointed look on his face. "Indeed, you should have withdrawn your forces. Instead you allowed yourself to be captured by the enemy. I understand why you did not, however in the end our fleets have suffered serious losses and ultimately we have nothing to show for the effort. Such a result cannot be rewarded. Punishment will be necessary."

"I am prepared to endure any judgment you render." Müller replied stoically.

Reuentahl stood and looked down from pedestal on which the Imperial Throne sat. "Fleet Marshal Müller, I hereby strip you of your position of Vice Commander-in-Chief of the Imperial Space Fleet. You will await further judgment at my pleasure. You may rejoin the ranks."

Müller slunk back into the line of admirals, then Reuentahl shouted two more names. "Steinmetz! Grillparzer! Approach."

The two admirals stood advanced out of the line then knelt again. Grillparzer shot a self satisfied grin towards Steinmetz as they did, drawing a grimace in return from Steinmetz.

"High Admiral Steinmetz, despite my order to not enter the corridor with your fleet, you ordered patrol elements under your command to do so, is this correct?" Reuentahl demanded.

"Yes, Your Majesty. It is." Steinmetz conceded.

"I hereby strip you of your position of Commander of Rear Forces. You will await further judgment at my pleasure. You may rejoin the ranks." Reuentahl said emotionlessly.

Steinmetz appeared momentarily shocked, but managed to regain his composure. "Yes, Your Majesty." he muttered before returning to the line of admirals.

"Grillparzer." Reuentahl said again coldly.

"Yes, sir!" Grillparzer replied enthusiastically.

"Is it true you turned your fleet's weapons on a superior officer while deployed?" Reuentahl demanded accusingly.

"Yes, Your Majesty, but only to ensure that your orders were carried out as you desired." Grillparzer replied unashamed.

"The actions you took for such a misstep on Steinmetz's part were too drastic. There were any number of ways you could have chosen to express your concerns, but instead you chose to act rashly and threaten a superior officer. I blame myself for promoting you too quickly." Reuentahl said solemnly. "I hereby demote you to Rear Admiral. Perhaps in time you can be retrained to be a more responsible officer."

"Your Majesty!" Grillparzer said in shock, standing up. "I only acted in order to ensure your orders were carried out!"

"I've heard enough, fall back into line, or I'll have you put in chains!" Reuentahl shouted.

With this the shocked Grillparzer immediately dropped back into line and fell to his knees, barely able to contain his emotions.

"Wahlen. Fahrenheit." Reuentahl rattled off, returning to his cold demeanor.

"Yes, sir!" They said in unison as they advanced and knelt.

"Explain to me how our new weapons failed." Reuentahl demanded.

"The weapons functioned as designed, however seeing as this concept was deployed previously by Yang Wenli, we should have anticipated he would have prepared countermeasures for such an attack. We failed to do so." Wahlen admitted somberly.

Fahrenheit continued the line of reasoning. "If we had applied the weapons in greater numbers, a fatal blow against the fortress would likely have been struck. As it remains, the indirect hit against the fortress has caused significant damage. Were we to follow up-"

"It's meaningless now that Phezzan has developed the means to suddenly seal the corridor." Reuentahl said interrupting. "We've let the Black Fox of Phezzan get one step ahead of us again. Any follow up attack could easily be cut off."

"It is as you say, Your Majesty." Fahrenheit was forced to admit.

"Return to the line." Reuentahl said with a dismissive wave, and the two admirals fell back into position.

"I cannot fully express how disappointed I am." Reuentahl complained bitterly. "We, the great admirals of the Galactic Empire. Once the galaxy trembled in fear of our power. Now we merely spend our energies reacting to the moves of our enemies, bleeding ships and men as they plot our demise at their leisure. We are not the driving force in this galaxy any longer. We've become complacent like those miserable old nobles we discarded."

The line of admirals gave a variety of reactions of shame as Reuentahl detailed the Imperial Fleet's degraded stature.

"The galaxy is changing and we are falling behind." Reuentahl concluded as he paced the length of the pedestal. "Radical change is necessary and not all of your services will be required in this new future we now live in. You are all relieved of duty for the time being. I will directly issue policing duties to officers as necessary. You will all await my orders until I see fit to give you new assignments. Dismissed."

The shocked admirals remained on their knees until a palace guard captain shouted the command to come to attention, then bow. The admirals reflexively responded to the group command before the formation was dismissed.

Reuentahl watched the admirals leave, then turned his back on them, retreating into the deeper confines of the palace. In one of the hallways, Empress Annerose was waiting for him.

"You were quite rough on them." Annerose said bluntly.

"Now is not the best time to intercede on their behalf." Reuentahl said dismissively.

"I'm not. I just thought you might like to know, Evangelin is in labor. The child could come at any time." Annerose replied.

"That's good news. You can have the servants keep me updated." Reuentahl said as he continued down the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Annerose asked.

"Now is not the time." Reuentahl only repeated as he continued away down the hall.

Eventually, Reuentahl ended up in the Western Garden. A pair of guards watching the front gate only saluted as Reuentahl passed them silently and entered the building housing Elfriede von Kohlrausch. Reuentahl reached the dark, but well appointed chamber in which Elfriede was kept. Elfriede was lounging in bed in her night clothes and only turned her head towards Reuentahl as he locked the door behind him and headed towards a decanter full of liquor sitting on a nearby table, quickly pouring himself a drink.

"Congratulations on your victory." Elfriede said cruelly to Reuentahl's back.

"Are you losing your mind?" Reuentahl replied bitterly after downing a shot quickly. "What would you know?"

"Even these walls talk, and the days are long." Elfriede mused playfully. "I may not understand war, but I understand people and you've accomplished exactly what you set out to do."

"You really are going insane." Reuentahl muttered. "Are you not made comfortable here?"

"My sanity is no worse than when I came here. I mean everything I'm saying." Elfriede said doubling down. "You wanted your comrades to fail." she added bluntly.

"Nonsense." spat Reuentahl. "If they had been successful I would have been the ruler of the known universe."

"But deep in your heart you know you're not worthy to rule over the galaxy." Elfriede sniped. "If you were merely one great man among many, your days on the throne would be short."

"You are a twisted woman aren't you?" Reuentahl replied bitterly.

"You gave them the chance to attack while bitterness over their loss still ruled their hearts." Elfriede continued to accuse him. "You knew in such circumstances their judgment would be clouded and they'd likely lose again. Now with their defeat you can strip them of all the honors you gave them to ensure your rise to the throne and secure all the power for yourself. It's exactly what you wanted from the start."

"Silence, you wench." Reuentahl snapped.

"Hmm...I seem to have struck a nerve." Elfriede said with a laugh. "I hope you didn't come to me for false comfort on your day of triumph."

"Take off your clothes." Reuentahl demanded, ignoring Elfriede's words.

"Yes, my Emperor." she replied mockingly as she rose out of the bed and started to strip. "What a lonely man you are. There's no one who understands you except a lowly slave."

"Be quiet." Reuentahl demanded as he seized her.

"Yes, my Emperor." Elfriede said again as she complied and wrapped herself around Reuentahl seductively while keeping her self-satisfied expression on her face.

Reuentahl began to lose himself in Elfriede's body, but his moment of escape was short, soon a knock came on the door.

"Emperor Reuentahl!" shouted a servant. "Are you there?"

"I told you I was not to be interrupted here." Reuentahl shouted toward the door.

"Yes, Your Majesty, but, but...it's Frau Mittermeier, the child is coming and there's been complications with the birth. You said you wanted to be kept updated." replied the servant through the door.

Reuentahl grunted in disapproval but started putting his clothes back on.

"Will you be so cold when I bear you a child?" Elfriede commented mockingly.

"Gods forbid such a child takes after your dark heart." Reuentahl spat as he finished rearranging his uniform.

"With two parents with dark hearts, is it a fate the child could hope to escape?" Elfriede said with a menacing laugh as Reuentahl went out the door.

Reuentahl moved with steady determination towards the residence in the Southern Garden in which Evangelin was staying as the servant sent to fetch him followed.

"You said their were complications with the birth?" Reuentahl asked with concern.

"Yes, Your Majesty. There seems to be some kind of internal weakness in the mother. You will have to ask the doctors for the details I'm afraid." replied the servant.

By the time Reuentahl reached the chamber in which Evangelin was staying the crying of a newborn child could already be heard. The child was being cradled in the hands of Annerose while Hilda looked on jealously.

All of the servants bowed as they recognized Reuentahl's entrance and Reuentahl immediately approached the Court Physician. "I was told there were complications with the birth."

The doctor nodded sternly at the question. "The child itself is healthy, a strong baby boy. We were able to save the mother, but she has lost a quite a bit of blood. She'll be in no condition to care for the child for some time. She needs to rest if she hopes to properly recover."

"This won't be a problem, I will arrange to have the child cared for. See to it that the mother receives whatever care she needs." Reuentahl ordered, receiving a bow from the doctor in return as he passed on towards Annerose and Hilda.

"You've arrived." Annerose said as she saw Reuentahl approach. "I present to you the heir to the Mittermeier name." she said as she handed the child over to him.

The contrast between the broad shouldered and regal Reuentahl and the crying infant in his hands could hardly have been greater. "The child seems to have a strong will." Reuentahl commented as he awkwardly handled bundled infant.

"Here, give him to me." Hilda demanded as she reached out to take the child from Reuentahl. "The poor thing has been through so much, and so has Eva."

"He's been born into uncertain times." Reuentahl complained as he handed the child off to Hilda. "One can't help but be concerned about the future when holding a newborn child."

"Time continues to march forward whether we're prepared for it or not." Annerose mused somberly. "All we can do is try to meet each day with our best."

* * *

The laughing of small children could be heard on the command deck of the _Tristan,_ Emperor Reuentahl's flagship. Once the combat boots of courageous men filled these halls in order to make ten thousand light-year journeys to fight heroic battles, now toddlers used the bridge's various seats and stations as support for their still uncertain balance. Only a skeleton crew of soldiers operated the massive warship and encountering the enemy was something that only happened in simulations.

"Auntie Hilda, I'm bored." complained Wolfgang Mittermeier II, who was still a young child. "I want to go home and see mother."

"Your mother wanted you to see this, Wolf. It's going to start soon, it's very important." Hilda tried to explain to the child.

"It's about my father?" Wolfgang asked again, trying to confirm what he had been told before. "That's what mother said."

"Yes, we came to see your father's ship for the last time." Hilda said as she pointed to the array of external view screens.

"Your father was a brave warrior, and my only friend." Emperor Reuentahl explained as he came and picked Wolf up and put him on his shoulder then pointed to one of the many ships lined up near the entrance of the Iserlohn corridor. "There, you can still his crest on the side of the ship." Although much of the external armor and weaponry had been stripped off the vessel, the crest remained intact.

"What happened to my father?" Wolf asked curiously.

"He fought to protect your mother and everyone else. I tried to help him, but I was too late. He was killed by some bad people. They are all dead now, but I'm sorry I couldn't stop them in time." Reuentahl said mournfully.

Wolf seemed sad, but also seemed to understand his father had done something important. "Why are all the ships here?"

"We don't need them anymore." Reuentahl tried to explain simply. "All the people we fight with are on the other side of that black space with no stars. This is the last path to reach them. If we block it, they will not be able to get to us, and we will not be able to get to them."

"I guess if it will keep them away that is good." Wolf replied.

Annerose approached the three carrying an infant and with a two toddlers clinging to either side of her. "They're all here." she said with a somewhat tired voice. "I wonder if half of them will even remember this."

"The sealing of the corridor is going to shape these children's lives." Reunetahl said sternly. "Even if they don't remember, they'll be able to say they were here."

"All the preparations are ready, Your Majesty." an Imperial officer reported.

"Good, proceed." Reuentahl ordered, receiving a bow in reply.

Soon after, a chain of explosions lit the space around the corridor entrance. Thousands of warships that were damaged or nearing the end of their useful lives overloaded their warp engines then detonated their power plants producing a spectacular light show that managed to hold the small children in fascination for the time it lasted. The sheer number of subspace distortions caused by the event would ensure no warp traffic passed through the corridor for decades.

 _Over the course of the months and years that had followed the Tenth Battle of Iserlohn, there would be multiple efforts to reconcile the differences between the Free Planets Alliance and the Galactic Empire in order to preserve the last connection between the two largest galactic civilizations. Ultimately, none of them would bear fruit._

 _Fundamentally, both the Free Planets Alliance and the Galactic Empire had changed to the point that they no longer benefited from each other, even as enemies. Early in it's founding, the fear of invasion and oppression from the Empire spurred a golden age within the Alliance. Likewise, the Alliance served as a boogieman for the Galactic Empire that justified it's military excesses in the name of order, as well as a release valve for political troublemakers that otherwise would remain to destabilize the internal order._

 _Ultimately, the military adventurism that had be justified as being necessary to preserve the state had, in the case of both the Alliance and the Empire, become the greatest threat to stability of those states. The multiple failed invasion efforts on both sides of the over 150 year long conflict and the toll they had taken in resources and lives could only have been possible because both sides had convinced themselves that victory was not only possible, but desirable and within reach. Now, even the greatest of leaders saw even the costs of victory as being too high. Could a unified galaxy actually be ruled as a single nation, and if so for how long, at what cost, and for who's benefit?_

 _The Galactic Empire was not the same nation founded by Rudolph von Goldenbaum. Even the later generations that carried the Goldenbaum name through the centuries did not engage in the same sort of mass genocide that was present in the early days of the Empire. The corruption of the late stages of the Galactic Empire was self-serving, not pathologically destructive, and this level of corruption could easily be found within the institutions of the Free Planets Alliance of the day as well. Even this level of corruption had been further reduced by the sweeping reforms of Duke Reinhard von Lohengramm that returned meritocracy, if not other democratic values, back into the Empire. The gap between the two nation's ruling philosophies was narrowing, even if they could not agree among themselves about how to rule and who had the right to. The motivation for the common man in both nations to risk life and limb for what amounted to squabbling administrative blocks was also decreasing particularly when so many had failed so spectacularly in their efforts before them._

 _In such an scenario, if the bloodshed could be avoided through simple means, why not take it? If the exhausted nations could be spared from the horrors of war cheaply and easily, was it not reasonable to do so? And so, the two branches of human civilization severed their ties._

"That's it for today class." the teacher said as the lights of the classroom came back on. "Remember your papers are due on the Alliance-Imperial War next week. Don't wait until the last minute to get started on them. Class dismissed."

Most of the children piled out of the classroom, except for one who seemed to have nodded off during the recording. The teacher approached the child and nudged him awake.

"Dwight, what did I tell you about sleeping in class? If you keep this up you'll never pass this course." the teacher said with concern.

"I'm sorry Teacher, but I already know everything about the Alliance-Imperial War." the child replied.

"Everything you say?" the teacher replied incredulously. "Who won the battle of Astarte?"

"Reinhard von Loghengramm." Dwight replied calmly.

"Oh, well then, that was an easy one." the teacher muttered. "How about this, which unit was able to capture the Iserlohn Fortress from the Empire the first time?"

"The Rosen Ritters." Dwight replied methodically.

"We haven't covered that yet...how do you know that?" the teacher asked.

"My father made me read all his books. He said it was to prove to me he actually does work like other adults." Dwight complained. "Even if I wanted to forget them I don't think I can."

"Who is your father?" the teacher asked again.

"Retired Fleet Marshal Yang Wenli." Dwight said with a sigh. "Can I go now teacher?"

"Yes, Dwight, you may go. No more sleeping in class." the stunned teacher replied as she tried to keep her composure.

As Dwight smiled and headed off to his next class, the teacher frantically checked her class roll until she found the child's name.

 _Dwight Alexandre Yang._

* * *

End Notes From The Author:

I want to thank those of you who have come this far on the journey with me. I largely wrote this fan fiction for myself, being a Yang Wenli fan who always wanted to see this scenario played out, but I'd like to say in the end I gave the Empire a fair shake after removing Lohengramm from the scene.

I see this as the end of a volume of the story at the very least. What would follow would be an extended period of cold war in my estimation, with neither side immediately able or willing to overcome the limitations of faster-than-light travel in the story universe until new technology is developed. Perhaps some kind of future story featuring descendents equipped with new FTL drives is possible; Wolfgang Mittermeier II, an heir of Annerose and Reuentahl, and a princeling from Reuentahl's romps with Elfriede, running into Yang's kid(s) and an older Julian? But at that point the work is become rather derivative, and is less likely to interest everyone who enjoyed the original content. For the time being I see the end here. I hope you enjoyed it.

I will probably make a few more passes through the story to catch minor typos and unify some times where I accidentally used different name translations from different sources, but that's about it.

Feel free to contact me privately about the story.

Thanks

-Dangime


End file.
